The Chronicles of Straw Hat Luffy
by KuramaSageNaruto
Summary: At a young age Luffy accidentally activated his Kings Haki against the mountain bandits. Seeing the danger that Luffy could pose to the village he takes the boy to a small island in the East Blue for a year. He teaches Luffy how to use his Haki and drops him back at Fushia a year later. DiffDF Luffy
1. The Boy From the East Blue

Chapter 1

 _ **A/N: I don' own One Piece. This will be a Logia Devil Fruit Luffy, I have an idea for which fruit I want him to eat but I'd love to hear some suggestions. If the he eats the fruit I want him to it means I will need to come up with an idea for someone else to have a similar fruit. This Luffy will be slightly smarter than cannon Luffy as he has training before he leaves.**_

"My treasure, why, it's right where I left it" Gold Roger announced from the execution platform, "it's yours if you can find it, but you'll have to search the Grand Line".

Those were the final words of Gold Roger before he was executed in front of a crowd in Loguetown. Although the marines had no idea what this would to the next generation, the last words of Gold Roger created the Great Age of Piracy as many set out to find Roger's treasure, the One Piece.

 _ **12 Years Later**_

A strange thing happened twelve years after the death of Gold Roger, in a small Harbour Village the Red Hair Pirates docked for a year. No one would have known what happened that year if it wasn't a crew from the New World who was residing there.

"Hey Luffy, what are you up to now" a pirate yelled as a small boy climbed onto the figure head of the pirate ship.

A small boy with black hair and a large smile, with a white shirt with an anchor on it as well as anchor written on it. He also wore blue jean shorts and a pair of sandals. The boy with holding a large knife as he smiled at the pirates.

"I've had it with you guy, now you'll have to take me seriously" Luffy yelled, "this is how tough I am".

"Hahaha" a red-haired man yelled, "get it over with, whatever it is".

The crew watched as the small boy stabbed the knife just under his left eye shocking the crew as he screamed out in pain.

"What are you doing idiot" the red-haired man yelled, "let's get him to Makino's bar".

 _ **Later**_

"A toast to Luffy's courage and our great voyage" the red-haired man yelled.

"It didn't hurt one bit" Luffy declared with a large smile.

"Liar, that was a foolish thing to do" the man yelled at him.

"I'm not the least bit afraid of getting hurt, take me with you on your next voyage" Luffy yelled, "I want to be a pirate too".

"You a pirate, impossible" the man mocked in jest.

"Shut up Shanks" Luffy yelled in anger.

Shanks had red hair, three scars across his left eye, and wears slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg. He also wears a white shirt which is only half buttoned, leaving part of his chest exposed. A large red sash is tied around his waist and holds his sabre on the right side, he also wears a Straw Hat.

"Do you know why we call you anchor" Shanks asked, "it's because you can't swim and always sink".

"It doesn't matter if I don't fall overboard" Luffy stated, "besides I'm a really strong fighter, my punches are as strong as a pistol".

"A pistol, eh" Shanks stated as he started to laugh.

"Do you think that is funny" Luffy screamed as the door to the bar was pushed open.

"Heh, so you call yourself pirates huh" a man stated in disgust as he walked through the bar, "this is the first time I've seen pirates and you're a sorry bunch".

"We're mountain bandits" the man said to Makino, "oh, don't wet yourself, we're not here to bust the place, just sell us ten barrels of grog and we'll injure only the bare minimum".

"I'm sorry we just ran out of liquor" Makino told in man in fear.

"Hmm, that's strange what are these pirates drink" the mountain bandit aske, "fruit juice".

"I just served them the last of it" Makino replied.

"I fell kind of guilty, I guess we drank up all the liquor" Shanks stated, "sorry about that, why don't you have this, it's still unopened".

Shanks went to pass the mountain bandits the bottle only for him to wrench it out of Shanks hand and hit him over the head shocking the bar and angering Luffy.

"What do you take me for" the bandit asked, "you can't make a fool of me, what good is one bottle of grog".

"What a mess" Shanks muttered.

"Look at this, my name is Higuma and my heads worth 8,000,000 beli" Higuma stated in arrogance, "and I've killed 56 people, most of them idiots like you".

"Sorry about the mess Makino, give me a rag and I'll clean it up" Shanks told the bartender completely ignoring Higuma.

"You like to clean, huh" Higuma asked as he sneered at Shanks, "then have fun with this".

Luffy watched as the Mountain Bandit swiped his sword above Shanks' head and cuts the bottles in two spilling the liquid inside all over the red-haired pirate. That was enough for Luffy as he saw some of it land on Shanks's treasure.

"That's enough" the little boy screamed as a dark blue tint exploded off him and filled the bar knocked out the Mountain Bandits and shocking the Red-Haired Pirates.

"That was Haoshoku Haki" Shanks muttered in shock, "what's a child doing with it".

"We have to do something about this Captain" a black-haired man stated seriously.

"You're right Ben" Shanks replied uncharacteristically serious, "there's a small island around here where we can train him".

Ben was a tall man, with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a cigarette in his mouth. He wears a black, v-neck shirt, along with loose dark green pants with numerous pockets on them, tucked inside his buckled boots, he also wears a sash around his waist, to which he attaches his rifle in a pistol-like fashion.

"So, it's agreed" Ben stated as he looked at the boy, "lets tell him".

"Luffy come here" Shanks said as he looked at the boy who was visibly tired.

"What do you want Shanks" Luffy asked as he yawned.

"I have decided to train you" Shanks stated as he looked at the excited boy, "but we have to leave the island for a year".

"Are you sure" Luffy asked not wanting to leave the island, "I want to stay here".

"We have to" Shanks told him as he pointed at the bandits, "you did that too them, I have to teach you how to control it".

"Control what" Luffy asked not really understanding what was happing.

"I'll tell you later" Shanks replied, "we leave tomorrow".

"Fine" Luffy muttered in acceptance.

"Go pack" Shanks told him as the little boy left the bar, "Makino promise not to let Garp know until later".

"I won't tell him until after you bring Luffy back" Makino replied as she stood up from behind the bar, "but can you get these guys away from here".

"Yeah" Ben replied, "we'll put them in a boat and push them out to sea".

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Are you ready Luffy" Shanks asked as he smiled at the little boy, "we will be gone for a year".

"I am" Luffy replied with a smile, "let's go".

"Fine" Shanks muttered with a smile as he rubbed the boys head, "I'll tell you what you did when we get to the island".

"Okay Shanks" Luffy yelled as he ran off to explored the ship.

"Make sure the Gomu Gomu no mi if kept locked up" Shanks said as he locked at Ben, "knowing that boy he will see it and eat it".

"Already done Captain" Ben told him.

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

"Now I will tell you about Haki" Shanks stated as he sat Luffy down, "Haki is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures, Presence, fighting spirit and intimidation. It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these. The act of not doubting. That is strength!"

"Huh" Luffy muttered as he looked at Shanks who only laughed at him.

"It's just something that someone once told me, know there is three different types of Haki" Shanks stated, "Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others".

"Okay" Luffy replied as he looked up at Shanks, "how do I learn to use these".

"We'll start with Kenbunshoku Haki" Shanks stated as he pulled out a blindfold.

 _ **Three Months Later**_

"Good job" Shanks stated as he swung a pole at Luffy who dodged it while blindfolded, "keep working on this and maybe you'll catch up to me".

"Thanks Shanks" Luffy said with a giant smile, "what's next".

"Busoshoku Haki" Shanks stated as he coated his hand in black, "let's start".

 _ **Three Months Later**_

Shanks watched as Luffy punched the tree with his hand coated in black, he smiled as the little boy broke the tree with a single punch. He walked up to the boy who he had seen grow over the last year and a half with a smile on his face as he rubbed the boy's hair.

"Good job Luffy" Shanks said in pride, "I'm happy with how far you've come".

"It's all thanks to you" Luffy replied with a smile, "I don't think I could have done it without you".

"No worries brat" Shanks stated, "now on to the hardest part, Haoshoku Haki, the manifestation of willpower".

Luffy just smiled at Shanks when he heard that, this was the part he was looking forward too. Shanks had been telling him stories of Paradise and the New World ever since they arrived on the island and he was looking forward to setting out. Shanks also told him about his old Captain, Gol D. Roger, the former Pirate King and Luffy knew what he wanted to do when he was older, he wanted to be the Pirate King.

 _ **Three Months Later**_

Luffy smiled as he was surround by the Red-Haired Pirates and the wildlife of the island. Luffy let out a burst of his Haoshoku Haki and knocked out the wildlife on the island and also cause some of the Red-Haired Pirates to be shocked at the level of control and power the boy had. Some thanked the fact that Shanks always let loose his own Haoshoku Haki when they sailed around as they weren't as affect as they could have been.

"Nice" Shanks stated with a smile, "that's better than I thought you'd do".

"Thanks" Luffy muttered as he was taking deep breaths, "what are we going to do for the rest of the time".

"I have something else to teach you" Shanks said with a massive grin as he handed a long package over to Luffy, "open it".

Luffy tore through the wrapping and notice it was a blade. The blade was a curved blade katana that has a black blade with a distinct green hamon that runs jagged across the blade. The tsuba is green and is in the figure of a cross, the hilt is wrapped in black with a green clasp and has a green kashira pommel. This blade has a black sheath with the pattern of diamonds in green running down it, it also has a kojiri end cap in green.

"Its name is Stormbringer and its one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords" Shanks told him.

"Cool" Luffy yelled in awe as he looked at the blade, "where'd you get this".

"We found this in Paradise" Shanks told him, "maybe one day you'll find something there as well".

"Like a Devil Fruit" Luffy asked.

"Of course," Shanks replied, "although you'll live up to the name anchor if you eat it".

"Shut up tomato hair" Luffy yelled in frustration, "now let's train".

"Alright" Shanks replied with a grin, "let's go"

 _ **Three Months Later**_

"It's time to go home Luffy" Shanks yelled as he watched Luffy run through the motions with his blade, "I'll drop you there and then I'll have to head back to the New World".

"Alright Shanks" Luffy yelled as he ran towards the ship, "let's go home".

"Little brat" Shanks muttered, "I'll miss him".

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

"It's time brat" Shanks told him with a grin, "although you can always join my crew".

"No way" Luffy yelled, "I'm going to get my own crew and they will be even stronger than yours and ten I will become the Pirate King".

"Ha, what a dream" Shanks stated with a large grin, "then there's one more thing to do".

"What" Luffy asked in surprise.

"This" Shanks replied as he placed his straw hat on Luffy's head, "give this back to me when you fulfil your dream, I'll see you at the top".

"I'll see you there Shanks" Luffy yelled back with a large grin.

"Luffy" Mayor Woop Slap yelled, "you're finally back".

Mayor Woop Slap has a cleft chin, wears oval glasses, and has a moustache and a beard. He wears simple clothes and a hat and has a walking cane.

"Woop Slap" Luffy yelled back, "I had so much fun".

"I'm sure you did" the Mayor replied, "you can tell your Gramps about it in two months".

"Grampa Garp is coming here" Luffy yelled in fear, "why".

"Because I told him where you've been" the Mayor replied, "hopefully he will turn you into a good marine".

 _ **A/N: First chapter done.**_

 _ **Moves List**_

 _ **Haoshoku Haki (Conqueror's Haki)**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki**_

 _ **Kenbunshoku Haki - Observation Haki**_

 _ **Wazamono grade swords - Great Grade Swords**_


	2. The Fist of Love

**_A/N: I don't own One Piece_**

It had been two months since Luffy had last seen Shanks and heard his Gramps was coming to the island. As much as he loved his Gramps he was also frightened by the man and his Fist of Love and he knew that he was going to become harder to deal with once he found out that Luffy know wanted to be the Pirate King.

Ever since Shanks had left Luffy continued his training on the island, the forests around the village had plenty of wild animals to test his skills on and he continued his sword training. But that was all going to come to an end the day he heard that his Grampa was coming, he quickly headed into the forest hoping that Garp wouldn't find him. His hopes came crashing down as he looked out from his hiding spot and saw an old man.

Monkey D. Garp was a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man. He has a beard and a scar over his left eye. He has blue eyes and grey hair, he wears a white suit, with a dark blue formal shirt and light blue tie. Over the top he wears an Vice Admiral cloak that has black and red shoulder pads.

"Gramps" Luffy stated, "I didn't do anything".

"Hmm, that's not what I heard" Garp said as he picked up Luffy, "now let's go".

"Go where" Luffy asked in curiosity as Garp carried him into the forest.

"To your new home" Garp told him, "you'll live with mountain bandits".

"But I hate mountain bandits" Luffy sulked, "the group I met were bastards".

"Don't swear Luffy" Garp scolded, "where did you learn that, was it the Red-Haired bastard".

Luffy remained quiet as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, Garp had just told him to not say that word. Luffy watched as Garp carried him through the forest and to a small house in the woods. Garp walked up to the door and knocked as a woman answered.

"Dadan, this is Luffy you will be looking after him from now on" Garp stated.

Dadan is a rather tall and overweight woman with long, orange, curly hair and a big, masculine face. She wears a white-collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, chequered trousers held up with a large belt, and heeled boots.

"I won't" Dadan shouted, "I already have Ace to look after".

"You will or I'll take you to Impel Down" Garp warned.

"Fine" Dadan stated, "I'll do it but he has to hunt for his own food".

"Good" Garp replied, "where's Ace".

"He's around here somewhere" Dadan replied.

"He's there" Luffy said as he pointed at a young boy.

Ace was a young boy with shaggy black hair and freckles. He wore an orange singlet, yellow shorts and black shoes. He also had an angry expression on his face.

"Oi, Ace" Garp yelled, "come over here and met your younger brother".

"Go away Gramps" Ace shouted back but eventually walked over to the man, "who's this".

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy told him, "future Pirate King".

"Shut up" Ace stated as he glared at Luffy.

"Both of you are going to be marines" Garp stated as he gave a Fist of Love to Luffy.

"No way" Luffy yelled back in frustration.

"You are" Garp yelled back, "and you know what I am going to train you in the way of the marines".

"No" Luffy stated in defiance.

"I'll never be a marine" Ace stated as well, "and I have better things to do".

"Training starts now" Garp yelled as he picked the two boys up and carried them into the forest, "let's build your bodies up first".

 ** _Two Months Later_**

It had been two months since Garp had started to train the boys, he was impressed with their progress and was surprised at the Red-Haired brats training methods. Luffy was pushing his body hard as was Ace and his new "Grandchild" Sabo.

Sabo had round eyes, a missing tooth, and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle.

Luffy had followed Ace into the forest one day and seen Ace meet Sabo, when he went to talk to them they tied him up and talked about killing Luffy. They both ended up deciding against it and untied Luffy, who they quickly befriended and soon entered a brotherhood with. This was mostly due to their hate of Garp's training and spending so much time together. They had also moved out of Dadan's place and were living by themselves.

"Good job boys" Garp yelled as he entered the clearing, "now it's time for me to teach you guys your first technique, the Soru".

 ** _One Month Later_**

It had only been a month since Garp began teaching the boys Soru and he was surprised with their progress. Luffy had come the furthest, then Sabo and finally Ace. He was happy with how quickly the boys were developing and was looking forward to seeing how strong they would be after his training.

"Good job" Garp stated as he watched them, "the next move I will be teaching you is the Tekkai".

The boys watched as Garp showed them the Tekkai and were shocked at what they saw, nothing could harm him. They quickly rushed up to him asking to learn how to do it with Sabo being the only one thinking about the weaknesses.

 ** _One Month Later_**

It had been a painful month for the boys as they had to deal with Garp punching them until they got some control over the Tekkai. Sabo was the first to make a break through, then Ace and finally Luffy. Luffy and Ace had trouble staying still for the attack and therefore took the longest to get the basics down.

"Good" Garp stated as he watched the boys, "now onto the Geppo".

Garp demonstrated the Geppo and began walking on the air shocking the boys and causing them to watch in awe. He ordered the boys to do as he did and watched on as they attempted the technique.

 ** _Two Months Later_**

Ace was walking above the trees watching Sabo and Luffy just below him before he had to drop to the ground as his Gramps shouted at him as he walked into the clearing. Garp congratulated the boys on their progress and decided to show them the next technique, Kami-e.

 ** _Two Months Later_**

Garp watched as Luffy and Ace attacked Sabo and he used Kami-e to dodge all the attacks. Garp was surprised at the boys and knew they would make good marines if they wanted to be. Over the past few months he had grown more attached to the boys than he thought possible, he decided it was time to teach the boys one of the final two attacks, Rankyaku.

 ** _Two Months Later_**

Luffy had surprised Garp over the last ten months, he had picked up the techniques quicker than most and when he matured he would be a beast with them. He called an end to their training and decided it was time to tell them about the last technique, the deadliest, the Shigan.

He warned them about the using the technique and told them it was to only be used in the most dire of situation. He then showed them the technique causing them all the have stars in their eyes.

 ** _One Month Later_**

Garp was shocked as Luffy got the technique down in a month, it wasn't mastered but it was useable. Garp decided that he could show Luffy the real final technique, the Rokuogan. He sent Luffy further into the forest to practice and helped the other boys refine their techniques.

 ** _One Month Later_**

It had been one year since Garp had arrived on the island and he knew he had to get back to his post as Vice Admiral. He looked down on the boys with a triumphant grin as he remembered the boy's development over the past year. He was on his ship as he waved at them and yelled at them to become great marine.

 _"I know the three of you aren't going to become marines" Garp thought, "but at least when you set out on your journey's you will be prepare, especially you Ace and Luffy, if your heritage becomes known you will be targeted"._

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Move List_**

 ** _Soru – Shave_**

 ** _Tekkai – Iron Body_**

 ** _Geppo – Moonwalk_**

 ** _Kami-e – Paper Art_**

 ** _Rankyaku – Tempest Kick_**

 ** _Shigan – Finger Pistol_**

 ** _Rokuogan – Six King Gun_**


	3. Meeting a Whale

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

It had been seven years since Garp had stopped training the, since them Luffy had gone through some good time and some bad times. Soon after Garp left Sabo was kidnapped by his family and Luffy was nearly killed, in order to save his brothers Sabo attempted to set sail only to be killed by one of the Celestial Dragons who was visiting the nearby Goa Kingdom. After this Ace and Luffy grew even closer with Ace becoming an overprotective brother and both of them pushing themselves to the limits.

Ace had set off on his own journey three years ago when he was 17, from what Luffy had heard Ace had made a name for himself. He was going by Fire-Fist Ace and had a bounty of 550,000,000 beli on his head, a bounty Luffy planned to surpass.

He was saying goodbye to the villagers as he stepped onto his small dingy, he noticed Dadan and the rest of the mountain bandits crying behind a building and smiled. He may not like mountain bandits but he like them, they were his family after all. Luffy was looking forward to sailing on the Grand Line after all the stories Shanks had told him, but he knew he shouldn't rush it, he knew that he needed some strong crew members.

A lot had changed since Garp left, Luffy had grown to six-foot-tall and has short, messy black hair. He has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals and a sleeveless red vest. He also has his Straw Hat on his head and wears a red sash around his waist which hold his blade, the Stormbringer.

"Goodbye, Foosha Village" Luffy yelled as he left the small dock attached to the village.

As Luffy set out from the village a sea monster arose from the ocean, but with one look from Luffy it quickly went back under the water. Luffy continued to sail until he came across a whirlpool and realized that no matter how hard he tried to steer the small fishing boat away from the whirlpool it just kept getting closer. So, with a shrug of his shoulders Luffy took to the sky with Geppo and started to use his Kenbunshoku Haki to locate somewhere he could land.

It didn't take long for the boy with the Straw Hat to find a nearby Cruise Ship, he landed on the deck and noticed their panicked looks as they looked out at the sea. He looked in the direction they were all looking at and noticed a pirate ship heading towards the cruise ship. He smiled as he noticed the Jolly Roger on the ship, a skull depicted sideways that has a pink heart on it and the cross bones behind it. He knew who sailed under that flag, "Iron Mace" Alvida who has a 5,000,000 beli bounty. He was happy that Shanks had told him to keep an eye on the bounties in the East Blue as he knew who his crew should watch out for and this is one he didn't really have to worry about.

It didn't take long for Alvida's ship to arrive next to the cruise ship and her pirates start to board the cruise ship. Luffy quickly jumped into action and quickly hooked the first pirate that boarded the ship knocking the man out cold. He continued on to the second man who stepped foot on the boat and delivered a blow to his stomach that sent him flying back and knocked some of the men off the platform behind him.

Luffy smiled as all the men charged him at once, he lifted his leg and sent a kick through the air which resulted sharp blade of compressed air being sent at the crew. Luffy was happy as he watched his Rankyaku hit Alvida's crew and sent them all flying back knocked out.

"Weak" Luffy muttered as he started to look for their captain.

"Who did this" a voice roared and Luffy turned around to look at Alvida.

Alvida is a tall and very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles.

"Boy" She roared as she looked at Luffy, "did you do this".

"I did" Luffy replied with a smile, "quite easily as well".

"Why you" Alvida yelled as she charged Luffy with her mace held high.

Luffy just smirked as the large lady ran at him, he stood still as she approached him and lifted her mace above her head. Luffy reacted then and delivered a single punch to her stomach causing her to bend down holding her stomach surprised the boy has such power behind a single punch. Luffy then pulled his leg back and kicked the woman as hard as he could sending her flying from her boat and over the ocean.

"That was easy" Luffy stated in disappointment, "hopefully she has some food".

Luffy walked onto Alvida's ship and found his way down to where she stocked her food only to find a small boy cowering behind a barrel.

"Who are you" the boy asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy replied as he smiled at the boy, "who are you".

"I'm Coby" Coby replied.

Coby was a small, timid, chubby boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses. Coby wears a white shirt with two blue stripes down the sleeves, a pair of black trousers and red and white shoes.

"What are you doing down here" Coby asked.

"I'm looking for food" Luffy replied.

"You should run, if Alvida finds you she will kill you" Coby warned in fear.

"Don't worry about her" Luffy replied, "I beat her".

"You what" Coby screamed in surprise, "but how".

"She was weak" Luffy replied, "if the future Pirate King couldn't beat her something is wrong".

"Pirate King" Coby screamed.

"Yes, that's my dream" Luffy replied with a large smile on his face.

"That's impossible" Coby yelled, "impossible, impossible".

"Shut up" Luffy yelled as he punched Coby in the head, "don't doubt my dream, I'll complete no matter what and if I die I die".

"Then do you think I could fulfil my dream" Coby asked timidly.

"Of course, you could" Luffy replied as he smiled at the man, "what is your dream".

"I want to be a marine" Coby yelled.

"That's a nice dream" Luffy replied, "I'll help you if you can navigate".

"I can" Coby replied, "but how can you help me".

"By taking you to the nearby marine base" Luffy replied as he walked onto the deck of the boat and found a small boat near it, "you'll navigate us to Shells Town".

"Okay Luffy" Coby replied with a smile.

"Then let's go" Luffy replied as he grabbed Coby and jumped into the small boat.

 _ **A/N: How do you guys feel about a fic that involves the ASL brothers eating the Admirals fruits, I've posted a poll about it if you want to let me know.**_

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki)**_

 _ **Rankyaku - Tempest Kick**_


	4. The Axe-Hand Marine and his brat

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"So, this is Shells Town" Luffy stated as he stepped of the small boat.

"Yeah" Coby replied as he looked over the small village, "this village has a Marine Base".

"Then let's get you admitted to the Marines" Luffy told him as they walked through the village.

"This is where the Pirate Hunter Zoro is supposed to be" Coby told Luffy as the villagers near them jumped in fright.

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed as he watched the way the village reacted.

"At least Captain Morgan's here to look after the town" Coby stated only to be shocked that the villagers reacted in the same way as they did to Zoro's name.

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed, "this is a funny village".

"Why would they react like that" Coby asked in shock.

"Maybe Morgan's a bad guy" Luffy replied.

"No way he's a Marine" Coby stated.

"Yes, but there can be good and bad Marines" Luffy told Coby, "like there can be good and bad pirates".

"I guess" Coby replied still unsure of the villages reaction, "but I do have a bad feeling about Captain Morgan".

"Let's just get to the base" Luffy told Coby as they got closer to the giant gates of the Marine Base.

"We're here" Luffy stated as the duo arrived at the Marine Bases Gate.

"I don't think I'm ready for this" Coby stated, "I don't know if I can do this".

"That's fine" Luffy stated as he looked at the timid boy, "I'm going to see if I can find this Zoro guy".

"He's likely in the execution chamber" Coby told Luffy as the boy with the Straw Hat looked over the gate.

"He's out there tied to a post" Luffy stated as he pointed at a tied-up man in the courtyard.

Zoro is a muscular young man of average height with lightly tanned skin. He wears black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki and his black bandana on his head.

"Why would they leave him there" Coby asked as the Pirate Hunter looked up and glared at them.

"Either untie me or fuck off" Zoro stated.

"Let's go Luffy" Coby pleaded as he started to pull Luffy's vest.

"I want to untie him" Luffy stated as they heard the clang of a ladder next to them.

They watched as a small girl scaled the ladder with ease and climbed down into the Marine's Courtyard. She made her way over to Zoro with a large smile on her face and two rice balls in her hands.

"Mister Zoro I made you some rice ball" the girl stated.

"Go away brat" Zoro stated as he glared at the young girl, "before you get hurt".

"You have to help her Luffy" Coby pleaded as he was frightened for the small girl.

"Is that an intruder" a snide voice yelled from the entrance, "daddy has ordered all intruders to die".

"She's just a girl Helmeppo" one of the Marines stated.

Helmeppo is a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blonde hair shaped like a sideways oval on top of his head. He also has a cleft chin. He wears dark purple uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand.

"Ah, rice balls" Helmeppo stated as he grabbed one and bit into it only to spit it back out, "they have sugar in it".

"I wanted them to be sweeter" the girl replied.

Helmeppo grabbed the remaining rice ball out of the girl's hand and threw it down and started to stomp onto it.

"Throw her out" Helmeppo order one of the guards, "or I'll tell daddy".

"Tuck into a ball" the Marine told the girl as he picked her up and threw her over the wall.

"Geppo" Luffy muttered as he jumped into the air and used the technique to catch the girl.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long" Helmeppo stated snidely to Zoro, "if you can keep it up for the month I'll let you go".

Zoro just gritted his teeth as Helmeppo and the two guards left him, he noticed the young man he saw before jumping the wall and advancing towards him.

"So, you're the Pirate Hunter" Luffy asked as he looked at the man, "join my crew".

"No way" Zoro replied, "I won't become a pirate".

"Why" Luffy asked.

"Because I have a dream and become a pirate isn't part of that dream" Zoro stated passionately.

"What's your dream" Luffy asked in curiosity.

"I'm going to become the World's Strongest Swordsmen" Zoro replied fiercely.

"You'd be perfect for my crew" Luffy replied, "after all the Pirate King should have the World Strongest Swordsmen in his crew".

"Pirate King, huh" Zoro muttered, "can you feed me that rice ball".

"It's mostly dirt now" Luffy stated although he picked it up and feed it to the man.

"Tell her it was delicious" Zoro replied.

"You're not so bad" Luffy replied with a smile as he left the base.

 _ **Later**_

"He really told you it was delicious" the girl asked.

"He did" Luffy replied with a smile.

"What did Zoro do, Rika" Coby asked the young girl, "he doesn't seem as bad as his reputation makes him seem".

"He's not a bad guy" Rika yelled, "Helmeppo came into town with his wolf one day and came here, he let them lose and one went to attack me but Mister Zoro killed all his wolfs first, he agreed to wait a month without food to be let go".

"So, he's a hero" Coby muttered, "what about Captain Morgan".

"He's a bad guy" Rika told them, "he does whatever he wants whenever he wants".

That's when Helmeppo entered the bar and order a plate of food for free.

"You know what" Helmeppo yelled, "there has been nothing fun in this town for a while so I'll just execute Zoro tomorrow".

"What" Luffy yelled as he leapt over the table and towards Helmeppo, "what did you just say".

"I said I'll execute Zoro tomorrow" Helmeppo replied with a smile, "and if you try to do anything I'll tell daddy".

"I don't care" Luffy roared back as he decked Helmeppo, "go cry to your father".

Luffy watched as Helmeppo scurried from the café with his guards following behind him. He heard the muttering of the villagers behind him and exited the café with Coby following behind him. He quickly made his way to courtyard that Zoro was in.

"What are you doing Luffy" Coby asked in worry.

"I'm going to free Zoro" Luffy replied in anger, "he doesn't deserve this".

"Don't" Coby yelled, "you'll be an enemy of the Marines".

"I'm a pirate Coby" Luffy replied, "it was bound to happen".

Luffy arrived at the gate to the Marine Base and jumped over it making his way towards the tied-up Zoro.

"Why are you back" Zoro asked in curiosity.

"Join my crew" Luffy replied, "and I'll untie you and get your sword back".

"That's blackmail" Zoro yelled back, "but if you do it I'll become a pirate".

"Good" Luffy replied as he smiled at the man, "I'll be right back".

Luffy ran towards the tower of the Marine Base and heard a commotion on top of the tower. With a quick Geppo he ran through the air and made his way to the top of the tower.

"Daddy, there's a man I need you to kill" Helmeppo cried, "he struck me".

"I don't care" Captain Morgan replied.

Morgan is a very tall and muscular, intimidating man with blonde hair and a steel jaw. His right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. He wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. Under the cape he wears a black collared shirt, striped blue trouser and brown boots.

"But you haven't even hit me" Helmeppo replied.

"Do you know why I've never hit you" Morgan yelled, "because you aren't worth it".

Morgan hit his son as he finished his sentence sending him flying back, he then turned on his Marines.

"Was the rumour correct that one of you let a small girl escape punishment" Morgan asked, "you go into town and kill her".

"But she's just a young girl" the lieutenant replied in shock and fear.

"Don't defy me" Morgan yelled as he killed the lieutenant with his axe hand, "someone go now".

It was then that Luffy made his entrance, landing on the statue with enough force to crack it in half.

"Ops" Luffy muttered as he landed on the statue and then took sight of Helmeppo, "you come with me".

Luffy blurred through the Marines and grabbed Helmeppo and entered the base with him.

"Someone kill him" Morgan roared.

"Take me to Zoro's sword" Luffy asked Helmeppo.

"Okay" Helmeppo replied in terror.

"Stop right there" a Marine order as he and two other pointed their guns at Luffy.

"Shoot me" Luffy replied as he held Helmeppo in front of him, "where are the swords".

"There" Helmeppo replied as he pointed at the pink door.

Luffy threw Helmeppo at the trio of Marines knocking them down and entered the room noticing the three swords in the corner. Grabbing all three Luffy leapt out of the window and towards the courtyard.

 _ **In the Courtyard**_

"What are you doing" Zoro asked the pink haired boy.

"I'm untying you" Coby replied, "I need you to help Luffy with the Marines".

"Why" Zoro asked before a gunshot rang through the courtyard hitting Coby in the arm.

"Run brat" Zoro yelled at the pink haired boy who was standing back up.

"I can't" Coby replied, "if I do they'll kill you, Helmeppo was going to break his promise and kill you".

"What" Zoro muttered in rage.

"Luffy slugged Helmeppo and headed straight here to help you" Coby told him.

"Stop right there" Captain Morgan order as Coby stopped and looked at the man and the firing squad behind him.

"Don't move" Morgan snidely stated, "fire".

Coby shut his eyes as the firing squad pulled the trigger only to hear someone land in front of them and whisper Tekkai. Coby opened his eyes to see Luffy getting hit by the bullets but them having no effect.

"Here are your swords Zoro" Luffy told Zoro, "are you ready to become a pirate".

"I am" Zoro yelled, "just cut me lose"

"Fine" Luffy replied with a smirk as he started to untie the man as the Marines ran at him.

"Hurry up" Zoro yelled in panic.

Luffy untied one of the ropes and handed Zoro once of the swords which he used to cut his other hand free. Zoro grabbed the remaining two swords and quickly stopped the Marines with his Santoryu.

"I'll join you" Zoro told Luffy, "but if you ever get in the way of my dream, I'll make you cut your stomach".

"Duck" Luffy stated as he kicked his leg through the air sending a sharp blade of compressed air at the Marines, "Rankyaku".

"Why you" Morgan yelled as he watched the Marines fall to the ground, "I'm going to kill you".

Morgan advanced on the black-haired teen swinging his axe hand and trying to decapitate the teen. Much to the captain's ire Luffy dodge every swing of the axe hand and was delivering light jabs to Morgan's stomach.

"Stop" Helmeppo yelled, "or I'll kill this boy".

"Keep fighting Luffy" Coby yelled, "if I die, then I die".

"Good words" Luffy muttered as he smiled at the pink haired boy, "Soru".

In the blink of an eye Luffy blurred across the courtyard and appeared in front of Coby with his fist held up. Helmeppo was sent flying backwards as Morgan advanced towards Luffy, that was until Zoro appeared in front of him. All Morgan heard after that was Santoryu: Oni Giri and then felt pain through his chest and fell to the ground knocked out.

Luffy watched in surprise as the Marines rose to their feet and celebrated Morgan's defeat quickly handcuffing him. Using this distraction Luffy, Zoro and Coby took off towards the Café that Rika's mother owned.

 _ **In the Cafe**_

"Sorry for eating so much" Zoro told Rika's mother as a sweat drop ran down his head, "and sorry about him".

Everyone in the café was surprised by the Straw Hatted boy's appetite, as soon as he entered the café he ordered meat and rum and had been going at it since them.

"It's fine" Rika replied to Zoro, "everything's free to the heroes".

"I'm sorry" a Marine stated as he entered the café, "but are you pirates".

"We are" Luffy replied.

"Then I have to ask you to leave" the Marine told them, "but as a favour to you I won't report you to the Marine Headquarters".

"Fine" Luffy replied as he stood up and left the café with Zoro.

"Hold on" the Marine yelled out, "isn't he with you".

"No, he's not" Luffy replied, "but I can tell you who he was with".

"No" Coby yelled as he got out of his seat and punched Luffy.

"You'll regret that" Luffy muttered and he punched Coby to the ground and continued the onslaught.

"Stop pirate" the Marine order, "I see you aren't friends".

" _Luffy's still helping me" Coby thought, "I have to stand up for myself"._

"I want to join the Marines" Coby yelled with determination in his voice, "and I don't care what you think but I will be a great Marine".

"Fine" the Marine who was the leader replied, "but don't expect it to be easy".

 _ **Luffy's Boat**_

Luffy and Zoro were setting out from Shells Town when they heard a yell from behind them.

"Thank you Luffy" Coby yelled, "I'll see you again".

As Coby yelled out to the pirates the Marines of the town appeared behind him and saluted the saviours of their town.

"I'll see you again as well Coby" Luffy yelled back with a large smile.

 _ **A/N: Would love to hear more ideas for a Logia Devil Fruit for Luffy, cannon suggestions are fine.**_

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Geppo - Moonwalk**_

 _ **Tekkai - Iron Body**_

 _ **Rankyaku - Tempest Kick**_

 _ **Soru – Shave**_

 _ **Santoryu: Oni Giri – Three Sword Style: Oni Cutter**_


	5. The Giant Red Nose

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"We're lost" Zoro stated, "and out of food".

"I know" Luffy replied as he looked up, "there's a bird".

"Can we eat it" Zoro asked.

"I think so" Luffy said as he looked up at the bird, "wait here".

"Geppo" Luffy muttered as he took to the air after the bird.

The problem with Luffy's plan was that he didn't think about how big the bird was, the closer he got to it the larger the bird got until he reached it and realise the bird was bigger than his boat. He went to drop back down to Zoro but ran into a problem when the bird opened its mouth and caught Luffy's head.

"That idiot" Zoro yelled as he started to row after the bird.

Zoro continued to row after the bird until he heard shouts from the ocean in front of him. He looked out and saw three pirates floating in the water.

"Stop" one yelled out.

"I'm chasing someone you jump in" Zoro yelled back.

As he passed the three pirates they jumped into the boat and then smirked at Zoro. They quickly lunged forwards only to be quickly dealt with and to end up rowing the boat for Zoro. They apologised to him telling him they didn't realise who he was. They then told him their story, they were going back to Orange Town but came across a stranded woman. The woman promised them her treasure if they gave her some food and water. They agreed and boarded her ship to get the treasure only to open the chest and see nothing was inside, as they rounded on her they noticed she was on their ship and was sailing away. As they began to set out for her a lightning bolt hit the ship causing it to sink and her to get away. As they recounted the story Zoro thought that the woman who did that must be an excellent Navigator to know of a storm like that and get away from it, he listened as the men promised revenge on the woman if they ever saw her again. They then enter the dock in Orange Town and set off towards their captain.

 _ **With Luffy**_

Luffy was still being carried by the giant bird, he looked down and noticed a town underneath him. With a quick punch to the eye the bird opened its beak and Luffy fell to the ground, landing between three pirates and a woman.

"Boss" the girl yelled, "these men are attacking me".

"Boss" Luffy muttered in confusion as he watched the woman run away.

"Did you hear that" one of the pirates said, "she called him boss".

"Yeah, if we take his head back to Buggy we should be fine" the second pirate stated.

The third pirate stepped forward and threw a punch at Luffy who lazily stepped out of the way, but the problem was that he didn't step back far enough as the pirate knocked the straw hat off his head. A dark aura filled the area they were in and the pirates instantly knew they make a mistake. Luffy bend down and picked the straw hat up and placed it back on his head.

"Don't touch my treasure" Luffy gritted out.

In an instant Luffy dashed at the first pirate and before he could react he buried his first in the man's stomach knocking him out instantly. He dashed towards the second pirate a delivered a kick to the second pirates head sending him flying back into a house and puts him out for the count. The third pirate starts to stumble back in fear as Luffy advanced on him, Luffy threw out a viscous punch that sent the man flying back and knocked him out cold.

"That's impressive" the girl stated, "I'm Nami, a thief that specialises in robbing pirates".

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy replied, "and do you mind telling me why you sent these men after me".

"They were going to kill me" Nami told him, "let me take you somewhere to eat and we'll talk more their".

"Fine" Luffy muttered as he followed the orange haired girl into a house.

Nami is a slim young woman of average height, with short orange hair with a particularly curled strand over the left side of her face and brown eyes. She wears an orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange in their centres and a white shirt with short sleeves reaching halfway down to her elbow, that has blue stripes on it.

"So why were they chasing you" Luffy asked in curiosity.

"I stole a map of the entrance to the Grand Line from the Buggy Pirates" Nami replied with a smile, "they weren't very happy about".

"So, you're a navigator" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I am" Nami replied, "I'm the best navigator in the East Blue".

"Then join my crew" Luffy replied as he smiled at the woman.

"Crew" Nami whispers, "as in a pirate crew".

"Of course," Luffy replied.

"I hate pirates" Nami yelled in anger.

"Then how about a partnership" Luffy asked.

"Fine, but I'll only sail with you until I have completed my goal" Nami told him, "I have an idea".

In an instant Nami pulled out some rope and tied up Luffy.

"I'll pretend to hand you over to Buggy then beat them from the inside" Nami told him.

"You really think that will work" Luffy asked as the orange haired girl nodded, "then let's see how this goes".

 _ **The Bar**_

Luffy and Nami arrived outside the bar that the Buggy Pirates were staying in.

"Captain Buggy, the girl who stole the maps here" a pirate yelled.

"What" Buggy yelled as he appeared outside the bar.

Buggy is a slim, yet muscular man with blue hair that comes out the top of his pirate hat. His appearance resembles a clown as he has a big red nose. His face is covered in make-up, that results in him having crossbones going down his face forming an X, has two blue lines near both of his eyes and red lips stick. He wears a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves, a sash around his waist and a pair of loose pants reaching his calves, just above a pair of striped socks and pointy shoes. He also wears a scarf around his neck, hanging from his shoulders there is an orange, fur-lined captain's coat. On his head, he has an orange hat with his jolly roger on it, over a bandanna with the same pattern of his shirt.

"Buggy I am here to join your crew" Nami announced, "I've seen how incompetent my former boss is and I decided I needed better".

"Fine then" Buggy replied, "men put the brat in a cage and lets party for our new crewmate Nami".

 _ **Later**_

The party had been going for a few hours and Luffy was getting hungry when he noticed a cannon pointing at him.

"Nami I want you to kill your former boss to prove your loyalty" Buggy announced.

Nami was surprised and put off by the request but slowly walked towards the cannon. She was handed a match to lit the cannon with as she got close.

"Light it" Buggy ordered.

"Do it" Luffy yelled, "prove your conviction".

"By killing you" Nami replied.

"If you don't do it, I'll do it for you" one of Buggy's pirates said as he took the match and lit the cannon only for Nami to knock him out with a wooden pole.

"No" Nami yelled as she jumped forward and grabbed where the cannon was lit, "ouch".

"Nami" Luffy muttered as his hands took a black coating, "hold on".

In a quick surge of strength Luffy burst upwards he broke the cage open and jumped over to Nami grabbing her and jumping back. As he landed behind the now broken cage he heard someone land behind him, he looked back and noticed that Zoro was finally arrived.

"You alright Captain" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Luffy replied, "we have to get out of here".

"Just give me one second" Zoro told him as he ran towards the cannon and lifts it causing it to point in Buggy's direction.

Buggy jumped over the cannon and charged at Zoro as the man backpedalled them leapt at Buggy. With a quick slash of his three blades Buggy was cut to pieces.

"That was easy" Zoro muttered in shock, "how was his bounty so big".

Zoro turned his back on Buggy and began walking towards Luffy when he noticed his Captain was dashing by him. Zoro turned around and noticed that Luffy was holding Buggy's detached hand.

"How are you alive" Zoro asked in shock.

"He ate a Devil Fruit" Luffy stated.

"Exactly, the Bara Bara no mi" Buggy replied. "it makes sure that no swordsman could ever beat me".

"Let's go" Luffy yelled as he noticed the cannon going off.

Luffy grabbed Nami and Zoro and leapt off the balcony of the tavern they were in. As Luffy leapt out of the tavern the cannonball exploded and blew up in the faces of the Buggy Pirates.

"Get that brat" Buggy order as they watched Luffy flee.

 _ **Later**_

The trio had entered the empty town and ran around until they were stopped by a dog barking at them. They stopped and looked down at the dog that continued to bark at them.

"Hey what are you kids doing to that Chouchou" an old man yelled out in anger.

The now named Chouchou was a simple small white dog that often has its tongue out and has short ears, thin white fur, and beady black eyes.

"Nothing" Luffy replied, "we only just got here".

"Then what are you doing here" the man asked, "are you pirates".

"We are" Luffy replied as he noticed the man tense up, "but we're not here to fight we just docked here for supplies".

"You better leave" the man told them, "the Buggy Pirates are here and they'll kill you if they find out your pirates".

"We've already met them" Luffy replied, "they're nothing special".

"What, but Buggy the Clown has a 15,000,000 Beli bounty" the man replied.

"We'll defeat them" Luffy told him, "by the way who are you".

"I'm the Mayor of this town, Boodle" Boodle told them.

Boodle is a somewhat elderly looking man with gray hair that has been arranged in three lumps: two on the sides, and the front. He wore a yellow lined shirt with dark green pants. He also wears standard-shaped glasses.

"Why's the dog here" Nami asked.

"Chouchou here is watching over his and his masters treasure" Boodle told them, "years ago Chouchou's owner built this pet store and even though it wasn't that successful it was that man's treasure, the problem came a few years ago when the man got sick and had to go get cared for. Sadly, the man died and since them Chouchou has stayed as a guard for the man's treasure, the villagers take it upon themselves to feed him but we all know he knows his master isn't coming back".

"That's so sad" Nami muttered as she noticed Luffy clutching his straw hat, "this is what you pirates do, you bring destruction wherever you go".

"There are good pirates and bad pirates" Luffy replied.

"Hahaha" a man chuckled, "so these are the brat Captain Buggy sent me after".

"Who are you" Nami asked in fear.

"I am Mohji the Beast Tamer and I'm the first mate of the Buggy Pirates" Mohji told them.

Mohji was sitting on a lion, he had white fur like hair that made him look like a teddy bear, the fur covered his shoulders and chest as well as his upper back. He wore blue trousers with a yellow sash around his waist.

"This is Richie" Mohji told them.

Richie is a large lion who shows a fierce expression, he has scarlet red sclerae eyes and has golden brown fur and a pink mane.

"So, you like the pet store" Mohji asked as he noticed the way Richie was looking at the store. "let's get you some food".

"Stay away from the store" Luffy stated as a fierce aura came off him, "that store is Chouchou's treasure".

"Treasure" Mohji mocked, "that store is just food for Richie".

"Zoro follow Nami" Luffy ordered as he watched the woman bail with Boodle.

"Richie attack that straw hatted boy" Mohji ordered as the lion leapt forth but stopped.

Richie looked over to the pet store and started to walk towards it, the lion stopped as Chouchou attempted to stop the lion. The lion lifted its paw and went to hit the dog away only to be stopped by Luffy holding the paw back. Luffy picked up the lion and threw it away from Chouchou. He advanced towards Richie and reared back his fish before punching Richie in the nose sending him flying away without Mohji.

"How" Mohji muttered as he fell on his ass, "how are you so strong".

Luffy didn't reply as he dashed at Mohji and kicked the man in the head sending him flying after Richie.

"How did you do that" Boodle asked as he walked towards the strange boy.

"I told you we would beat them" Luffy replied, "Zoro and Nami lets go".

"I'm coming to" Boodle announces.

"No, you're not" Luffy replied.

"But I'm the Mayor, I'm coming" Boodle replied only to fall over unconscious.

"What happened" Nami asked in shock.

"I'll tell you later" Luffy replied as he walked towards the bar Buggy was in, "but it was for the best".

It didn't take long for the trio to arrive at the door step to the tavern Buggy was in. If this was the man that Shanks had stories about, Luffy knew how to get his attention.

"Oi, big nose get out here" Luffy yelled.

"What" Buggy yelled as he burst out of the tavern, "what did you call me".

"I said you have a big nose" Luffy replied.

"That's it" Buggy yelled in anger, "fire the buggy ball".

Luffy watched as a cannon was pointed at them and a red cannonball place in it. The cannon was then fired at the trio, Luffy caught the cannonball and launched it back at the tavern. The cannonball entered the tavern and blew up. When the smoke died down it revealed two men still, standing, Buggy and one other man.

"Cabiji kill them" Buggy ordered in frustration.

Cabaji is a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face, it is long on one side and a parallel shaved design on the other. His hair is light green where it is shaved and dark green where it is longer. He wears a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless brown coat reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes.

Cabiji rode his unicycle at the trio with his sword drawn only to be blocked by Zoro.

"If you're a swordsman, I'll be your opponent" Zoro told him with a smirk.

"You're Roronoa Zoro" Cabiji stated, "killing you will bolster my reputation".

"That's if you can" Zoro replied with a smirk.

"Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji" Cabiji announced as he spat out a stream of flame into Zoro face.

Zoro bought his hands to his face for protection from the flames so Cabiji kicked the green haired man in the ribs. Zoro was frustrated at leaving himself open and at getting caught by such a circus trick.

"Kyokugi! Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken" Cabiji yelled as he spun around in a circle causing dust to cover the battle field.

Luffy watched the battle when he noticed something was off, looking at Buggy he noticed the man's hand was gone. Acting quickly Luffy looked towards Zoro and noticed the hand closing in on him, he dash across towards Zoro and snatched the hand up.

"Kyokugi! Yama Noboro" Cabiji muttered as he used his unicycle to climb the wall.

"Kyokugi! Noryo Uchiage Hanabi" Cabiji yelled as he jumped off the wall.

"Ichirin Zashi" Cabiji announced as he fell down through the air and towards Zoro.

Zoro jumped back as the man landed where he was standing, he quickly rushed him and with one swipe cut his tyre in half.

"Stop with the circus trick" Zoro yelled in frustration, "this isn't how swordsmen fight".

"Huh, that's not true" Cabiji replied as he stepped of his broken unicycle.

"Fine, Santoryu: Oni Giri" Zoro yelled as he appeared behind Cabiji as the man dropped to the ground with blood pouring from his chest, "that's how a swordsman fights".

"You bastard" Buggy yelled, "I'll kill you".

"Only if you get through me" Luffy announced.

"You and that straw hat" Buggy growled, "it reminds me of that insufferable Red Haired".

"You mean Shanks" Luffy states, "he told me about you, how you two know each other".

"He did" Buggy asked scared, "I guess I'll have to kill you so my secret doesn't get out".

"Hmm, I guess I'll fight you then" Luffy replied as he drew Stormbringer from its sheath.

"You think a sword can beat me" Buggy mocked.

"I know it can" Luffy replied as he coated it with Busoshoku Haki.

Luffy charged Buggy and with a simple swipe cut Buggy across the chest shocking the clown who jumped back.

"How do you know how to use Haki" Buggy asked, "was it that insufferable bastard".

"I trained under him for a year" Luffy replied with a smirk, "that's why I know Haki and about you".

"That bastard" Buggy roared.

While the exchange was happening between the clown and the straw hatted boy Nami snuck around the battle and raided Buggy's treasure. Taking everything from the room Nami left with two bags full, resulting in her being 1,000,000 beli richer.

"What are you doing" Buggy roared as he noticed the orange haired girl stealing his treasure, "get back here".

Buggy rushed Nami and attempted to attack her only for Luffy to appear in between them glaring at the clown.

"Nami, get to safety" Luffy muttered as he sheathed Stormbringer, "Buggy this fight is between us".

"Only if you can get me" Buggy replied as he broke his body apart and surrounded Luffy.

Noticing the situation that Luffy was in Nami quickly jumped into action, she took both of Buggy's arms and legs and tied them down as she noticed Luffy kicking around Buggy's head and torso. Deciding that he needed his body back together Buggy attempted to bring his body back together only to realise that only his head, torso and feet.

"What happened to my body" Buggy roared in frustration.

"Bye Buggy" Luffy yelled as he leapt towards Buggy and punched him in the chest sending him flying away.

"Good job Luffy" Zoro muttered as he looked over Luffy's blade, "but you have to show me how you cut him at some stage".

"I will" Luffy replied with a grin, "let's go".

"I'm staying with you" Nami yelled as she handed him the map of the Grand Line, "we will be partners for the time being, now carry this bag".

The trio starts to walk towards the dock where their boat is only to walk into the villagers surrounding the mayor in a panic.

"You three" one asked, "who did this".

"I did" Luffy replied as the other two glared at him.

"What" one of the villagers yelled.

"Get them" another yelled as they started to chase the fleeing trio.

The trio started to run through alleyways to escape the villagers only to run into a barking Chouchou. The dog let them pass but stopped the villagers from chasing. When the villagers stopped they were shocked to see Boodle rush by them.

The Mayor reached the dock just in time to see the trio set out and a bad left next to him.

"Thank you" Boodle yelled out in happiness, "thank you for everything".

"Luffy" Nami asked, "where's that other bag".

"I left it there" Luffy replied, "they need it to rebuild".

"Don't do that" Nami yelled as she wacked Luffy, "don't every give my money away".

"Okay" Luffy muttered with a frown.

 _ **A/N: Poll open for some choice of the Devil Fruit for Luffy. I will take the results into consideration but the winner may not be the one that makes it into this story.**_

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji - Acrobatics! Old Man's Flame**_

 _ **Kyokugi! Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken - Acrobatics! Murder Case in the Hot Spring's Steam**_

 _ **Kyokugi! Yama Noboro - Acrobatics! Climbing the Mountain**_

 _ **Kyokugi! Noryo Uchiage Hanabi - Acrobatics! Cool Evening Firework Launch**_

 _ **Ichirin Zashi - Wheel Stab**_

 _ **Santoryu: Oni Giri – Three Sword Style: Oni Cutter**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki**_


	6. Treasure Island and the Proud Captain

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"Do you know what that island is" Luffy asked as he noticed a small island.

"No, but I think I've heard of it before" Nami replied with stars in her eyes, "you'll notice it's not on the map, it could be the famed Treasure Island".

"Treasure Island" Luffy replied as he stared at it then looked at Nami, "let's go there then".

"Of course," Nami replied as she changes the direction of the two little boats with beli in her eyes.

It didn't take long for the trio to reach Treasure Island and when they did they were met with strange creatures. They all looked like two creatures mixed together, such as a dog and a rooster merged together.

"This is a weird place" Luffy stated as he good off the ship with Nami and Zoro.

"Maybe we should leave" Nami muttered in fear, "this place seems dangerous".

"We'll be fine" Zoro stated lazily.

"GET OUT" a voice yelled, "GET OFF THIS ISLAND".

"Who's there" Luffy asked.

"GOD" the voice replied, "NOW GET OFF THIS ISLAND".

"Let's keep going" Luffy said as he heard the cocking of a gun, "get down".

The three Straw Hats hit the ground as a bullet flew over their heads, Luffy got up and ran into the forest finding a green shrub running away. He grabbed the shrubs and through it back to where Nami and Zoro were standing.

"That hurt" the shrub said, "why would you do that".

"You fired at me and my crew" Luffy stated as he glared at the shrub, "now who are you".

"I'm Gaimon" the shrub replied in fear.

Gaimon has a green afro hairstyle, a black beard, a chubby face and a big mouth, his body is struck in a treasure chest and all you can see I his feet and hands.

"Okay Gaimon, what's up with these animals" Luffy asked as he looked over the strange man.

"I don't know, they have been like this since I've been here" Gaimon replied.

"How did you get stuck in the chest" Zoro asked as he eyed the man.

"When my crew arrived here twenty years ago we looked for the treasure, I found a cliff that I found and then stumbled off the cliff and landed in an empty treasure chest" Gaimon told them as tears fell from his eyes, "I was knocked unconscious and when I woke I realised I was stuck and my crew abandoned me, I soon bonded with the animals of the island and started to threaten anyone who can to the island".

"So, it's your treasure" Luffy muttered as he looked at the man sadly, "I'll help you get it".

"You don't have to do that" Gaimon replied.

"It's fine" Luffy replied as he smiled at the man, "Geppo".

Gaimon watched in shock as the Straw Hatted boy ran through the air and making his way to the top of the giant formation. Luffy walked over to the four chests that were still sitting on the formation and opened them only to frown in disappointment, all of the chests were empty. The treasure that Gaimon had wanted for twenty years didn't exist.

"Throw them down Luffy" Nami yelled, "we don't have all day".

"No" Luffy yelled back, "I'm not throwing them down".

"What do you mean Luffy" Nami yelled back in anger, "they're Gaimon's chests".

"We're keeping them" Luffy replied shocking the orange haired woman.

"They're empty, aren't they" Gaimon asked in sadness, "just like the other island".

"I'm sorry" Luffy replied as he jumped off the formation and landed next to Gaimon.

"You're a good kid" Gaimon told Luffy, "thank you for letting me know after all this time".

"No worries, but you know you can join us and get off this island"" Luffy replied with a large smile, "it will be plenty of fun".

"Thank you for the offer but I have to refuse" Gaimon told him, "although there is no treasure to protect someone needs to stay her and look after the animals".

"Maybe you did find your treasure after all" Luffy said with a smile, "my crew will have to leave soon but we won't forget about".

"Neither will I" Gaimon replied with a smile.

 _ **Two Days Later**_

"So, what did you say the next village we would be stopping at is named" Luffy asked Nami as the orange haired woman watched the clouds.

"Syrup Village" Nami replied.

"I know that name from somewhere" Luffy muttered as they got closer to the island.

"Are you a swordsman" Zoro asked as he eyed the blade on Luffy's side.

"Somewhat" Luffy replied, "my teacher decided that wielding a blade would be good for me".

"Who taught you" Zoro asked.

"I can't tell you that yet" Luffy replied, "but I will tell you".

"How did you cut Buggy" Zoro asked, "is it an ability you possess or the blade".

"It's an ability we can all use" Luffy told him, "once we get a larger ship I will help you learn it".

"Thank you" Zoro replied, "do you think we can trust the witch".

"For now," Luffy replied, "we're arriving soon".

The trio soon arrived on the shores of Syrup Village, as the three got off the boat they started to walk forward only for a lead pallet to land in front of them.

"Stop pirates" a trembling teen yelled out in fright, "or my eighty million men will kill you".

The boy is a slim tan-skinned teenager with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips and a long nose. He wears an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. He also carries with him a yellow satchel.

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed at the teen, "it would be impressive if you really had eight million men".

"What" the teen yelled, "how did you know".

"Because you couldn't fit eighty million men on this island" Luffy replied, "now who are you".

"I am Usopp" Usopp yelled, "the proud captain of the Usopp Pirates".

"You mean the three boys that are cowering in the bush" Nami stated with a smirk as the jumped out of the bush and cowered behind the trembling Usopp.

"Tamanegi, Ninjin and Piiman, get back into the trees" Usopp ordered with a quivering voice.

Tamanegi is a boy with straight brown hair with a tuft sticking up at the top, making his head reminiscent of an onion in appearance, and tiny eyes. He wears square glasses, a yellow shirt with a blue vest jacket over it. He also wears a dark yellow sash, dark brown pants, and black shoes, with grey on the very top and bottom, with tan buckles

Ninjin is a freckled boy with short spiky purple hair that covers his eyes, a red hat with a frill at the top and the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the front, and a face that ends in a pointed chin; these three features make his head resemble a carrot. He also wears a black sweater, a reddish-brown sash, light orange pants, and dark brown shoes, with light brown on the bottom.

Piiman is a boy with dark green hair shaped like a pepper. He wears a lightly green short sleeves shirt with the Usopp Pirates Jolly Roger on the front. He also wears a light blue sash, dark blue pants, and black shoes with grey laces, and grey on the bottom and very top

Luffy watched as the three boys scrambled into the forest and Usopp pulled out a slingshot and took aim at them.

"Now you're pulled your weapon you better be prepared to fire it" Luffy stated darkly, "a weapon should only be drawn when death is in the air".

"W-w-what" Usopp stuttered as he fell back, "real pirates are terrifying".

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed, "that's a line Shanks taught me".

"Shanks, as in the Yonko "Red-Haired" Shanks" Usopp asked in shock, "how do you know him".

"He stopped on my island for a while" Luffy replied not giving anything away, "you're Yassop's son right".

"You know my father" Usopp replied in shock.

"Of course, he is the sniper of the Red-Haired Pirates" Luffy replied with a grin, "he never shut up about you".

"Really" Usopp asked in happiness.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat" Luffy replied, "I'll tell you more than".

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Geppo - Moonwalk**_


	7. The Black Cat

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"So, do you know where we can get a ship" Nami asked as she looked at the long-nosed boy who had been speaking to their captain for the last hour.

"I may" Usopp replied, "but I have to go".

The crew watched as Usopp ran out of the tavern they were eating in and up the hill towards the mansion sitting on top of it. The Straw Hats finished their meal prepared to follow him when the three boys from before entered with wooden swords.

"Where's our Captain" Piiman demanded.

"That meat was tasty" Luffy stated with a burp.

"You ate our Captain" the boys screamed in terror as they looked at Nami, "WITCH".

"We didn't do that" Nami yelled as she hit the three boys, "why's your Captain heading towards the mansion".

"He goes up there to lie to Miss Kaya" Ninjin told them.

"That's awful" Nami stated as she stared at the three boys.

"It makes her feel better" Piiman stated, "she's very sick and he goes up there to make her laugh".

"So, he's a good person" Luffy muttered, "I've decided he's going to join our crew".

"Don't make decisions so easily" Nami groaned, "besides we need a ship first".

"I guess, but I still want him to join" Luffy muttered, "let's go".

"Where" Nami asked.

"The mansion, we're going to ask about a ship" Luffy replied with a smile.

The crew followed Luffy out of the tavern and up the hill towards the large mountain. It didn't take the trio and the three boys long to get to the gate of the mountain. Piiman showed them the hedge that Usopp uses to get into the mansion and they all went through it and saw Usopp standing in the tree talking to a teenage girl they could only assume was Kaya.

Kaya is a slim and pale-skinned girl with blonde hair. She has wide brown eyes, that are of a sort of lighter shade. She was wearing a long pink dress and held a medical journal in her hand.

"What are you guys doing here" Usopp asked in surprise.

"We're looking for a ship" Luffy replied with a giant smirk.

"Do you know these people Usopp" Kaya asked softly.

"Yeah, they've heard of my fame and have come to join my crew" Usopp bragged.

"We have not" all three Straw Hats yelled.

"Could've let me have this one" Usopp softly whispered with his head down.

"What are you ruffians doing in here" a voice yelled in anger.

"Klahadore they are just friends of Usopp-Kun" Kaya replied.

Klahadore is a slim man with round glasses and slicked black hair. He wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes.

"I'm sorry mistress but that boy has pirate blood" Klahadore replied, "ad we all know nothing good comes from pirate blood".

"That's not true" Kaya replied.

"I'm sorry, but Usopp is just after your money" Klahadore stated, "now get out".

"How dare you" Usopp yelled, "Kaya's my friend".

"We both know you don't feel that way" Klahadore replied smugly, "you're just like your father, a lowlife pirate".

"Don't talk about my father like that" Usopp yelled in anger, "my father is a great man".

"Your fathers a filthy pirate" Klahadore replied only to feel Usopp fist hitting his face, "see mistress, he reacts like a pirate, in violence".

"Usopp leave please" Kaya cried as the long nose boy ran from the mansion.

"Follow him the rest of you ruffians" Klahadore snarled.

"Be happy I don't hit you for insulting Yasopp" Luffy replied in restrained anger, "let's go".

Luffy walked over the gate and with one leap cleared the fence and took off after the long-nosed boy. It didn't take long to find Usopp looking over a cliff.

"You alright" Luffy asked.

"I'm fine" Usopp replied, "I shouldn't have done that but Klahadore just gets under my skin".

"He deserved it" Luffy replied, "he shouldn't have insulted Yasopp".

"I'm not going back until that butler apologises to me" Usopp replied bitterly.

"You mean that butler" Luffy asked as he pointed at the beach beneath the cliff.

"So, do you have the plan memorised Jango" Klahadore asked.

Jango had a strange appearance, he had long grey hair and a stripped goatee. He wore heart shaped glasses, a blue trench coat with discs on it, and a big hat of matching colour, white shirt under his coat, and green-brown gloves. He also has light brown pants with a black belt and black shoes with big white socks.

"Of course, we're just here to kill a girl and storm the village" Jango replied.

"Make sure she writes out her will first" Klahadore replied with frustration in his voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, then you are forever known as Klahadore and no one remembers you were Captain Kuro" Jango replied.

"Don't call me that" Klahadore bit back, "you attack at dawn".

"Of course," Jango replied, "I guess I'll dee you tomorrow".

"Don't forget to make her sign that will" Klahadore replied as he walked away.

"Did you hear that" Usopp whispered, "they're going to kill Kaya".

"I know" Luffy replied as he stared at where the two men were standing.

"I've got to tell everyone" Usopp yelled as he shot up.

"Wait" Luffy yelled, "do you lie to them like you lied to us".

"I do, why" Usopp asked in frustration.

"What do you tell them" Luffy asked in curiosity.

"That pirates are coming" Usopp replied.

"And now you want to go into the same village and tell them that pirates are coming" Luffy replied as he looked over the boy.

"They won't believe me" Usopp muttered, "what do I do".

"You fight" Luffy replied, "we will help you".

"Are you sure" Usopp asked as they began walking back towards Luffy's crew.

"Of course, my crew will help you defend this island" Luffy replied with a large smile, "then you can sail with us".

"What" Usopp stated in shock, "you want me to join you".

"I do" Luffy told him, "there's my crew".

"Are you sure they will agree" Usopp asked.

"They will" Luffy replied as they arrived at the crew, "hey guys, guess who's fighting a pirate crew tomorrow".

"WHAT" Nami yelled, "why would we do that".

"Because they're coming to attack the village" Luffy replied, "and it'll be plenty of fun".

"But why do we have to be the ones who fight them" Nami asked in frustration.

"Because the village can't fight and Klahadore is their captain" Luffy told her.

"How can Klahadore be their captain" Nami questioned as she looked at the smiling teen.

"He was Captain Kuro, he faked his death years ago and is now planning to kill Kaya and take her wealth" Luffy stated as he looked at the orange haired navigator.

"Damn" Nami cursed, "I guess I'll help".

"I'm definitely in" Zoro stated with a bloodthirsty smile, "it's been awhile since I've fought".

"Good" Luffy said, "now we have a night to set up some traps".

"I can absolutely help with that" Usopp told the crew, "here I'll take you to the slope they'll have to come up".

"Okay Usopp" Luffy replied, "let's go".

 _ **The Next Night**_

The four teens had spent the night creating traps on the slope they expected the Black Cat Pirates arrive at. They oiled the slope and Usopp laid explosives in the beach leading up to it. Now all they had to do was wait for the pirates to arrive. As dawn slowly rolled round the Straw Hats were slowly getting frustrated and it wasn't until Nami heard a noise that she realised there may be a problem.

"Usopp is this the only way onto the island" Nami asked quickly.

"No, there is another slope on the north side but since they had their meeting here I assumed this is where they would enter" Usopp replied not quite getting the question.

"They're attack from the other side of the island" Luffy stated, "let's go".

The three watched as Luffy took to the air and decided to follow him as best they could. Usopp took off first and ran into the forest and when Nami went to follow him she started to fall down the oily slope only to grab Zoro and launch herself up the slope while pulling him down it. Zoro slipped down the oily slope and by the time he got up the top he was already way behind the crew.

" _This can't be right" Usopp thought as he arrived in front of the invading pirates, "how am I first"._

"Stop" Usopp yelled at the pirates, "or my 8,000 subordinates will strike you down".

"You think we believe that" one pirate yelled out.

"You're an idiot" another yelled as they continued their charge.

"I tried, Namari Boshi" Usopp yelled as he hit one of the pirates in the face with a lead pellet.

"How did I arrive her second" Nami yelled in terror as she swung her wooden staff at an advancing pirate and knocked him back down the slope.

"Where's Luffy" Usopp asked as he continued to fire Namari Boshi's at the advancing pirates.

"I don't know" Nami replied as she hit one of the pirates in the head with her staff.

"We're in trouble" Usopp yelled in fear, "there's too many of them".

"Rankyaku" Luffy muttered from next to Nami.

"Santoryu: Oni Giri" Zoro whispered from beside Usopp.

It happened the instant the two appeared by the Nami and Usopp's side, a blue blade of compressed air launched out of Luffy's leg and cut down the first and second line of pirates and then Zoro finished the rest of with his Oni Giri.

"Luffy, Zoro" Nami and Usopp yelled in glee.

"What happened" Jango muttered in fear, "look at me fools, after I count to Jango you with be 10 times stronger, 1...2…Jango".

The Straw Hats were forced to watch as the Black Cat Pirates they had taken out quickly rose to their feet and charged them once again. Luffy and Zoro smirked as the pirates advanced on them and Luffy once again lifted his leg up, but this time he kicked multiple times.

"Rankyaku Storm" Luffy yelled as he kicked out multiple blade of compressed air and knocked out the advancing pirates.

"No fair" Zoro muttered at he stared at his Captain, "I get the freak".

"Fine" Luffy muttered with a smirk, "make it quick".

"I will" Zoro stated as he started to walk down the slope.

"Sham, Buchi get out here" Jango yelled in fear as two strange men jumped of the ship.

The first to jump from the ship was Buchi, who is an overweight man who wears an outfit based loosely on a black and white cat. He has pale skin, sharp teeth, tiny eyes, wears a hat that covers one of his eyes, that has cat ears on it. His pants are stripped black and white, with a yellow sash, and dark brown shoes. He wears a blanket looking cape on his back, that is stripped light purple and dark purple, with a white fluffy brim. He wears a shoulder pad on his left arm, and pale blue gloves with claws at the end.

The second was Sham, who is a man of regular height who is very skinny. He also has a hunched back, making him look smaller than he actually is. He has green hair that is parted to the side and curls at the end, with two other parts of hair on the sides of his head, growing downwards in a curly-looking way. He also has cat ears sticking out from the top of head. He has green, cat-like eyes, and is usually seen with a grin. He wore a navy-blue shirt, with light grey buttons and a magenta bow tie. He also had light-blue shorts, brown shoes and white socks that stick out of them. He is also seen having dark brown gloves, with claws growing out at the end.

"Take those brats down" Jango ordered from behind them, "show them the terror of the Nyaban Brothers".

"But Captain, they look strong" Buchi stuttered as Zoro walk towards them.

"I'll only need on sword for this" Zoro muttered as he sheathed all but Wado Ichimanji.

"Get him" Jango ordered.

"Fine" Sham replied in terror as they slowly advanced towards Zoro.

Zoro smirked as the two terrified men advanced towards him, the green haired one was the first one to meet his blade. Zoro cut straight through him and cut him in half and advanced towards the second man when he noticed the shift in weight on his right side. Zoro pushed that out of his mind and cut down Buchi as he continued forwards.

"Where are my swords" Zoro muttered in anger as he looked around for them.

"Looking for these" Sham snarled as he threw the blades to the side.

"Don't throw my swords" Zoro yelled as he charged Sham.

"Don't forget about me" Luffy whispered from Buchi's ear, shocking the man.

Luffy kicked the fat man forward and chased after him as he pulled out his blade.

"Flame Slash" Luffy roared as he enhanced his blade with haki and swung it at speeds that caused it to catch fire.

Luffy sheathed his sword as he walked away from the burnt Buchi, he turned and watched Zoro getting frustrated as he couldn't cut the strangely skinny man. Luffy walked over to Zoro blades and picked them up as Zoro continued to slash at Sham.

"What's happening here" Kuro yelled in frustration, "you couldn't get through four brats".

"Just give us a little longer Captain" Jango pleaded.

"Fine, but if you're not done in five minutes I'll kill you all" Kuro threatened.

"Zoro, catch" Luffy yelled as he threw the two blades to his First Mate.

"Heh, easy" Zoro muttered as he caught the swords and unsheathed them, "Santoryu: Oni Giri".

With one move Zoro finish Sham up but he knew something was happening when he heard Jango hypnotise someone, he turned around only to have to dodge a claw from Buchi. The fat man now looked possessed as he continued to charge and attack Zoro.

" _Now's my chance" Jango thought as he grabbed one of his chakram and took aim at Nami._

Jango released his chakram and knew straight away it was a mistake, the second he released it Luffy appeared between the two and knocked the chakram off target and charged the hypnotist. It only took one blow for the man to crumble to the floor in agony.

"Santoryu: Tora Gari" Zoro yelled as cut down the maddened Buchi.

"What do you think you're doing Klahadore" Kaya yelled with tears in her eyes and a gun pointed at Kuro's head, "Merry told me what you did to him".

"Heh, too bad he lived" Kuro muttered, "get that gun out of my face".

"Remember everything we did together, remember how you've looked after me these last few years" Kaya yelled in sadness, "you can't be this evil".

"I never cared for you, the only reason I pretended to care for you was to get your money" Kuro stated as he smirk at her, "I have simply been waiting for the day I could kill you".

Kaya dropped the gun she had in shock as she heard him say those words, as soon as Kuro seen the girl drop the gun he lifted his hand only to receive a second fist in the face from the long-nosed liar. Surprised by the blow Kuro feel to the floor and glared at the bushy haired teen, he got back to his feet and started to punch the teen. He lifted his fist up a third time only for the Straw-Hatted teen to appear behind Kuro and hold his arm, with one kick Luffy forced the Black Cat Captain to the floor.

"For Captain Usopp" three boys yell as they started to hit Kuro.

"No stop" Usopp yelled, "run".

"What" the boys whispered, "what do you mean run".

"Get away, take Kaya and run" Usopp yelled in frustration.

"I wouldn't do that" Kuro stated as he stood up and unzipped the bag and reveals his cat claws.

"Get away from them" Usopp snarled.

"Don't worry" Luffy told Usopp, "I'll protect them".

"That's a big statement" Kuro replied with a smirk, "I bet you can't even catch me".

"Go now" Usopp yelled as the three boys picked up Kaya and led her into the forest.

"Not so fast" Kuro stated as he blurred towards the boys and Kaya.

"You're not so fast" Luffy stated as he appeared in front of Kuro with Stormbringer stopping his claws.

"Jango follow her" Kuro yelled as he noticed the hypnotist getting up.

"Usopp, protect Kaya" Luffy yelled as he looked at his sniper, "we trust you".

"You do" Usopp muttered, "but I'm a coward".

"But you don't have to be" Luffy told him, "show me how brave you truly are".

"Kayaku Boshi" Usopp yelled as he fired a pallet full of gunpowder at Jango.

As soon as the pallet hit Jango's face it exploded and forced the man to the floor, Usopp charged down the hill and pulled a small hammer out of his pouch. Everyone still conscious on the hill was shocked as Usopp pounced on the man and yelled out Usopp Hammer and hit Jango until he was unconscious.

"I guess that just leaves me and you" Luffy stated as he smirked at the man, "and trust me you're not faster than I am".

"Let's test that" Kuro snarled, "Nuki Ashi".

Luffy watched as Kuro moved at a speed below his Soru, and he quickly made that known as he launched in front of Kuro and with a quick Haki enhanced slash od Stormbringer he cut the right-handed blades of his cat claw.

"How" Kuro muttered as he looked at Luffy, "I have to go full speed, Shakushi".

"Soru" Luffy whispered as he appeared in front of Kuro and kicked him in the stomach.

"Give up" Luffy told him.

"I won't, Shakushi" Kuro stated as he disappeared.

Luffy realised quickly that Kuro couldn't control his movement as he started to cut the cliff, the slope, his ship and his own crew. Luffy thought that he was accidently attacking his own crew and appeared in front of the men and kicked Kuro into the cliff.

"You're attacking your own men" Luffy yelled in anger, "why would you do that".

"I was going to anyway" Kuro revealed, "they were loose ends in my plan, they have to die".

"What" Luffy asked in frustration.

"I've given up my life as a pirate" Kuro told him, "I planned to take Kaya's money and kill the crew so that no one would realise I used to be Kuro".

"You have no respect" Luffy roared, "you've abandoned the ideals of a pirate and turned your back on the sea, for that you're finished".

Luffy charged the man and coated his hand in Busoshoku Haki and charged Kuro while using Soru. The blow that he delivered caused Kuro to spit out a glob of blood and fly back into his former crew. Luffy walked down the hill and watched as Nami finished looting the ship, once she got up Luffy asked Zoro to help him throw all the men on to the ship and once they were all on board he pushed the ship out to sea.

"Never come back" Luffy yelled as the ship floated off and he returned to shore.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"This is the Going Merry" Merry told the crew.

Merry was a tall, formally dressed butler whose most distinguishing feature is his lamb-themed appearance. His hair is curly like a lamb's fleece and has two lamb horns sticking out of it. His lips also resemble those of a lamb's. Even his collar has a fleece around it.

The Going Merry was a caravel class ship, and possess a sheep figurehead. The Going Merry has a jib and a central steer rudder. The ship's armaments consisted of four cannons, one in the bow pointing forward, one in the stern, and two pointing to either side.

"It's awesome" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

"We would give you more but you keep turning us down" Kaya replied, "just promise to look up after Usopp".

"We will" Luffy replied.

"I should tell you how to navigate this ship" Merry stated as he looked at Luffy.

"Tell Nami, I would just forget" Luffy told Merry.

"Ahhh" they heard scream from the slope as a ball rolled down.

"Stop it Zoro" Luffy yelled as he put his foot up at the same time as Zoro.

"Ouch" Usopp muttered as his face was pressed against Luffy and Zoro's foot.

"Usopp" Kaya said worryingly.

"I'm fine" Usopp stated as he looked at the Straw Hats, "am I still invited to join you".

"Of course," Luffy stated, "we'll leave when you're ready".

"Thanks" Usopp stated as he turned to Kaya, "I guess this is goodbye, but I'll be back and I'll tell you all about my adventures".

"I look forward to it" Kaya replied with a blush and a smile, "I'll be waiting".

Usopp smiled as he hugged the blonde girl and climbed on board the Going Merry and set out with the crew. He continued to wave at Kaya and Merry until they were out of sight and them turned around and saw his smirking crewmates.

"What are you bastards smirking at" Usopp yelled.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Namari Boshi – Lead Star**_

 _ **Rankyaku - Tempest Kick**_

 _ **Santoryu: Oni Giri – Three Sword Style: Oni Cutter**_

 _ **Rankyaku Storm – Tempest Kick Storm**_

 _ **Tora Gari – Tiger Trap**_

 _ **Nuki Ashi - Stealth Walk**_

 _ **Kayaku Boshi – Gunpowder Star**_

 _ **Shakushi – Cat out of the Bag Attack**_

 _ **Soru – Shave**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki**_


	8. The Floating Restaurant

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"How about this" Luffy asked as he held up a disfigured straw hat wearing Jolly Roger.

"I guess it is scary in one way" Zoro replied as he stared at the crude drawing.

"I can draw better than that" Usopp told them.

"I bet you can't" Luffy yelled back.

"Give me a minute" Usopp asked as he pulled out a black flag and drew a Jolly Roger on it with a bandana and slingshot behind it.

"Draw one for us" Nami yelled as she hit Usopp on the head.

"Alright" Usopp conceded as he painted another Jolly Roger this time with a Straw Hat.

"Perfect" Luffy yelled as he smiled at Usopp, "bet you can't do it on the sail as well".

"Of course, I can" Usopp yelled back rising to the challenge, "I'll have it done as soon as possible".

"I can't believe he fell for that" Nami whispered to Zoro only to notice he was already asleep, "orrrhh, these men are going to kill me".

"That's great" Luffy yelled an hour later as he looked at his Jolly Roger on the sail of the ship, "do you want to test the cannons".

"That sounds awesome" Usopp replied as he loaded a cannonball.

"Watch this" Luffy yelled as he fired the cannon and attempted to hit a formation in the clearing, "oh, I missed".

"Give me a go" Usopp asked as he loaded another cannonball.

Luffy watched as the man he had pegged as his sniper forced the cannonball and hit the formation they were aiming at.

"You're definitely my sniper" Luffy yelled as he watched Usopp jumping around in happiness, "you're really good".

"Let's go check it out" Luffy yelled, "Nami go to where to formation was".

"Fine" Nami yelled back as she directed the ship in towards the formation.

The ship got near the ship when a strange man jumped on board. The stranger is an average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin. He is always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a black tattoo on his left cheek that reads sea. He has short, black hair and is usually seen carrying his sword. His eyebrows always seem to be pointing down to make a scowl.

"You hurt Yosaku" the man yelled as he charged them with a sword.

"Stop" Luffy ordered as he clashed blades with the man, "who are you".

"Shut up scum" the man spat, "your cannonball hurt Yosaku".

"We didn't know anyone was on the formation" Luffy replied calmly.

"Oi Johnny, what are you doing" Zoro yelled as he woke up from the noise of combat.

"Big brother" Johnny yelled when he saw Zoro, "Yosaku is hurt, please help him".

"Bring him on board" Luffy orders as he sheathed his sword.

"Okay" Johnny yelled as he jumped off the ship and when he jumped back on he had a Yosaku with him.

Yosaku has a black shirt with a green coat and red headgear. He has plaid yellow shorts over unshaven legs and dark shoes and, like his partner, carries a sword.

"Please help him" Johnny pleaded.

"Where did he get these wounds" Luffy asked hoping they didn't come from the cannon fire.

"They're old wounds that just reopened" Johnny cried, "I don't know what happened".

"He has Scurvy" Nami announced, "Usopp and Luffy get as much limes as you can from the kitchen and start giving them to him".

"Ok Nami" the two teens said as they bolted into the kitchen.

"Scurvy used to be dangerous for people who lived on the sea but most of it was knocked out when fridges were made" Nami told them, "you need plenty of vitamin C".

"You're so smart Big Sister" Johnny cried as Luffy and Usopp started to squeeze limes into Yosaku's mouth.

"This is why we need a chef" Nami told them all.

"Agreed" Luffy stated, "then a musician".

"A musician" Usopp asked.

"Yeah everyone knows that pirates like to sing so we need a musician" Luffy told them like everyone should know.

"Huh" Usopp muttered as he noticed Yosaku was stirring.

"I'm okay" Yosaku yelled as he jumped to his feet.

"You're not going to be heathy so quickly" Nami roared as Yosaku fell to the ground.

"No Yosaku" Johnny cried in fear.

"He'll be alright, just take him inside and lay him down" Nami told them.

It didn't take long for Usopp and Luffy to carry Yosaku into the cabin and for the pair to come back out, they noticed that Nami was talking to Johnny about what the pair should be eating.

"So how do you guys know Zoro" Luffy asked as he sat down in front of the group.

"We used to team up with him for bounties" Johnny told them, "that's how we found out Big Brother was so strong, although I'm surprised he's become a pirate".

"He's my First Mate" Luffy told them, "I think he realised he needs to leave the East Blue to fulfil his goal".

"That's good than" Johnny replied, "by the way you guys said you were looking for a cook right".

"Yeah" Luffy replied not sure where Johnny was going with this.

"There's a place near here called the Baratie" Johnny told them, "it's full of chief and they can all fight".

"What" Luffy asked, "a place full of fighting chiefs".

"I'll show you the way there to repay you for curing Yosaku" Johnny told them as he looked at Zoro, "I've even heard that Hawk-Eyes has been sighted there".

"Really" Zoro asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"I'd never lie about that" Johnny replied as he looked at Zoro, "I've heard that's where he's been sighted".

"Let's go then" Luffy yelled, "to the Baratie".

"Fine" Nami conceded, "where's the Baratie".

"That way" Johnny stated as he pointed east, "I'll help you get there".

 _ **Later**_

"There it is" Johnny yelled as he pointed towards a floating restaurant.

"It looks like a fish" Usopp noted as they approached the restaurant.

"It's got the best cooks of the East Blue" Johnny told them, "and the strongest".

"Hey, who are you" a marine yelled as they approached the Going Merry.

"We're the Straw-Hat Pirates" Luffy yelled as he stepped forward.

"Who's your Captain" the marine asked.

"I am" Luffy stated as he stepped forward.

"I am" Usopp stated as he stepped next to Luffy.

"Usopp, stand down" Luffy muttered, "I am the Captain of this ship".

"I've never seen that Jolly Roger before" the marine yelled at them.

"We're new" Luffy told them, "who are you".

"I am Marine Lieutenant Fullbody" Fullbody told them.

The Lieutenant was an average-sized Marine that wore a white pinstripe suit. His hair was well-combed and he had a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles.

"Hurry up" the extravagantly dress woman asked, "these people are boring me".

"You heard her men, that ship is an eyesore so sink it" Fullbody ordered.

Luffy watched as one of the marines loaded a cannon ball and fired it at the Going Merry. Acting quickly Luffy used a Soru and Geppo to get behind the cannon ball and coated his hand in Busoshoku Haki. As he approached the ball he caught it in mid-air and swung around firing the ball back at the marine ship and causing it serious damage.

"How" Fullbody muttered as the Going Merry escaped his grasp, "damn them Straw-Hats".

"How did you do that Big Bro" Johnny asked as Luffy landed back on the deck of the Going Merry.

"A ton of training with my Gramps" Luffy replied as they docked at the Baratie, "now it's time to eat".

"God, he can be so serious when we are fighting and then he acts like this when food is around" Zoro muttered, "he's definitely crazy".

"Suits you" Usopp told him as he entered the restaurant, "I think it tells us all how crazy we are for following a man like this".

"Truer words have never been spoken" Nami stated as they enter the Baratie and took notice of a blonde-haired chief.

"Angel" the blonde-haired man yelled as he held Nami's hand, "I am Sanji and I'll be your chief for the rest of your life".

Sanji is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over the left side of his face. Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end; both resemble the numeral 6. He wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and an orange long-sleeved buttoned shirt.

"We need a table for six" Nami told the strange man.

"Stop right there pirates" Fullbody yelled as he entered the Baratie, "waiter move, I'm arresting these pirates".

"I'm sorry sir but while they are in the Baratie and can pay, I can't allow you to arrest them" Sanji told the man calmly.

"That's bullshit" Fullbody yelled as he slammed his hand on a table and knocked food off it, "I'm arresting them".

"Will that fulfil your hunger" Sanji snarled as he glared at the man, "you just wasted food".

"Who cares" Fullbody yelled, "if you don't move, I'll just beat you up to".

The Marine didn't see the kicks coming and within two seconds the Marine Lieutenant was on the ground groaning in pain and covered in bruises. That was the scene another strange cook walked in on, he is an average-sized, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs. He has a shaved head, large lips, and a short black beard. He wears a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, and light blue on the end of the sleeves. He has knee-length shorts that are the same colour as his shirt, along with brown shoes. He also wears a white apron, a pink ascot, an earring in his right ear, and a white rope tied around his head. He has two heart tattoos on his left arm.

"Sanji, what are you doing" the man yelled out in frustration.

"He wasted food Patty" Sanji replied, "he's not a customer yet".

"Head Chief Zeff, Sanji beat up a customer again" Patty yelled out in anger.

"Why would you do that eggplant" Zeff yelled.

Zeff is an elderly-looking man who has blonde-coloured hair, which he keeps underneath his extra-long chef's hat. His moustache is long and braided and he also has a beard. He wore his chefs uniform, with a blue ascot, and white apron. Also, since he lost his right leg, he has a peg leg and he seems to have no trouble walking with it.

"He wasted food" Sanji told him, "so I put him in his place".

"Of course," Zeff muttered as he walked over to the Marine.

"I'm going to shut you guys down" Fullbody groaned out.

"Get out then" Zeff yelled as he kicked the Marine out the door with his peg leg.

"I like that blonde guy" Luffy stated with a grin, "I've decided that he will be our Chief".

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Soru – Shave**_

 _ **Geppo – Moonwalk**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki – Armament Haki**_


	9. The World's Strongest

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"What" Nami yelled, "but the man is a pervert".

"But he's strong" Luffy replied, "really strong".

"Help" a Marine yelled as he busted into the restaurant, "the prisoner escaped".

"What prisoner" Luffy asked.

"Man-Demon G-" the Marine started only to be shot in the back.

"Heh, they thought not eating for a week would stop me from escaping" the man demon stated as he walked over the dead Marine's body.

The pirate is a relatively thin man of average height with short, scruffy, hair, a scruffy beard, and a slight moustache. He has dark circles under his eyes, as though he lacks sleep. He wears an open white jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, gray pants matching with his jacket, a gray headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear.

"Someone get me some food" the man yelled as he sat down at a table.

"Do you have any money" Patty asked as he stood over the starving man.

"Do you take lead" Gin replied as he held the pistol towards Patty's face.

"No" Patty yelled as he bought his fist down on Gin's head, "if you don't have money get out".

The Straw-Hats watched as Patty kicked the starving man out of the Baratie and the blonde cook that was next to them had a dark look on his face as he walked into the kitchen.

"What a bastard" Luffy muttered as he stared at the man who just punched Gin, "he's definitely not the cook we're looking for".

"Good" Nami muttered, "I wouldn't like him on the crew".

"What about that one" Usopp asked as they watched Sanji exit the Baratie.

"I'll check him out" Luffy replied as he followed the blonde chook out of the restaurant.

Luffy walked out of the Baratie and watched from the deck above Gin and Sanji. Sanji had walked out with a plate of fried rice and laid it in front of the hungry man. He sat down on the rail as he listened to Sanji. The blonde-haired cook was telling Gin about his dream to find the All Blue and he describe how the All Blue is a place where every fish in the world resides.

"Hey, you" Luffy yelled from the rail as Sanji looked at him, "join my crew".

"No" Sanji replied as he turned back to Gin.

"I refuse your refusal" Luffy yelled.

"You can't do that" Sanji yelled in frustration.

"So you're a pirate" Gin asked, "what are your plans".

"I'm heading to the GrandLine" Luffy told him with a smile.

"How big is your crew" Gin questioned.

"Five including him" Luffy told the shock Gin as Sanji yelled at him.

"Five, kid don't bother there are other seas to sail" Gin stated with a dark look coming over his face, "that the place where people go to die".

"That's also the sea where I will become the Pirate King" Luffy yelled back, "so that's where I am going".

"I see I can't talk you out of that foolish dream" Gin said as he stood up, "I guess I'll be going".

"Good luck" Sanji told him as Gin set out to find his Captain.

"So the All Blue" Luffy asked, "if you join me I promise we will fulfil your dream".

"I can't do that" Sanji replied, "I have a purpose here".

"Just go eggplant" Zeff interrupted, "you're a shitty cook anyway".

"I'm never leaving this restaurant" Sanji yelled back.

"He's letting you go" Luffy stated, "so join my crew".

"No" Sanji said as he walked away.

 _ **Three Days Later**_

"This is it Don Krieg" Gin said as he dragged the large man through the doors of the Baratie.

Krieg is a tall and muscular, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns. He wears golden wootz steel armor, which is fur-lined like the rest of his attire. Consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards, he wears a fur-lined coat over the armour.

"Please give us food" Gin pleaded, "we have money".

"No way" Patty yelled, "someone call the Marines".

"Please" Gin yelled.

"Here" Sanji stated as he placed a plate of food in front of Krieg.

"You traitor" the chefs yelled as Krieg gobbled up the food.

"Ha, now I'm taking this ship" Krieg yelled as he stood up and punched Sanji into the ground.

"Now give me enough food for 100 men" Krieg demanded, "then I am taking this ship".

"Why Don" Gin asked in shock.

"This ship will be our ultimate weapon" Krieg explained.

"What are you doing Sanji" Patty asked as Sanji begun walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm getting them food" Sanji stated.

"Not on our watch" Patty yelled as they blocked the way to the kitchen.

"Let me through" Sanji stated.

"Are you his spy" one of the chef asked.

"Out of the way, Eggplants" Zeff yelled as he moved through the cooks and placed a bag of food in front of Krieg, "how does I fell to be a failure of the GrandLine".

"He failed" one of the chefs yelled.

"But he had an armada" another yelled.

"It was a freak accident" Krieg told them, "a single man cut down my ships".

"You crossed someone you shouldn't have" Zeff told him.

"It doesn't matter" Krieg yelled, "I'm going back there with this ship and I'm going to become Pirate King".

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed as the restaurant turned to him, "that's a joke right. Because I'm going to become the Pirate King".

"You little shit" Krieg yelled, "when I'm back I'm going to kill you and take 'Red Leg' Zeff's logbook".

"Bring it" Luffy yelled as he stood up, "I will destroy you".

"That's a good joke" Krieg replied as he left the Baratie.

"Open the fins" Sanji ordered.

"But that'll give them more room to fight" one of the cooks yelled.

"We will not fight in the Baratie" Sanji told them, "this is the old man's treasure".

"Zoro, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku go move the Merry" Luffy ordered as he stood up and started to walk outside.

"What are you brat" Zeff asked as he watched the Straw Hatted boy.

"Just someone who wants Sanji to join my crew" Luffy replied as he started to stretch.

"You don't belong in this sea" Zeff told him.

"I know" Luffy replied, "as soon as I have my crew I'm going to Paradise".

"It's been awhile since I've heard the GrandLine be called that" Zeff stated, "look after him".

"I will" Luffy replied as he noticed his crew come running towards him.

"Nami stole the ship" Usopp yelled.

"What" Luffy yelled back.

"It's our fault" Johnny yelled, "me and Yosaku were going through bounty posters and she saw Arlong's and freaked".

"Go after her" Luffy ordered as he noticed an air blade cut through Krieg's gallon, "shit".

"It's him, isn't it" Zoro asked as he started to walk forwards, "Luffy".

"I know" Luffy replied as he watched Zoro walk forwards.

Zoro walked through the crowd of stunned pirates as they fired at the man who cut their ship in half. They fired at the man's strange looking ship only for the man to draw a large sword and seemingly cut the bullets in half.

"He cut them" one of Krieg's pirates muttered in shock.

"No, he just diverted the bullets with the tip of his blade" Zoro told them as he walked forward, "Dracule Mihawk".

"Is that Roronoa Zoro" one of the Krieg pirates asked.

"It is" another replied.

"Stop ignoring me Hawk-Eyes" Zoro yelled, "I challenge you to a fight".

"I guess I have some time to waste" Mihawk replied lazily as he walked onto the deck.

Mihawk is a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, moustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely coloured red eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. He has his sword Yoru on his back.

"You'll need to take me seriously" Zoro yelled as he drew his swords.

"Heh, I don't have a smaller blade them this" Mihawk stated as he pulled a small blade out of his necklace.

"Take me seriously" Zoro yelled.

"You're just a big fish in a small pond" Mihawk told him, "now come".

"Fine then, you asked for it" Zoro yelled, "Oni Giri".

Zoro rushed forward as he unleashed an attack that destroyed his opponents in the East Blue only to stop suddenly as he couldn't move his blades forward. He looked up in shock as Mihawk had stopped his attack with his small blade.

"Such a weak attack" Mihawk muttered in distaste.

" _No, I can't lose here" Zoro thought, "not with him as my Captain and not with the promise that I made"._

"I'll show you weak" Zoro yelled as he jumped back, "Tora Giri".

Zoro went to step forward only to feel a knife pierce his chest, he looked down and realise Mihawk had crossed the distance between them before he could even take a step forward.

"Why don't you step back" Mihawk asked.

"I don't know" Zoro replied, "but I believe that if I step back I may as well give up my dream".

"Hmm, what is this dream" Mihawk asked.

"To become the World's Greatest Swordsman" Zoro declared.

"So, you won't step back even if you die" Mihawk asked in curiosity.

"I'd rather die" Zoro said.

" _Magnificent, this boy has such a strong heart to choose death over defeat" Mihawk thought._

"Kid, what is your name" Mihawk asked.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro" Zoro replied as he held his blades in front of him.

"I'll remember it" Mihawk told him, "I haven't seen anyone as strong as you in a while, so as a swordsman courtesy I'll defeat you with the world's strongest black sword".

"I appreciate it" Zoro muttered.

"Santoryu Ogi" Yelled as he started to spin his blades in front of him, "Sanzen Sekai".

Zoro stepped forwards as Mihawk charged him and bought Yoru down on Zoro. As they passed each other Mihawk smiled and came to a stop. Zoro fell to one knee as the blades in his hands broke.

"I lost" he muttered, "I never imagined I'd lose….so this is the power of the world's strongest".

Zoro stood up and turned towards Mihawk and sheathed his Wado Ichimanji. As he turned a deep cut could be seen bleeding from his chest.

"What are you" Mihawk muttered.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame" Zoro told him with a smile as he held his arms wide.

"Admirable" Mihawk stated as he bought his sword up and slashed it down over Zoro's chest.

"ZORO" Luffy yelled as he let loose a burst of Haoshoku Haki.

"Don't live hastily young man" Mihawk told Zoro as he was hit by the Haki.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM" Luffy yelled as he launched at Mihawk and bought a Busoshoku Haki coated fist down at Mihawk.

"Interesting" Mihawk muttered as he blocked the blow with the side of his blade, "you can use Haki".

"I'm going to kick your ass for hurting my crew" Luffy told him.

"Zoro's alive" Mihawk told him as he saw Luffy calm down.

"It's still too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Discover your true self, the true world, become stronger! However long it may take, I shall await you at the top. Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!" Mihawk announced as he looked at Luffy.

"I'm going to be the Pirate King" Luffy told him.

"Even more foolish then your swordsman" Mihawk replied.

"Why would Mihawk say that" Zeff pondered.

"Lu-Luffy can you hear me, I hope you weren't worried. If I fail to become the World's Greatest Swordsman" Zoro muttered as his voice got louder and tears filled his eyes, "never again, I will never lose again. Not until the day I beat him to become the greatest swordsman, I will never lose again, got a problem with that Pirate King".

"Of course, not" Luffy replied, "it's what I expect now".

"What an interesting pair" Mihawk muttered, "I hope to encounter you two again".

"Hey, Hawk-Eyes" Krieg yelled, "didn't you come here for my head, the head of the King of the East Blue".

"I did" Mihawk told him, "but only because I was bored".

Krieg saw red as Mihawk mocked him, his crewmates pleaded for him to let the man leave but Krieg just pulled guns out of his armour and fired at Mihawk. Mihawk just smirked as he saw the bullets and swiped his blade disappearing and destroying the last ship in Krieg's fleet.

"I guess we really do need to get this ship now" Krieg stated as he stared at the Baratie, "now get out or die".

"Usopp, Johnny, Yosaku take Zoro and follow Nami" Luffy ordered, "I'll be there after I get our chef to come".

"Okay Luffy" Usopp yelled as they found Johnny and Yosaku's ship, "put Zoro on and let's go".

"Zeff, if I stop them you'll let him join" Luffy asked.

"It's not me that you'll need to convince" Zeff replied, "but I agree".

"Good" Luffy muttered as he walked forwards, "I wonder if this'll be hard".

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Oni Giri – Oni Cutter**_

 _ **Tora Giri – Tiger Trap**_

 _ **Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai - Three Sword/Blade Style Secret Skill: Three Thousand Worlds**_

 _ **Haoshoku Haki – Conqueror's Haki**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki – Armament Haki**_


	10. The Golden Don

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

Luffy smiled as Krieg's Pirates advanced on him as one, he lifted his leg and slammed it on the ground shaking the ship beneath his feet. Everyone stopped in shock as Luffy walked forwards and punched the first man that he could sending him flying back into the crowd causing them to fall to the ground. He smirked as he bought his leg up and kicked it forward shooting out a blue blade of compressed air that knocked down another line of men.

"Keep coming" Luffy demanded as he drew Stormbringer.

He quickly coated his blade with Busoshoku Haki and charged forwards, the Krieg Pirates had never seen anything like what was happening. The boy with the straw hat was tearing through one of the strongest crews in the East Blue and he didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat let alone getting touched by their attacks.

"Watch closely Sanji" Zeff told him, "this boy is something special".

"What do you mean" Sanji asked in curiosity.

"He's a D" Zeff told him.

Sanji went quiet as he looked at the straw hatted boy and noticed he was tearing his way through the Krieg Pirates and heading straight for Krieg himself. He noticed that the young man didn't have much finesse with his blade it was mostly just pure strength and speed that was allowing him to destroy the pirates, that and the extreme lack of skill that Krieg's men possessed.

"Pearl get out here now" Krieg roared as he watched the boy in front of him tear through his men, "get him in the water the boy must have eaten a Devil Fruit, that's the only thing that can explain his strength".

"You're an idiot" Luffy yelled, "is that your excuse for everything".

"And that swordsman that cut my ship must have eaten one as well" Krieg yelled, "all we need is Red Foot Zeff's logbook and we'll be able to conquer the GrandLine, he has to know how to beat these Devil Fruit users".

"I didn't eat a Devil Fruit you idiot" Luffy yelled in frustration, "how did you survive a week in the GrandLine with a though process like that".

"How dare you" Krieg yelled as small cannon rose from his shoulders, "die".

"Tekkai" Luffy muttered as the cannons fired as hit him in the chest.

"Hahahahaha" Krieg laughed, "all will fall before the World's Strongest Man".

"You really are an idiot" Luffy stated as the smoke cleared and revealed he was unharmed, "the first crew you met in the GrandLine would have slaughtered you".

"Sanji, go out and help him" Zeff ordered, "I want you to see his resolve".

Sanji smirked as he walked forwards and watched the strange boy tearing through the Krieg Pirates. Sanji noticed that some were getting past Luffy's blade, he stepped forward as he placed a cigarette in his mouth. He lit it as he lifted his right leg.

"Party Table Kick Course" he yelled as Krieg's men ran straight into Sanji's dangerous foot.

"Pearl" Krieg screamed as he looked around, "get out here".

A man jumped out of the water near Sanji and was shocked by the amount of his crewmates that had been defeated. Pearl is a towering man, Pearl's ensemble includes two large iron plates covering his front and backside, as well as two small plates with large pearls embedded in them for strong, blunt attacks.

Sanji jumped at the man and kicked him in the centre of his shield, acting quickly when he felt it waver under his leg Sanji bought his foot up and kicked Pearl in the face.

"I'm bleeding" Pearl yelled out in shock, "danger, danger, danger".

Sanji watched in fascination as Pearl caught fire and started to smash his hand into each other as he yelled danger and threatening to burn down the Baratie. Quickly noticing the danger that Pearl represent Sanji lifted his leg and kicked the man in the head sending him flying back and into the water extinguishing the flames. He watched as the man slowly swam back towards the Baratie as he lifted his leg again he heard a gunshot, turning to see who shot the gun he was met with Gin holding a gun to Zeff's head.

"Give up or I will kill him" Gin pleaded, "just hand over the ship".

"This ship is the old man's dream" Sanji told him, "Gin kill me and let him go".

"Don't fight back" Gin told him as Pearl rose from behind him, "if you do I'll kill the old man".

"Please let him go" Sanji pleaded.

Gin watched as Pearl slammed his hands into Sanji's head forcing the young man to the ground. He then lifted his hand and delivered a palm strike to the blonde man's chest causing his to spit up blood. Luffy turned around when he heard Sanji groan in pain and his eyes widened when he noticed Gin pointing a gun towards Zeff's head.

"Sanji, get up" Luffy roared, "that old man would prefer you living then his ship getting destroyed".

"You don't know anything" Sanji yelled back in pain, "this ship is this man's treasure".

"You idiot" Luffy yelled as he slammed his foot into the ship, "he would rather lose this ship then watch you die, so get up and fight"

Luffy watched as Sanji's resolve hardened and he started to get up, that's when the most unexpected thing happened. Gin blurred from behind Zeff and hit Pearl with one of his tonfa and shattered the man's shield knocking him out.

"What are you doing Gin" Krieg yelled in anger, "why did you knock Pearl out".

"Sorry Don Krieg" Gin yelled back with tears flowing, "I'll fight Sanji".

"You better win" Krieg roared in frustration.

"I will Don Krieg" Gin yelled back as he charged the now standing Sanji.

Luffy knocked down the rest of the Krieg Pirates and stopped to watch the man he wanted as his chef fight. He noticed instantly that the damage that Sanji had taken from Pearl had slowed the man down a lot, for every kick he was getting in Gin was hitting him at least three times with his Tonfa. It didn't take long for Sanji to kneel over and spit out a blob off blood, Gin took advantage of that and knocked the blonde-haired man to the ground pinning him with his tonfa.

"Kill him, Gin" Krieg yelled as he watched his first mate pin the cook to the ground.

"I can't" Gin screamed in frustration as tears poured from his eyes, "I can't kill the man that saved me".

"Fine then" Krieg yelled, "you'll die with him".

Gin looked up and noticed his captain was preparing to fire the MH5 poison gas grenade. He was shocked as the man ordered him to not use his gas mask and fired the deadly grenade. What he didn't expect was for the Straw Hat wearing boy to appear in front of the two and a black sheen to cover his arm as he diverted the grenade over the water. He was shocked even more when the heavily injured Sanji twisted his body out of underneath him and kicked him in the chin so hard his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness.

"You'd kill your own men" Luffy growled as he looked at the smirking captain, "you're scum".

"Shut up boy" Krieg yelled, "I won't be lectured by someone who doesn't even know what a true pirate is".

"Zeff, get everyone inside" Luffy ordered as his Haoshoku Haki started to flare from his body, "I don't want to hurt anyone".

"Everyone inside" Zeff yelled as he felt the pulse the boy was letting lose, "I'll get Sanji".

"As if I'll let that happen" Krieg yelled as his cannons appeared above his shoulders, "die".

Luffy lifted his leg launched two small Rankyaku that knocked the cannon's off his shoulders. Luffy smiled as the man bought out his spear and charged the boy in the Straw Hat. Luffy smiled as he slipped through the man's guard and cut the spear in two. He was shocked when the end of the spear hit the ground and exploded sending him flying sideways. With a quick Geppo Luffy stopped and ran back at Krieg as he reared his arm back and drove it into Krieg's stomach cracking the man's armour.

Luffy jumped back and smirked when he lifted his leg and kicked it forward sending out a larger Rankyaku. Luffy watched as the man's armour broke apart and Luffy launched forward as a shocked look covered the man's face. He closed in on him and punched the man in the top of his skull driving it into the deck and knocking the man out.

"Took you long enough" a pained voice cut through, "let's get them out of here".

Luffy watched as Sanji waled forward with a cigarette in his mouth and picked Gin up. He threw the man on a small fishing boat and Luffy took his cue doing the same with Krieg. It didn't take them long to round up the rest of the crew and place them on the tight-fitting boat. As soon as it was loaded they kicked the boat out to sea and watched it disappear.

"So are you ready to join me" Luffy asked in a hopeful tine.

"I would be" Sanji replied sadly, "but I have to stay here".

 _ **END:**_

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki**_

 _ **Haoshoku Haki – Conqueror's Haki**_

 _ **Rankyaku – Tempest Kick**_


	11. The Orange Witch's Home

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

Luffy was heading to Cocoyashi Village with Sanji and Yosaku on the blonde cook's boat. Not long after the fight Sanji made Luffy and the chefs soup and they faked hating it to get him to leave, Luffy was shocked when Sanji burst back into the room and yelled at them for lying. It didn't take long for him to gather his belongings and prepare to leave only to be hit by Yosaku in a panda shark.

Yosaku told them all they needed to know, Nami had seen a wanted poster for Arlong the Saw and had kicked them off the boat. She then fled with the Going Merry and from what direction she was heading it looked like she was going straight for his base. So, with that he got on Sanji's boat and the trio began their journey towards Cocoyashi Village.

Sanji was cooking for the three when Luffy felt a presence floating beneath them, it was on that belonged on the Grand Line and he was shocked to feel it here. A beast rose from the sea and stopped their ship as it hungrily looked down on the three. In front of them was a giant sea cow, this giant sea cow has a big round nose with a gold nose ring, cow-esque face and horns, green spots throughout its white body.

"Stop" Luffy warned as he activated his Haoshoku Haki and the beast immediately stopped, "tow us".

"How in the hell did you do that" Sanji asked as he watched his captain tie ropes to the sea cow.

"I'll tell you when after we get Nami back" Luffy told him.

"Do you really think you can do it big bro" Yosaku asked as he stared at Luffy, "this is Arlong, a fishman that was released on the East Blue by a Shichibukai".

"The Shichibukai" Sanji questioned.

"The governments dogs" Yosaku replied, "they are pirates who are in service to the World Government".

"Dracule Mihawk is one of them" Luffy told Sanji, "there are six others, the Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma, the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, the Desert King Crocodile, the Heavenly Yaksha Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah and the Knight of the Sea Jinbei".

"That last one was the Shichibukai that unleashed Arlong on the East Blue" Yosaku told them, "that is the type of fishman you are taking on".

"I'll beat him" Luffy told him, "and if he's hurt Nami I will make him pay".

"We're nearly there" Sanji stated as they were coming up on the island, "is the cow going to slow down".

Luffy looked up and noticed that they were too close to the island for the sea cow to slow down so he informed the other two to brace for impact. The ship hit the shore and flew through the air as the sea cow hit the brakes. Luffy laughed as the ship crashed down and they heard a startled grunt and groan once they landed on a moss haired man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and showing his bandages.

"Zoro, are you okay" Luffy asked as the swordsman crawled out from under the wreckage, "what happened to up".

Zoro filled Luffy in on what had happened since they set out for the island. As they got close they were noticed by two fishmen and Usopp and Johnny panicked. They tied Zorro to the mast of the ship and fled leaving him to be captured. He was sent to Arlong Park and meet Nami as well as finding out about her allegiance to Arlong. He shocked her by jumping back into the water and forcing her to save him only for her to kick him after that continuously. He was soon locked up and sometime later Nami entered his cell and untied him as well as gave him back his sword. He quickly left the cell and cut through all of the fishmen in Arlong Park and soon met a dense fishman who took him out of Arlong Park. Once he got to Cocoyashi Village he heard about Usopp's attack on Arlong and the fishman and started to rush back towards Arlong Park only to be hit by Luffy's ship.

 _ **With Nami**_

It had been awhile since Nami had fled the Baratie with the Going Merry and arrived at Arlong Park. As soon as she arrived she had to stop a young boy from throwing his life away by slapping him in the face and sending him to his mother after he vowed vengeance against Arlong for killing his father. She gave him some money and sent him on his way before she walked into Arlong Park and greeted her captain.

She left Arlong Park after she freed Zoro and noticed the commotion going on in Cocoyashi Village. As she entered the villagers treated her coldly and she was only greeted by Nojiko and Genzo.

Nojiko is an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest are heavily tattooed. She is wearing a beige sleeveless shirt, blue trousers and purple sandals. Furthermore, she appears to wear pink lip gloss.

Genzo is a heavily scarred man that wears a police uniform with short sleeves and pants. He also wears a pinwheel on his hat.

The three of them visit Bellmere's grave and Nami informs them that she is close to paying Arlong's fee. The three part ways and Nami walks back to Arlong Park only to notice much to her shock that Usopp has been captured. She threatens to kill the long nosed man and notices that he is about to try and escape with a smoke bomb. She launched forwards with a knife and stabbed him in the gut pushing him into the water. She looked down a the water as Johnny watched the scene from afar in shock.

 _ **With Usopp**_

Usopp was walking away from Arlong Park after what had just happened, he knew he had to find his crew and hopefully they would help Nami. Everything had gone downhill since they had arrived on the island. He had wandered through the remains of Gosa Village with Johnny before a fishman had spotted them and chased them away, Johnny had escaped and found a hiding place. Usopp continued to run forward until he was hit in the face by a fry pan that a young boy wielded think Usopp was a fishman. The young boy was stopped by a woman and she pointed out that Usopp was a normal strange looking man. He noticed a fishman and prepared to fight him off only to be knocked out by the strange woman.

Usopp then awoke in the house of the woman that had knocked him out and she explained to him that she was Nojiko and had made the boy give up on his revenge. She then told him that she was Nami's sister and that this is Nami hometown and that he orange haired woman was a part of Arlong's crew. Usopp panicked after he realised that he had left Zoro on the ship to the fishman's mercy. He quickly left the house and went towards Arlong Park with Nojiko close behind when they came upon Arlong threatening the village. Nojiko told him that the village has to pay a monthly fee to Arlong to survive and if they don't Arlong will kill them. Usopp watches in shock as Arlong lifts a villager up and held him by his throat.

Arlong is a large, muscular, light blue saw-shark Fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while his own Jolly Roger is on his lower left arm. Other notable features include thin, fierce light-blue eyes and a long, angular jaw. Arlong's attire is composed of fashionable, light clothes, he wears a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, Bermuda shorts which are brown, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also sports a lot of jewels: he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colourful gems.

Usopp took to the roof and pulled out his sling shot using a Namari Boshi to hit Arlong and him into a rage. As soon as he saw the blood lust in Arlong's eyes he quickly ran away while some of the fishmen dragged Arlong away and the rest chased Usopp. He was quickly captured and taken to Arlong Park where Nami helped him escape.

 _ **With Luffy**_

The Straw Hats were standing together when they heard a man screaming and running at them.

"Big Bro Usopp is dead" Johnny yelled in sadness, "Nami just killed him".

"I don't believe that" Luffy replied with frustration, "she wouldn't do that".

"She would" Nami cut in, "I only partnered up with you to get treasure".

"We both know you're lying" Luffy shot back as he stared at his navigator.

"I'll let you take the ship and leave" Nami told them as she stared at Luffy, "don't ever come back".

"I'm not going anywhere" Luffy stated as he sat down.

"Fine" Nami yelled in anger as she turned around and walked away.

"We're going too" Johnny stated in fear, "we're not going to be killed".

The Straw Hats followed Luffy's lead and sat down on the ground as they waited for their captain to do something. Zoro and Sanji soon started to bicker as Luffy noticed a strange figure advancing on them from the hill. He ran straight at them at the wrong time as Zoro and Sanji just came to blows causing the hooded man to be caught in the middle. The hood fell off and revealed a bruised Usopp.

After yelling at Sanji and Zoro Usopp told them what had happened at Arlong Park. He told them that he was going to attempt to escape when Nami saved his life. She shot forward and stabbed herself in the hand as she faked stabbing him and then kicked him into the water allowing him to escape unharmed and undetected.

"What are you guys still doing here" Nojiko questioned as she noticed the pirates, "she told you to leave".

"We're not leaving until we get our navigator back" Luffy told her, "she will leave with us".

"Fine then" Nojiko relented, "I guess I'll have to tell you the truth about her".

"The truth doesn't matter" Luffy stated as he stood up, "I know her".

Nojiko just shrugged of the strange behaviour as the Straw Hatted boy stood up and walked off, as she began her story she noticed that the green haired swordsman had already fallen asleep. With that she told the remaining two about Nami's past, her relationship with Bellemere and the arrival of the Arlong Pirates as well as why she joined the pirates. Sanji and Usopp were seething with anger and didn't notice as Johnny and Yosaku disappeared during the chat.

 _ **With Nami**_

Nami was sitting at the table in her childhood house with a bottle of Sake in front of her when she heard a commotion occurring outside. She quickly stood up and exited the house and noticed the strange looking marine leading a group of officers and following Genzo. The Marine was Captain Nezumi. Nezumi has the appearance of a rat. He has whiskers, and rat ears attached to his marine cap. He also has brown hair. Unlike other Marines he has a greyish-blue button up coat that goes down to his feet, with a black belt and blue shoulder pads.

"Are you the cat burglar" Nezumi questioned as he looked at Nami and then turned to his men, "there is stolen money here somewhere, as Marines it is our job to get it back to its owners".

"What" Genzo yelled, "you can't do that".

"I can" Nezumi replied, "there should be around 100 million".

"How could you know that" Nami questioned in shock, "this money is supposed to buy back my village".

"The money was stolen so we have to take it back" Nezumi snidely stated, "tear everything up".

Nami jumped into action as she noticed the Marines touching Bellmere's tangerines. She pulled her staff out and slammed it into the first Marine's head and then advanced towards Nezumi until he pulled out a pistol. Nojiko jumped in front of Nami as the Marine fired the gun and hit Nojiko in the shoulder.

"How did you know" Nami screamed in anger as Genzo grabbed Nojiko, "how did you know where the money was".

Nezumi just laughed at the crying orange haired woman as his Marines continued to pull up the tangerines. Nami knew then where he got the information from and made a dash for Arlong Park, she ran through the village and past Luffy. She soon reached Arlong Park only to hear the fishman laughing.

"You sent him didn't you" Nami yelled in frustration, "you were never going to fulfil your deal".

"I never broke the deal and it's not my fault if you lost your money" Arlong mocked, "I guess you just have to start again".

Nami turned back around and ran back towards her village with tears freely flowing from her eyes as she thought about what the fishman just did, he was never going to let her go. She entered her village and noticed that the villagers all had weapons in their arms and Genzo rallying the villages.

"What are you doing" Nami asked with tears in her eyes.

"We know the truth" Genzo told her, "we knew the moment you returned and we know what he just did".

"I can do it again" Nami cried, "don't throw your lives away".

"You can leave" Genzo told her as he smiled at her, "that's why we never told you".

"But you're going to die" Nami cried out.

"I know" Genzo replied, "but we can't let you handle all of our problems, villagers lets go".

The villagers charged past Nami as the navigator fell to her knees and started to cry even harder knowing that the villagers were going to die. She grabbed the knife from her belt and bough it above her should and started to stab the tattoo on her arm while screaming in pain until she felt a hand stop her. She noticed that Luffy still hadn't left the island as he stared down at her.

"Why are you still here" Nami screamed, "just leave".

"Ask" Luffy stated as he stared at her.

"Leave, they're going to kill you as well" Nami pleaded.

"Just ask" Luffy stated once again.

"Please, please" Nami pleaded, "save them".

"Let's go" Luffy screamed in anger as the rest of the crew appeared behind him and he placed his straw hat on Nami's head, "look after my treasure".

Nami watched in shock as the boy walked forward with the rest of the crew and headed in the direction of Arlong Park.

 _ **Move List:**_

 _ **Haoshoku Haki – Conqueror's Haki**_

 _ **Shichibukai – Seven Warlords of the Sea**_

 _ **Namari Boshi – Lead Star**_


	12. The Strength of the Straw Hats

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

The villagers of Cocoyashi were surrounding the gates of Arlong Park and trying to force their way in. Their path was blocked by two bruised and determined bounty hunters that were crying tears of pain and anger. They were angry with themselves for jumping to conclusions about Nami and after hearing her story and realising she wasn't guilty they decided to make up for their actions. The way they decided to do that was to take out the Arlong Pirates, so they charged into Arlong Park and attempted to take the 20,000,000 beli fishman's head. The only problem with that was that the fishmen were too strong, the bounty hunter duo were quickly beaten up and thrown out of Arlong Park and that was when they realised that only those people could save this island.

"We can't let you go inside" Johnny told them, "you'll all just die".

"Just wait" Yosaku stated, "they will be here soon".

"They" asked Genzo.

"Nami's crewmates" Johnny told the villagers, "they will be here to bring vengeance".

"But no one can bet the fishmen" one of the villagers yelled in a frightened voice.

"They can" Yosaku told them with conviction as he noticed the four young men walking towards them, "now move, they're here".

The villagers parted as the four members of the Straw-Hat crew walked by them as the villagers spoke in hushed voices, they were shocked that the bounty hunter duo believed these four could defeat the pirates that had been holding their village hostage for the past ten years. The crowd of villagers watched in awe as the black-haired boy leading the small crew walked straight up to the gates of Arlong Park and blew them off their hinges with a single punch.

The fishmen looked on in shock as a black-haired boy walked through the destroyed gate and glared at Arlong. Luffy keeps walking as Arlong and the rest of the fishmen look at him in surprise, it on, it only takes a few seconds for the Arlong Pirates to break out of their stupor as two try to attack Luffy only for him to slam his fists into their skulls and knocked both of them out.

"Are you Arlong" Luffy asked as the angry could be seen in his eyes.

"I am" Arlong sneered as he looked at Luffy, "and what is a puny little human like you doing around here".

Arlong is a large, muscular, light blue saw-shark fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while his own Jolly Roger is on his lower left arm. Other notable features include thin, fierce light-blue eyes and a long, angular jaw. Arlong's attire is composed of fashionable, light clothes. He wears a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, Bermuda shorts which are, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also sports a lot of jewels: he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colourful gems.

"I'm here to make you regret making my navigator cry" Luffy yelled in rage as he slammed his fist into Arlong's face and sent him flying across Arlong Park and through a wall.

"He hit Arlong" one of the fishmen muttered in shock.

"Don't worry there are only four of those weak little human" a fishman ordered, "Hatchan, summon him".

Hatchan, being an octopus fishman, has eight appendages and an octopus-like face. He has pink skin and grey hair styled with five spikes. He has a muscular build and has suction cups on his six arms, which he can use to cling on to walls. Hatchan has a tattoo in the shape of a sun on his forehead, which is to represent that he was a part of the Sun Pirates. While most fishmen have webbed hands, octopus fishmen and women do not. He wears a striped outfit.

"Okay, Kuroobi" Hatchan replied as he turned his back on the group, "Chew let's help take out those weak beings".

Kuroobi has the typical appearance of a martial artist, with a dark blue gi and a black belt, his hair is tied into a straight ponytail. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the right side of his chest.

Chew is muscular, blue skinned, and has thick lips. His Arlong Pirates tattoo is seen on his right shoulder. He wears a necklace, a striped blue vest, dark-brown leather pants, and sandals.

"On it" the thick lipped fishman replied before he got hit in the eye by an egg.

Chew turned to the perpetrator in rage as he noticed Usopp standing there with his slingshot and shaking knees. With an all crap Usopp turned on his heels and bolted back out of the gate only to be followed by Chew who stopped by the mass amount of villagers until he once again received an egg to the head. The fishman once again began his pursuit of the long-nosed pirate that had been shotting eggs at him.

Kuroobi rushed forward in an attempt to take out the blonde-haired pirate only for his blow to be blocked by a single leg. Sanji smirked at the blue fishman and jumped backwards as he felt Kuroobi pushing forward. He immediately knew that this may be a hard battle.

Zoro unsheathed his Wado Ichimanji and charged at Hatchan as the fishman blew into a horn that sounded throughout the area. As Zoro went to deliver a slash he felt an excruciating pain flood his chest and his blade being blocked by Hatchan.

"It's the monster" one of the villagers yelled as Mohmoo appeared from the water, "what do we do".

Luffy looked up and took in the sight of the sea cow, with a smirk Luffy looked up at the sea beast and unleashed a wave of his Haoshoku Haki freezing it in its path and knocking out all the remaining fishmen that weren't in battles. Luffy walked forwards and sat down on the seat that Arlong was sitting on and started to watch his crew fight.

 _ **With Zoro**_

Zoro could feel the pain coursing through his body as he stared at the strange looking fishman in front of him. The octopus fishman had quickly gotten his six blades and had been mocking Zoro about his strength. Zoro held out Wado Ichimanji and gritted his teeth in pain, he knew his body would hurting more after this battle but if it was for the crew he would handle it.

Zoro could see his opponent go blurry as the man attacked him with his six blades. Zoro was struggling to stop the advancing fishman with his single blade. He was slowly receiving more and more; his wounds were affecting him worse them he ever thought they could. As Hatchan approaches the green haired swordsman for a final attack he heard a yell the swish of two blades flying through the air.

A smirk crossed Zoro's face as the swords closed in on him, Hatchan was preparing to deliver his finishing blow when Zoro caught both swords and blocked the fishman's attack. The fishman then opened his six swords using the superior powered granted to him, this caused Zoro's guard to break and allowed Hatchan to headbutt him in the gut. As Zoro went flying back he spat out blood and his Hawaiian shirt tore off revealing his wounds to the shocked villagers and fishman.

Zoro smirked at the octopus fishman and charged him, he was quickly thrown into the air as the octopus below began to spin around creating a buzz saw like effect. Hatchan bragged as Zoro fell down towards what looked like certain doom.

"Toro Nagashi" Zoro whispered as he fell down.

Zoro fell into Hatchan's six blades and used Johnny and Yosaku's blades to block all of the fishman's attacks. He was continuously twisting his body aggravating the wounds even more as he closed in on Hatchan and cut him with Wado Ichimanji.

"Oh, you bastard" Hatchan screamed as his hands and chest began to bleed, "how did you do that you should be dead".

"I need to finish this" Zoro whispered through gritted teeth, "Tora Gari".

A tiger's heads seemed too appear behind Zoro as he launched forward much to Hatchan's shock, he had his two blades beside the one in his mouth as he was closing in on Hatchan. As he got close to Hatchan he swung his blade forth and passed by him as the fishman's chest received three large cuts and he fell to the ground thinking of the demon of a human that he was fighting.

"That took to long" Zoro said to himself as he coughed up blood and fell to the ground/

 _ **With Sanji**_

Sanji was standing across from the blue fishman with a frown on his face as he lit up a cigarette. The fishman in front of him had been the cause of so much pain for their navigator and he was about to repay that pain back tenfold. He wasn't going to let this fishman escape and he definitely wasn't going to let him get away with hurting Nami.

"What do you think you can do human" Kuroobi mocked, "fishmen are ten times stronger than you puny humans".

"I hope that wasn't all you had" Sanji replied speaking about Kuroobi's first attack, "because if it is you must be the weakest of your kind".

"What did you say" Kuroobi roared in anger, "lets see if you can take this, Hyakumaigawara Seiken".

The fishman launched forward as he pulled his fist back and then launched it forward at Sanji. The cook of the Straw Hat crew got his leg up in time to block the powerful blow of the fishman, but he was forced back a few meters.

"That's still weak" Sanji stated as he shook his leg, "let me show you something, Collier".

Sanji shot forwards and closed the gap between him and Kuroobi, he quickly lifted up his right legs and then kicked the fishman in the neck and forced him into the ground.

"You're not as strong as we thought you were" Sanji stated as he looked down at Kuroobi, "I guess this is what happens when you fight on land".

"Damn you" Kuroobi yelled in frustration, "Wanto Giri".

Sanji was forced to jump backwards as Kuroobi attempted to slam his arm fin into Sanji's neck. While the blow didn't hit the blonde in the neck it still cut him across the suit and caused a swallow cut across his chest.

"See you humans bleed so easy" Kuroobi mocked, "this is why we will kill you all and then make Nami continue to work for us, we may even kill her village just to show her the consequences for their actions".

"I've had enough of this" Sanji yelled in anger, "have fun not being able to walk".

Sanji launched forward at the fishman with a sadistic smirk across his face. He quickly launched a Gigot, delivering a sweeping kick to the fishman's kneecaps and sending him flying into the air. He followed that up with a Poitrine, as he delivered a series of kicks to Kuroobi's chest and sent the fishman flying higher. A Côtelette followed up that attack as Kuroobi fell back towards the ground. Sanji dropped down into a one-handed handstand and delivered a kick to the ribs. A Selle came next as Sanji used the momentum of his kick to spin around and delivered a brutal blow to the lower back of the fishman. Épaule came next, as Sanji quickly kicked the fishman downwards and into the ground, as the fishman took his next breath Sanji lifted his leg and finished it with a brutal Collier knocking the fishman out as he spat out a gob of blood.

"Not as strong as I thought they would be" Sanji muttered as he watched Zoro finish his opponent and took a drag from his cigarette, "finish this Captain".

 _ **Move List**_

Takoashi Kiken - Octopus Foot Miracle Swords

Toro Nagashi - Blade Wolf Stream

Tora Gari – Tiger Trap

Hyakumaigawara Seiken - Hundred Tile True Punch

Collier- (Neck)

Wanto Giri - Arm Blade Slash

Gigot – Legs

Poitrine – Chest

Côtelette - Ribs

Selle – Lower Back

Épaule - Shoulder


	13. The End of a Tyrant

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

 _ **With Usopp**_

Ussop was running for his life, he didn't know what he was thinking when he antagonised that fishman. He was terrified of what would happen once the fishman caught up to him, he was terrified of what the fishman would do once he caught up to him. He had heard that they had ten times the strength that a normal human possessed. Most people would call him a coward, but he just thought he had a healthy appreciation for living.

He knew that was why he told Kaya those stories and why he joined Luffy's crew. He wanted to be a brave warrior of the seas, but for some reason his cowardice kept rearing its head. He envisioned himself standing as the hero in those stories, the brave man who fought against all odds and won, a man who feared nothing. With that in mind Usopp stopped in his tracks and turned around, he pulled out his slingshot and prepared to deal with one of the fishman who caused Nami so much pain. The fishman was closing in on him as he loaded a lead ball into his slingshot and pulled it back, he may be a coward, but he was and excellent sniper.

"Namari Boshi" Usopp screamed as he shot out the small lead ball at Chew.

Usopp watched in anticipation as the lead star closed in on its target, a smile flashed across his face as the lead star struck Chew in the face. Usopp had thought the star would deal significant damage but looked on in shock as the fishman kept advancing on him with a look of distaste. At that moment Usopp felt his cowardice come back, he knew that his knees were trembling and could hear the faint laughter of the fishman before he was struck with a blow of water.

He fell to the ground and slipped his hand into his pouch quickly covering his chest with ketchup, maybe today wasn't the right day for him to find his spine. He stayed completely still and didn't make a sound as the fishman made a dismissive comment about him and kicked him in the gut. It didn't take long for Chew to decide he was dead and leave, back towards Arlong Park where his friends were fighting.

That thought struck a cord with him, his friends, the people who protected his village when he wasn't strong enough. The people he had begun his adventure with, the people he had left with to help him become a brave warrior, to become a man that could stand eye to eye with his father. Memories flashed through his mind, Luffy fighting for his village, Zoro taking on the Strongest Swordsman in the World and gaining the mans respect and the tears that Nami cried as she stabbed herself in her own arm.

Usopp rose to his feet once those thoughts finished, he'd rather die here than let that fishman hurt one of his crew mates. He reached into his pouch and pulled out another lead star, he had a plan in mind and he only hoped it would work. The pain from his chest flared as he pulled back his slingshot and launched the lead pellet at Chew. The fishman didn't even flinch as it hit him in the back of the head, he did turn around quickly and give Usopp a sinister smirk.

"I'm not finished with you yet" Usopp yelled in some form of confidence, "I won't let you lay another hand on my friends".

"How cute" Chew said snidely, "you think a little human can hurt a superior fishman".

"I don't think I can hurt you" Usopp yelled suddenly being filled with confidence, "I'm going to break you".

"I'd like to see you try" Chew laughed as he saw a bottle of booze flying at him, with one quick motion he caught it and laughed harder, "what are you planning to get me drunk".

"No, Namari Boshi" Usopp muttered as he shot a lead star at the bottle of booze, it exploded and covered Chew in the liquid that was inside, "alcohol is combustible".

"What" Chew screamed suddenly afraid of what was about to happen.

"Kaen Boshi" Usopp yelled as he shot out a pallet that caught fire and hit Chew.

He was shocked at the screams of pain that came from the Fishman but them he realised his mistake, he lit the fishman on fire near a pond. The fishman soon noticed it as well and jumped into the pond stopping the fire the was lit on his body. Usopp panicked as Chew rose from the water with second degree burns covering his body, he glared at Usopp as he sucked up the water from the pond and spat out a glob of water that Usopp had to dodge.

Usopp retreated back behind the trees near him and watched the angered Chew destroy the trees nearby with globs of water. He reached into his pouch and felt the gift he received from his father, the gift that he never wanted to use. He had promised himself it would only be used as a last resort. He pulled it out to reveal on old flintlock that was kept in immaculate condition, this was the pistol that his father left home with, the pistol that he begun adventuring with.

Usopp loaded the pistol wit one bullet, he knew that was all he would need. This fight would be over in one shot, he would finish this and this fishman would never hurt one of his friends again. He quickly rolled out of his cover and took aim, he pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet left his gun. He watched it travel the distance in seconds and enter the shocked fishman's skull, Chew crumbled to the ground as Usopp watched in shock and then threw up, he'd never killed anyone before.

 _ **Earlier with Luffy**_

Nami had arrived shortly after Zoro and Sanji had begun their fights, she was shocked as the two beat down two of Arlong's strongest subordinates. That wasn't what drew her attention though, her captain was standing across from Arlong and giving him the angriest glare she had ever seen, Arlong seemed to be unfazed by the look but she noticed that a look of sheer panic crossed his face as Kuroobi and Hatchan fall to the attacks of the crewmembers of the boy in front of him.

"Guess I'll have to fight" Arlong sneered as matched Luffy's glare, "I guess they got rusty".

"No, they were just weak" Luffy told him bluntly, "that's why you're hiding in the weakest of the blues, you didn't expect anyone to be able to fight you".

"And you think you can" Arlong laughed, "you think you can stand up to a fishman".

"I know I can" Luffy replied as he shot forward and punched Arlong across the jaw.

Luffy watched as Arlong was flung backwards and into the wall of Arlong Park, he quickly rushed forward and kneed the fishman in the stomach causing him to kneel over in pain. He quickly reared his fist back again and punched Arlong in the face sending him into the building. Luffy quickly followed the shark fishman into the building and kicked him into the air sending him to the top floor of the tower.

The young pirate smirked at his opponent and jumped after him, landing in a small room with a desk and chair that is covered in paper. Luffy looked around as noticed that on the paper maps were drawn and the pen was covered in blood.

"Shahahaha" Arlong laughed as he got to his feet and noticed what Luffy was looking at, "this is what I use that bitch for, this is what she is made for".

"What did you just say" Luffy asked in anger.

"You'll never know how to use that orange haired bitch like me" Arlong laughed.

"You're dead" Luffy screamed as he dashed over to Arlong and kicked him on the shoulder forcing him back downstairs.

Luffy jumped through the roof and watches as Arlong dropped to the floor, he reared his leg back and launched out multiple Rankyaku. Luffy smiled as his move cut the building into pieces and it fell to the ground as he floated above it. He dropped back to the ground when as soon as the whole building collapsed and waited for Arlong to rise out of the debris.

Luffy watched as the fishman rose and glared at the young pirate, his eyes were now bloodshot Luffy could feel his bloodlust radiating off him. He quickly unsheathed Stormbringer and blocked the dart like move from Arlong, his sword was pressed against the fishman's long nose.

"You know I did make a promise" Luffy said darkly "that nose you have so much pride in won't be attached to your body for much longer.

Arlong's eyes widened in shock as Luffy coated his blade with Busoshoku Haki, Arlong stumbled back as he realised the power that the lowly human in front of him possessed. As Arlong stumbled back Luffy took advantage of the opening and swung his blade as hard as he could causing the blade to catch fire and cut through Arlong nose like butter. As soon as the sword cut of the nose it cauterised the wound and made Arlong scream out in pain and gasps of horror to come from the crowd.

A dark smiles appeared on Luffy's face as he watched Arlong stumble backwards, this wasn't how he would normally handle a fight but this monster in front of him had hurt his friend and laughed at her pain and for that he needed to pay. Luffy sheathed his blade as he prepared to use his strongest move, a move that he promised his grandfather that he would only use in certain circumstances.

"This is finished" Luffy told Arlong, "this is my most powerful move, my most painful one and you're going to be the first person to experience it".

"Rokuogan" Luffy yelled.

The young pirate had both of his fists right in front of Arlong, as soon as he pushed forward a devastating shock wave was shit through Arlong and his body causing the fishman to drop to the ground. Luffy stood over the defeated and smirked down at him, he had hurt the man that had hurt his friend.

"Nami, you're our friend right" Luffy yelled out with sweat glistening his body.

"Of course," Nami yelled back with tears pouring out of her eyes, "we will always be".

"He did it" Genzo muttered in shock, "we are free, tell everyone we are finally free".

"Stop right there" an arrogant voice yelled, "I will be taking the treasure and the bounty on Arlong's head as well as the claim to his defeat".

"You will do no such thing" Genzo yelled, "you marines did nothing for us".

"It doesn't matter" Nezumi stated, "we're the marines, we do as want".

"Fuck off" Nami roared as she jumped forward and slammed her staff into the Marine Captain's head, "this is our island".

"Nami" Luffy cut in, "watch this".

Luffy looked at the rest of the marines and smirked at them, he was ready to take them all, but he decided to show off. With a quick burst of Haoshoku Haki the rest of the marines crumbled to the floor and the marine captain stared at him in shock.

"GET OUT" Luffy shouted as the captain crawled away in retreat.

"I'll see that you have a bounty on your head" Nezumi yelled in embarrassment.

It didn't take long for the Marine Captain to reach his ship and get to the transponder snail. With a quick dial he was talking to another marines.

"I need a new bounty posted" Nezumi yelled, "on a Monkey D. Luffy, he defeated Arlong and then my crew without a scratch, the kid id a monster".

"Will do" the marine on the other side of the transponder snail stated as he hung up.

"Now he will pay" Nezumi chuckled.

 _ **One Day Later**_

The village had been partying ever since the Straw Hats had beaten the Arlong Pirates. Never in their life did the village think it would be pirates that saved them, they always thought the marines would finally find out Arlong and send some real help. Luffy had been enjoying the party before he had followed the man that Nami had looked at like a father to a grave,

"This is her grave isn't it" Luffy asked as he looked down, "I'm sorry for your lost".

"She'd like you kid" Genzo told him, "I know I don't have to tell you this but look after Nami, make sure that nothing happens to her and that she doesn't lose her smile".

"You know I will" Luffy told him, "I'm going to make sure she is always happy".

"You're a good kid" Genzo stated, "now get back to that party".

Luffy left the grave as Genzo continued to look at it with a sad smile as he remembered Nami when she was just a little baby and why he started to wear the pinwheel. With a deep sigh Genzo bent down and took the pinwheel off his hat and placed it in the ground next to Bellmere's grave. He knew that with the Straw Hats he wouldn't need the pinwheel to make the orange haired teen laugh and smile.

 _ **One Day Later**_

"Are you sure" Zoro asked as Johnny and Yosaku stood in front of him, "you can keep travelling with us".

"I think we're going to stay here for a while big bro" Johnny replied with tears flowing, "we'll help out around the village and start hunting bounties again".

"We'll miss you big bro" Yosaku yelled as he jumped at Zoro, "good luck".

"I guess I'll see you both around" Zoro stated as he jumped onto the Going Merry, "good luck out there".

"Where's Nami-Chan" Sanji asked as he dashed around the ship, "I can't find her anywhere".

"She told us to wait here" Luffy told him, "she's just arrived".

"Set sail" Nami ordered as she ran through the crowd of people waiting for her.

The Straw Hats quickly jumped into action and began to set sail as Nami approached the ship, as she dashed through the crowd the confused villagers tried to stop her but couldn't. She reached the dock in no time and with a small jump landed on board with a large smile as she turned around.

"See you guys later" Nami yelled as she pulled up her shirt and the villagers wallets fell to the deck.

Nojiko and Genzo stood at the front of the crowd as they bickered about the orange haired witch, they both had large smiles on their face. It was then that Nojiko noticed that Genzo didn't have the pinwheel on his hat. When she questioned him about it she just gave him a small smile and told her it wasn't needed again.

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Namari Boshi – Lead Star**_

 _ **Kaen Boshi – Flame Star**_

 _ **Rankyaku - Tempest Kick**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki**_

 _ **Rokuogan - Six King Gun**_

 _ **Haoshoku Haki - Conqueror's Haki**_


	14. A Wanted Man

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"If you keep increasing your price I won't buy the paper anymore" Nami warned the pirates as she took the paper from it and gave it some money, "always increasing their price".

"Why are you even arguing about the price" Usopp asked her, "you have plenty of money now".

"Yes, but that moneys for me now" Nami stated as her eyes turned into beli signs, "and I get to spend it however I want".

Usopp nodded his head at that statement, he guessed that after all the years of saving money for all these years and not spending it on herself granted her this new-found love. As he turned away and continued to work on new types of ammo for his slingshot he heard a loud scream. He quickly turned back to Nami and noticed that the blood had left her face, she was looking down on the deck of the ship where she had dropped the paper and spilled the posters that it contained. He quickly got up to see what see was scared off, as he looked at the photos his eyes widened, and he picked up one.

"No way" Sanji stated as he looked over the long-nosed pirates shoulder.

 _ **East Blue Marine Headquarters**_

"We have to do something about this boy" one of the Marines yelled, "Captain Nezumi and Lieutenant Fullbody have demanded that bounties be put on his head".

"Add what he did to all the big names in the East Blue, first Buggy the Clown, then Don Krieg and finally Arlong" one of the marines stated, "and how brutal he was with the fishman".

"Also, Arlong's wound looked cut and cauterised at the same time" one another marine yelled, "and how he escaped each fight with minimal damage".

"I propose a bounty of…" the head Marine in the East Blue declared much to the shock of the rest of the room, although they agreed with him soon after.

 _ **Moby Dick**_

"Umm Ace" one of the Whitebeard Pirates said, "you said your brother's name was Luffy".

"Yeah, why" Ace asked in confusion.

"I think you're going to want to look at this" the pirate said as he handed Ace the wanted poster.

"Straw Hat Luffy" Ace said as he read the name, the photo made his childish little brother look intimidating, "so he already got a bounty".

"Look at it" the pirate told Ace.

"Huh" Ace said, then he looked at the bounty and his eyes widened in shock, "Pops, look at this".

The Whitebeard Pirate could only sweat drop at the actions of their Second Commander as he ran off looking for their Captain. He thought that Ace would worry a bit about his little brother, but he guessed that he knew Luffy better than anyone. Still it was a weird bounty.

 _ **A Small Island in the New World**_

"A ship" one of the Red Hair Pirates muttered to himself, "oh shit, someone wake up the Captain, Hawkeye is here".

"I'm on it" another yelled as he ran into camp, "Captain wake up".

"Be quiet" Shanks stated as he sat, "that party is still effecting me".

"Hawkeye is here" the pirate told Shanks.

"Old Hawky" Shanks whispered with a smile.

"I told you never to call me that" Mihawk stated as he walked through the Red-Haired Pirates camp, "I thought you should know something".

"What is it this time" Shanks asked.

"You once told me about a young boy in the East Blue that you trained and gave your hat to" Mihawk said.

"Luffy" Shanks told him as Mihawk nodded, "hey guys I think old Hawky has meet Luffy".

"Little Luffy" Yasopp stated as he sat up and mummering of Luffy could be heard around the camp.

"I met him in the East Blue and I can see why you have an interest in him" Mihawk stated, "although my interest is in his swordsman I thought you would want to see this".

At that Mihawk threw a Bounty Poster at Shanks who looked at it with wide eyes that held pride in them. The other pirates started to look over his should and all smiled, fondly remembering the little boy they knew.

"This calls for a party" Shank yelled, "and you're not escaping this, I want to hear about your meeting".

"I swear you're still a child" Mihawk whispered as a small smile graced his face.

 _ **Foosha Village**_

If one looked at the little village of Foosha they could see that a massive celebration was taking place. Some may ask why, put anybody from that village could see, their own Monkey D. Luffy just got his first ever Bounty Poster and the village deemed that worthy of a celebration. All of the villager bar one was partying, the one was the Mayor of Foosha Village and even if he was saying they shouldn't be partying those that knew him could see that he had a small smile on his face. Even the Mayor was proud of the villager's young troublemaker.

 _ **Going Merry**_

"Straw Hat Luffy" Sanji read aloud as the crew gathered around him, "wanted dead or alive for 80,000,000 beli".

"Good job" Zoro simply stated as he gave a nod to his Captain.

"So big" Usopp whispered in disbelief.

"What are we going to do you fool" Nami yelled, "this means we will be hunted by the Marines, Bounty Hunters and even other Pirates".

"I guess you're right" Luffy told her as he had a large smile plastered on his face, "but I was only planning to go to one more island anyway".

"So, we're nearly ready" Zoro asked, "we're going to the GrandLine".

"Of course, we just have to stop at Loguetown first" Luffy told the crew.

"The town of the beginning and the end" Sanji mused aloud, "of course you want to go their".

"Of course, it's were the Pirate King was born and where he died" Luffy told them, "I want to see the execution platform".

"I hope that's not the only reason" Nami said as she looked at Luffy with a small frown.

"Of course, not" Luffy told her, "Zoro needs some new blades and we need to buy some supplies, Nami make sure to buy a Log Pose and give Zoro some money from the crew storage".

"A Log Pose" Nami questioned.

"It's the only way to get around in the GrandLine, normal compasses don't work due to the magnetic fields" Luffy informed the group.

"Okay, and Zoro better pay it back" Nami threatened, she wouldn't let money be spend so freely.

"He will" Luffy told her, "through the use of his blades".

"Fine" Nami grumbled, "but we can only afford to give him 100,000 beli".

"I'll make due" Zoro told her as he walked away and fell asleep.

 _ **One Day Later**_

The crew had just docked and split up to go their different ways, Zoro was going to find himself a sword shop, Sanji was going shopping for food, Usopp was going shopping for ammo, Nami was going to buy a Log Pose and then go clothes shopping and Luffy was going to find the execution stand.

Zoro was walking through the back streets of Loguetown and looking for a sword shop that would give him two blades that he could use for such a low price. As he was walking around he noticed a commotion and walked over to it, a woman was getting pushed around by two men who were extracting revenge for their captain defeat by her boss.

As Zoro began to unsheathe his sword, the woman jumped into action. With two quick slashes of her blade she put both men down and cuffed them. Zoro had rarely seen such finesse with a sword in the East Blue, she wasn't anywhere near Mihawk's level, but he could comfortable gauge her as one of the better sword users in the East Blue. Those thoughts left his head as soon as she took two steps, it seemed she was clumsy as she fell, and her glasses fell from her face.

"Here" Zoro stated as he handed the woman her glasses only to look at her in shock, he couldn't believe his eyes.

She has dark brown eyes and wears her black hair at chin length and wears rectangular glasses with red frames. She wore a yellow buttoned up shirt with suns covering it, over that she wore a white-trimmed, waist-length blue leather coat, she also had on blue jeans with black shoes. Overall, she looked just like his childhood friend who died Kuina.

"What are you looking at" Kuina demanded as a blush adored her face.

"Sorry" Zoro yelled as he jumped to his feet and rushed off hoping to find a sword shop.

Zoro continued to walk through the streets but struggled to get the image of that woman out of his head, she just looks so much like Kuina. As he was waling he noticed a sword shop and quickly entered it, he hoped that they had two decent swords for the money that he had.

"How may I help you" the man asked from behind the counter.

"I need two swords for 100,000 beli" Zoro stated as he watched the man become disinterested straight away.

"The barrel over there contains swords for 50,000 beli" the man replied in a disinterested tone until he saw the blade on Zoro's waist, "can I see that blade sir".

"Uh, sure" Zoro said as he handed the blade to the man and watched him inspected it.

"I'll give you 200,000 beli for it" the man stated, "then you can buy three swords for 100,000 beli each".

"It's not for sale" Zoro told him.

"500,000 beli then" the man said.

"No, it's not for sale" Zoro told him with a glare.

"Oh, it's you again" Kuina stated as she took notice of his blade, "wait is that the Wado Ichimanji".

"Yes" Zoro simply said in an annoyed tone as he watched the woman flip through a small books pages.

"That's worth 10,000,000 beli" Tashigi told him as the shop keeper glared at her, "it's one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords".

"Take your Shigure and get out of her" the shopkeeper barked as he threw her sword at her, only for her to catch it and fall into the shelf behind her knocking all the swords off, "clean that up".

"Sorry" Tashigi yelled as she started to clean up her mess.

Zoro ignored her as he began to look into the barrel for two swords, only for one to stand out to him. He picked it up and looked at it in curiosity, something about this blade was wrong.

"You can't be selling that for 50,000 beli" Tashigi stated in surprise, "that blade is the Sandai Kitetsu".

"I can't sell you that" the shop keeper told Zoro.

"See, I thought it was wrong" Tashigi stated.

"It's not that" the shop keeper said.

"The blade is cursed" Zoro told them much to their shock, "I can feel it".

"You can tell" the shop keeper muttered in shock, "that blade has killed all its previous owners".

"Well, I guess I should test my luck against its curse" Zoro told them as he held out his left arm and three the sword into the air.

The other two people watched in shock as time seemed to slow down, the sword was whirling through the air as it made its descent. Gasps of shock left their mouths as the sword went around his arm without leaving a single cut and impaled itself hilt deep into the floor.

"My luck is better" Zoro said as he pulled the sword from the ground and looked at it.

Sandai Kitetsu is a moderately curved katana with a white edge and a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames. Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. The sheath of the sword is deep red and continues the design of the hilt, having two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the kojiri end cap also being golden.

"A true swordsman" the shop keeper muttered, "stay right there, I'll be back in a second".

"Why do you need three swords" Tashigi asked suddenly, "are you trying to be like that Pirate Hunter Zoro".

"Something like that" Zoro replied as he watched the woman.

"I don't like people like him, using swords for their own evil gain" Tashigi stated, "it's my dream to collect all the legendary swords in the world".

"Then I guess you'll come after Wado Ichimanji" Zoro supposed as he looked at her.

"No, you're a good guy" Tashigi replied, "I plan to take them from bounty hunters and pirates".

"Is that so" Zoro muttered with a small smile.

"This is the best sword I have in my shop" the shop keeper said as he handed over a sword, "it is Yubashiri and you can have both of them for free, it's not often I get to see a real swordsman anymore".

"The Yubashiri is one of the 50 Ryo Wazamono Grade Swords" Tashigi said as she read it out of her book, "so you have two legendary swords".

Zoro pulled the Yubashiri out of its sheathe and looks it over. Yubashiri was a long katana with a black handle. It had a cross-shaped guard and a black lacquered sheath. The blade itself was normal in appearance and its pattern was midareba or irregular pattern. It was considered to be a very light sword. Though mostly black, the sheath and the handle both had thin yet elaborate gold designs on them.

"I like them" Zoro stated, "thank you for these swords".

"It's my pleasure" the shop keeper stated as he watched the green haired man leave his store, he knew that man would make a name for himself.

 _ **With Sanji**_

"So that is an Elephant Tuna" Sanji asked as the shop keeper nodded at him, "I'll take it".

With that Sanji paid the man and hoisted the gigantic ship over his shoulder with a small grunt. He started to make his way back to the ship when he noticed Usopp looking like he was going shopping for groceries. The long-nosed sniper now possessed a pair of sniper goggled but that wasn't the thing that Sanji noticed, Usopp was haggling with a shop keeper to buy rotten eggs.

"Let's get out of her" Sanji stated as he walked up to the sniper and started to drag him away, "you can help me get this to the ship.

 _ **With Nami**_

The orange haired navigator was standing in a clothes store with a long pose around her wrist, she was trying on a bunch of different clothes and enjoying the compliments that she got. She ended up only buying a few of the clothes and looked outside only to ask the shop keeper to but plastic over the clothes. The shop keeper looked bewildered but Nami could feel it, a storm was coming. As she walked out of the store it slowly started to rain.

"Something's wrong" Nami muttered to herself as she looked at the sky.

 _ **Earlier with Luffy**_

Luffy had realised quite quickly that he was lost, he couldn't find the execution stand no matter how much he tried. He continued to run around the town until he ran into a figure bulking with muscles arresting some pirated.

"Her sir, can you help me find the execution stand" Luffy asked as he took in the man's appearance.

He is a muscular white-haired man, who was smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which bears the kanji for "justice" written on the back of it. He carries a jitte as his weapon. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots.

"Sure kid, follow the smoke" the man replied as a trail of left him.

"Thank" Luffy shouted as he ran off and the man finally looked at him.

"Interesting" he thought aloud.

"Captain Smoker" one of the Marines yelled, "these are the new wanted posters".

"Very interesting" Smoker mused as he looked at the Bounty Poster sitting on top of the pile.

It wasn't much later that Luffy was climbing the stand where the former Pirate King was on when was executed. He reached the top and looked out with a smile, this was the last thing Gold Roger saw when he lived and Luffy enjoyed the sight.

"Hey, you get off that" a marine yelled only to receive a mace to the head.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Luffy" the woman stated with a seductive smile.


	15. Escape to the GrandLine

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

Luffy looked down at the woman who had spoken to him before, he was sure he had seen someone who looked like her before, but he just couldn't remember. The woman who stood before him could be described as beautiful, she was slim, well-endowed and had dark-green eyes with long wavy black hair. She had a white cowboy hat on her head and a pearl necklace around her neck, she wore, a bikini top, and tight Capri-length pants. She also had a cape-like, pink cloak with red hearts on it and wore a pair of sandals.

"Who are you" Luffy asked as he cocked his head to the side, "I don't remember seeing you before".

"It must be because I lost my freckles" Alivia replied in the same seductive voice as before, "you were the first man to punch me".

Luffy looked at her once again as he ignored the glares that the men around her glared and swore at him. Slowly he started to realise who this woman was, after all there was only one woman he had fought in the East Blue and that was Alvida, but he remembered her being a larger woman. If this woman in front of him was indeed Alvida she had done more than freckles, she had lost a lot of weight.

"Alvida" Luffy questioned as she smiled up at him and gave a small nod, "you've definitely changed".

"It's to be expected" Alvida told him, "the day you punched me you sent me flying off to an island and a found a wonderful fruit".

"A devil fruit" Luffy stated as he watched the crowd build up, "I guess that explains the transformation.

"Yes, I ate the Sube Sube no Mi" Alvida replied with a smile, "it made me a smooth woman and cleansed me of those freckles".

"That's not all it did" Luffy muttered as he noticed a few Marines enter the plaza.

"You two freeze" one of the Marines yelled as they held up their guns, "you are hereby under arrest".

"Oh, I doubt that" Alvida replied as the fountain exploded behind her, "after all we had time to set up".

"Oh no" one of the entranced men yelled as he watched as piece of the fountain rush at Alvida, "it's going to hit the goddess".

"What have we done" one of the Marine yelled, his eyes now containing love hearts like the rest of the men.

"Don't worry" Alvida told them with a seductive smirk, "I am a smooth woman".

The men watched in fear as the fountain touched the beautiful woman and seemed to slide right off her. Luffy cocked his eyebrow at that, if she used that fruit right she could become a beast in the blues and even during the first part of the GrandLine, but of she wasn't careful she would lose her head before she realised that something was wrong.

"Thing's just slide off me" Alvida told the men.

"Enough talking woman" a cloaked figure yelled as him and various other cloaked men threw the cloaks off, revealing Buggy the Clown.

"Big nose" Luffy said as he stared down at the clown.

Luffy wasn't stupid, as soon as he saw that the clown's First Mate wasn't with him he had activated his Kenbunshoku Haki. That was where the problems had started, as soon as his Haki started to detect the nearby Aura's he was nearly bought to his knees, someone was in the East Blue who wasn't supposed to be here, and he was watching him. He could feel that the man's aura had the same power behind it that Shanks had, whoever he was Luffy knew that he was too strong to fight.

As Luffy looked in the direction of the aura he was feeling he missed Cabiji jumping from behind him and crashing down. Buggy's First Mate had trapped Luffy and placed the Straw Hatted man in shackles as he was forced to hear Buggy chuckle as he jumped up to the execution stand.

"Not so cocky now are you" Buggy asked with a dark smile, "I can't wait to take your head off".

"I doubt you could" Luffy told him truthfully, "you don't have the power that you used to possess".

"Shut up you brat" Buggy yelled as he glared at the young man who he thought a fool, "a pirate like you can never be the Pirate King".

The last two words escaped the red nosed pirate accidently, and he regretted it as soon as he spoke them. The entire plaza had gone quiet and all eyes were locked onto him and Luffy, he should have never spoke those words here in all place, he knew better than that.

"I'm going to take your head off" Buggy whispered to Luffy, "now let's put on a show".

 _ **Marine Base**_

"Captain Smoker" a Marine crashed through the door to his office, "Buggy the Clown and Straw Hat Luffy have been found in the plaza".

"What are they doing" Smoker asked as he thought back to his earlier meeting with the young Straw Hatted pirate.

"Buggy is about to execute Straw Hat" the Marine replied as Smoker's eyes widened.

"I have to see this" Smoker stated as he left the room and headed for a roof near the plaza with Marines following him.

 _ **With Zoro**_

The green haired Swordsman couldn't believe that his crew had the audacity to move the ship from where it first was. He had retracted his steps only to finds the docks and no Going Merry. As the swordsman walked back through the town he felt that something was wrong, something was happening that could affect him.

"Did you hear about the execution that's about to take place" Zoro heard a man ask another, "supposable Buggy the Clown is about to execute that new rookie Straw Hat Luffy".

"Luffy" Zoro yelled as he ran toward where he realised a crowd was forming, "how did this happen".

 _ **With Sanji**_

"Usopp, does something seem off to you" Sanji asked as he watched the townspeople run in one direction.

"There all going towards the execution platform" Usopp replied, "I'm guessing something is going on".

"Luffy" the two yelled at the same time.

"Usopp take this to Merry and make sure that she is ready to sail" Sanji ordered as he dropped his end of the elephant tuna and dashed towards the plaza.

 _ **With Luffy**_

Luffy had blocked Buggy out once he realised that he wasn't in immediate danger, Buggy was giving a speech that would be remembered by the townspeople, or so he stated. That wasn't what held Luffy's attention right now, he was still focused on that strange aura that was close to them. The aura was somewhat familiar to him, something about it reminded him of someone. That thought left him as he felt Zoro and Sanji enter the plaza and he smiled down at the two, he was watching them cut and kick through Buggy's men.

Zoro's attacks were fierce, he was only attacking with Wado Ichimanji as he wasn't ready to draw his new swords, but that didn't stop him from causing damage to Buggy's men. He was proving that he lived up to his title as the best swordsman in the East Blue as he was slowly working towards Luffy, he had to save his captain and he would make sure that these weaklings would not get in his ways.

Sanji's attacks were more calculated as he bounced around and knocked out each of the pirates that were stopping him from getting to Luffy. He quickly realised that the pace him and Zoro were setting wasn't quick enough and that they needed to hurry up or they'd see their captains head leave his shoulders.

"Gyahahahaha, watch as Straw Hat Luffy's life ends today" Buggy yelled as he lifted his sword.

"I'm sorry Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp, it looks like I'm dead" Luffy yelled as all the action in the plaza stopped, "look after the other two and fulfil your dreams".

As the last words left Luffy's mouth he felt it, a spike in the atmosphere and a noise that rushed towards him. He quickly coated his whole body with Busoshoku Haki knowing that he could only hold it for a few seconds as he smiled. As Buggy's sword got closer to Luffy's neck his eyes widened, sparks flew from his sword and the stand was struck by lightning knocking the three men standing off it to the ground.

Smoker watched from a nearby rooftop as the Straw Hat fell to the floor, he couldn't believe what he had just seen. That smile reminded him of a man whose legacy he wanted to protect, the former Pirate King had smiled like that during his execution and had died with that smile on his face. If the brat managed to escape him he knew that he would have to know more about him and what possessed him to smile during his own execution.

Zoro and Sanji stood together in shock as the lightning hit the stand, the words of their captain hit them hard and fast, but they still couldn't comprehend them. They watched as the Straw Hat hit the ground after the loud crash that was the execution standing doing the same. They watched as the smoke started to clear and the sound of foot steeps was heard.

Luffy surprised everybody as he walked out of the smoke with only a few light burn on his body and no shirt. He walked forwards and picked up his Straw Hat and placed it on his head with a large smile as he looked at the crowd staring at him in disbelief.

"I'm going to be the one who becomes the Pirate King" Luffy yelled as his smile got bigger, "now Sanji, Zoro, let's go".

"Stop the pirates from leaving" Smoker ordered as Marines flooded the plaza and he jumped down to join them.

He was to late to stop the three Straw Hats from leaving the plaza as he watched them knock out any of the Marines that approached them. He quickly focused on Buggy and his crew with the rest of the marines and it wasn't long before they were in the plaza crowed together with a seastone net covering them.

"Get my bike" Smoker ordered as he watched the direction that the Straw Hat's fled in, "no pirate escapes this island".

"Yes sir" one of the Marines replied quickly.

 _ **With Nami and Usopp**_

Usopp had met back up with Nami as the two of them headed back to the Going Merry and much to his dismay he now had her bags in one had and the elephant tuna hanging over his other shoulder. As they arrived at the docks that the Going Merry was Usopp heard the groan that Nami let out as they saw a strange man sitting on a lion near their ship.

"We should just burn it" Mohji stated as he looked at the strange pirate ship, "that should be good enough for our Captain".

"Namari Boshi" Usopp scream as he shot the little lead pellet out of his slingshot.

Usopp let a small smile appear on his face as the pellet impacted with the back of Mohji's head and caused him to fall off of his lion. Usopp jumped in joy as the strange man fell onto his face but that joy quickly disappeared as the lion rounded on him. Usopp jumped back in fear as Richie leapt towards him and slammed his paw into the ground where he stood. Usopp's eyes widened in fright as the ground beneath Richie's paw shattered into pieces. He looked for Nami but was shocked to see that she had already snuck past the lion and was hitting Mohji over the head to make sure he would stay down. So, with only one option left, Usopp reached into his pouch for his ultimate weapon against this enemy, an egg.

"Shinsen Tamago Boshi" Usopp yelled in a confident voice as he shot a fresh egg near the lion.

Usopp smiled as he pulled out a small hammer from his weapon pouch as the lion began to lick up the egg from the floor. Richie was too busy too notice that while he had been enjoying the egg that the two members of the Straw Hat pirates near the ship head snuck up on him. Usopp lifted his hammer above his head and screamed "Usopp Hammer" as he bought it down onto of the lion's head while Nami used her pole to hit the lion in the head as well. The pair was shocked to see the lion slump to the ground in defeat.

"Quick get on the ship and get it ready" Nami ordered as she looked to the sky, "a storm's coming".

 _ **With Zoro, Sanji and Luffy**_

The three Straw Hats had quickly fled the centre of the town and Sanji was leading the group back to the Going Merry. They hadn't received any resistance since they had left the Marines with Buggy's group and they hoped they could reach the Going Merry soon and head into the ground line. The trio came to a halt around the next corner as a small group of Marines stood in front of them with a female that Zoro recognised as Tashigi.

"Roronoa Zoro" Tashigi yelled in hated as she looked at the green haired swordsman, "I'm going to take those swords out of your evil hands".

"You two go on ahead" Zoro told Sanji and Luffy as he unsheathed Wado Ichimanji, "this won't take long".

"I'll see you there then" Luffy replied as he rushed past the Marines with Sanji.

"You tricked me" Tashigi screamed as she stared at Zoro, "you made me help you with those swords".

"I didn't ask you to help me with anything" Zoro replied dismissively, "now get out of my way".

"No" Tashigi yelled as she rushed forwards.

Zoro bought his sword up and blocked the strike with ease, he pushed her back as she kicked the woman in the stomach sending her flying backwards. A small smile made its way onto his face as she got up and charged back at him. He deflected her strikes as watched her movements and in a quick movement he bought his sword up and knocked Tashigi's out of her hands and into the air. She watched as the sword came back down and embedded itself into the ground as Zoro stabbed his sword into the wall beside her.

"Get stronger" Zoro muttered to her as he pulled his blade out and turned towards where Luffy and Sanji were heading, "then find me again".

"Why didn't you kill me" Tashigi asked with tears in her eyes, "is it because I'm a woman".

"No" Zoro yelled, "you just remind me as someone I used to know".

"So that's why you won't kill me" Tashigi yelled, "I will get those swords".

"Not if you don't get stronger and keep saying those thing" Zoro yelled as he turned to her.

"What things" She asked as she looked at Zoro.

"That I wouldn't kill you or that your weaker because you're a woman" Zoro told her, "that's what she used to say, and you have her face".

"Or maybe she had my face" Tashigi yelled at the man as he grunted and ran away.

 _ **With Luffy and Sanji**_

The pair had only recently left Zoro behind when they were met with Smoker on his motorbike looking at the pair with a glint in his eye. He quickly jumped off it and stood in front of them ready for the pair to attack.

"Sanji, go on ahead" Luffy ordered as his eyes hardened, "this is a battle you're not ready for yet".

"Okay Captain" Sanji replied as he dashed forwards.

"Not so fast" Smoker yelled as his arm shot out in smoke an attempted to grab Sanji.

"Stop" Luffy told him as he appeared in front of his arm and grabbed it.

"How" Smoker asked in shock as he noticed the black sheen that had appeared on Luffy's hand.

"This is between us" Luffy told him as he lifted his leg and kicked the Marine Captain in the ribs causing him to kneel over.

"How can you do that" Smoker asked in pain, it had been years since he had last been hit.

"Complacent Logia's never make it far" Luffy told him remembering what Shanks had told him, "and you seem to rely on these powers".

Luffy looked down at Smoker as he used his Busoshoku Haki to coat his arm in black. He reared it back and bought it down on Smoker's head quickly knocking him out. Luffy shook his head in disappointment as he looked down on the Marine Captain, this man was easily the strongest person that was currently in the East Blue outside of him, but he had gotten complacent, he had believed he could take down everyone with his fruit.

As Luffy began to make his way back to the ship he felt the aura from before, his Kenbunshoku Haki had alerted him to the powerful presence of the man. He quickly turned around and noticed that the man was looking down on him. The man standing on the roof was wearing a long green coat, and he could only make out a tattoo on the left side of his face that was coloured dark red as well as a smile on his face.

"Pirate King, huh" the man seemingly asked, "I can live with that, now get going, the wind is in your favour".

Luffy looked at the man in confusion as he seemingly disappeared much to the straw hat wearing boys shock. Luffy heard Zoro coming and turned around putting the man out of his head for the moment as he joined Zoro in running towards the ship. It didn't take them long to catch up to Sanji and them arrive at the ship. The three smiled as they jumped aboard as Usopp let the sails down and the Going Merry began to set out for the entrance to the Grand Line.

 _ **With Smoker and Tashigi**_

"Get ready to set out" Smoker ordered the sword wielding woman who had just caught up to him, "we're going after them".

"But we have orders to stay here" Tashigi argued, "we have to listen to headquarters".

"Fuck them" Smoker shouted much to Tashigi's shock, "they aren't getting away".

"I guess we can" Tashigi muttered, "I have to get those swords back".

"Then let's go" Smoker said as he began walking back to his station to collect his things.

"We have to wait until tomorrow" Tashigi told him, "someone tampered with our ships".

"Fuck" Smoker stated before a Marine came running up to him.

"Sir, the Buggy Pirates escaped with the woman" the Marine told him much to Smoker's ire.

 _ **With the Straw Hats**_

"Now that we're about to enter the Grand Line I think it's time for you all to begin training" Luffy told them all from the deck, "I'm going to teach you about Haki".

"That's what you use" Zoro stated, "it's how your blows get more powerful".

"Yes, now I will tell you about Haki" Luffy stated, "Haki is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures, Presence, fighting spirit and intimidation. It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these. The act of not doubting. That is strength!"

"What" Usopp muttered as he looked at Luffy who only laughed at him.

"It's just something that someone once told me, know there is three different types of Haki" Luffy told them, "Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busoshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haoshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others".

"Sounds interesting" Zoro muttered, "what will we be starting with".

"You and Sanji will be starting with Busoshoku Haki as you are our front-line fighters" Luffy told him, "and you two will begin training in Kenbunshoku Haki".

"Let's begin" Luffy yelled with a large smile.

 _ **One Day Later**_

The storm had guided the Going Merry towards their destination when Luffy noticed the lighthouse that was in sight. With a large smile he called his crew to him as they had nearly reached his destination, the start of the GrandLine.

"We're about to enter the most dangerous sea in the world" Luffy told them as he smiled, "I thought it was only right for us to announce our dreams before we enter it".

"Fine" Zoro muttered as he bought his leg up above a barrel and slammed it down on it, "I'm going to become the World's Greatest Swordsman".

"I'm going to find the All Blue" Sanji yelled as he did the same as Zoro.

"I'm going to draw a map of the World" Nami yelled doing what the two crew members did before her.

"I'm going to become a Brave Warrior of the Sea" Usopp yelled as he followed what his crew did.

"I'm going to become the Pirate King" Luffy announced as he slammed his foot down onto the barrel with a large smile.

 _ **A/N: So, I recently reread Second Wind by The-Lost-Samurai and it gave me an idea that I want to introduce into this story. Also, if you haven't read this story before it's one that I'd recommend, it's probably the best fanfiction I have read on this site. SPOLIER ALERT for Second Wind incoming, with the Straw Hats in possession of the Goro Goro no Mi and giving it to someone that Luffy decided was worthy of it gave me a similar idea, one that would result in a certain blonde-haired gentleman receiving a massive power up on Sabaody Archipelago. Tell me what you think of that happening.**_

 _ **A/N 2: I've noticed some reviews asking for me to stop the teasing about what fruit Luffy will end up with. If I get enough reviews I'll happily reveal it during the next chapter. The fruit will be found on Little Garden and is one that is canon, although it will be a bit different to the one that you all know.**_

 _ **Move List:**_

 _ **Kenbunshoku Haki - Observation Haki**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki**_

 _ **Namari Boshi – Lead Star**_

 _ **Shinsen Tamago Boshi – Fresh Egg Star**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki**_


	16. Meeting Laboon

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece. Also the blonde haired gentleman that I was talking about wasn't Sanji, I believe that he should never eat a devil fruit as he should swim in the All Blue.**_

"Here we are" Luffy whispered as he sat on the figure head of the Going Merry, "this is where the real fighting starts".

"It's amazing" Usopp shouted as he looked at the giant mountain in front of him.

"That's Reverse Mountain" Nami told the crew, "this is the entrance to the GrandLine".

"Uh, where's the entrance" Usopp asked in sudden fear as he searched the Mountain.

"It's there" Luffy stated as he noticed a small gap in the mountain, "we ride the waves up and into the GrandLine".

"Up the mountain" Usopp asked in disbelief, "how could we go up the mountain".

"The currents will take us" Nami told them as the entrance came into sight, "that's where we sail".

"Don't work against the currents" Luffy told them, "work with them".

Luffy smiled as the tales that Shanks had told him came to life, this is as far as he let the Red-Haired Pirate go with details and he was regretting it a bit, but Shanks was right, not knowing how to get to the entrance could've caused his ship damage or his crews death. He watched as Nami navigated the Going Merry into the entrance and fell backwards off the figure head as the ship began to ascend. He could feel the wind rushing by him as he clutched his hat and stood up, he could see and feel the clouds as he went through them and the ship reach the top.

He couldn't help but laugh as he heard Usopp scream as the Going Merry began to descend Reverse Mountain. He loved the feeling of the speed that their little ship was generating and only stopped smiling when he heard a loud noise. He nearly laughed as Zoro shot to his feet and placed his hands on his sword and Sanji rushed in front of Nami, and he would have laughed if he didn't see the giant mountain like shadow blocking their path.

"What the hell is that" Usopp screamed in terror as he ran around the deck "we're going to die".

"What do I do" Luffy muttered to himself as they got closer to the obstacle.

"It's a whale" Usopp yelled in shock.

Luffy frowned as he looked at the giant whale in front of him, he couldn't use his Haki as the whale wouldn't go underwater quick enough. The straw hatted boy lifted his leg and began to unleash a barrage of blunted Rankyaku that slowed the speed of the Going Merry down. He let out a sigh of relief as the ship slowed to a stop just in front of the giant whale. As he started to smile once again the ship shot forward and collided with the whale breaking the figure head on the ship.

"It didn't notice" Usopp shouted in joy.

"We're safe" Nami yelled as she jumped around the deck.

"You broke the figure head" Luffy screamed breaking the other two out of their joy.

"What are you doing" Nami shouted.

Nami and Usopp watched with their jaws hitting the floor as their Captain took to the sky and stood in front of the whale. Their shouts wouldn't break the man out of his current mindset as he reared his fist back and slammed it into the whale pushing it backwards slightly. They paled as the whale's eyes moved down and locked onto the Going Merry as it opened its mouth sucking it in.

"Oh no" Luffy shouted in shock as he watched the whale swallow his crew, "what do I do".

Luffy looked down on the whale and noticed a silver hatch on top of the whale's body. He quickly landed on it and ran across its body reaching the hatch. He only just entered it as the water rose above the whale, the boy closed the hatch and was confused as he took note of the pathways built into the way.

 _ **With the rest of the crew**_

"Where the hell are we" Usopp screamed as he looked around and noticed the blue sky and bird flying, "I thought we were swallowed".

"We were" Nami whispered in disbelief, "hopefully Luffy can find us".

"I'm sure he will" Zoro said as he looked around.

"We're still in the whale" Sanji told them as he placed a cigarette in his mouth, "the sky's painted and I guess it was done by whoever lives there".

"What do we do" Usopp asked, "it's not like we can get out easily".

"Maybe he will tell us" Sanji said as he puffed out smoke, "we may as well ask".

As the crew began sailing toward the small island a giant squid emerged from the water next to them. Zoro began to unsheathe Wado Ichimanji a harpoon shot out of the house and impaled the squid shocking the crew. As they turned to the house they noticed an old man pulling in the squid and completely disregarding them.

The man has a rather stocky and muscular body, is bald on the top of his head, but with white hair with yellow flower petal-like things, that have purple near the bottom of them, and a white beard that splits in two parts. His lower lip is noticeably larger than his upper. He wears a pink shirt with a yellow and green stripe with purple circles in the yellow along with blueish-grey shorts with sandals. He also wears glasses, a seaweed necklace, three gold bracelets, and a green-gem bracelet on his left wrist. He also has a scar on his left arm.

"Who are you" Zoro asked without taking his hand off his sword.

"It's polite for you to tell me who you are first" the man replied.

"Alright then" Zoro started.

"I'm Crocus, my blood type is" Crocus started.

"What are you doing" Zoro yelled as he prepared to jump over the side of the ship.

"Let me handle this" Sanji stated as he placed his hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Where are we" Sanji asked the man.

"Be careful, we wouldn't want any trouble" the Crocus told them.

"What if we start some" Usopp asked with his knees trembling.

"I'll die" Crocus replied as the Straw Hats sweat dropped.

"Let's kill him" Sanji yelled as he prepared to jump over the side of the ship before a noise stopped him.

 _ **With Luffy**_

Luffy was running through the passages trying to find his crew, his Kenbunshoku Haki was leading him back towards his crew but the passages were confusing. As he was running he heard the whale once again and then felling forwards as the whale charged. As he fell he collided with two people and carried them until he hit a hatch and broke through it. As he looked down he noticed a green sea and quickly held the two people close to his chest.

"Geppo" Luffy whispered as he began to walk on the air.

"Luffy" he heard Usopp shout in relief, "we thought we lost you".

"Don't do anything like that again" Nami shouted as Luffy arrived on the deck and dropped the people in his arms, "who are they".

"I don't know" Luffy replied as he scratched his head, "I sort of fell into them".

"The old man jumped into the water" Sanji told them, "wonder what his doing".

"Now's the time" the woman that Luffy caught whispered.

"It's time to kill this whale" the strange looking man yelled as he pulled out a bazooka and prepared to fire it.

"Be quite" Luffy shouted as he slammed his fist into the mans head and knocked him out, "now how do we get out".

"I'll help you with that" Crocus stated as he appeared back on his island, "follow me and keep an eye on them".

"No problem" Nami muttered as she watched love hearts appear in Sanji's eyes.

"Who are you people" Usopp asked as he watched Sanji float around the woman.

"I'm Mr. 9 and this is Miss Wednesday" the man replied as he knew that the Straw Hatted boy was strong enough to coerce it out of them.

Mr. 9 is a young man who wears a golden crown on top of his red hair and has his agent number written on his cheeks. He wears a green suit with white lace along with a ruffled red scarf.

Miss Wednesday is a young woman with long wavy light blue hair, she had it pulled back as a ponytail in a very high position. She had brown eyes and has a slender body. She wore a green jacket with white fur covering the collar and had a stripped blue singlet on underneath it, she also had on a pair of white jean shorts and white high heel boots.

It didn't take the crew long to get out of the whale as they followed the old man and were soon standing on land. Luffy took in the whale, the whale is and an extremely large blue whale, of comparable or greater size than the Sea Kings in the Calm Belt. He has many scars across his head and his eye alone is several times larger than the Going Merry. He has short fins, and a tail that splits in two.

"That's Laboon" Crocus told Luffy with a sad face, "he has those scars on his head from slamming it into Reverse Mountain".

"Why would he do that" Luffy asked in shock.

"Many years ago, when Laboon was much smaller he befriended a pirate crew in the West Blue, he followed them into the GrandLine much to their shock and they convinced him to stay here" Crocus explained, "they promised that they would come back for him and he has been waiting for them".

"I'm guessing they died" Nami said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Worse, I heard that they fled the GrandLine and have never come back for him" Crocus told the group, "since then he had been slamming his head into the mountain in hoped of getting back to his crew".

"He knows, doesn't he" Luffy muttered as he looked at Laboon.

"I told him the truth years ago" Crocus stated, "he just doesn't want to believe it".

"Geppo" Luffy said as he took to the skies, "stop that Laboon".

The giant whale looked at Luffy as the pirate bounced through the air. He let out a large sound and charged at him, Luffy smiled as he reared his head back and punched the whale causing it to stop. He watched as Laboon charged him once again only to be hit backward, this whale had some fight in him.

"How about we call it a draw" Luffy told Laboon, "when I find Raftel, I'll come back here, and we'll fight again".

Laboon stared at the straw hatted pirate as he dropped to the ground and took paint off of his ship. Within moments, Laboon had gained a badly drawn copy of the Straw Hat's Jolly Roger across his scars.

"Now if you slam your head into the mountain it will wash away" Luffy told him, "you're now considered one of us".

Laboon seemed to smile at Luffy as the boy landed on the ground and watched Zoro throw the two strangers from inside the whale into the sea. Crocus was smiling at him as he landed on the ground and he could tell her had made the flower haired man happy.

"Brat, do you know that normal compasses don't work on the GrandLine" Crocus asked him as he started to measure the brat's worth.

"A friend told me long ago that I needed a Log Pose and we got one before we entered the GrandLine" Luffy told them as Nami showed the man the Log Pose, "we're ready for these seas".

"It sounds like you are" Crocus laughed, "now where is your first destination".

"Can you help me, and my friend get back to our home island" Miss Wednesday intruded, "it seems our Pose was broken".

"Sure" Luffy replied to them, "as long as you promise not to come back here".

"We promise" Mr 9 told him, "we need to get to Whiskey Peak".

"Then to Whiskey Peak it is" Luffy yelled, "see ya old man, see ya Laboon".

Crocus couldn't help but smile at the young boy as an image overtook the one in front of him, a familiar man with a familiar smile stood in place of the young Straw Hatted pirate, a man with the same Straw Hat and dark hair.

"You're right Shank" Crocus muttered to himself, "that boy has a strange atmosphere and it seems he has a crew that has the same presence, I hope you watch them, Roger".

 _ **Move List:**_

Rankyaku - Tempest Kick

Kenbunshoku Haki - Observation Haki

Geppo - Moonwalk


	17. Bounty Hunter Island

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"What are you all so tired about" Zoro asked as he woke up from his nap to see most of his crew breathing deeply as well as the two strangers they picked up.

"You'd know if you were awake" Nami screamed as she somehow gained shark like teeth.

"Bloody witch" Zoro muttered as he started to stretch, "how about we get some training in Luffy".

"May as well" Luffy replied as he smiled as his swordsman, "Sanji, get ready as well, Nami focus on the Pose, Usopp see if you can hit us".

"Aye Captain" Sanji drawled as he pulled his cigarette from his mouth.

"Right and if I hit you I'm Captain" Usopp yelled as he jumped to his feet and pulled out his slingshot.

Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 watched in shock as the Straw Hat's fell into their training. They watched as the long-nosed sniper shot lead pellets from a slingshot at his Captain only for him to seem to float around them. The blonde-haired chef jumped straight at the green-haired swordsman and began to dish out kicks. The swordsman began to block them with a white coloured sheath and jumped backward before he drew his blade and charged at his captain. The straw hatted man blocked the sword with his own sheathed blade without even looking towards him, and then ducked the chef's kicks.

"I can see an island" Nami yelled as she interrupted the island.

"I guess this is goodbye then" Miss Wednesday told them.

"This is as far as you need to take us" Mr. 9 said as e jumped overboard with Miss Wednesday and began to swim away.

"They're weird" Luffy said as he watched them swim towards the island.

"Just ignore them" Zoro told him as he stood up, "we're about to make port and it seems we have people waiting for us".

"I guess the entire population is there" Luffy replied with a smile.

Soon the Going Merry pulled into the port and the crew on board were shock by the response from the citizens. They expected to be told to go away but were welcomed with cheers and promises of a celebration. They could hear many of the people congratulating them for reaching their first island and two of those people stood out. The man at the front who seemed to be the mayor and the nun that stood nearby.

The mayor is a tall man with a small red nose and has blonde hair in a style that resembles a powdered wig. He dressed like a gentleman and had the number 8 at the tips of his collar. The curls in his hair also look similar to the number 8.

The nun is a tall, muscular woman with dark skin and pink hair pulled into short twin-tails. She wore the typical nuns costume that hid some of her muscles.

"Mi~mi~mi~" the mayor sung, "I am Igarappoi the mayor of Whiskey Peak and I welcome you to a party held in celebration for your accomplishments".

"Can I ask when the Log Pose resets" Nami asked.

"Don't worry about that" the nun said, "let's go inside and get the party started".

"Somethings not right" Nami whispered as she was whisked away with her crew and into the town centre.

 _ **Several Hours Later**_

The townspeople stood around the party in shock, the crew that they had invited in had proved to be a lively one that was currently running there stocks down. Their Captain was eating and drinking his fill, his First Mate and Navigator were currently drinking the villages under the table, the sniper was flirting and telling what seemed to be truths but could only be perceived as lies and their Cook was flirting with every woman at the time. The Mayor had slowly been strengthening the booze that the pirates were drinking but for some reason it wasn't working at all.

It was soon after that the pirates started to drop off, the long-nosed sniper was the first the pass out from over drinking, then the chef. The finally three passed out at similar times, Nami dozed off and then Zoro after her, and finally the Captain of the Straw Hats slumped in his seat. As the Mayor watched them pass out with a sinister smirk on his face he quickly ordered the townspeople outside. When the group walked out of the town centre they were meet by Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9.

"Have you seen his bounty" Mr. 9 asked as he held out a piece of paper, "we won't need the whale after we get him".

"Let's just hope he doesn't wake up" Miss Wednesday stated as she looked at the group.

"Are you sure this bounty if for the straw hatted one" the nun asked, "80,000,000 beli for such a weak looking man".

"The swordsman looks like the stronger one" the Mayor said.

"Don't underestimate him" Miss Wednesday warned, "we've seen them train".

"She's right" a voice told them from the Town Hall roof, "I'm guessing you're from Baroque Works".

"How did he escape" the Mayor yelled in shock.

"Your men weren't strong enough" Zoro replied with a bloodthirsty smile.

"How do you know about Baroque Works" Miss Wednesday asked.

"A few years ago, someone from that agency called Mr. 7 tried to recruit me" Zoro told them, "I told him that I'd only join if he made me boss and he attacked me, so I killed him, it didn't take long to figure out who you lot were when you told me your names".

"Get him" the Mayor bellowed.

"I guess this is the perfect time for me to use Yubashiri" Zoro said as he unsheathed the sword and disappeared.

"Where'd he go" the nun asked in shock.

"Behind you" Zoro whispered as he rested his sword on the Mayor's shoulder.

The Mayor turned white as he realised what was going to happen, he quickly jumped away for the sword wielding pirate and strings fell from his hair. With a quick tug small cannons emerged from the curls in his hair and began to shoot bullets where Zoro stood. Only the green haired pirate wasn't there anymore, he had disappeared into the crowd and all the Mayor was doing was shooting his own men.

Zoro had appeared in between a group of and began to test his newly bought blade. He immediately realised that it was easy to use and how its light weight allowed fast actions and reflexes, while maintaining its sharpness for cutting power. He was quickly cutting through his opponents and leaving them just hanging onto consciousness, he had yet to kill any of his opponents as the easy sword allowed him to cut as shallow as he wanted.

Realising that he wasn't going to have any problems with Yubashiri Zoro sheathed the sword. As the bounty hunters began to close in on him he unsheathed Sandai Kitetsu and swung the cursed blade in a circle cutting through the bounty hunters that surrounded him. As the bounty hunters slumped to the floor cut through the stomach.

That was the moment that Zoro realised that Sandai Kitetsu appears to be a problem child; notably, it seemed to be bloodthirsty and wanted to make his arm slash without his direction. He had to focus on using this sword as he dashed through a building and cut through the wall, he quickly jumped through the hole he created and started to cut down the agents on the other side of the wall. It wasn't long before the green haired swordsman had cut down the remaining agents on the island bar the Mayor, the nun, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday. As he leapt through another building he felt a strong hand grab him by the head and pin him to the ground.

"Miss Monday has him" Miss Wednesday yelled in happiness.

The nun had lost the clothing she was wearing and was now wearing a short dress with a magenta and white diamond pattern, and three green flowers. She had her large hand covering Zoro's face and pinning him to the ground. Her veins were building, and the agents were shocked to see that she was struggling to keep the man down. They each realised a shocked gasp as Zoro single handily overpowered the woman and gripped her head with his right hand. He began to squeeze, and blood started leaking from her mouth as she let out and pain scream before the swordsman dropped her.

"Mr. 8, Mr. 9 we have to work together" Miss Wednesday yelled as a yellow duck appeared by her side.

"It'll be bye, bye baby for him" Mr. 9 yelled as he pulled out two metal bats and charged forwards.

Zoro smirked at the man as he sheathed Sandai Kitetsu and unsheathed Wado Ichimanji. He watched as the agent got close to him with the two bats, he ducked under the first swing and spun around to block the second bat with his sword. He pushed the man back and charged at him.

"You're finished" Zoro muttered as his blade cut Mr. 9 across the chest and the man fell to the ground.

"Mr. 9" Miss Wednesday yelled as she pulled open her dress to reveal a spiral shirt, "watch this".

Zoro watched the woman as she began to spin around two peacock slashes, the swordsman nearly fell to the floor as he watched the woman order her duck to charge him only for it to run off in the other direction as she yelled at it. The swordsman had to make a quick dive to the side as bullets ran through where he had been standing.

Zoro turned around as he placed Wado Ichimanji in his mouth and drew his other two blades. He took his bandanna from his arm and tied it over his head as he started at the bounty hunter in front of him. He watched as the small cannons seemed to reload and shot more bullets at him, he quickly jumped to the side and dodged the bullets. As soon as he landed he charged Mr. 8 and slashed his two blades at the man as blood began to seep from his suit.

"Watch out Zoro" was heard as the Straw Hat Captain jumped behind his swordsman and caught a bat that was swung at his head, "there's more here".

The moment that the words left Luffy's mouth he picked Zoro up and jumped away from where they were standing. The ground detonated, and the two Baroque Works agents were caught in the fire. Luffy looked up and took in the sight of the newcomers, one was a man and the other a woman.

The man is a tall, dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks. He wears a brown trench coat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses. The woman has short blond hair and dark eyes. She wears a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes.

"Thank god you're here, Mr. 5, Miss Valentine" Miss Wednesday exclaimed as she returned to the fight, "were you sent to help us with these pirates".

"Kyahahaha, do you really believe we'd be sent here to help the likes of you" Miss Valentine said.

"Then what are you here for" Miss Wednesday asked in shock.

"Someone has been spying on our organisation" Mr. 5 replied, "we found out who they were, and we are here to exterminate them, although it was a shock to find out one of them was nobility".

"I just act like a king" Mr. 9 yelled in desperation, "I'm not a spy".

"We know you're not" Mr. 5 scoffed, "Mr. 0 sent us to kill Igaram of the Alabasta Royal Guard and Princess Nefeltari Vivi of Alabasta for finding out his secret".

"What" Miss Monday whispered from nearby as she forced herself to her feet, "you're going to try and kill my partner".

"Not try" Mr. 5 replied as he began to pick his nose.

"Mr. 8, Miss Wednesday, run" Mr. 9 yelled as he stood in front of the two with Miss Monday standing beside him, "we'll hold them off".

"How cute" Miss Valentine yelled as she jumped into the air, "take this".

Zoro and Luffy watched as the blonde woman took to the air and plummeted down to the earth. She landed on Mr. 9 and pushed the both of them through the ground. They watched as Mr. 5 shot a small booger at Miss Monday and on contact it exploded sending her flying back and knocking her out against a building.

"Help us" the man now revealed to be Igaram pleaded as he held Luffy's shorts, "protect the Princess".

"Luffy, Zoro" the boys heard from the rooftop, "if she's a princess that means she has money".

"Nami" Luffy sighed as he looked at the woman carrying a sack, "fine, this should stop an argument".

"Hey, you two" Zoro yelled, "we're going to have to stop you from hurting this woman".

"Kyahahaha, as if two pirates like you can beat us" Miss Valentine laughed as she jumped into the air, "I ate the Kilo Kilo no Mi, it always me to change my weight at will, so take this, 10,000 Kilo Press"

Zoro watched as the woman dropped straight towards, he held out Yubashiri and stepped too the side. Miss Valentine dropped next to the Straw Hat's swordsman and he slashed her across the chest causing her to bleed through her clothes and pass out.

Mr. 5 watched in shock as his partner was easily dispatched, as he watched her fall to the ground he began to feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down only to realise that the Straw Hatted boy was in front of him with his fist embedded in Mr. 5's gut. The final Baroque Work's agent's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed.

"Now, let's find out what those other two did" Luffy told Zoro as they began walking back to the middle of the crowd.

It wasn't long before they found Igaram, Vivi and Nami all together near the town hall. Nami was standing over the pair with beli like eyes as she started to make demands of payment for saving the Princess.

"Nami, let's hear her out first" Luffy ordered as he looked at Vivi, "so what's the situation".

Vivi began to explain what was currently happening in Alabasta, starting from the moment that dance powder was found and the blame was placed on the King. This lead to a rebellion as Alabasta was in a drought and the rebels believed that the King was behind it. Vivi and Igaram found out about a secret agency that was helping fuel the rebellion. The two acted like spies and worked their way up the ranks before they found out the identity of Baroque Work's boss.

"Who is it" Luffy ask with sad eyes.

"I can't tell you" Vivi told them, "if I do you'll be killed".

"Then don't tell us" Nami pleaded.

"You'd be better off not knowing that Mr. 0 is Sir Crocodile" Vivi replied before throwing her hands over her mouth.

"You idiot" Nami yelled in shock.

"The Shichibukai" Luffy asked as his eyes turned to stars.

"What have I done" Vivi cried, "now you'll be with us on the hit list".

"Not if we leave now" Nami replied as she turned around before seeing a strange sight.

In front of her, first was a large, black-feathered vulture, with white feathers toward the neck. Her skin is pink, and her beak is a light yellow. She wears a yellow aviator cap dotted with red flowers, and black goggles. The other creature is a small, brown-furred otter with white fur around his snout. He wears a long-sleeved, light blue coat with purple dots, as well as black sunglasses.

"The Unluckies, Miss Friday and Mr. 13" Vivi exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, they're good picture's" Nami told them as she noticed the pictures the pair had drawn, "Okay looks like we're helping".

"Good" Igaram told them, "go get your crewmates and we'll meet by your ship".

Luffy and Zoro walked into the town centre to see the sleeping forms of Usopp and Sanji. Zoro kicked the cook as Luffy woke up Usopp and told him to head to the ship he told Sanji the same as the man was kicking Zoro's sheathed blades. The four then headed towards the where they left their ship. The crew were shocked when they arrived at the ship to notice Igaram dressed up as Vivi.

"I'll act as the decoy" Igaram told them, "you will set out with Vivi and I'll head on the normal path to Alabasta".

"Please don't leave me" Vivi pleaded, "come with us".

"I'll be fine princess" Igaram replied as he walked towards his ship, "I'll see you at Alabasta".

"Fine" Vivi replied visibly upset, "just make sure you make it back".

"Goodbye princess" Igaram told her as he got on his ship.

Vivi wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched her guardian leave, she would have to rely on these pirates until she met back up with Igaram. She watched as the ship left the dock and was on it's way to sea before an explosion erupted taking out the ship and Igaram.

"Igaram" Vivi yelled in shock.

"Shit" Luffy yelled, "get on the ship".

"Where's Carue" Vivi yelled as Sanji picked her up and jumped on deck.

"He's already on board" Zoro told her as he pointed to the giant yellow duck.

"Let's go" Nami yelled as the sail unfurled.

The crew and Vivi slowly left the dock as Igaram ship lighted up the night, Nami had already informed them that the Log Pose had set and was ready to go. The ship slowly made its way away from the dock and towards the open sea.

"Watch out for the shallows" a female's voice warned them.

"Thanks" Nami replied, "wait who are you".

Nami jumped away from the voice as she looked at the intruder on the Going Merry. The woman is tall and slender, yet athletic with shoulder-length black hair. She has eyes with dark, wide pupils, she also has a long, thin, and defined nose, her skin tone is a slightly darker tan. And has very long limbs. She wears a purple cowgirl hat, a short purple skirt and a revealing purple top with purple cowgirl boots.

"Miss All Sunday" Vivi yelled in shock.

"Princess" Miss All Sunday replied with a smirk, "I'm sorry about your friend".

"You did this" Vivi yelled, "you are the reason all this happened".

"Of course, I am" Miss All Sunday replied, "I was the one who lead you to Mr. 0 and I was also the one who told him that you found out".

"What are you doing here" Luffy asked as he stared at the woman.

"You're on course for Little Garden" Miss All Sunday told them as she threw Luffy an Eternal Pose, "that is an Eternal Pose to Nanimonai Island".

"Why" Vivi asked in shock, "why are you doing this".

"Little Garden will be your death" Miss All Sunday replied with a small smirk.

"I won't let you decide my course" Luffy yelled as he shattered the External Pose, "get off my ship".

"Of course, Captain" Robin replied as she began to sweat, "just remember Little Garden doesn't resemble its name".

The crew watched as the slender woman jumped off their ship and landed on a turtle's back. The turtle began to swim away from the Going Merry as Luffy watched it with hard eyes. They were now in the open sea, but something seemed off about that woman.


	18. The Subtly Named Island

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece. This is a double update so make sure you read the Whiskey Peak chapter first.**_

The trip to Little Garden was fairly uneventful for the Straw Hats and Princess Vivi, they hadn't run into any Baroque Works agents or enemy pirate crews so Luffy had his crew training. Zoro and Sanji were around about the same level in ability, so Luffy had the pair training together. He also paired up Nami and Usopp in a bid to increase their confidence, the duo need to be ready in case Crocodile had any high-level subordinates surrounding him. Vivi and Carue had fit in well with the crew, she was still sad about Igaram but was enjoying the way the pirates attempted to cheer her up.

"This place is huge" Usopp exclaimed as he looked at the island they just arrived on.

"I wonder why they call it Little Garden" Vivi asked as she watched Nami navigate the Going Merry through the small canal they were using as a port.

"I've heard that name before" Nami mumbled as she looked at the island.

"What the hell is that" Usopp yelled as a giant bird descended on them.

"Poitrine" Sanji yelled as he jumped into the air and kicked the giant bird in the stomach.

"Thank you, Sanji" Usopp yelled in glee, "ah, what the hell is that".

The crew turned their head to the right and looked at the giant tiger that was slowly making its way towards the ship. As Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimanji the tiger fell to the ground revealing a large bite mark in it back that was bleeding profusely.

"What could do that" Nami cried.

"Something bigger than the tiger" Zoro replied causally.

"This is a monster island" Usopp cried as he curled into a ball, "I have can't-go-on-this -islanditis".

"This is a prehistoric island' Vivi informed them, "thanks to the different magnetic properties in the GrandLine there are islands like this, ones that are stuck in the past are rare, but they do exist".

"That's pretty cool" Luffy remarked as he looked around the island, "Sanji, make me an adventure meal with plenty of meat, I'm going exploring".

"On it" Sanji replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"You can't be serious" Nami yelled in disbelief, "we don't know what's out there".

"That's the fun of it" Luffy told her, "I'm getting my bag".

Nami sighed as he watched Luffy walk into the cabin, the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates may be serious in battle but when he wasn't it was like he was a kid. She looked over to Usopp and knew that he wasn't leaving the ship, she assumed that Vivi would stay with them and so would Sanji, Zoro would probably sleep or go look around the island.

"I'm going with him" Vivi declared as Luffy walked out of the cabin, "Sanji, please make that two adventure boxes".

"Of course, Vivi-swan" was the reply from the kitchen.

"No, don't go" Nami pleaded, "it's safer here".

"Don't worry" Luffy told her, "I'll look after Vivi".

"You better" Sanji told him as he handed over a box of meat to Luffy and Sanji, "oi, moss head are you doing anything".

"I think I'll look around dart brow" Zoro shot back.

"Find some meat if you can then" Sanji told him.

"I guess it's a good thing you're sending me then" Zoro replied, "I am the better hunter".

"Was that a challenge" Sanji asked as he glared at Zoro.

"Not much of one" Zoro replied as he jumped from the ship.

"Let's meet back here" Sanji yelled, "biggest capture wins".

"Easy" Zoro scoffed as he walked away.

"I'll show him" Sanji said angry as he jumped from the Going Merry and walked in the opposite direction of Zoro.

"See-ya" Luffy yelled at Usopp and Nami as him and Vivi left the ship, "have fun".

"We're all alone" Usopp muttered in fear.

Screams of terror were heard from the Going Merry as Usopp and Nami ran into the cabin to hide. Although Nami hide near the bookcase so she could see if there was some information about Little Garden, she had heard about it before, of that she was sure.

 _ **With Luffy and Vivi**_

Vivi watched the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates with a smile on her face, she couldn't believe that this was the man that dispatched of Mr. 5 so easily. She could feel that this man wasn't what see would call a normal pirate and from her travels with him she could see that the man just want freedom. She giggled as she watched Luffy bounce around their current course until he stopped, she became worried as she noticed his face had gone white and his body went rigid.

"Luffy, what's wrong" Vivi asked in a worried tone.

"I've been using my Kenbunshoku Haki to scout the island" Luffy informed Vivi, "I've known we're not alone for a while now, there's six other people on the island".

"Is that what's got you worried" Vivi asked in fright, if someone could scary Luffy that means they were powerful.

"No" Luffy replied as she sighed in relief, "there's another presence on this island, something dark but it's not a person".

"What is it" Vivi asked as she started to follow Luffy.

"I don't know" he told her, "but it's just around here".

Vivi cautiously followed Luffy through the forest of Little Garden, the Straw Hatted boy kept stopping every few steps and looking around as if he was hoping to see something. It took about a half hour before she noticed that large grin that appeared on Luffy's face and followed his eyeline. What she saw shocked her as she looked at the branch that extended from the tree that had a strange fruit on it.

"That's a Devil Fruit" Luffy muttered in disbelief, "what's it doing here".

"Take it" Vivi told him, "we have a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia in the Royal Palace, take it and find out if it's a known fruit and if it is something that interest you or your crew it can be eaten and if not, they fetch an incredible high price".

"You're right" Luffy replied with a small smile as he plucked it from the tree, "I just can't believe I found one, but can you keep this a secret for now".

"Of course," Vivi replied as she gave him a strange look.

"I just don't want to tell them until we deal with Crocodile" Luffy told her as he noticed her look, "I will make my decision when this is all over with".

Vivi just nodded as she watched Luffy place the strange fruit in the backpack that he was carrying. As she got a decent look at it she noticed that it is a large, round, light purple fruit made up of many small teardrop-shaped components with swirl patterns, and green leaves sprouting from the top. Its overall shape and appearance closely resembles a pineapple or a bunch of oversized and teardrop shaped grapes.

"This sounds like the perfect time for lunch" Luffy stated as he looked at Vivi, "let's get a view.

All that was heard out of Vivi was an ep that caused her to blush in embarrassment as Luffy carried her through the air. It wasn't long before the pair front a view, although Vivi hated where it was as she sat next to Luffy eating her adventure box while on top of a Brachiosaurus. Vivi couldn't help but gulp when she looked down and saw how far above the ground they were.

"Oh shit" She heard Luffy mutter as loud foot steps could be heard than the swish of a sword through the air, "hold on".

Luffy grabbed Vivi as the head of the dinosaur they were sitting on was cut clean off by a giant. Luffy stayed afloat using Geppo and stared at the giant being in front of him. The giant was well-built and possessed a long beard. He wore a Viking attire with a helmet that goes over his head and Luffy could tell he would fit in the giant's palm easily.

"What are you doing" Luffy screamed at the giant.

"Oh, two little human" the giant stated as he looked at them, "did I nearly cut you".

"Of course, you did" Luffy yelled at him, "we were sitting on the dinosaur's head".

"Then let me take you back to my camp and give you some of the meat as repayment" the giant replied, "I'm Dorry".

"Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy told him with his signature smile, "and meat sounds good".

"Are you sure Luffy" Vivi asked timidly.

"Yes" Luffy replied without hesitation.

 _ **With Nami and Usopp**_

"Ahhh" Nami screamed in terror as she dropped the book she was holding.

"What's wrong" Usopp asked as he looked at her now pale face.

"I found out why this island is called Little Garden" Nami told him with terror itched on her face.

"Why" Usopp asked already in fear of the answer.

"Because it looks like a Little Garden to its inhabitants" Nami told him as they both heard a roar.

"Dinosaur" Usopp shrieked in horror as he noticed the large T-Rex heading towards him.

"What do we do" Nami asked as she hugged Usopp.

"I don't know" Usopp replied as he started to cry.

The pair watched as the T-Rex closed in on the ship and they prepared to be feasted upon. That was until a giant axe swung through the T-Rex's head and decapitated the intimidating dinosaur. It was much to their fright that they notice a giant now smiling down at them with a bloody axe. The giant wore a Viking costume, which consists of a red overall with golden button straps, fur linings, a leather strap around his right shoulder and another as a belt, yellow pants with black stripes and fur linings at the bottom, yellow shoes, and a red helmet with two horns. He has a blond beard shaped like an axe's blade, beady eyes, a wide grin, and a pig-like nose.

"Oh, humans" the giant said as he smiled down at them, "my name's Brogy".

"Nami" the navigator stuttered out her name.

"Usopp" was all the sniper could say as the pair turned as white as a ghost.

"Do you happen to have any alcohol" Brogy asked.

"Cooking Alcohol" Nami replied through chattering teeth.

"That'll do" Brogy replied as he watched the humans roll out barrels of alcohol for him, "thank you for that, I'll take you back to my camp for a feast".

"Play dead" Usopp whispered to Nami as the pair crumpled to the ground.

"Hmm, looks like they're sleeping" Brogy said to himself as he picked up Nami and Usopp, "I bet they'll enjoy T-Rex meat".

 _ **Earlier in a Wax Igloo**_

Unbeknownst to the Straw Hats and Vivi a secret meeting was taking place that would dictate events that would affect them. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine were standing across from two figures that could only belong to Baroque Works. The two figures were a man and what seemed like a small child, the man was known as Mr. 3 and the female was known as Miss Goldenweek.

Mr. 3 is an average-sized man with a rather frail-looking build, he has 3's visible on his vest design, upper part of his glasses, and one big 3 achieved through his top knot. He also wears glasses and has neatly combed hair. He was also seen wearing a Log Pose on his left wrist. He wore a blue striped vest with light brown long pants.

Miss Goldenweek is a small child, with relatively large eyes and circles of blush on her cheeks. She is fairly short in stature and wears her dark red hair tied in braided pigtails. Her attire consists of a wide-brimmed pink hat with a green band, a dark blue T-shirt with the word "GOLDEN" written on it in pink, a sky-blue cloud-patterned button-down shirt, a maroon-coloured overalls skirt with the top folded down, blue striped stockings, and big red shoes with white cuffs and white soles. She is also eating rice crackers.

"So, you've come here for Straw Hat Luffy's bounty, gane" Mr. 3 asked as he stared at the two lower agents.

"Yes, he's here on the island and he, his crew and Princess Vivi all have extermination orders" Mr. 5 told him.

"We also have to take out these two" Mr. 3 told Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine as he showed them two wanted posters for the giants worth 100,000,000 beli each, "plus Straw Hat and we have a nice amount, gane".

"How do you plan to do this" Mr. 5 asked.

"We kill them of course" Mr. 3 said as if it was easy, "here's the plan".

 _ **With Luffy and Vivi**_

"So, you've been fighting for 100 years" exclaimed Vivi in shock, "why would you do that".

"We forgot why we even started" Dorry told her, much to her shock, "but it doesn't matter anymore".

"Why would you do that" Vivi asked as she didn't understand.

"He had to" Luffy told her, "it's something he knows he has to do".

 _ **With Usopp and Nami**_

"Do you think I could be like you" Usopp asked with wide eyed.

"A giant" Brogy laughed as he looked down at Usopp.

"No, a brave warrior of the sea" Usopp asked, "I want to be just like you".

"Of course," Brogy replied as he looked at the sniper, "and when you do make sure you sail to our home land Elbaf".

Usopp was smiling up at the giant as a giant erupting from a volcano went off shocking the two humans at the camp. Brogy quickly explained that this was the signal for him to start the battle and went off to face Dorry with Usopp's wishes of luck.

"Let's go" Nami urged as she tugged on Usopp's sleeve, "before he eats us".

"He won't" Usopp replied with conviction, "I'm staying here".

"Fine" Nami said in a huff as she ran from the clearing.

Usopp watched as Nami left the clearing with a bad feeling, as he heard the clashing of metal he got to his feet and ran after the navigator. That was until he heard a growl that sent him running back to the camp. Meanwhile Nami was running through the forest as she started to panic, her ears must have been deceiving her, it seemed someone was following her.

"Luffy" Nami asked in shock as she notice a shadowy figure in the trees, "stop playing around".

"No ones playing" a sinister voice whispered in her ear before she passed out, "that's one down".

 _ **With Zoro**_

"Dart brow's going to be embarrassed" Zoro said to himself as he pulled a giant triceratops behind him.

Zoro continued to walk through the forest pulling the giant dinosaur behind him until he saw two figures, one was Nami and the other Vivi. That threw him for a loop as he was sure that Vivi was with Luffy, as he opened his mouth the question them he was rushed from behinds and knocked out by a explosion.

"Told you there are better uses for your fruit" a voice spoke out of the shadows.

 _ **With Usopp**_

The sniper had left his camp when Brogy returned and informed him that Luffy and Vivi were at the other giant's camp. He was running through the jungle heading in the direction that Brogy had told him the other camp was in when he heard the volcano erupting again. He cursed himself as he knew he was missing the giants fight once again. He broke through the trees into the other camp only to notice Luffy breathing heavily and glaring at the spot the giants were fighting.

"What happened" Usopp asked as the pair turned around.

 _ **With Luffy and Vivi**_

"Two of you friends are in Brogy's camp" Dorry told Luffy and Vivi, "they gave him this alcohol".

"Enjoy" Luffy told him, "it'll only be cooking alcohol".

"That doesn't matter" Dorry replied with a smile as he drunk the battle whole.

Luffy's smile slowly fell from his face as he heard the explosion erupt from inside Dorry and Vivi's gasp in horror at the sight as blood started leaking from his mouth. Dorry's eyes turned red as he glared at Luffy and rose to his feet.

"You did this" Dorry roared as he slammed his hand down at Luffy.

"This wasn't us" Luffy yelled back as he caught the giants hand, "stop before you hurt yourself more".

"You're lucky this has weakened me" Dorry told him as the volcano erupted, "it's time to fight".

"You can't fight like that" Luffy yelled, "don't make me stop you".

"I'm fighting" Dorry roared as he lifted his sword.

Luffy drew Stormbringer and coated it in Busoshoku Haki as Dorry's sword clashed with his. It took all his strength to hold back the giants strike before he was kicked away, and the giant ran towards battle. Luffy stood back up and start to gain his breath back as he stared at the retreating giant.

"What happened" Luffy heard Usopp asked.

"We're not alone" Luffy told Usopp as he began to stretch his Kenbunshoku Haki across the island, "shit".

"What" Usopp asked as he noticed the look across his Captain's face.

"They have Nami and Zoro, as well as Carue" Luffy informed them, "and now they have the giants".

"What" Usopp screamed as he looked towards the battle only to realise it stopped.

"Dorry was injured" Luffy told him, "these Baroque Works agents has interfered in the battle".

"They interfere with a battle of the brave warrior" Usopp yelled in outrage, "let's get them".

"Good idea" Luffy replied with a smile. "let's go".

 _ **With Zoro and Nami**_

"So, you were caught as well" Nami stated as her legs were stuck in a giant wax candle next to Zoro, "how".

"Tricked" Zoro replied casually, "I can probably cut our legs off, so we can escape".

"Don't do that" Nami yelled in anger, "don't cut our legs off".

"It was just a suggestion" Zoro muttered as he looked down at the Baroque Work's agents, "that guys got weird hair".

"Start the candle" Mr. 3 ordered as he glared at Zoro, "do you feel the wax raining down on your body".

"This will suffocate us" Zoro warned Nami, "we can still escape".

"Luffy will save us" Nami told him.

"Let them go" Luffy ordered as he broke into the clearing to see the wax candle spinning and beginning to cover his two crewmates, Carue and the giants in wax.

"Do you think you can make me, gane" Mr. 3 chuckled.

"Don't underestimate hime" Mr. 5 warned.

"It's fine, Miss Goldenweek deal with this pest" Mr. 3 ordered as the girl pulled out a paint brush and walked forward.

"Usopp, Vivi I leave the Mr. 5 pair to you" Luffy told them, "I'll take on this pair".

"Okay" the pair replied as they watched Luffy walk forwards with his Straw Hat covering his eyes.

"I won't hit a child" Luffy told them as he released a wave Haoshoku Haki at Miss Goldenweek and watched her pass out, "that's one down".

"How did you do that" Mr. 3 asked as he felt a sudden jolt of fear.

"You're not going to find out" Luffy told him as he walked towards the giant candle and coated his fist with Busoshoku Haki, "here's your escape".

Luffy bought his hand up and slammed it down on the candle structure completely shattering it and saving the people that the wax was raining down on. Zoro and Nami were taking deep breathes as Brogy was still crying at the loss of his friend and Carue had ran towards Vivi.

"When you two are ready" Luffy started, "can you make sure Vivi and Usopp are okay".

 _ **With Usopp**_

"Kayaku Boshi" Usopp yelled as he shot a pallet out of his Ginga Pachinko.

"You think that can stop me" Mr. 5 mocked as he opened his mouth and ate the bullet, "I'm a bomb man idiot".

"What do I do" Usopp asked himself, "Namari Boshi".

Usopp watched as the man brushed off the pallet once again, he kept it up and continued to fire lead stars at his opponent. He knew he had something that could stop this man for good but everywhere he thought about it Chew's face appeared in front of his eyes, he didn't know if he could do it again. The sniper looked at his opponent in shock as Mr. 5 picked his nose and flung the booger at him. Usopp really should have remembered what the man said before as the booger hit his chest and sent him flying back by an explosion.

The long-nosed sniper forced himself to his feet as he glared at Mr. 5, only to realise the man had his own flintlock out and was breathing into it. Usopp's eyes widened in shock as the man shot an air bullet at him, he felt the air hit his chest and the explosion that took place that sent him flying back. He once again forced himself to stand with to the man that was threatening his friends, he slowly itched forwards as another explosion hit him.

"Let me help" Usopp heard Zoro whisper to him, "good job".

"I did nothing" Usopp replied as blood leaked from his mouth.

"You did all you need to" Zoro replied, "I'll finish this".

"Thank you, Zoro" Usopp whispered as he sat down.

"You hurt one of my friends" Zoro told Mr. 5 as he drew all his swords and tied his bandanna around his head, "you'll pay for that".

"I won't underestimate you this time" Mr. 5 replied as he aimed his flintlock.

"Santoryu: Tora Gari" Zoro yelled as he charged forward.

Mr. 5's eyes opened in shock as a tiger appeared behind Zoro and the green haired swordsman's swords cut into his chest. Zoro appeared behind the man as he flicked the blood off his swords and sheathed them as the bomb man collapsed to the ground and quickly lost consciousness.

"Don't chase us any further" Zoro told the unconscious man, "you're lucky I left you alive".

 _ **With Vivi**_

Bruises covered the Princess as she was spitting up blood, the gloating Miss Valentine was standing above her with a single foot on her back. She had been lowering and increasing the weight that was in her foot and pushing Vivi into the ground.

"This is almost too easy" Miss Valentine laughed, "this is the end of the line Princess".

"This isn't over" Vivi growled out as she noticed a figure sneaking up on Miss Valentine, "this will be the last time we see each other though".

"Keep thinking it isn't over" Miss Valentine sneered.

"It's over now" Nami shouted as she bought her metal staff high above her head and slammed it down on Miss Valentine's head knocking the woman out, "damn, she was like glass".

"Thanks, Nami" Vivi coughed out.

"Don't worry" Nami told her as she took her shirt off, "use this for the blood".

 _ **With Luffy**_

"Candle Champion" Mr. 3 yelled as his wax surrounded him and formed his ultimate defence and offense.

"Is this the best you can do" Luffy growled as he looked at the man, "you hurt my friends and you're relying on this".

"This is my ultimate skill" Mr. 3 bragged, "you may as well quick".

"Shigan" Luffy muttered as he coated his index finger with Busoshoku Haki and slammed it into the chest of the candle champion.

Mr. 3 screamed in pain as the wax that surrounded him crumbled and revealed the shallow hole he had in his chest. He quickly looked around for support only to realise that he was alone with the pirates, think quickly he attempted to retreat into the forest.

"Soru" Luffy whispered as he appeared in front of Mr. 3, "you're finished".

Luffy reared his fist back and then threw it forwards connecting with the Baroque Works agents jaw and sending him flying into the forest knocked out. He watched the man fly out of his sight and then turned around and re-entered the clearing that the fight took place in. He smiled as he saw Zoro helping Usopp and Nami help Vivi, this is what its like to be free.

 _ **With Sanji**_

"Wonder what Nami-Swan and Vivi-Swan are up to" Sanji asked himself as he sat in Mr. 3's wax igloo, "Ahhh, what am I doing here they may need my help".

"It's too bad I have to leave; this place is really comfortable" Sanji said as he stood up.

"Purupurupuru" rang out through the igloo, "Purupurupuru".

"Huh, a den den Mushi" Sanji said as he looked at the transponder snail and picked it up, "hello this is the shitty restaurant, what do you want to order".

"Stop playing around idiot" a voice growled across the snail in an agitated voice, "why haven't you sent me your report".

"Report" Sanji questioned, "umm, who are you".

"It's me" the voice replied in annoyance, "Mr. 0".

" _Mr. 0, if I remember rightly this is the man Vivi-swan mentioned" Sanji thought to himself, "he's the leader of Baroque Works"._

"It's already been quite some time since I sent you your orders Mr. 3" the voice of Mr. 0 stated, "what is your status".

" _This is a secret base for the agents on this island" Sanji thought, "damn it, I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in this hunting game, I hope everyone's alright"._

"What are you being silent for" Mr. 0 asked, "I'm asking you a question, have you eliminated Princess Vivi and the Straw Hat Pirates or not".

"Yes, I've complete the mission you gave me" Sanji replied with a small smirk, "all the people that know your secret are no more, so there is no need for further action".

"I see, good work" Mr. 0 told him, "the Unluckies are heading your way and once they confirm your mission's success, they will hand you a package".

"The Unluckies" Sanji questioned, "and a package".

"That's right, an External Pose to Alabasta" Mr. 0 told him, "once you receive it head to Alabasta with Miss Goldenweek immediately, the time has come, and we must carry out the most crucial part of the plan. You will await further details, once you arrive in Alabasta".

"What the hell are they" Sanji asked himself as he saw two animals sitting in the window.

"What's the matter" Mr. 0 asked as the animals pulled out weapons.

"No, it's noth-" Sanji was cut of as the pair attacked him.

Sanji jumped into the air as the otter charged him with a pair of blades. He quickly dodged the sharp blades and jumped above the otter, he bought his right leg down on top of the otter's head and knocked him out as the vulture appeared behind him and started to fire the gun attached to her back. Sanji was forced to run across the room and jump above the vulture, once again bringing his leg down and knocking the animal out.

"What was that" Mr. 0's voice cut through the room.

"oh, never mind that, it's really nothing" Sanji told the man, "one of the Straw Hats turned out to be barely alive and attacked me, I finished him off for sure so don't worry".

"One of them was alive" Crocodile questioned in anger, "didn't you just say that you had carried out the mission successfully".

"I thought I had" Sanji replied, "but one of them proved too be more tenacious than I thought".

"So, in short, you had given me a false report at the time" Mr. 0 questioned in anger.

"I suppose that's true if you want to get technical" Sanji told him, "but I really did finish him off this time, so there's really no need for further pursuit".

"Fine, just head straight for Alabasta" Mr. 0 breathed out, "this will be the last time that I contact you by Den Den Mushi, I can't afford to have the Marines intercepting my calls. From now on, all orders shall be delivered the traditional way, that is all".

Sanji looked at the Den Den Mushi as Mr. 0 hung up on him and he released a sigh of relief, hopefully the man had bought the story. He looked around the room and noticed the strange item next to the Unluckies, he bent down and picked it up as he read Alabasta off the bottom of it.

"So, this is the Eternal Pose" Sanji muttered, "this should help us".

 _ **With Mr. 0**_

"Miss All Sunday" Crocodile said as he looked at the woman.

"Yes" She replied.

"Send Mr. 2 to Little Garden" he ordered, "his orders are to lie in wait amongst the route between Alabasta and Little Garden and assassinate Mr. 3".

"Rather violent aren't you" Miss All Sunday chuckled, "Sir Crocodile".

"I still have enough capable officers; do you really want to talk back to me" Crocodile warned as he walked out of the room.

"No, no, I'll carry out the orders at once" Miss All Sunday replied with a smirk.

 _ **With Luffy's Group**_

"Gababababababa" Brogy laughed as he hugged the now sitting up Dorry, "I can't believe you are alive".

"It's because we have been battling for so long" Dorry replied, "our weapons are blunted".

"I'm sorry" Vivi told them, "it's my fault that this happened".

"Don't even say that" Nami told her.

"It could also be our fault" Brogy told them, "we have bounties of 100,000,000 beli each".

"I forgot about them" Dorry admitted.

"So, do you know how long the Log Pose takes to set" Nami asked the two laughing giants.

"One year" Brogy replied suddenly serious.

"But no one survives that long" Dorry told them.

"Nami-Swan and Vivi-Swan, thank god you're okay" Sanji yelled as he ran into the clearing.

"Now he shows up" Usopp muttered.

"The hell is that" Sanji yelled as he looked at the giant, "are you Mr. 3".

"How do you know about Mr. 3" Nami questioned as Sanji looked at her.

"Oh my, a goddess" Sanji swooned as he noticed her lack of a top, "but about Mr. 3, I was just talking to Mr. 0".

"What" Vivi yelled in shock.

"I told him we were all dead" Sanji told the, "they won't be chasing us for now and we also have this".

"An External Pose" Vivi yelled in delight as Nami took the Pose from Sanji's hand.

"Oi, Dart brow" Zoro yelled, "I won the hunting contest".

"Bullshit moss head" Sanji yelled, "my catch was bigger".

"You two take the catches back to the Going Merry" Luffy told them as he looked at the giants, "alright then, Mr. Round, Mr. Giant, we'll be taking off".

"Busy little buggers aren't you" Brogy chuckled.

"I hope your countries safe" Dorry told Vivi.

"Thank you" Vivi cried.

"I'll definitely go to Elbaf one day master" Usopp yelled as he chased his crew back to the Going Merry.

"Our friends are setting sail" Brogy said aloud.

"They'll need our help to get off the island" Dorry replied with smile.

 _ **On the Going Merry**_

"Hurry up you two" Nami yelled from the deck, "cut up the meat and stop arguing".

"Fine, fine" Zoro replied as he started cutting through the dinosaurs.

It wasn't long before the Going Merry was sailing through the waterway in Little Garden and out towards the sea. As they began to exit the waterway the notice Dorry and Brogy standing on each side of it facing the sea with their weapons in their hand.

"The reason that the people that come to Little Garden never make it to the next island is straight ahead" Brogy told them.

"You all risked your lives for our" Dorry stated, "thus in turn no matter the foe, we must not let those lives be wasted".

"Trust in us and sail ahead" Brogy told them, "no matter what happens sail straight ahead".

"Got it" Luffy replied from the deck.

"One day" the giants said together, "may we meet again".

"Look ahead" Nami screamed in terror as the water began to rise.

"So, you've come island eater" Dorry said as he glared at the giant goldfish.

"In the name of Elbaf we'll clear a path" Brogy stated.

"Grab the helm or we'll be swallowed" Nami yelled.

"We can't" Usopp yelled with a white face, "we're sailing straight ahead, right Luffy".

"Right" Luffy replied as Nami began to cry in terror.

The Going Merry sailed straight into the mouth of the giant goldfish as the two giants bought their weapons back. With a swing of their weapons they let out a flying slash that cut through the goldfish and launched the Going Merry out to sea. As the slash finished the weapons crumbled from use and the goldfish floated in the water, finally killed before it could kill their little human friends.

"Thank you" Luffy yelled from the Going Merry, "to Alabasta".

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Poitrine – Chest**_

 _ **Kenbunshoku Haki - Observation Haki**_

 _ **Geppo – Moonwalk**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki**_

 _ **Haoshoku Haki - Conqueror's Haki**_

 _ **Kayaku Boshi – Gunpowder Star**_

 _ **Namari Boshi – Lead Star**_

 _ **Tora Gari – Tiger Trap**_

 _ **Shigan – Finger Pistol**_

 _ **Soru – Shave**_


	19. The Horrible King

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"We need to talk" Usopp whispered to Luffy as the two sat on deck.

"About what" Luffy questioned.

"About what happened in Cocoyashi Village and the Fishman I killed" Usopp told him, "I can't stop thinking about it".

"You killed him" Luffy stated, "but you regret it, that's good. I don't need a sniper that's first instinct is to kill, I need one that will only kill when needed and only if his enemy is trying to kill him or his friends".

"Luffy" Usopp whispered with tears following, "you don't think I'm a monster".

"Of course, not" Luffy replied, "you're someone who protects his crew, you're someone I can trust".

"Thank you, Luffy" the long-nose sniper said, "I needed this".

"Get to bed" Luffy told him, "I'll take watch".

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Nami" Vivi yelled as the orange haired navigator fainted, "Guy's somethings wrong with Nami".

The crew rushed to the deck and noticed Nami's pale and sweaty face. Sanji picked up the navigator and walked her into the cabin and to her room as the rest of the crew followed with worry present on their face. Vivi was fretting in the corner as she watched Nami try and force the crew to take her outside and make sure they pushed on to Alabasta, even using a newspaper article about how much further Alabasta has fallen in its civil war in hopes Vivi would tell her and the crew to continue.

"We need to get to Alabasta as fast as we can" Vivi said as she walked towards Nami, "and for that to happen we need her to be healthy, so let's find a doctor".

"Yosh, Vivi take the Pose, Usopp to the Crow's nest" Luffy ordered as the sniper left the room, "Sanji you're watching over Nami, Zoro make sure I don't fall".

"Fall" Zoro questioned as he watched his Captain walk towards his seat on the figurehead of the Going Merry, "why would you fall".

"I'm going to push myself further than ever before" Luffy told him, "I guess now's the perfect time to find out my limit with Kenbunshoku Haki".

Luffy took his seat on the figurehead as he closed his eyes and began to stretch out his Haki. He could feel the presence of the sea life below the ship, but he had to frown as he couldn't feel any human presence. As he started to push his Haki further then he had before he felt a small flicker, a small presence that he locked onto.

"Vivi follow my instructions" Luffy told her as a sheen of sweat coated his forehead.

Luffy helped lead Vivi and the crew to their destination as he continued to lock on to the presence, as they got closer he started to notice that there was more than one person there. His eyes shot open as he felt the first person he locked onto, they were right in front of them.

"Uh, guys" Usopp yelled from the crow's nest, "there's a guy standing on the water".

"He's not standing on the water" Luffy warned them, "he's standing on a submarine, I can feel the people underwater".

"Do you know where we can find a doctor" Vivi yelled at the man.

"Hmm, a doctor" the man replied.

The stranger is a man who is a bit taller than average. He has wavy lips and a sad expression. He wears a checkered jester-like green-blue costume with purple lining at the end of the sleeves, a white winter cape with purple lining, that he ties against his chest, and grey buttons, with a light brown bow and a bag of arrows on his back. He has dark green pants, and blue shoes with white buckles.

"Yes" Vivi replied before water burst up from beneath the man and a ship appeared.

"Chess" a large mouth man yelled, "did you find a Pose".

"Not yet, King Wapol" Chess replied.

Wapol is an overweight man with an unusual appearance. He has dark violet hair and a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin plates. He dresses in tin-plate armor and a hooded cape made from White Walkie skin. He was also wearing brown thick gloves. He spotted a pair of purple and orange woollen shorts and a brown belt around his waist and a pair of thick short boots.

"Do they have one" Wapol asked as he jumped on the Going Merry, "do you have an Eternal Pose to Drum Kingdom".

"Drum Kingdom" Sanji asked as he walked out of the cabin.

"I guess not then" the large mouthed man said, "but I'm a little hungry".

Wapol walked towards the edge of the ship and opened his mouth wide before a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked at the owner of the hand a flinched at the glare that the Straw Hatted boy was giving him.

"You weren't going to do something to my ship were you" Luffy asked with a sharp tone.

"Kill them" the King yelled as men with rifles boarded the Going Merry.

"Stop" Luffy demanded of them with a wave of Haoshoku Haki.

Wapol gulped in fear as the man stopped his soldiers with a single word. He could see his men's hand trembling as they dropped their weapons and looked to their King. Wapol tried to retreat from the Straw Hatted man before he received a punch to the stomach that send him flying away.

"Kuromarimo, we have to get the King" Chess yelled to the man near him.

Kuromarimo sports a long, orange cloak, with white lining, and black afros at each end, and white afros hanging from the front. He wears gloves that cover all fingers but his thumb and resemble an afro. He has a large black afro on his head, and three small ones on his beard. He is of medium height and normal weight. He wears a shirt that's orange in the middle and white on the sides with light yellow buttons, along with orange shorts. He has hairy legs, and black boots with white laces.

"Let's go" Kuromarimo yelled back as he jumped back onto their ship.

Luffy watched as the King's men jumped back onto their own ship and set off in the direction that their King was sent flying in. He smirked as the ship left his eyesight and turned back to his crew.

"I found an island" Luffy told them, "let's go".

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

The Going Merry was pulling into a port of a winter island when the crew noticed that there was a serious problem. A group of people were standing at the port with their rifles raised and angry glares on their faces, they looked ready to jump at a moment's notice. Luffy looked at the man who seemed to be the leader as he stepped forward.

"Leave now" the man demanded as he glared at the pirates, "and we'll allow you to live".

"We need a doctor" Vivi yelled in desperation, "one of our crew members is severely ill".

"One less pirate scum" was heard from behind the giant man, "tell them again Dalton".

Dalton is an imposing man, with slicked black hair and a goatee. He wears a long, white fur-lined green tunic and has armor plates on his arms; these plates are retained on his fore legs when assuming his full-bison form. He covers his head with a green and white fur lined hat, equipped with ear-flaps against the intense cold, and he wears long boots. He carries a weapon of choice, an extra-large spade, in a sheath that hangs on his back.

"Leave" Dalton growled.

"We can't Luffy told the man, "please help us find a doctor".

Luffy jumped back as a bullet hit the ground near his feet, his hand twitch towards his blade as he looked for the shooter. That was when blue hair obstructed his vision and he hard a gasp of pain from the Princess of Alabasta.

"Vivi" Luffy yelled in shock as his glare hardened.

"Diplomacy Luffy" Vivi told the pirate, "this is when we need that serious side of you".

Luffy nodded at the woman as she lowered her head and bowed at the group. Luffy followed her lead much to the shock of the villagers as the two began to plead for their crewmates life. The glares from the villages softened and even the leader looked affected.

"Fine" Dalton caved, "but we only have one doctor".

"Thank you" Luffy said to the man as he stood up, "Sanji grab Nami".

"I'll go with you" Usopp said as they noticed Zoro fall asleep.

"Welcome to Drum Kingdom" Dalton announced as the crew got off the Going Merry, "I'm sorry for the way we met you".

"I'm guess you've had problems with pirates" Luffy replied as he watched the man.

"A pirate named Blackbeard attacked recently with a small crew and flattened a village before leaving" Dalton informed them, "our King Wapol fled with all the doctors as soon as the attack began, and we've been in disarray ever since".

"King Wapol" Vivi muttered as the large man looked at her, "is he a man with a jaw made out of tin plates".

"You've seen him" Dalton asked in shock.

"He was looking for an Eternal Pose to Drum Kingdom" Vivi informed the man as a scowl appeared on his face.

"That's grave new" Dalton replied, "this Kingdom is finally recovering and if he comes back this Kingdom won't recover".

The rest of the trip to the man's house was done in silence, the crew could tell that Dalton was in no mood to talk after he revealed that the King fled. They were taken into a small house an Nami was placed on a bed and Dalton began to tell him about the only Doctor that was in Drum Kingdom.

The island was ruled by King Wapol who banished all of the doctors on the island bar the 20 best. He kept them in the castle and would make people beg for the help of his Isshi-20. Dalton used to be apart of his staff carried over from the previous King and was the only one to stay after Blackbeard's attack. Now there is only on doctor left on the island, a doctor called a witch by the island called Dr. Kureha. She comes down from the castle at a whim to check for patients and when she heals them she'd take whatever she'd want.

"So, we have to climb the mountains" Luffy stated as he stood up, "Sanji help tie Nami to my back".

"You can't climb it alone" Dalton told him, "and it's best that you climb from the other side, Lapahns are common on this side".

"I won't be climbing" Luffy told the man, "are you sure she's there".

"She came down a few days ago" Dalton told the group, "she usually only comes down once a month".

"Okay" Luffy replied as Sanji finished tying Nami to his back, "hopefully we will be back soon".

Dalton followed the strange Straw Hat wearing boy outside of his house and watched as he began to walk in the air before he picked up speed. He watched as the boy left his sight and continued to head for the mountains that the castle rested upon. He let a small smile make its way onto his face before he heard a village person run towards him while heavily sucking in his breath.

"Dalton, he's back" the man screamed, "Wapol has returned".

"Where" Dalton asked as he placed his hand on his weapon, "where is he".

"Bighorn" the man told him, "he'll be in big horn".

Sanji, Usopp and Vivi watched as the man began to shift into a bison and picked up speed. He took off in the direction they believed that Bighorn was in as Sanji let out a sigh.

"Let's go" Sanji told them, "that man had a lot of firepower behind him, so he may need our help".

 _ **With Zoro**_

"Sub-Zero training" Zoro said aloud, "I guess a swim would work".

Vivi's duck Carue watched the strange moss haired swordsman stripped down to his underwear and jumped into the water. He ran over to the edge of the deck and looked for bubbles signifying where the swordsman was. He started to quack in worry as he couldn't find any bubbles and in a moment of desperation he jumped from the Going Merry. Carue splashed down in the sub-zero water and instantly passed out from the cold water.

 _ **With Luffy**_

The Straw Hat boy was cursing at his luck, he had arrived with Nami and entered the castle only to find that it was empty. He had been waiting for a half-hour for the doctor and was ready to scour the island for her before he felt the flicker of her presence and something else. He walked out the front of the castle and looked at the two figure that were standing in front of him looking at him warily.

The woman looked old, but despite her exceptionally advanced age and apart from her well-wrinkled faced, Kureha is a slender woman in her prime. Dr. Kureha dresses in a style more suited to women one-seventh her age. This includes a navel ring, a shirt that bares her midriff, a purple blazer and purple low-riding pants. She has a pair of small sunglasses that, when they're not over her eyes, she wears on her forehead even when she's using glasses. She wears bracelets and rings on her left hand.

The other figure was a reindeer that wore a large pale red top hat with a sideways medical cross and had his left antler is braced at the base by a metal plate. The reindeer was wearing a pair of maroon shorts and a blue backpack that had the same medical cross as his hat. He also had a remarkably blue nose.

"Dr. Kureha" Luffy asked as the woman glared at him.

"What are you doing in my castle" the woman replied with a glare.

"I have someone I need you to heal" Luffy replied, "she's really sick and I need your help".

"I guess you wouldn't have come here if she wasn't" the doctor replied, "Chopper, see to her".

Luffy watched in shock as the animal before him shifted in form. He was now a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, his brace on his left antler stood out more and he still had his hat one. His shorts looked smaller and his nose stood out more. The small reindeer walked past Luffy as he smiled at him.

"Devil Fruit" Luffy asked as he looked at the doctor.

"Do you know of anything else that could do that" the doctor replied as she walked inside the castle, "I'll talk fees when I'm done".

 _ **With Sanji, Vivi and Usopp**_

The trio had dashed after Dalton in desire to see if the man needed their help. As they entered the town that Dalton had ran to they noticed something was wrong. The townspeople were gasping in shock and a laugh could be heard from coming in front of them. The group of three pushed through to the front of the crowd and saw Wapol and his men laughing over Dalton bleeding body.

"Dalton" Vivi yelled in shock, "what did you do to him".

"I had him killed like a traitor" the King replied as he looked away from the three, "I guess I'll have you three killed as well".

"Those clothes look warm" a familiar voice echoed through the area.

Zoro appeared in the middle of the group and decked one of the soldiers, as soon as the man hit the ground Zoro stripped him of his coat and put it on.

"Ah, this is so warm" Zoro said to himself.

"Mr. Bushido" Vivi yelled in shock.

"Idiot moss head" Sanji said aloud.

"Shut up love cook" Zoro yelled as he glared at the blonde cook.

"You're also apart of the crew" Wapol yelled in shock, "men, kill him".

The soldiers didn't hesitate to charge the green haired man with their swords drawn. They were shocked to see the man dash at them and zig zag through their attacks. The soldiers stopped as three of them looked at their hands only to realise their weapons were gone. They turned to the green haired swordsman only to discover that he now held their blade.

The villages could only just see what was happening, but what they could see looked amazing to them, it looked like a dance. The swordsman was decimating the forces that opposed him and it was over in under a minute, the villages looked at the soldiers and noticed the cuts across their chests and the blood staining the snow crimson.

"Moss head" Sanji yelled as he stood in front of Chess and Kuromarimo, "the fat one escaped but these two are still here.

"Shitty cook" Zoro shot back, "I would have stopped the three of them".

"As if" the cook replied.

"Stop ignoring us" the two subordinates of Wapol yelled before they realised their mistake.

"Shitty cook/moss head" the two yelled at each other, "first one to take down their opponent wins".

"Don't treat this like a game" Kuromarimo yelled.

"He's mine" Zoro told Sanji.

"Fine" Sanji replied.

"Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai" Zoro yelled as he held the three blades in front of him and charged his opponent.

"Anti-Manner Kick Course" Sanji yelled as he charged his opponent.

The villages watched in horror as the two members of the Straw Hat crew attacked some of the strongest fighters in the Kingdom and only took them down easily. Zoro charged Kuromarimo while rotating two of the blades in front of him at speed, he ran through the man and appeared behind him as three large cuts appeared on Kuromarimo's body. Sanji appeared in front of Chess and raised his leg 180 degrees and kicked the man in the torso, the man folded over as Sanji kicked him as hard as he could and by the time he hit the floor his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

"I win" the pair yelled at the same time, "as if".

"Guys" Vivi interrupted as the villages looked at the pair shocked, "we have to help Dalton".

 _ **With Luffy**_

"Join my crew" the Straw Hat wearing pirate yelled as he chased Chopper through the castle, "you're a doctor and we need one".

"Stay away" Chopper yelled as he fled from the strange man.

"No" Luffy yelled back as he continued running after him until the both stopped.

"*Sniff*, *Sniff*, Wapol's back" Chopper screamed as he ran towards Dr. Kureha, "Doctorine, he's back".

"Who's in my castle" a voice yelled from outside as Luffy, Chopper and Dr. Kureha walked outside, "you three leave now or I'll have you executed for treason".

"This is my castle now" Dr. Kureha replied, "you're not welcome back".

"Damn you, I'll have you all executed as soon as my crew arrive" Wapol yelled before he noticed a flag on top of the castle, "who put a pirate flag there".

"I did" Chopper yelled, "that is Dr. Hiluluk's flag".

"That nutty doctor" Wapol laughed, "he killed himself years ago".

"Don't call him that" Chopper yelled before he noticed Wapol's arm change into a cannon, "No".

Chopper watched in a shocked state as the cannonball neared the top of the castle and Dr. Hiluluk's flag. The flag exploded as the cannonball hit it and smoke obscured the view, Chopper dropped to his knees as tears flooded his eyes.

"How dare you" a voice rang from the top of the castle, "this is the flag of a dreamer".

"What" Chopper whispered in shock as the smoke cleared out and revealed Luffy protecting the flag, "why".

"Because this is the flag that flies above someone with a dream" Luffy yelled as he dropped to the ground, "now do you want to deal with this".

"Of course," Chopper replied as he pulled out a small yellow ball, "this is a Rumble ball".

Luffy smiled at the small reindeer before his eyes opened in shock, Chopper had grown into a large beast. He charged Wapol who just smiled at him and opened his mouth in an attempt to bit Chopper, the reindeer shifted back to his Brain Point and dodge the attack. He shifted into his Jumping Point as his feet hit the guard and launched himself into the air. His eyes widened as Wapol's arm shifted once again into a cannon and shot at him, the reindeer quickly transformed into his guard point and took the attack straight on as he dropped to the ground.

"Horn Point" Chopper yelled as he transformed once again and charged Wapol, "Roseo Colonnade".

Chopper's horns slipped under the fat former king and threw him high into the air. As the man was descending Chopper shifted into his arm point and waited before Wapol was near the man to launch his final attack, a Kokutei Roseo. Chopper punched the King in the stomach with such force a Sakura Blossom was left at the place of impact and sent the former king flying.

"You did it" Luffy yelled in delight as he watched the man fly off, "good job Chopper".

"You bastard" the reindeer replied with strange dancing legs, "don't say that".

"Shishishishi, you're weird" Luffy laughed as he watched the weird dance, "I like you".

"But I'm a monster" Chopper replied.

Before the Straw Hatted boy could respond the townspeople arrived at the top of the mountain. The townspeople spotted Chopper and instantly shouted monster as they drew their rifles and began to shoot. The reindeer's eyes widened in shock as the bullets closed in on him before the Straw Hat wearing pirate appeared in front of him and began to slice through the bullets with ease, causing them to miss Chopper.

"Shut up" Luffy yelled releasing a small burst of Haoshoku Haki, causing the village people to freeze, "Chopper just fought off Wapol and beat him".

"But he's a monster" one of the village people yelled as the remaining Straw Hats and Vivi pushed to the front of the crowd and stood with Luffy, Nami was standing behind them whispering to Dr. Kureha with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"You think he's a monster" Luffy asked as he watched the village people nod their heads bar Dalton, "you have real monsters in front of you, the orange haired woman can change her eyes to beli signs, the blonde haired cook is a pervert and can change his eyes into hearts, our long nosed friend can tell lies so good you wouldn't know he was lying if they weren't so preposterous and our swordsman drinks and sleeps all day, but can cut a hole through most thinks".

"Then there's our Captain" Zoro cut in, "the man who will become the Pirate King and turn this world upside down"

"So, if Chopper's a monster then he fits with us" Nami stated as Dr. Kureha walked inside.

"He's no monster" Dalton stated as he pushed his bandaged form through the group of people, "he's the one who saved our country".

"Oi, men make your way inside" the female doctor yelled as she broke apart the group, "I need help with some things".

"Doctorine" Chopper yelled as he shifted into his small form, "I'm going with them, thank you for everything".

"No, you're not" the doctor yelled back as she pulled out a syringe, "you're staying with me".

Luffy chucked as he watched the little reindeer hybrid run around in a panic before he saw the sled that he pulled Kureha on. He quickly told his new crewmates to get into the sled and transformed into his walk point and grabbed the ropes. The Straw Hats jumped into the sled with a chuckle as the reindeer began to pull them down the mountain.

"Good luck, Chopper" Dr. Kureha whispered to herself, "now let's hurry up".

It was only a few minutes later before she had the armoury opened from the key the navigator somehow stole. She held a pink liquid in her hand and ordered them to point the cannons to the sky as she noticed the small pirate ship begin to head out.

"It's time you, old fool" the woman said as she ordered the cannons to be fired.

 _ **With the Straw Hats**_

The crew had just set out for Alabasta when they heard the cannons fire and turned around in a fright. Chopper had tears flowing from his eyes as he watched the pink cherry blossoms fall onto Drum Kingdom, not knowing it would forever be different.

"Thank you, Doctorine" Chopper whispered to himself as he looked at Nami, "let's check out that bite".

"What do you mean by that" Sanji asked as he looked at the small reindeer.

"I'm a doctor" Chopper replied.

"What" most the crew yelled in shock.

 _ **Later with Dr. Kureha and Dalton**_

"This kingdom is going to be forever different" Dr. Kureha told Dalton, "and it's time for you to take your place as King".

"I can't be King" the man replied, "this village needs me as a protector and I've already failed that".

"Dalton, Dr. Kureha" a man yelled as he ran towards them, "I forgot something that you need to know".

"What is it" the man asked as he was passed a poster, "Monkey D. Luffy, wanted dead or alive for 80,000,000 beli".

"Another D, huh" Dr. Kureha muttered as Dalton looked at her.

"That's not all" the man said, "one of Whitebeards pirate was here and asked if we ever stopped Luffy to tell him to meet him on Alabasta".

"What's a Whitebeard pirate want with a rookie" Dalton muttered.

"Have you ever heard of the Will of D" Kureha asked Dalton.

"Will of D" Dalton asked in confusion.

"I didn't think so" Kureha replied, "it seems my student has decided to travel with a very dangerous man, he reminds me of Gol D. Roger".

"Don't you mean Gold Roger" Dalton questioned.

"Is that what they are calling him today" Kureha muttered as she looked out at the sea.

 _ **Move List**_

 _ **Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki**_

 _ **Haoshoku Haki – Conqueror's Haki**_

 _ **Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai - Three Sword/Blade Style Secret Skill: Three Thousand Worlds**_

 _ **Anti-Manner Kick Course**_

 _ **Roseo Colonnade - Cherry Blossom Colonnade**_

 _ **Kokutei Roseo - Carving Hoof Cherry Blossom**_


	20. The First Step Towards A Shichibukai

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

It had been five days since the crew had left Drum Kingdom, they had quickly realised that they underestimated the length of the trip to Alabasta. They had run out of food and Usopp and Chopper were currently fishing to find more, but there was a problem, they had no bait.

"Where's Carue" Vivi asked as she was walking around the deck looking for her giant duck, "he was here just before".

"I don't know" Usopp lied as Chopper's lips pushed out.

"Why don't I believe that" Vivi replied as she looked back to the front of the ship, "uh, Nami, what's up with this fog".

"Don't worry about it" the navigator replied, "this is just a hotspot".

The ship sailed through the fog as Usopp and Chopper kept their fishing lines hanging off the side of the ship. Luckily, they hit the hotspot as Vivi was questioning them as if she looked over the side of the Going Merry she would have seen a struggling Carue trying to escape his tied-up predicament. As the ship exited the fog Usopp let out a gasp and started to pull up the fishing rod.

"I caught something" Usopp yelled in excitement.

"Good job Usopp" Luffy shouted back, "let's get it up".

Luffy watched as Usopp struggled to pull up the fishing line and had to laugh when he finally did, and it revealed that he had caught a person. The person is a relatively tall male cross dresser who wears flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme. He dresses in a pink over coat and blue medieval clothes. He wears heavy makeup and sports a distinct wide grin. His legs, being exposed, are hairy. Underneath these clothes, his physique is fairly muscular. The number 2 is seen in the form of his swans, which are posed into a shape resembling the number "2". The back of his over coat bares the kanji for "Bon Festival".

"Who are you" Usopp yelled in shock as he stared at the man who was hugging Carue.

"Oh no, how'd I get stuck on this huge weird duck" the man yelled as he let go off Carue and fell into the water below.

The Straw Hats looked at the water below with sweat drops forming on the back of their heads. They knew that something was wrong when the person didn't swim back up to the surface, Luffy jumped into the water and caught the sinking man. He quickly resurfaced and jumped back on the Going Merry dropping the man on the deck when his feet touched down.

"Thank you very much, you are swanderful people" the man told them as he bowed, "my life is saved by pirates I do not even know, I will never forget this, might I have a warm cup of soup".

"No, we're hungry too" the crew yelled at the same time.

"Oh" the man said as he noticed Vivi standing near the kitchen, "well aren't you a cutie, I'd just gobble you right up".

"Ugh" Vivi whispered to herself, "what a weirdo".

"Shishishishi" Luffy laughed as he looked at the strange man, "so you can't swim".

"Yes, I ate a devil fruit" the man replied.

"Really" Usopp asked as he looked at the man, "what kind".

"Yes, well I must wait for my ship to come back anyway, so I may as well put on a show" the man replied, "this is my power".

The man launched his hand forward and slammed it into Usopp's head, sending him flying back into the kitchen wall. The crew looked at them with shocked expressions as Luffy and Zoro began to unsheathe their blades.

"Wait, I told you I'd show you my power" the man said in a voice strikingly similar, "I told you this is my show".

"Huh, that's me" Usopp muttered in shock.

"So that's your ability" Luffy muttered as he held Stormbringer at the man, "but if you ever do that to one of my crew mates again you'll end up at the end of this blade".

"Okay, Okay" the man replied as he started sweating, "touch my right hand and I can imitate the person and if I touch my left hand I go back to normal, this is the power of the Mane Mane no Mi".

"Even the voice is the same" Nami said in shock, "even the physique is the same".

"Well, it's not necessary to punch you to work" the man told them, "if I just touch you with my right hand I can imitate anyone".

As the man said this he walked around and touched the face of the crew bar Vivi and Sanji. The crew were in shock of to see their own faces on the man's face as he imitated them and even sounded the exact same.

"I can even show you their body" he said as he imitated Nami and pulled his shirt off revealing Nami's chest to the crew.

"Stop it" Nami said as she slammed her fist into the man's head.

"Ouch" the man cried as he held his head, "I'm sorry, but that's all I can show you".

"You're awesome" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cried, "do some more".

"Very well" the man cried as he started to dance like a ballerina.

"He changed his mind so easily" Zoro muttered to himself.

"I've also got perfect memory" the man told them as he started to shift through different faces, "every face I ever touch, I will never forget one".

"What" Vivi muttered in shock as she saw a very familiar face.

"Ridiculous" Zoro whispered as he watched the man change faces.

"Hey, there is a ship coming this way" Nami told them as she pointed at it, "is it yours".

"Oh me, my me, is it time to leave already" the man said, "do not be sad my babies, separation is inevitable so never forget me".

"Bye" the crew yelled as they watched the man.

"Length of time means nothing to a true friendship" the man cried as he jumped back onto his ship.

"We'll see you again" Usopp yelled.

"Let's go lovies" the man yelled to his crew.

"Yes sir, Mr. 2 Bon Clay-Sama" his crew yelled back.

The crew's jaws dropped as they watched the ship of Mr. 2 sail away. It was just out of sight when they all turned and looked at a pale Vivi.

"That was Mr. 2" Vivi muttered in shock.

"Didn't you recognise him" Luffy asked as he looked at the princess.

"No, I've never met Mr. 2 or the Mr. 1 pair" Vivi told them, "but I did hear rumours about him, they said he was a huge Okama, talked like a Okama, wore a swam coat that had Okama Way on the back".

"You should have noticed" Zoro told her as the rest of the crew looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"But there's a problem" Vivi told them, "as he was cycling though face he showed us my father's face".

"He could do a lot if he transforms into a leader" Zoro muttered.

"He could also transform into us if he realises that we are enemies" Luffy said.

"Then it's good that we met him this early" Zoro replied, "because now we can make up a plan to get around his ability".

"Chopper grab some bandages" Zoro told him as the little reindeer grabbed bandages and returned to them, "we tie this around our wrist with an X written under it and if we come across one of the crew without it we know the truth".

"That's a good plan" Nami said in surprise.

 _ **Later that same day**_

"That's Nanohana" Vivi told them, "that will be our first stop".

"Nanohana" Luffy said as he started to smell the air, "there's a restaurant there".

As the Straw Hats closed in on the island Luffy felt his blood start to pump. He knew he would have the fight for his life against Crocodile and it would be his proving ground for the GrandLine. This would be his first step towards becoming the Pirate King.

 _ **In Nanohana**_

"There's a lot of noise coming from here" Smoker said with a cigar hanging out of his mouth, "Tashigi, let's go check it out".

"It sounds like a customer died in there" Tashigi told him as the two began to push through the crowd only to see a shocked marine.

"Captain Smoker" he yelled out, "you're not going to believe who's here".

 _ **Inside the Restaurant**_

"He appears to have died while conversing with the owner" a man inside said.

"He looks like a traveller" another said as they stared at the strange man.

"Everyone thinks he may have eaten a desert strawberry" another told them.

"Desert Strawberry" a person asked in curiosity.

"It's a poisonous spider that looks like a red strawberry" a person told them, "if you unwittingly eat it, you suddenly die a few days later".

The man suddenly sat up and surprised the people sitting in the bar as he started to clean his face with a villager's clothes. The man looked remarkably like Luffy, however he looked more serious. He was also taller and more muscular, he also had childish freckles. The man had a tattoo on his back, purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white moustache. He also had another tattoo on his upper left bicep that spells "ASCE" vertically with the S crossed out. He wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On his left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

"Damn, I fell asleep" the man said as the people in bar sweat dropped and stared in disbelief.

"Oh, by the way" the man asked as he pulled out Luffy's wanted poster and showed it to the man, "has this guy come into town, he always wears a straw hat".

"You don't seem to have a problem eating in town" a voice cut into the conversation, "now what does the Commander of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates want in this country, Portgas D. Ace".

The people in the restaurant recoiled in shock at the name Whitebeard, the world's strongest man. Some were screaming in terror and running away from the man belonging to that crew. Other just couldn't believe that a Yonko's subordinate was in their country.

"I'm just looking for my Little Brother" Ace replied with a large smile.

 _ **With Luffy**_

The Straw Hat Pirates had just made port when Luffy jumped of the ship in a quest for meat. He ran through the streets following his nose for meat as he screamed and terrorised the nearby townspeople. He found the scent he was smelling as he pushed through the crowd and rocketed into the restaurant and knocked the two-people sitting down through the wall.

"I want all the meat you have and some water" Luffy told the barkeep as he slammed a pile of beli down on the bar.

"You should run away" the barkeep told him.

"Don't worry about that" Luffy told him, "I'm just looking for delicious meat".

"If you say so" the barkeep responded as he started to pile up meat on Luffy's plate.

"This is delicious" Luffy told the man as he started to shovel the meat into his mouth.

"Don't worry about that" the man said as he looked at Luffy in disbelief.

The two men that Luffy had through the walls and further into Nanohana were slowly getting to their feet. Ace was the first to stand as he dusted himself off and began to walk back towards the bar while he apologised to all the residents he saw. He slowly worked his way back to the bar as his eyes lit up when he saw his little brother.

"Luff-" the man said as Smoker slammed him into the ground.

"Straw Hat" Smoker yelled as he stepped back into the bar, "so you're here as well".

Luffy looked up with a smile as he saw the Marine Captain that he had evaded in Loguetown, the man must have followed him to the GrandLine. He smiled at him then looked back down and began to once again eat as he ignored the screaming Marine.

"Stop eating already" Smoker yelled as he stared at the Straw Hat wearing boy.

"Ah, Smokey, what are you doing here" Luffy asked with a smirk on his face as he continued to eat much to Smoker's disgust.

"You're disgusting" Smoker yelled at the man.

"Well, I'll see you later" Luffy yelled as he put the rest of the meat into his mouth and began to run off, "thanks for the meat.

 _ **With the Crew**_

"Ah, Vivi-swan, Nami-swan, you're both gorgeous" Sanji cooed as he looked at the pair in their dancer's uniform.

"We have to find Luffy" Nami said as she ignored Sanji.

"He's at the place that it's loudest" Zoro told them lazily.

"He's probably the cause of that" Usopp said as he pointed at the Marines, "we should probably hide".

"Hey Zoro" they heard as they saw Luffy running towards them with a group of Marine's chasing him.

"There's the crew" the Marines yelled as the Straw Hats ran with their captain.

"Out of my way" Smoker yelled as he pushed through the Marines, "White Blow".

"Kagero" Ace cut in as he appeared in front of Smoker and stopped his attack, "you may be smoke, but I'm fire and you don't stand a chance".

"Who is that" Nami asked as she looked at the shirtless man.

"Ace" Luffy yelled in delight.

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy" Ace replied with a large grin.

"It's good to see you again" Luffy told his older brother.

"We can't talk like this, you guys can run, and I'll catch up to you" Ace told Luffy as he looked at the Marines, "I need to stay here and stop these guys for a bit".

"You haven't changed" Luffy told him as he stepped forward, "guys, get back to Merry and we'll meet you there".

"He's a Logia" Ace said as he stared at Luffy.

"It doesn't matter" Luffy told him as he let out a burst of Haoshoku Haki.

"Haoshoku Haki" Ace muttered in shock as he watched all the Marines bar Tashigi and Smoker collapse and foam at the mouth, "you can use Haki".

"All three colours" Luffy told him with a smirk, "are you ready".

Ace smiled at Luffy as his little brother lifted his leg into the air and shot out a Rankyaku at Tashigi. The blade closed in on the female sword user and forced her to attempt to block it only to be pushed back and for Luffy to appear in front of her and punch her in the gut. The air blade dissolved as Tashigi hit the ground and passed out.

Ace on the other hand was just unleashing walls of fire around Smoker's smoke and blocked everything he tried to throw at him or Luffy. He could see the Marine Captain begin to become frustrated and started to throw out weaker attacks.

"Take your Marines and go" Ace told the Marine, "if we want to have a proper fight we could destroy the city".

"Fine" Smoker grunted as he walked towards Tashigi, "but watch your back, Straw Hat".

"See you Smokey" Luffy laughed as the Marine left, "now let's get back to my crew".

 _ **At the Going Merry**_

Luffy and Ace arrived back to a weird scene at the Going Merry, Vivi was standing beside the Going Merry yelling at her giant duck Carue. It sounded like the she was sending the duck to her father with a message, but the pair couldn't help but laugh as she was yelling at him to conserve water.

"Luffy" Usopp yelled as he looked over the deck, "who's with you".

"That's right" Luffy replied, "I haven't told you guys about him".

"You didn't even tell your crew about your brother" Ace asked in fake pain, "you can be so careless".

"Brother" the crew yelled in shock as the pair jumped onto the deck.

"Yep" Ace replied with a laugh, "thank you for taking care of my little brother".

"So polite" the muttered in shock.

"So why are you here, Ace" Luffy asked as he looked at his brother.

"I guess you didn't get my message in Drum Kingdom" Ace asked as he looked at Luffy.

"Drum" Luffy questioned.

"Don't worry" Ace told them, "I'm glad I saw you, I'm just here for a silly little task but I figured I meet up with you to ask you a question, Luffy why don't you come join Whitebeard's crew, of course your friends are invited as well".

"No way" Luffy replied, "the Pirate King won't serve under someone".

"Ahahaha, just thought I'd ask" Ace laughed, "but I have to ask you about Haki".

"I guess it's finally time" Luffy muttered, "I'm sure that you know I was holding back during my childhood".

"I thought so" Ace replied, "and there is only one person that I know you met that had the same ability".

"That's right" Luffy replied with a large grin, "I was the student of Red-Haired Shanks.

"What" his crew yelled in shock as they looked at their captain, a man trained by a Yonko.

"I thought so" Ace said as he took out a piece off paper and wrote down a number on it, "call that number for an alliance with Whitebeard".

"Why" Luffy asked as he crew looked at him in disbelief.

"It should hold the Marines off sending an Admiral after you" Ace told him, "you're not ready for that yet".

"Fine" Luffy sighed as he looked at the number, "I guess this can help keep them safe as well".

"I'm proud that you've grown up a little" Ace told him much to his embarrassment, "the paper is also how we will meet again".

"Sounds good" Luffy replied with a smile.

"Having you for a younger brother makes me worry" Ace said, "I'm sure he does the same for the rest of you, so please take care of him"

The Straw Hats nodded at the strangely polite pirate, the man was apart of a Yonko's crew. They watched as he jumped off the Going Merry and landed on a small boat below it with a smile.

"You're leaving already" a sad Luffy asked.

"Yeah" Ace replied as his look suddenly hardened, "I'm looking for a pirate named Blackbeard that used to be in my division but killed a crew member, so I have to find him".

"Look after yourself" Luffy told him.

"I will and hopefully when we next meet we will compare how strong we've gotten" Ace said with a smile.

"See-ya, Ace" Luffy yelled as he waved at his brother.

The Straw Hats gasped in shock as they saw five ships appear on the horizon and head straight for Ace. All of them had the Baroque Works symbol on their flags and sails, they watched as the Ace continued towards it and jumped high into the air. With a shout of "Hiken" the Straw Hat's eyes widened in shock as the pirate shot out a fist of fire that destroyed the five ships. Ace landed back on his small ship and continued on his way out to the sea.

"Monster" most of the Straw Hat's muttered as Luffy smiled at his brother's back.

"Nami, can you sow the paper into my hat after w=you write down the number" Luffy asked as the navigator nodded, "where to next".

"We have to go to the west side of the Sandora River" Vivi told them, "it shouldn't take long".

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

"We're here" Vivi told them as the Going Merry was ported near the desert, "the rebel base should be in Yuba".

"So, we go there and beat them up" Luffy said as Zoro and Sanji nodded their heads from behind him.

"No" Vivi yelled at him, "I know their leader, so I explain what's happening".

"Then we beat Crocodile" Luffy stated with a large smile.

"You can do that" Vivi replied as Usopp and Nami looked horror struck, "let's go".

Luffy nodded his head as he walked back into his cabin and took the backpack he wore on Little Garden. He places it over the robes Sanji had bought the crew, and make sure his Devil Fruit was still inside it. On his way out, he saw Nami and Usopp talking to each other as the long-nosed sniper handed the orange-haired navigator a new pole to use. The crew jumped of their ship and landed on the rocks next to it. As they landed on the rocks a bunch of dugongs leapt out of the water and surrounded them.

"Oh no, the Kung-Fu Dugongs" Vivi said in shock, "how did I forget to warn you about them".

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of them" Usopp told her as he puffed out his chest and threw a punch at the closest.

"Don't do that" Vivi yelled as she watched Usopp get quickly defeated by the dugong, "at least he didn't beat them".

"Ahhh, why do you say that Vivi" Nami asked as she watched Luffy knock them all out in one punch.

"If you beat them they become your pupil" Vivi told Nami as she turned around and saw the knocked-out Dugongs around Luffy, "oh, no".

The Straw Hats sweat dropped at Vivi as they had to get Chopper to explain to the Kung-Fu Dugongs that they couldn't follow them into the desert and that they had to stay behind. In the end it required the pirates and the princess to leave behind half their food for the Dugongs.

"You're carry the bags" Zoro told Luffy as the crew handed over their bags.

"Fine" Luffy muttered, "is there anything else we should know, Vivi".

"Not that I can think off" Vivi replied as she began to walk, "we'll have to go through Erumalu to get to Yuba".

 _ **The Spiders Cafe**_

"Long trip, tired, hip hurts, hip hurts and it's all your fault Mr. 4" a lady said quickly as she walked into the Spiders Café with a large man, "your lagging goes to my hip".

"I'm, sooorrrrryyyy" the large man said slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, how's business Paula, your place seems empty today" the woman told the barkeeper, "empty place, empty place".

"Hahaha" the woman behind the bar laughed, "it's been a long time, Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4".

Mr. 4 is rather tall and fat, has big lips, and wears a green shirt that covers most of his body with black pants and gray running shoes. Like all other officer agents, his number is expressed somewhere on his clothing or his person, Mr. 4 has an obscure "4" design on his shirt, as well as a "4" on his baseball bat.

Miss Merry Christmas is a stout, middle-aged woman with red hair. She wears a necktie that resembles a Christmas tree, which goes with her codename. She also wears a large pair of purple-lensed sunglasses, a basket strapped to her back, and sandals.

"This place is reserved for you guys today" Paula told them, "I guess you want your usual".

"Do you hear a weird song" Miss Merry Christmas asked.

"Hmm, I can" Paula replied, "I guess it's about time".

"Time" Miss Merry Christmas asked as the door opened and revealed Mr. 2 and his men.

"Paula, fatty and toots" Mr. 2 said, "hello my friends, men you can go now".

"Shut up" Miss Merry Christmas yelled as Mr. 2 started to spin.

"I'm so bored" the Okama said as he was spinning in circles, "this is so boring".

As Mr. 2 was spinning in circles the wall got cut to pieces and the okama's men came crashing through. Mr. 2 stopped spinning as he looked at them in shock as they bled from their wounds.

"My lovies" Mr. 2 yelled, "who did this to you".

"What, you know them freak" a man asked as he walked through the wreckage, "they were making suspicious moves in the desert, so I dealt with them, but don't worry they're not dead".

"They're my subordinates" Mr. 2 yelled as he rushed forwards.

The Okama charged forwards and kicked the man that broke into the room, surprisingly the man didn't flinch as he took the kick straight to the chest. Mr. 2 started to dish out rapid kicks as the man started to dodge each one and then threw a punch, Mr. 2 bend under the punch as charged at the man once again as he delivered a brutal kick to the others chest. The man went flying backwards and into the wall, as he hit the wall he put his hands behind him and it seemed to cut the wall apart.

"What the, he slipped through the wall" Miss Merry Christmas said in shock, "no, don't tell me he broke it".

"I think you have a death wish" the man growled out.

"Mr. 1 stop this" Paula demanded as she stood in front of the man.

"Move Miss Doublefinger" Mr. 1 told Paula much to the shock of the rest of the people there.

Mr. 1 is a tanned man with long, thin limbs and fingers. He is tall and very muscular, and his head is shaven. His most striking feature is probably the black unibrow, right over his round eyes. He has big lips and the archaic Japanese symbol of the number "1" tattooed on his torso. He wears a oriental-looking attire consisting of a sleeveless dark coat with golden edges and white motifs on the front, over very loose beige pants held up by a white sash around the waist, with some light brown fur sprouting from it. His pants were tucked inside some bandages wrapped around his calves and in part around his shoes.

Miss Doublefinger is a young, slim woman of average height with curly dark-blue hair, thick lips, dark green eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She wears yellow crystal square glasses and a diamond-patterned bandanna that combines a variety of pink, turquoise, white and purple tones. She is also shown wearing a tank-top; purple in colour, with pink embroideries drawn across it and green ornaments that resemble some kind of bushes representations. She wears dark brown low-riding pants, platform sandals, and has her long, dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail.

"It's time to meet the boss" Miss Doublefinger told them all, "so we're heading to the City of Dreams, Rainbase".

 _ **With the Straw Hats**_

"So, we're here" Luffy said as he looked down at the town, "but there's nothing here".

"We still have another half-a-day until we reach Yuba" Vivi told them.

"But what happened here" Luffy asked as he saw the sand covering the buildings.

"This place used to be green with life" Vivi told them, "but that changed in the last three years as Alabasta hasn't seen a drop of rain".

"No rain at all" Usopp asked in shock.

"Yes, but no rain doesn't usually hurt Alabasta" Vivi informed them, "but one place always got more rain then other, the capital Alubarna and the people called it the King's Miracle".

"What changed that" Nami asked.

"Two years ago, in Nanohana dance powder was spilled on a delivery to the King's palace" Vivi told them, "or at least that's what they said after they dropped it".

"Dance powder" Luffy asked with his head cocked to the side.

"It's also known as powder that calls the rain" Nami stated, "it was created by some country years ago, it emits a mist like substance that makes the clouds rain".

"Ah, mystery rain" Luffy stated as he slammed a closed fist into his palm.

"But there's a large problem with it" Sanji told them as he ignored his Captain, "as it makes the clouds rain earlier that means they don't rain when they were supposed to and causes droughts, and this is why the World Government declared it illegal".

"That was the start of Crocodile's plan, after that rain only fell over the capital and dance powder was found in the palace" Vivi said.

"So that's what started the rebellion" Zoro cut in, "it's normal for the people to distrust the King after all that has happened".

"So, you can see why we need to tell the rebels the truth" Vivi told them, "we can stop the bloodshed".

"Let's move forward" Luffy ordered in a strange voice as his eyes darkened, "we have to stop Crocodile".

 _ **Hours Later**_

Luffy had tied a makeshift sled behind him with all the bags on it as he pushed through the sand. He could feel the heat bearing down on him as his sweat turned his clothes damp, he could hear Usopp complaining and felt sorry for Chopper and his fur. Luffy's stomach grumbled as he walked forwards, they had been saving their food and water for the trip since they lost most of their food.

"Sanji, can we eat yet" Luffy asked as he stared at his cook.

"Hmm, we'll stop at those rocks over there" Sanji replied as he pointed at two giant rocks in the distance.

"I'll met you there" Luffy yelled as he ran to the rocks.

The Straw Hat Captain reached the rocks in no time and came to a halt as he noticed collapsed birds in the sand. In a panic he left the food and water behind and rushed back to his crew to see if Chopper could help the birds.

"Guys, there's birds that fainted at the rocks" Luffy yelled as Viv's expression turned to worry and shock.

"Ooh no, they are Warusagi birds" Vivi told them, "they pretend to be sick or dying and steal food and water".

As the words left the Princesses mouth Luffy turned around and ran towards where he had left the food and water. As he ran between the gap in the large rocks he saw the birds and noticed they had taken his food and water. The birds looked at him and giggle with a smirk as the pirate's expression hardened and he let out a pulse of Haoshoku Haki. The birds fell to the ground as Luffy walked around and picked up all his stuff'.

"You stopped them" Vivi said in surprise as she looked at the man.

"Let's eat" Luffy replied as he said down on a rock as the ground started to shake.

"Not again" Vivi said aloud as a giant purple lizard rose out of the dirt, "that's a Great Sandora Lizard".

"Zoro, Sanji" Luffy said as he unsheathed his blade, "food".

"Anti-Manner Kick Course" Sanji yelled.

"Santoryu: Oni Giri" Zoro yelled as he pulled out all three of his swords.

"Tiaringuburēdo" Luffy yelled as he jumped towards the lizard and impales it between the eyes as he drove his sword down.

"Monsters" Usopp whisper in shock and awe and the lizard fell to the ground.

"I'll have it ready soon" Sanji told them as he started a fire.

As the cook of the Straw Hats began to cut the meat off the giant lizard he noticed something struggling to get out of its mouth. As he opened the mouth of the lizard a camel with strange eyebrows fell out and started to take deep breaths as it looked around. The camel noticed the two women in the group and headed straight for them.

 _ **Hours Later**_

When the Straw Hats had left the rocks with the camel they had thought they found a way to make the trip easier, but that was before they realised that the camel was a pervert that only let woman ride him. Nami had named him eyelashes as she stayed ahead of the group that Vivi led, the Princess didn't feel right in letting the other be the only ones to walk.

As Vivi had told them they had arrive at Yuba a few hours after they left the rocks, it had been a tiring walk and was even more tiring when they arrived at the so-called Oasis. Vivi was visibly as she looked at the sand cover buildings, the teenager walked through the village as she noticed a frail old man at work.

"Excuse me" Vivi said as the man looked at her, "are the rebels here".

"They left" he grunted out, "I hope you're not planning to join them, the King is a good man".

"Do you know where they've gone" Vivi asked as the man's eyes widened.

"Princess, it's been so long" the man whispered, and he rushed the princess and wrapped her in a hug, "I guess you don't recognise me, I have lost some weight".

"Mr. Toto" Vivi whispered out in shock as she looked at the man and remembered him as a large jolly man.

The man in front of her didn't look anything like she remembered, Toto's body had completely shrivelled up from thirst and starvation to a point that he no longer resembled his former self. He has an elderly looking face, and a thick fuzzy moustache. He wears a white wrap around his head, and another grey wrap around his forehead. He wears black robes, that are torn in some places, and a green robe underneath with a dark red lining. Under that, he wears a vertically striped black and white shirt. He also has a turquoise sash, with blue dots.

"That's right" the now crying man told her.

"I can't believe" Vivi whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Listen to me Vivi, I believe in the King, I know he wouldn't do anything to us" the man said with a smile, "the rebels are in Katorea, please stop those fools".

"Mr. Toto" Vivi said as she handed the man a napkin, "we will stop this rebellion".

"Thank you" the man cried, "you can stay here for the night".

 _ **Later that Night**_

As the night rolled in most of the Straw Hats had retreated to where they would be sleeping. Vivi couldn't help but laugh at the crew she now called friends, the way they acted out of battle was like children. Pillows went flying through the room as they started a pillow fight, Sanji was offering to share a bed with her a Nami hit him in the head. All that was missing was the Captain who was still with Toto.

Luffy was speaking to the old man as he watched him dig with determination. The man was so sure of the King and that the water would come that he would come out to the Oasis and dig every day, even after sandstorms. As Luffy heard him he stood up and walked over to him, he began to dig through the sand.

Hours had passed between the two as they dug their holes, it wasn't long before the man could here the light snores coming from Luffy's hole. He looked down with a smile as he saw the Straw Hat wearing boy was sleeping. A smile covered his face as he looked at how deep the boy had dug, he helped him to his room as he got back to work.

 _ **Next Morning**_

"Please take this" Toto told Luffy as he handed over a small barrel of water.

"You found water" Luffy asked as he took it from him, "are you sure you can let me".

"Of course, you found it after all" Toto said with a small smile, "this is from your hole".

"Then I'll take it" Luffy replied with a smile, "we'll see each other again".

"Hopefully" Toto replied, "good luck".

The Straw Hats walked out of the village together as they were deciding their next destination. As soon as they were out of the sight of Toto, Luffy said down as his crew rounded and looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing" Nami yelled as Luffy leant backwards.

"What's wrong Luffy" Vivi asked as she looked at the Captain.

"I quit" Luffy told her as he let out a sigh.

"You quit" Vivi questioned, "what do you mean by that".

"Vivi" Luffy stated as he looked at the woman, "I want to beat Crocodile".

"What" Vivi whispered in shock.

"If we stop the rebellion, will we stop Crocodile" Luffy asked, "we can't do anything if we go to their new base, we're pirates, you'd be better off without us".

"Well" Vivi began as Luffy began to talk again.

"You just don't want anyone to die in this war" Luffy stated, "the people of your country, us or anyone else".

"What's wrong with that" Vivi asked in outrage.

"You're talking about a fight with one of the Shichibukai, as over a million people battle" Luffy stated, "and all you want is for no one to die, if you think that, you're naïve".

"What's wrong with that" Vivi yelled, "what's wrong with not wanting people to die".

"People die" Luffy stated simply.

"Stop talking like that" Vivi yelled in anger as she punched Luffy, "don't you dare say that again, that's what we are trying to stop, you can't blame the rebels or the army for this, this is all Crocodile's fault".

"Then why are you risking your life" Luffy yelled as he punched Vivi much to the outrage of his crew, "even I can tell what this country needs, even without knowing the full story, you think risking one life is enough".

"What else am I supposed to do" Vivi yelled as she jumped on Luffy and began to punch him.

"Risk our life, we're your friends" Luffy yelled at her as she backed down and began to cry, "look at you, you're crying and since you're the one who wants to kill him the most, tell me, tell me where Crocodile is".

"Rainbase" Vivi cried out.

 _ **Name List**_

 _ **Yonko – Four Emperors**_

 _ **Mane Mane no Mi – Clone Clone Fruit**_

 _ **Kagero – Heat Haze**_

 _ **Haoshoku Haki – Conquerors Haki**_

 _ **Rankyaku – Tempest Kick**_

 _ **Hiken – Fire Fist**_

 _ **Santoryu: Oni Giri – Three Sword Style: Oni Cutter**_

 _ **Tiaringuburēdo – Tearing Blade**_

 _ **Shichibukai – Seven Warlords of the Sea**_


	21. Rain Dinners

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"It's time to start" Miss All Sunday told the gather agents, "so now let me introduce you to your boss".

"Until now, I have acted as a private face" the man stated, "but there is no more need for that, do you understand".

"It's about time" Mr. 2 said.

"Plan Utopia" the man told them, "this is the final plan of Baroque Works".

"Crocodile" the agents yelled in shock.

Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length black hair which is kept neatly slicked back. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long-stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are characteristically drawn upward in the middle. Crocodile wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, along with a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark pelted fur coat over his shoulders.

"Any complaints" Crocodile with a smirk on his face.

"No complaints, just a question" Miss Doublefinger asked, "why are you doing this".

"I want a military force" Crocodile told them, "but let's talk about our objective first, we will take over this country in one night".

"Operation: Utopia" Mr. 2 said.

"I would appreciate it if I was let in on this operation" Mr. 3 cut in.

"How did you get here" Miss All Sunday asked in shock.

"I've been following you since Spiders Café" Mr. 3 told them, "but boss, please listen to me, I may have failed to complete my orders, but I want one more chance".

"Failed to compete your orders" Crocodile growled out, "what do you mean by that".

"I'm speaking about the fact that I let the Straw Hats escape" Mr. 3 told him.

"You let them escape, so they're still alive" Crocodile yelled in outrage, "but you told me on the Den-Den Mushi that you had killed them".

"Den-Den Mushi" Mr. 3 questioned, "I never used the Den-Den Mushi on Little Garden".

"What" Crocodile said in shock, "at least I know why the Unluckies never returned, you at least managed to take out a few".

"Not exactly" Mr. 3 replied in terror.

"What" Crocodile yelled in frustration.

"There was misinformation" Mr. 3 told him, "there were actually four pirate escorts".

"Why you" Crocodile roared.

"Zero-Chan, what's going on here" Mr. 2 asked as he stared between the two men.

"Mr. 3 had reported that he killed these pirates" Miss All Sunday stated as she place pictures on the desk.

"I met these people" Mr. 2 told the group in shock, "I met them the way here".

Mr. 2 shifted between all the appearances of the pirates that he had met. He got the pictures taken of all their faces as Crocodile explained that they were the only other people who knew his true identity. Mr. 3 stared in shock as he watched and heard the proceedings and decided to beg for the mans forgiveness. The agents stared in terror as Crocodile wrapped his hand around Mr. 3's neck and shrivelled up his skin by draining the water from his body. He walked over to the railing near the table they were sitting on and threw the man down into a room as he knocked on the glass nearby.

"Now that's done for, we have to make sure these pirates don't meet the rebels" Crocodile told them, "they are the only ones that have the ability to stop this rebellion, so make sure the billions and millions know to exterminate them in site and after you are finished with your orders you will do the same".

 _ **The Straw Hats**_

Unbeknownst to the Straw Hats they had arrived to late to stop the agents of Baroque Works from leaving to fulfil their orders. As the Straw Hats entered the town they decided that Luffy and Usopp would be put on water duty. Before the duo left for the closest tavern Usopp handed Nami a package containing three metal bars. After he handed it to her he started to sprint into the town with Luffy.

The pair entered the tavern closest to the entrance of Rainbase as the long-nosed sniper called for water. The duo sat down next to people at the bar and began to chug a barrel of water each before they heard some familiar voices. As the pair slowly turned their heads to the left they noticed Smoker and Tashigi of the Marines and in their haste to leave they spat out the water at the pair soaking them.

The Straw Hat pair picked up the barrels of water next to them and began to flee the bar as Smoker and Tashigi rose to their feet. The Marine pair began their chase as Usopp and Luffy left the bar and began to chase the two pirates through the streets of Rainbase. As Luffy and Usopp ran from the two Marines they noticed the rest of the crew bar Chopper resting and ran towards them as the crew noticed.

As the Straw Hats regrouped together bar Chopper more Marines burst onto the scene and kept up with Smoker and Tashigi in pursuit. As the pirates ran through the streets they began to notice the looks they were getting from nearby people, men and women who looked suspiciously like bounty hunters. As the bounty hunter rose to their feet Luffy made a decision.

"Vivi, where's Crocodile" Luffy shouted at the princess.

"There" Vivi yelled back as she pointed towards a pyramid shaped Casino with a Crocodile on top, "that's Rain Dinners".

"We should scatter" Sanji suggested.

"Yeah" Zoro told them in response Sanji's suggestion.

"Then we scatter" Luffy stated, "and we meet back up a Croc's house.

The Marines following the crew faltered as the pirates began to separate and un in different directions. Nami and Usopp ran off together, Zoro and Vivi ran with Vivi leading them, Sanji ran off to look for the little reindeer and Luffy took to the roof tops.

"Hey Smokey" Luffy called attracting the Logia Marine, "come and get me".

"That little brat" Smoker muttered in anger, "don't think you'll get away from me, White Vine".

Smoker transformed into his element and launched at Luffy, he began to wrap around the Straw Hatted boy. As the smoke began to wrap around his body Luffy coated his right hand in Busoshoku Haki, as the Marine Captain's hand formed out of the smoke Luffy grabbed it stopping the Marine in his tracks. Luffy through the Marine over his shoulder and down towards the road as he continued to flee from the group of Marines and the Billions from Baroque Works.

As the Straw Hatted pirate run toward Rain Dinners he soon noticed Nami, Usopp and Zoro standing in front of the Casino. Looking over his shoulder he could see that Smoker was still in pursuit of him.

"Hey guys" Luffy yelled as they looked at him, "Smokey's still chasing me, let's go inside".

The Straw Hats that were outside of the casino led the charge as they burst through the door with the Marine Captain hot on their heels. The group ran straight through the security guards knocking them out as they did, as they continued to run amuck in the Casino they noticed the security leading them into the VIP area. They ran in the direction they were told to as Smoker caught up to them, as the Marine Captain placed his hand on Usopp's shoulder the floor beneath them opened up and the group fell straight into a cage.

"Damn it" Luffy yelled as he held the bars, "what a clever trap".

"Indeed, it was" Usopp agreed.

"We did what he wanted us to do" Nami yelled at the pair as she slumped to the floor, "how could we be so stupid".

"Straw Hat" Smoker roared as he took his large jitte off his back.

"Luffy, watch out" Zoro yelled in warning.

"Smokey" Luffy yelled as he caught the jitte in his hand, "stop attacking me for a moment".

"Hmph, you're lucky this cage is made of seastone" Smoker told Luffy, "because if it wasn't I'd have dealt with you all and left by now".

"You should stop fighting" a rough voice said off to the side as the group turned and noticed Crocodile, "you'll kill each other, why can't you just be friends".

"Crocodile" Smoker muttered in frustration.

"You really are a stray hound Smoker, you never thought of me as an ally from the start" Crocodile stated with a laugh, "I was just going to have report you killed by the Straw Hats, I have reported your fights against them to the Marines already and they'll believe me, the government don't normally send Marines here after all".

"So that's one of the Shichibukai" Zoro muttered as he looked at the man.

"Crocodile" Luffy growled at the man.

"You've done well to get this far Straw Hat, I never thought I'd actually meet you, but don't worry I'll kill you soon enough" Crocodile gloated, "we're just waiting for our honoured guest to arrive and I've sent my partner to get her".

 _ **With Vivi**_

"I can't believe she gave us so much trouble" one of the billions surrounding Vivi stated, "we can see why she was a frontier agent now".

"Damn it" Vivi mumbled, "I can't die here, I have to get to Rain Dinners".

"That's too bad" one of the billions laughed as he stepped forward.

Vivi's breath hitched as the Baroque Works agent walked closer to her, the princess's eyes widened as she heard gun fire before the men around her started to fall to the ground. Her eyes scanned the sky where the bullets came from and she noticed a bird like creature flying towards here as a smile worked its way onto her face. As the bird like creature landed in front of her it shifted into a human that stared down the remain Baroque Works billions.

"Nice to see you again, princess" the man said with a smile, "please wait here a moment".

"Pell" Vivi muttered in shock as she looked at the man and watched as he transformed back into his Falcon like bird and tore through the remaining billions.

Pell is a tall man with a purple line under each eye that runs down the sides of his face, making him resemble a falcon, his Devil Fruit's animal. He wears a long white robe with brown star-like motifs on it and a matching hat. He has a big orange necklace around his neck, and also sports striped socks under a pair of normal shoes and he carries his sword on his right hip.

"You saved me" Vivi muttered in happiness before she sat up straight, "but now we must hurry to where everyone else is".

"Yes" a seductive voice stated from the side, "that's exactly what I was think".

"Miss All-Sunday" Vivi stated in sudden terror.

"How magnificent are you, this is the first time I've met a human we could fly" Miss All Sunday said with a chuckle, "but I wonder if I'm stronger than you".

"Princess, are these the people that you were talking about" Pell asked as he stood in front of his princess, "are these the people trying to destroy Alabasta".

"Now I can't use my precious employees anymore" Miss All Sunday complained, "but maybe I could take the princess to our place and introduce her to my friends, what do you think".

"Cut the crap already" Pell yelled, "that's out of the question".

"Stop screwing around" Vivi shouted in anger as she pulled out her Peacock Slashers and swung them at Miss All Sunday.

"Oh my" Miss All Sunday said calmly as she stopped the attack, "princesses shouldn't be so unladylike".

"How dare you do what you did to Igaram" Vivi screamed in hatred.

"Igaram" Miss All Sunday questioned, "ah, you mean Mr. 8".

"You did something to Igaram" Pell asked in fury.

"What are you so anger about" Miss All Sunday asked, "isn't it the same thing as you did to my subordinates".

"Ah" Vivi scream as Miss All Sunday lifted her up and Pell step forward but faltered under a glance from the woman.

"What a joke" Miss All Sunday laughed as she thrust her hand through Vivi's chest.

"Princess" Pell yelled in worry, "damn you, I'm going to turn you into Alabastian Sand".

Pell shifted into his half Falcon form and shot at the woman as she laughed at him. He heard the woman whisper Tres Fleur as three arms appeared on his body, two on his back and one on his chest. The two arms on the shocked mans back wrapped arounds his wings causing him to fall to the ground as the hand on his chest wrapped around his beak.

"Pell" Vivi yelled shocking the man.

"Princess, you're fine" Pell muttered in shock as he noticed no blood on her.

"I was just having a little fun" Miss All Sunday laughed.

"You have a power" Pell questioned.

"Yes, I ate the Hana Hana no Mi" Miss All Sunday replied as he held up her right arm and three more arms sprouted from it, "I can make my body parts grow out like flowers".

"Damn it, I'll avenge Igaram right now" Pell yelled at the woman.

"Really, I'm sorry then" the woman stated with a chuckle, "I really don't have more time to play with you".

"You don't have much time anyway" Pell yelled as he shot forwards towards her, "I'll finish this now".

"You really don't understand" Miss All Sunday told the man as she held her hands crossed, "Seis Fleur".

Two arms sprouted from the ground and grabbed the mans legs, another two sprouted from the middle of the back and grabbed his arms forcing them backwards and the final two sprouted from his upper back and wrapped around the mans neck. Vivi stared at the woman in shock as she seemed to have Pell in a submission move before she whispered Clutch and the man seemed to fold over as cracks could be heard. Vivi went pale as the man spat up blood and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"So much for the strongest warrior of the Kingdom" Miss All Sunday said with a chuckle.

"No, Pell" Vivi shouted in shock and terror as her world seemed to be ending.

"Now shall we go" Miss All Sunday asked.

"This can't be happening" Vivi whispered in shock.

"The boss is waiting for you, along with your friends" Miss All Sunday informed the woman, "there at Rain Dinners, in a cage".

 _ **With Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami and Smoker**_

"Sanji expression" Luffy said to Usopp as his eyebrow curled and his hair cover the left side of his face as he pretended to smoke, "Luffy, did you eat all the meat again".

"Be serious" Nami cried as she hit the two boys, "how can you be so relaxed in a situation like this".

"It's not like we can escape" Luffy explained simplify.

"That's why you should be taking this seriously, we could die" Nami yelled with shark like teeth as she turned to Zoro, "and how can you be sleeping".

"What" Zoro grumbled as he opened his eyes, "is it morning already".

"It's already been morning" Nami yelled in annoyance.

"What a feisty little girl" Crocodile laughed as he watched the orange haired navigator.

"You better take this time to compose yourself" the woman yelled at Crocodile, "once we get out of here Luffy will kick your ass".

"Hahaha, you seem to have a lot of trust placed in you as captain, trust" Crocodile laughed, "that is the most useless thing in the world".

"How dare he make fun of us" Nami yelled in frustration as Usopp tapped her shoulder and told her to calm down.

"Crocodile" Vivi yelled as she entered the hidden base escorted by Miss All Sunday.

"Vivi" the Straw Hats yelled in shock.

"Well, hello, Vivi, Princess of Alabasta" Crocodile greeted with a large smile, "no, Miss Wednesday, you have done a wonderful job of escaping my assassins".

"Of course, I'd come from anywhere" Vivi shouted back, "if it means I can watch you die, Mr. 0".

"It's your worthless country that's going to die" Crocodile replied with a serious expression.

"If you weren't here in Alabasta the country will be in peace" Vivi yelled as she escaped Miss All Sunday's grasp and leapt at Crocodile with her peacock slashes being pulled out.

"Wait, Vivi" Luffy yelled from the cage, "unlock this first".

"Peacock String Slasher" Vivi yelled as she swung it forward and cut Crocodile's head from his body.

"What" Usopp yelled in shock.

"It's not over yet" Smoker stated simplify.

"Are you satisfied, Miss Wednesday" Crocodile's voice rang out as he reformed behind Vivi, "if you lived in this country you should know about my Suna Suna no Mi, maybe I should turn you into a mummy".

"No, Vivi" Usopp yelled in shock and disbelief.

"Damn it" Luffy yelled in frustration as he slammed his fist into the cage, "let her go and let me out so I can kill you".

"Sit and stop glaring at me" Crocodile told Vivi as he dropped her to the floor, "it's about time for the party to begin, am I wrong, Miss All Sunday".

"You're correct" Miss All Sunday replied with a smile, "it's past 7".

 _ **The Royal Palace**_

"Chaka-Sama, the King is missing" a guard yelled, "we've searched everywhere but we can't find his Majesty".

"That's is ridiculous" Chaka replied, "is there any chance he could have escaped during the night".

Chaka is a tall, imposing dark skinned man with medium length black hair and a long broad nose resembling that of a jackal. He wears a long, light-green tunic, revealing his muscular chest, and has two belts around his waist: a striped, pale-red and crimson large one, and over it a purple, thinner one. Around his neck he has a necklace consisting of big golden beads, and he wears a dark-green coat draped on his shoulders like a cape. He carries a massive sword, with a blue hilt and sheath, on his right hip.

"No, that's impossible, we guarded the King's room all night" the guard replied with panic laced through his voice, "he couldn't have got out without one of us seeing him".

"Then how did he disappear from his bed chambers" Chaka boomed.

"I don't know, sir" the guard replied.

"It's time to depart the castle" Chaka yelled, "we have to search all over the city".

"Yes sir" the guards yelled as they left the castle.

"Damn it, we need Pell" Chaka muttered in frustration, "searching for people is his forte, but he his scouting in Rainbase right now".

"Chaka-Sama, the King" a guard yelled as the large man turned towards him.

"Did you find him" Chaka demanded as he stared at the guard.

"Yes, well, in a way" the guard stuttered out as he told Chaka what he had found out.

"No way" the large man muttered out in disbelief and shock.

 _ **Katorea Town, Rebellion Headquarters**_

"Kohza-san, please wait, we'll come with you" a rebellion member yelled as a man speed out of the headquarters on a house.

This man was the childhood friend of Nefeltari Vivi and the leader of the Rebellion, Kohza. Kohza is a young blond man that wears purple-tinted glasses and has a scar on his left eye. He wears a blue scarf around his neck, a dark purple jacket that was going all the way down to his ankles, a white shirt with an ornament of some sort hanging on his neck, black pants and a yellow sash around his waist

" _Why is this happening so sudden" Kohza mused as he ignored his men's pleas, "have you really sunk this low Cobra"._

 _ **Port Town Nanohana**_

"My King" a village screamed in shock, "why would you".

"I have an apology to make" the King announced with group of guards behind him, "I am the one who stole this countries rain".

Cobra is a man of average height. He has a wrinkled face, a tied-off beard, and long, curly, black hair. He wears a green robe with yellow edging, an orange and beige sash around his waist, and a purple coat. He also wears sandals and a necklace.

"And in order to forget about this dance powder controversy" the King told them, "I am going to destroy Nanohana".

"Cobra-Sama" a villager yelled, "what kind of joke is this".

"Your Majesty" another yelled in shock.

"Crush this rotten town and burn it to the ground" the King ordered as his men rushed forwards.

"Hey King, the towns are drying up" a little boy yelled, "cause you're stealing all the rain".

The little boy wears a white turban with orange beads around it. He has a blue cloth around his neck and wears a blue robe with green sleeves. He wears brown belts around his torso where he carries stones. He has a bag that he carries on his back with various weapons, including a hammer, bat, and club.

The villagers gasped in shock as the child stood up to the King all by himself. They looked at the boy in shock and noticed his determination as the King walked forwards, they all watched in horror as Cobra raised his leg and kicked the little boy away from him with a cruel smirk on his face.

"I'll get revenge for everybody" the boy yelled as a lady held him back.

"No, stop" the lady pleaded with the boy before a man on a house broke through the crowd.

"Kohza" the villagers yelled in relief as the man entered the area.

"What the hell" Kohza asked as he glared at Cobra, "do you think you're doing".

"I have come to apologise" the man replied simply.

"Enough with the insults" Kohza yelled.

"I'm the one who dried up this country with dance powder" Cobra stated.

"I told you to shut up" Kohza yelled as two of the King's guards appeared with their blades at his throat, "you filthy piece of shit".

Kohza tried to push past the guards as another man appeared by the King's side with his pistol drawn. The man glared at the King and ignored the guard as he tried to push forward only for the guard to shot Kohza much to the shock and horror of the villagers. A large smile appeared on the King's face as a gallon crashed into the city and Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger walked away from the ensuring carnage.

 _ **Rainbase**_

"Hello" a voice called from across the Den Den Mushi.

"Hello" Miss All Sunday replied.

"Can you hear me" the voice asked.

"You're a million, aren't you" Miss All Sunday replied.

"Hey, is this getting through" the voice called again, "I've never used a baby snail like this".

"What is it" Miss All Sunday asked with a small smile.

"Oh, okay, I'll just talk like this" the voice replied.

"Hey, spit it out already" Crocodile growled in displeasure, "what happened".

"Oh, that voice, I've heard it before" the voice replied, "welcome sir, to the shitty restaurant".

"Shitty restaurant" Crocodile muttered in realisation.

"Oh good, you remember" the man replied.

"Who the hell are you" Crocodile asked in frustration.

"Me, I am Mr. Prince" the man told Crocodile.

"I see Mr. Prince" Crocodile stated, "and where are you".

"Now, now, I can't tell you that" Mr. Prince replied, "if I do that you'll come and kill me".

"I'll kill you" Crocodile growled out at the mocking man as he heard a gunshot.

"Hello, what should I do with this weirdo" a different man asked.

"Where are you" Crocodile asked with a smug smirk.

"I'm at the front gate of the casino called Rain Dinners" the man on the Den Den Mushi told Crocodile.

"Kuhahaha" Crocodile laughed, "fine, lets go to the front gate".

"Are you sure that's wise" Miss All Sunday asked, "the millions still don't know who their boss is".

"I'm just going their to see what's happening in front of my casino" Crocodile replied with a smug smile.

Crocodile gave the Straw Hat Pirates and Marine Captain Smoker one final look before knocking out Vivi and opening up a hole in the wall t flood the room. He smiled at the small group as he left them to their death and began to walk towards the commotion at the front of his casino.

The Straw Hats and Smoker looked on in shock as the Bananawanis stared to leave their tank of water and enter the underground room, including the one that Crocodile had given the key to their cage to earlier. The Bananawanis stared to advance towards Vivi as the Straw Hats called out to her and she began to slowly get up.

 _ **With Crocodile**_

"What the hell happened here" Crocodile asked in shock as he looked at his bleeding and unconscious millions.

"If we add what Pell the Falcon did to our Millions we no longer have anymore in Rainbase" Miss All Sunday informed Crocodile.

"Hey, what happened" Crocodile asked a barely conscious million.

"The guy, he called himself, Mr. Prince" the million replied with sharp breathes and a stutter.

"Where did he go" Crocodile demanded in frustration.

"He just left" the million replied as he raised his arm, "towards the south, through the town".

"Just now" Crocodile muttered as he looked up and noticed a strange figure running away from the scene, "piece of shit, don't think you can get away from me".

"Why don't you just let him go" Miss All Sunday asked.

"Be silent, he killed all of my employees" Crocodile growled in annoyance, "he will not humiliate me like this".

Miss All Sunday watched as Crocodile's bottom half turned to sand and he speed off in the direction that Mr. Prince was fleeing in. As the Shichibukai left her sight she heard an explosion behind her and turned around in shock as the bridge connecting Rain Dinners to Rain Base collapsed into the water below.

 _ **With Vivi**_

The Princess of Alabasta had escaped from the Bananawani and was fleeing through the casino as the bridge collapsed. She stopped in shock as panic filled the casino and people began to rush by her.

"No, I can't get out" Vivi cried.

"Don't think of it like that, think of it as Baroque Works can't get back in" Sanji told her as he sat in front of a slot machine, "this was all according to plan".

"Sanji" Vivi cried in shock and happiness.

"Chopper's acting as a decoy" Sanji told her, "so lets hurry, all you need to tell me is where to go, princess".

 _ **With Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Smoker**_

"So, we can't cut out way out" Usopp pleaded hysterically as the water rose to his knees, "we're all going to die".

"How can you be so calm" Nami asked Smoker as he sat on the bench with his legs crossed.

"How much do you know of Crocodile's targets" Smoker questioned as he noticed the confused looks on the Straw Hat pirates faces, "that woman who was with him, is an outlaw that has been on the run for more than twenty years and has a bounty on her head for over seventy million beli".

"Seventy Million beli" Usopp muttered in shock and fear.

"Almost as big as Crocodile's" Nami muttered.

"With the pair of them joining forces this is no longer just a takeover of a nation" Smoker informed then, "if we don't stop this now, this will become a problem for the whole world".

"Anti-Matter Kick Course" Sanji yelled as he entered the basement and kicked the Bananawani closest to the cage into the air.

"Hey" Sanji stated as he took a drag on his cigarette, "were you waiting".

"Sanji" Nami, Usopp and Luffy called out.

"Hurry up and do something you perverted chef" Zoro yelled as more Bananawanis entered the basement.

"The third on that entered has the key" Smoker stated as the pirates looked at him in shock, "the growl is the same one that ate the key".

Sanji smirked at the Marine Captain as he rushed toward the gator, he once again unleashed his Anti-Matter Kick Course on the Bananawani. As the Bananawani's back bend around Sanji's foot the giant gator spat out a large white ball that shocked the group. As Sanji went to inspect the ball more of the Bananawanis surrounded the Straw Hats cook. Smoker watched on in interest as the blonde pirate was easily dispatching the beasts.

"Freedom" Mr. 3 yelled as he broke out of the white ball, "Ahahaha, I survived, I thought I was a goner".

"We don't need a key" Usopp muttered as he looked at the strange man, "Sanji, force him to get us out of here".

It wasn't long before a battered and bleeding Mr. 3 was pushing a duplicate key into the seastone cage and opening it up for the pirates and Smoker to escape. As the Straw Hats and Smoker escaped the cage the walls surrounding the basement finally collapsed due to all the fighting and flooded the basement. Luffy quickly grabbed Smoker and followed his crew out of the opening and up to the City.

"Straw Hat why did you save me" Smoker asked as he raised his weapon to Luffy's head.

"Because you would have died" Luffy replied nonchalantly.

"Then I guess you don't have any complaints about me fulfilling my duties" Smoker asked as he stared at Luffy.

"This is what we get for saving a stupid Marine" Sanji grumbled in distaste.

"Go now" Smoker told them as he looked over the crew, "only this one time, I will let you leave".

"Heh, alright Smokey" Luffy replied as he began to run with the crew and Vivi following him.

"The next time we meet you're a dead man" Smoker yelled, "remember that Straw Hat Luffy".

The crew ran with the Princess in the direction that they left eyelashes, that was where they believed they would meet Chopper. As they fled from the Marines they came across a strange sight, their little doctor was sitting on the head of a large crab with eyelashes behind him. Luffy and Usopp looked at the crab with a twinkle in their eyes as they all jumped on the crab and began to take off towards the capital of Alabasta.

As the crab rushed across the desert Luffy felt his Kenbunshoku Haki flare up and warn him about an incoming threat. He looked out at Rainbase and noticed an angry Crocodile closing in one them as he stretched his arm out with sand. The hook on Crocodile's hand wrapped around Vivi's waist as the Princess screamed in terror. Luffy quickly threw the Princess into Zoro and wrapped his arm around the hook as it began to pull back towards the infuriated Shichibukai.

"Luffy" Nami screamed in fear.

"Don't worry" Luffy yelled at them, "Zoro, you're in charge, so go on ahead without me and I'll meet you guys later".

The Straw Hatted Boy flipped off the hook and landed on his feet across from Crocodile and Miss All Sunday. He stared at the pair as Miss All Sunday giggled at him and Crocodile was glaring a hole through him.

"I think your games have gone on long enough Straw Hat Luffy" Crocodile growled.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki – Armament Haki**_

 _ **Tres Fleur - Three Flower**_

 _ **Hana Hana no Mi – Flower Flower no Mi**_

 _ **Seis Fleur – Six Flower**_

 _ **Suna Suna no Mi – Sand Sand no Mi**_

 _ **Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki**_


	22. The Battle for Alubarna

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"She can't bear to abandon anyone" Luffy said aloud "she can't bear to see anyone hurt and wants this rebellion to end without any deaths".

"Without anyone dying" Crocodile laughed as he looked at the boy in the straw hat, "there are many weak and mushy fools like that, they don't know true battle and I can see you agree with that".

"I do" Luffy stated as he glared at Crocodile, "but as long as you live she will fight until her death and that's why I will take you down now".

"Kuhahaha, absolutely ridiculous, you're beyond saving" Crocodile told him with a smirk, "this should be a good example, that those who conspire with others will die because of it".

"I guess that makes you pretty stupid then" Luffy replied as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ahahaha" Miss All Sunday laughed as Crocodile rounded on her.

"What's so funny" Crocodile asked in frustration and anger, "do you want to die as well Nico Robin".

"If that's how you feel about it, do as you wish" the newly revealed Nico Robin stated as she began to walk away from the pair, "and what happened to your promise to not call me that name".

"Where are you going" Crocodile questioned.

"Ahead to Alubarna" Robin replied with a smirk.

"Crazy woman" Crocodile muttered in annoyance, "I'll humour you for three minutes".

"That's fine by me" Luffy shot back as he glared at the Shichibukai.

Luffy dropped into a wide stance as he coated his arms in Busoshoku Haki and used Soru to appear in front of the now shocked Crocodile. The Straw Hat wearing boy threw a punch into Crocodile's gut and send him flying back as he spat up a glob of spit. Luffy smiled as the Shichibukai as the man slowly stood back up and glared at him, spit was still hanging off the side of the man's mouth.

"Haki" Crocodile spat in disgust, "how can a rookie like you use Haki".

"I made sure to be ready" Luffy replied, "you've gotten complacent in this part of the sea".

"You fucking brat" Crocodile roared as he raised his right hand, "Dezāto Supāda".

"Shit" Luffy yelled as Crocodile slammed his hand into the ground.

The Shichibukai hand had turned into fast moving sand as he slammed it into the ground. The Straw Hatted Captain had to leap out of the way as his sand shot out like a torpedo in his direction as it split the sand apart. As the sand passed Luffy, he shot at Crocodile with his right arm coated in Haki, as he threw his hand forwards Crocodile's stomach opened up and Luffy's fist went straight through the hole.

He had to pull his had back quickly as the sand closed back around them and Crocodile bought the hook up towards the rookie's face. Luffy leaned backwards as the kook went past his head and lashed out with a kick to the abdomen that send Crocodile skirting backwards with a frown on his face. The veteran lifted his hand up as sand circled it and once again slammed it into the ground and the sand launched at Luffy.

"Dezāto Jirasōre" Crocodile yelled in frustration.

The ground around the sand collapsed as it ran through the little green life that was in front of Luffy. As the sand ran through anything that was in its road drained the moisture out of it, it closed in on Luffy as he jumped to the side and watched as Crocodile's sand killed everything that it came into contact with.

The Straw Hatted Pirate had to duck as Crocodile appeared behind him and tried to cut him across the neck. As Luffy jumped backwards his foot slipped on the sand beneath him and Crocodile grabbed his right arm with a sinister smirk on his face.

"This is over, you snot nosed brat" Crocodile mocked as he began to suck the moisture out of Luffy's arm.

"Shit" Luffy muttered in pain as he coated his left fist in Haki and punched the Shichibukai in the face, making the man let him go.

Luffy grabbed the small water bucket that he had received from Toto and took a gulp out of it, which shockingly returned his arm to normal. As he forced his way to his feet the sand started to shift underneath him and encased his feet, keeping him stuck to the ground as Crocodile laughed.

"Not as ready as you thought, rookie" Crocodile laughed while mocking the boy, "this is the end".

"NO" Luffy screamed as the sand started to suck him in.

"Now, I'm going to take my country" Crocodile stated as he walked away from the boy.

"This isn't over" Luffy screamed as the sand reached his waist.

Luffy started to coat his body in Haki and was struggling to push out of the sand that was sucking him down. He started to use Geppo to slowly force himself out of the sand, he was slowly but surely getting out of the sand when he felt arms grab him. He looked up and nearly sighed as he noticed Miss All Sunday standing on the edge of the sand with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"I thought you left" Luffy simply stated.

"Why do you fight" Miss All Sunday asked in curiosity, "all of you who carry the name of D".

" _Just what in the world are you" Miss All Sunday thought as she looked down at the Rookie who stood up to Crocodile._

"Well, that seems to be a pointless question" the woman stated as she to the sky.

"I've found you" a voice called out, "what has happened to the princess".

"Oh, you're awake" Miss All Sunday remarked as she looked at Pell.

"Now that I understand your powers, I will take you down" Pell yelled as he placed his hand on his blade.

"Oh, stop it, don't get yourself anymore injured than you already are" Miss All Sunday stated as she began to walk away, "actually, this is perfect timing, why don't you save that boy, he's the brave man who escorted your precious princess here".

 _ **With the Rest of the Crew**_

"What do you mean this crab can't cross water" Usopp shouted in shock and terror.

"Moving crabs are creatures of the sand" Vivi informed them, "they can't cross the water".

"But it's a crab" Usopp argued.

"It'll take all day to float across this huge river and even if we cross the river there is still kilometres of desert to go" Vivi shouted, "if Scissors can't make it across to the other side, then we'll have to run".

"There's no way we can make it in time" Usopp yelled.

"Oh no, you can see the Sandora River up ahead" Vivi shouted in worry.

"Do something Scissors" Usopp screamed.

"Wait, Scissors loves dancers" Chopper told the group.

"Like this" Nami asked as she took off her cloak.

"He's looking" Chopper informed them as the crab sped up.

"So, how is this supposed to help Chopper" Usopp yelled.

"Wait a minute, this is amazing" Sanji stated as the crab began to run over the water.

"It's a miracle" Usopp shouted in glee, "he' actually running on water".

"No, that was just your imagination" Nami yelled as the crab began to sink.

"Let's go" Zoro muttered in frustration as Chopper climbed onto his head, quit your complaining and keep moving".

"But we don't have a boat, how far is the other side" Usopp yelled once again.

"About fifty kilometres" Vivi told them as Usopp dropped further into the water.

"We can't swim that" he shouted as a giant fish rose out of the water from behind them.

"A Sandora Rare Catfish" Vivi told them, "named that because they are extremely rare".

"Who cares about that" Zoro yelled, "just swim".

"It also loves to eat humans" Vivi shouted as they tried to swim away.

"You should have started with that" Nami yelled back in frustration.

As the Straw Hats began to swim away they heard multiple more splashes of water that represented more of the sea life emerging. They slowly turned they heads around as Zoro tried to detach Chopper from his head and noticed that the giant fish was knock out and floating on its side with multiple familiar figure standing on it.

"The Kung Fu Dugongs" Nami shouted in glee as they began to get on the giant fish.

"They say that they couldn't let their fellow students die" Chopper told them as the dugongs began to pull the fish.

"It's not like we're Luffy's students" Zoro muttered in distaste.

"At least we're alive" Usopp exclaimed.

 _ **One Hour Later**_

The Straw Hats and Eyelashes jumped onto the shore that the dugongs had pulled them to. They now had to cover the final fifty kilometres to reach Alubarna.

"We're doing good right now, think we can make it in time" Zoro asked Vivi.

"I don't know" Vivi admitted, "even with Eyelashes here, it will be tough".

"But Eyelashes can only carry two people" Usopp replied, "and from here on we'll be attacked by Baroque Works, isn't there a way we can travel as a group".

"Over there" Nami yelled as dust obstructed their view.

"What is it, more enemies" Usopp screamed in terror.

"No, it's Karoo" Vivi yelled in happiness, "and the Super Spot Billed Duck Squad".

 _ **With the Baroque Works Agents**_

"The problem is, where do we wait" Miss Doublefinger stated, "our enemy is a pirate crew that has defeated six of our number agents".

"That's riiight" Mr. 2 stated as spun around, "and the Princess was a BW member as well".

"Quit spinning Okama" Miss Merry Christmas yelled in frustration.

"But" Mr. 2 yelled, "when it comes to deception, I cannot be beaten".

"Well, it would be nice of we could just get it over with" Miss Doublefinger stated, "what do you think".

"Hmph" Mr. 1 grunted as Miss Doublefinger sighed.

"Then all we have to do" Miss Doublefinger told them, "is get rid of Vivi".

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

"Ducks" Miss Merry Christmas screamed out.

"Ducks" Miss Doublefinger questioned, "what do you mean, Miss Merry Christmas".

"There are too many of them, there's six of them" Miss Merry Christmas yelled in reply, "without Straw Hat the list only said four people, right".

"You're wrong Miss Merry Christmas, didn't you listen to the boss" Miss Doublefinger stated, "there's the Mr. Prince guy and there could be more, so the numbers could be right".

"No matter how many of them there are, our target is still the same" Mr. 1 growled, "stop your chittering".

"Look over there, I can see the rebels, there are so many" Mr.2 yelled as he twirled around, "that princess is one loony loon, if she thinks she can stop them all, and that loony loon is coming in this direction".

"Mr. 1" Miss Merry Christmas stated, "you said all we have to do is get rid of the princess, all right then, why don't you tell me which one is Vivi".

The Baroque Works agents ran across to the edge where Miss Merry Christmas was standing and grunted in displeasure. All the advancing ducks had riders on their backs, but there was a large problem with them. All the riders were unidentifiable, they all wore the exact same cloaks that coated their bodies from view.

Mr 4 was the first to act, he raised his bazooka to his shoulder and fired a baseball out of it. The baseball landed in front of the advancing group, that quickly ran around the ball as it exploded. The group began to split up as the Baroque Works agents took note of them, two were going south as thee agents jumped to the ground. One of the pirates shot a projectile at Mr. 1 and two more split off to the west. The last charged over Mr. 2 and headed for the South West, Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger headed to the west, Miss Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 headed for the south and Mr. 2 followed the last group.

Mr. 2 was the first one to arrive at his target and stop the pair ducks from advancing any further.

"Oh, not too bad, thanks for following us in" a voice came from the cloak.

"What" Mr 2 muttered in shock.

 _ **With Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger**_

"You people are good at guessing" the first person under the cloak told them, "yes, I'm Princess Vivi".

"What are you talking about" the second person said, "I'm Princess Vivi".

 _ **Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas**_

"I think this is far enough" the first person in the cloak stated as the two ducks came to a halt, "time to show you who we are".

 _ **With Vivi**_

"We must hurry, the rebels will be here soon" Vivi stated as she walked out of behind a rock with Karoo, "let's go, Karoo".

 _ **Mr. 2**_

"A camel and a long nose" Mr. 2 yelled in shock as he stared at the odd pairing.

"I'm sorry" Usopp yelled as he held onto his duck.

 _ **Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger**_

"Okay Zoro beat them up" Nami yelled while cowering behind him and the pair of ducks.

"Shut up back there" Zoro barked as he stood in front of Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger.

"Damn" Mr. 1 muttered in disappointment.

 _ **Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas**_

"Hehehehe, no more rebellion" Sanji mocked as he stood with Chopper.

"What" Miss Merry Christmas exclaimed in shock.

 _ **With Vivi**_

Vivi and Karoo stood in front of the advancing Rebellion, ready to take them on. She threw her arms out as the rebels got closer to her.

"Stop Rebels" Vivi shouted in hopes that they would hear her, "this fight, has been set up".

As the Princess finished her plea a cannon fired and landed between her and the advancing army. The cannon exploded and threw up the sand to obscure her view of the army, as well as theirs of her.

"Hey, did you see a silhouette up ahead" Kohza asked as the army continued forwards.

"Who cares, they've already started to fire" the man next to him replied.

"They can't see" Vivi stated in horror.

"Do not falter, charge right through" Kohza yelled at his army, "it's only sand".

"Stop, everybody stop" Vivi pleaded as her voice was drowned out by the hooves.

"Defeat the King for the sake of the Country" Kohza yelled.

"Leader" Vivi shrieked.

"What is it Kohza" a rebel asked his leader as the man looked around.

"No, it's nothing" the man replied as he shot through the sand and unknowingly ran past Vivi, "this is our final battle".

"Leader" Vivi shouted at Kohza as she looked at him.

"Quack" was all she heard as she felt something tackle her and the army follow through and over the top of where the pair were standing.

The war had started as the Rebels and the Royal Army began their fight for the kingdom, as the sand settled back down a small hand could be seen emerging from under Karoo. As the Princess pushed her way out from under her faithful duck as she looked at him in shock and horror.

"Karoo, you protected me" Vivi cried, "I'm sorry I let this happen, the rebellion has begun, but we can stop it, no matter how many times they push us back".

"Quack" Karoo pushed out.

"That's what I learnt on the ship" Vivi cried as her face was covered in tears, "the foolishness of giving up".

"Vivi" a familiar voice called out, "get on".

"Usopp" Vivi said in surprise as she looked at the man riding a horse, "that bird is done for, if we don't hurry the battle's just going to get worse".

" _That bird" Vivi thought in shock._

"What's wrong, get on" Usopp yelled at her.

"Usopp" Vivi muttered out, "prove yourself".

"Are you doubting me" Usopp asked as he lifted his right arm to show the bandage, "look".

"No" Vivi muttered in surprise.

"Quake" Karoo yelled as the duck picked Vivi up and began to run away.

"Zero-Chan, said they all had the same bandage on their arm, I wonder how they found out" Mr. 2 questioned, "but you won't get away from meeeee, Okama Dassssssh".

"Karoo, don't push yourself" Vivi told her duck, "you can't run in this state".

"I said you won't get away from me" Mr. 2 yelled as he chased the pair.

"No, if you run that way we'll get stuck on the staircase" Vivi yelled, "just put me down and I'll fight".

"Quack" Karoo replied.

"Wait a minute, that's the wall" Vivi shouted in shock.

"No way" Mr. 2 shouted, "how can a duck run up cliffs like that".

"Oh no" Vivi yelled as Karoo fell back from the cliff.

"Gahahaha, you sillies" Mr. 2 shouted in glee, "now come down and fall prey to my Okama Kenpo".

Mr. 2 watched as the duck started to flap its wings and sweat dropped as the duck pushed forwards and attached itself to the cliff. He frowned as it climbed back up as the man started to climb the cliff after the pair. He reached the top of the cliff and pushed himself up as he heard a gun fire, he watched the bullet through the air and hit the duck causing it to fall to the floor. The man rushed forwards as Vivi cried with her duck before he was hit in the back by two more ducks and sent flying away.

"We can still stop them, right Vivi-Chan" Sanji asked as he walked forwards while smoking, "good job, Commander Karoo, you're a real man".

"Sanji-san" Vivi stated in shock.

"Okay guys, you can go now" Sanji told them all, "I'll take on that Okama for you".

"I'm fine take Karoo" Vivi ordered the two ducks as they picked up their injured comrade.

"Don't get in my way" Mr. 2 yelled in frustration, "who are you".

"Go" Vivi yelled as she began to run with the pair.

"Now she got away" Mr. 2 yelled as he began to spin around, "no more joking around, just die".

"You took my sharpshooters precious googles" Sanji yelled back as he kicked forwards and blocked Mr. 2, "why don't you give then back, because I won't go down like he did".

"You're one of Straw Hat's friends" Mr. 2 stated, "you must be the famous Mr Prince".

"No, my name is Sanji" Sanji told the man, "first rate cook of the sea".

"A cook, I'm a first rate Okama" the man yelled back at him, "why would a cook fight a criminal organisation".

"Hey, I'm in the criminal business as well" Sanji replied, "I'm a pirate cook".

"An eye for an eye" Mr. 2 stated.

"Exactly, leave this country alone" Sanji told him with a glare.

 _ **With Usopp**_

"Hey, Chopper" Usopp yelled as he rushed to the reindeer's side, "hey, get up Chopper, where's the enemy, the Mr. 4 pair, I'm here to help you".

"Usopp" Chopper said in a pain filled voice, "I'm glad you're okay".

"Don't be stupid" the sniper yelled at the reindeer in worry, "what about you".

"They're still around here" Chopper warned as he ignored Usopp's questions, "be careful".

Usopp jumped to his feet in fear as he looked around for the two Baroque Works members that could deal so much damage to the doctor in his Strong Point. As he looked around he noticed a pillar in the nearby ruins collapse as Chopper started to force himself to his feet.

"What the heck" Usopp yelled in shock as he looked for the reason that the pillar collapsed, "where are they".

"They're underground" Chopper informed him, "Miss Merry Christmas has the Mogu Mogu no Mi powers, she's a Mole Woman and Mr. 4 is a number four batter, along with his dog".

"Huh, start making sense" Usopp asked in confusion, "what are you even talking about".

"Look out" Chopper yelled as he and Usopp jumped to the ground.

Usopp hit the ground in barely contained shock and a large amount of fear as a baseball flew over him and Chopper. He watched the baseball shot off as a man rose from the ground with a large baseball bat and took a powerful swing that collided with the ball and send it rushing back towards the pair of Straw Hats. The ball landed in front of the pair as Chopper grabbed Usopp and jumped backwards, as soon as the baseball touched the sand it exploded and obstructed the large mans view of the two pirates.

"Are you okay Usopp" Chopper asked in worry for his friend.

"Hah, hah, yeah, thanks for saving me" Usopp thanked the doctor, "but what the hell was that".

"I told you, Mr. 4 is a number four batter" Chopper breathed out in pain, "with his dog".

"And I told you that I have no idea what that means" Usopp yelled at the reindeer as the smoke in front of them cleared.

"Ah, there it is" Chopper pointed out as the smoke completely disappeared.

"Huh, a dog" Usopp question as he looked at the strange dog, "what the hell kind of dog is that".

Th dog looks like a sandy-brown gun, similar to a bazooka, that has handles on the sides and a contoured barrel. It seems to be suffering from some kind of cold that makes him have a running nose.

"Achoo" the dog sneezed as it shot a baseball from its mouth shocking the sniper.

"What the hell" Usopp yelled in confusion once again.

"Here it comes" Chopper yelled out as he jumped to the side.

"Not again" Usopp complained as he jumped away from Chopper.

Mr. 4 suddenly popped up out of a hole in the ground once more with his bat reared back and ready to swing. As the baseball closed in on the large man he swung the back and hit the ball as hard as he could. The ball bounced of the bat and rushed at Usopp as Chopper screamed in terror. The baseball collided with the sniper and exploded on impact sending the man flying backwards.

"Usopp, they're timebombs, they don't have to hit you to explode" Chopper told the boy as he held him in his arms, "he can even calculate the fuse timer as he hits it, on the plus side the ball won't explode until the timer runs out so I thought I could throw it back before the timer runs out, but they're as heavy as cannon balls and I couldn't stop it ad if he can hit them at that speed he must be inhumanly strong".

"Fwhahaha" Mr. 4 laughed as he slowly walked through the ruins and placed his bat against the wall that collapsed from the weight shocking the pair of pirates.

"How many tons does that bat weigh" Usopp yelled in shock, "he's got to be a monster".

"Hey, Mr. 4, Mr. 4, you slowpoke, you slowpoke, why are you slacking off" Miss Merry Christmas shout quickly, "go kill the, kill them now, kill them".

"Ah, there it is, the mole woman" Usopp yelled in surprise as he looked at the female Baroque Works agent.

"I haven't transformed yet" Miss Merry Christmas yelled out in anger.

"Chopper I leave the rest to you" Usopp whispered in pain as he fell into his doctor's arms, "please float my corpse out to sea".

"I thought you came to help" Chopper yelled at the sniper as he shook the man.

"Listen, what the hell is that dog thing" Usopp shouted in fear, "how can I fight a life form as bizarre as that, I'm human you understand".

"I'm human too" Chopper replied loudly.

"You're a mutant" Usopp screamed back.

"But" Chopper replied as he looked at Usopp, "your nose is too long".

"His name is Lasso, he ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund" Miss Merry Christmas stated as she cut off the two arguing pirates, "he's a gun".

"A gun" the two Straw Hats said in disbelief.

"It's the newest technology on the GrandLine" Miss Merry Christmas informed them, "even things can eat devil fruits".

"Bullshit, how can it move if it's a gun" Usopp shouted out, "Devil Fruits don't have a mind of their own".

"Aw, shut up, you're going to die anyway, so why should you care" Miss Merry Christmas yelled out, "he moves and that's that, ya duh".

"That's not right" Chopper yelled.

"Now listen you, you boys aren't getting out of her alive" Miss Merry Christmas mocked, "you've enter our territory, now have fun because our territory is called Molehill Fourth Street".

"She's turning into a penguin" Usopp yelled as the woman shape shifted and started to take the form of a mole.

"She looks like a penguin" Usopp deadpanned.

"I'm a Mole" the female agent yelled in annoyance as she disappeared.

"She's underground" Chopper stated as he started to look around.

"Okay, time to make my escape" Usopp yelled as he turned around and began to run away.

"Hey, wait" Chopper yelled at the fleeing sniper as the dog popped up from the ground, "watch out".

Usopp turned around as Lasso shot a baseball out of its mouth, the sniper froze in shock as the ball closed in on him. As it got close Usopp noticed the baseball begin to curve around him and let out a gasp of relief before he turned around and noticed Mr. 4 ready to swing his bat. He watched in fear as Mr. 4 hit the bottom of the baseball and it shot up into the air. Usopp began to laugh as he watched the baseball descend, he quickly jumped to side and began to jog away from the baseball as it hit the ground. Chopper's yelled was what made Usopp realise something was wrong, as he looked back he noticed the baseball following him due to the spin on the baseball.

"Mr. 4 isn't your normal clean-up hitter" Miss Merry Christmas mocked as Chopper turned into his Walk Point and saved the long-nosed sniper, "ah, Zoan Family, I knew that he wasn't a normal human".

"Yow, here they come again" Usopp yelled as Lasso popped out of the ground.

"Usopp, if they hit you and make you stop, you are pretty much dead meat" Chopper warned as he watched Lasso shot out another baseball.

"I get it, because if you stay still they can fire a bunch more at you" Usopp cursed as he dodged a baseball.

"If I can only get you out of the way" Chopper roared at Mr. 4 as he changed back into his Heavy Point and charged the man before he was forced to stop, "huh".

"Wait, without a batter" Miss Merry Christmas stated from beneath Chopper as she held him in place, "it's not much of a game".

Usopp screamed in worry and terror as Mr. 4 started to laugh at the frightened pair and swung his bat as hard as he could. He made contact with the baseball and it shot straight towards Chopper who was frozen in place. As the baseball closed in on him a look of realisation crossed Choppers face and he shifted into his Brain Point. The shift caused the baseball to shot straight over the doctor's head and exploded behind him.

"Phew, I forgot I could do that" Chopper sighed out as he escaped Miss Merry Christmas' grasp.

The Straw Hat Doctor charged at Mr. 4 as he shifted back into his Heavy Point and threw out a right-handed punch that the missed the large man. Mr. 4 had dropped back into the sand and disappeared from Chopper's sight.

" _Damn it, with them moving around like this it will be no use eating a Rumble Ball" Chopper thought in frustration._

"Huh, where'd he go" Chopper heard Miss Merry Christmas yelled as she popped out of the ground, "did that Long Nose escape".

"I gotta warn you" Usopp yelled as he jumped out of the desert with a large hammer, "you guys aren't the only ones who can use the underground tunnels.

Chopper watched in glee as Usopp seemed to carry a ten-ton hammer as the sniper jumped through the air and descended towards Mr. 4. He bought the heavy hammer down onto Mr. 4 and smashed it into his head as Miss Merry Christmas screamed out in surprise at the weight that the long-nosed sniper was wielding with ease.

"I've loss count of how many ships I've sunk with this hammer" Usopp stated in confidence as he walked away from a slumped over Mr. 4, "it's for that reason people call me the Lord of Destruction".

"Who the hell are you" Miss Merry Christmas screamed in a frightened tone.

"Holy crap" Chopper whispered in awe.

"My name is Captain Usopp" the sniper yelled to the heavens as he placed the hammer over his shoulder.

"Wow, Usopp, Wow" Chopper yelled at his friend.

"I'll be signing autographs later" Usopp told the doctor of the Straw Hats.

"Mr. 4" Miss Merry Christmas breathed out in shock.

" _He's really not moving, I'm guessing it worked" Usopp thought in wonder, "well anyways, now's my chance"._

"Now it's your turn mole" Usopp shouted as he ran at the woman, "prepare to receive five tons of steel".

Usopp jumped into the air and slammed his hammer down towards the screaming woman who dropped back into her underground tunnels system. As she kept popping her head back up Usopp kept slamming his hammer down. He tracked her so that he would be ready to hit her from any hole that she popped out of. The problem was that it didn't take him long to run out of breath as he placed the hammer down and started to catch his breath.

"Duh, ya duh, if you can't hit me, what's the use of caring that thing around" Miss Merry Christmas mocked.

"Let me tell you something, I'm sure you've heard about the many Baroque Works members falling to us" Ussop asked as he glared at Miss Merry Christmas, "that was all me".

"W-What" Miss Merry Christmas yelled in shock.

"And on top of that, I also have 8,000 followers" Usopp lied as he pointed at himself.

"Really" Chopper asked in surprise as Usopp looked at him.

"Five tons" Usopp stated as he lifted the hammer above his head.

"Wow, awesome" Chopper shouted.

"Five tons" Usopp stated as he lifted the hammer above his head.

"Wow, awesome" Chopper shouted.

"Hey" Miss Merry Christmas cut in as they all looked at Mr. 4.

"Ooooouuuuuccccccchhhhhh" Mr. 4 slowly mumbled.

"No, not now" Usopp shouted in worry.

"Gyaaa, after taking a hit from a five-ton hammer" Chopper yelled out in shock, "he's a monster".

"Mr. 4 doesn't even have a lump on his head" Miss Merry Christmas mumbled in confusion, "wait a minute, he's unharmed after a five-ton hammer hit his head".

"Yikes" Usopp whispered in worry.

Usopp froze in his place as Lasso shot a baseball out of its mouth and at the large hammer that Usopp was currently holding. The baseball exploded on impact and as the smoke cleared it revealed to true weapon that Usopp was wielding much to the shock of everyone there.

"It melted" Chopper yelled in surprise as he looked at the plastic melted onto wood.

"Of course, it did, it's fake" Usopp yelled at the reindeer, "I gave up after five kilos, I'm not lifting five tons".

"You tricked me" Miss Merry Christmas snarled, "no more miss nice guy, Mogura Tonpo: Mogugyo".

As Miss Merry Christmas dug into the desert Usopp and Chopper started to look at all the holes that she could jump out of to attack. As the pair looked for the woman Chopper noticed the displacing of sand behind Usopp and screamed at the sniper as Miss Merry Christmas jumped out of the desert. Chopper was forced to watch in horror as the woman bought her hand back and slammed the claws into Usopp sending him flying away.

"Mr. 4, Lasso, take care of the reindeer boy" Miss Merry Christmas ordered.

"Fwaaah, watch this" Mr. 4 yelled slowly, "Yonhyappon Punk Knock".

Chopper stood still as Lasso began to shot out multiple baseballs at the doctor of the Straw Hats. As the baseballs began to close in on the reindeer Chopper pulled out one of his rumble balls and ate it. He quickly shifted to his Brain Point and began to run around underneath the baseball as Mr. 4 continued to pop out of the ground and hit the baseball back at him. He used his scope just before an explosion went off and seeming killed the reindeer.

"Chopper" Usopp yelled in horror as he watched the explosion engulf his friend.

"This isn't the time for you to be worrying about others" Miss Merry Christmas mocked as she appeared from underneath him, "Mogura Banana".

Usopp began to run away as the woman followed him from underground and would randomly attempt to cut him with one of her claws. As he was running away from the woman he started to form a plan, he was currently running through a bunch of ruins and if he made her collide with them underground it should knock her out. With that in mind he ran straight at one of the collapsed wall that he could jump over and leapt over it.

"Split your head open" Usopp yelled in suspected victory.

Usopp smiled as his feet touched the ground, that was until Miss Merry Christmas crashed right through the wall and broke it apart. He began to panic as the ruins collapsed, he dodged the small amounts that were falling towards him and smiled once they all crashed to the ground.

"Ahahaha, that stupid old penguin got crushed" Usopp laughed mockingly.

"I'm a mole" Miss Merry Christmas stated in frustration as she wrapped on of her claws around Usopp's feet, "Mogurazuka Highway".

"Ah, shit" Usopp yelled in terror as he started to be dragged through the ruins, "stop, let go, stop, wall ahead, wall ahead, stop".

"Mogu Mogu Impact" Miss Merry Christmas yelled as she slammed Usopp through the wall.

"I see their weakness" Chopper muttered as he kept the three in his sight, "Usopp get away from the mole".

Chopper charged at Lasso as the dog looked at him, he quickly started to throw sand into the dog's face as he watched Usopp escape the mole woman's grasp. Chopper started to run after Usopp and away from the three Baroque Works agents, as he ran away from them Lasso began to sneeze and shot baseballs into the tunnel system that Miss Merry Christmas built. Explosions started happening once the Straw Hats were out of the danger zone, the three agents were engulfed in the flames as Chopper began to smile.

"The Mole Hill's weakness is that the tunnels are connected" Chopper stated as Usopp collapsed from the damage he received.

"That's great" Usopp muttered in pain.

The pair watched as the smoke began to clear from the explosion, once it cleared the two Straw Hats were left in a state of shock. The smoke had cleared and revealed that the agents were still in fighting shape, as Chopper cursed, Usopp shot to his feet and began to flee. That was until he once again felt a claw wrap around his feet.

"Usopp" Chopper shouted in fear.

"You can't run away now, not after what you have done" Miss Merry Christmas growled.

"Ahhhhh" Usopp screamed in terror.

"I guess if the captain is this weak, it's no wonder he has such a weak crew" Miss Merry Christmas mocked.

"Captain" Usopp whispered out in shock, "what about Luffy".

"Straw Hat Luffy has been killed by Mr. 0's hand" Miss Merry Christmas informed them all mockingly, "and the rebellion has begun, you really picked the wrong people to mess with".

"Luffy's dead" Chopper whispered in sadness and shock as he noticed the dark look covering Usopp's face.

"Don't give me that crap you ugly mole bitch, I know him, he won't die" Usopp yelled at the woman, "he wouldn't lose to that filthy sand gator, you usually don't say stuff like that without proof, but he is the man who will be the King of the Pirates and he won't die in a place like this".

"Bwahahahah, Pirate King, Bwahahahah, Pirate King, don't make me laugh" Miss Merry Christmas mocked, "you don't ever say something as stupid as that on the GrandLine, all you people who don't realise the limits of your power would be better off dead, Ahahaha".

"Chopper take out the idiot" Usopp ordered as he looked at the woman beneath him as he reached into his pouch, "I'm going to show here what the crew of the future Pirate King can do".

Chopper nodded his head as he watched Usopp pulled a flintlock out of his pouch, his eyes widened as he noticed Usopp's eyes harden. He couldn't believe the lengths the sniper would go to as soon as the woman mocked Luffy's dream. As he turned his back on Usopp he heard a single gunshot and a gasp of pain. Chopper dashed at the man as he shifted into his Horn Point, he arrived in front of the man and shocked him by lifted him up with his horns and throwing him into the air.

"I'll finish this" Chopper heard Usopp yell as once again a gun was fired.

Chopper watched with steeled eyes as the bullet penetrated the large mans shoulder and he let out a scream of pain. Mr. 4 fell to the ground head first as Chopper decided to charge at him, he was ready to deal the finishing blow as he shifted into his Heavy Point.

"Heavy Gong" Chopper screamed as he slammed his fist into the man's abdomen and sent him flying into the ground knocked out.

"We did it" Usopp breathed out as he fell to the ground next to Chopper.

Chopper began to panic next to his comrade as he screamed for a doctor, as he was locking around he noticed the out cold Miss Merry Christmas. She had a bullet wound in her shoulder and had passed out from the pain. Ignoring that the reindeer got to work on the sniper of the Straw Hats, he had to make sure Usopp lived after all.

 _ **Earlier with Sanji**_

A cigarette fell to the ground as the two duelling men kicked each other in the head. As the kicks landed the two men shot away from each other and landed in the buildings behind them. As they slowly rose to their feet they glared at each other, it wasn't every day you meet someone with equal power to yourself.

"Tsk, bastard" Sanji sighed as he looked at the Okama.

"What kind of trick is this and how can it stand up to my Okama Kenpo" Mr. 2 questioned as he stared at the blonde-haired cook, "move outta my way".

"If you want to get by you have to beat me" Sanji told the Baroque Works agent.

"Then show all your skills, cause I've trained hard everyday" Mr. 2 warned the pirate, "there's no chance you can beat my Okama Kenpo: Dozo Okamai Knuckle".

Mr. 2 threw his first forwards at Sanji's head as the cook swayed out of the way. The blonde-haired cook noticed Mr. 2's other arm bending into a strange formation as the man began to mock him.

"You can't escape from my punches" Mr. 2 mocked, "Okama Kenpo: Soul Drop, Swan Party".

" _Damn it, there's no end to this, I'll have to beat him in one strike" Sanji thought as he cursed._

"Collier" Sanji yelled as he sent a kick at Mr. 2's neck only to have it blocked.

Sanji cursed as he continued his attacks, a Épaule was blocked by a kick, his Côtelette was blocked by a swat of the hand, his Selle was stopped by a kick and finally his Gigot was stopped by another kick. The pair jumped back and dashed at each other once more, preparing their kicks, Mr. 2 used his Okama Kenpo: Swan Wind Wing open and Sanji used his Mouton Shot. Their two kicks once again collided and sent the pair of them flying backwards into buildings.

"Damn this Okama" Sanji cursed as he sat up, "not even my Mouton Shot could stop him".

"Not even my Swan Wind Wing could stop him" Mr. 2 stated in surprise, "that's it, from now on I'm being serious".

"Bring it" Sanji replied with a smirk.

"You still don't understand the powers of the Mane Mane no Mi, do you, the most terrifying thing about it is my ability to memorise" Mr. 2 informed the pirate, "I can create any kind of face, and when you laugh that will be my time to strike, first the funniest head, then the funniest eyes, then the funniest nose and finally the funniest mouth, todays special performance, Mane Mane Combination".

"90% of that is your face" Sanji deadpanned as the man fell to his knees, Sanji charged at him and kicked the man in the face, "you're wide open, stop playing around".

"Have you no blood or tears" Mr. 2 questioned.

"Your show is boring" Sanji scoffed.

"You dare say my show is boring, my show is not boring" Mr. 2 yelled in frustration, "I once met a man who friendship prevented me from hurting".

"Hmph, go ahead" Sanji sighed, "I think I've figured out what you're going to do anyway".

"Gahahahaha, I'd like to see you try to-mphmph" the Okama was cut off by a kick to the head, "damn you bastard, this is your friends face, what do you think friends are for".

"No matter whose face you use it is still you, it's pathetic and I'm not going to fall for it" Sanji stated proudly as he watched the Okama, "people are made of heart".

Mr. 2 fell to his knees at Sanji's proclamation, he couldn't believe such a man existed, as he questioned his resolve he switched to Nami's face a noticed a strange look in the mans eyes. He tested his theory a few more time before he came to a conclusion. He took Nami's form once more and charged the pirate cook, he threw a kick at the mans face and smiled when the blonde cook didn't dodge, the kick connected and Sanji fell to the ground.

Sanji jumped from the ground as he noticed the man launching his next attack, watching the attack carefully Sanji smiled and threw a kick that shot the Okama backwards. The Okama flew into the building behind him and cursed as he got to his feet.

"I figure it out" Sanji stated, "you can't use your Okama Kenpo when you're Nami, so all I have to wait for is the second you attack".

"What are you saying, I can't hear you" Mr. 2 asked as he played dump.

"Right on the dot" Sanji replied with a smirk.

"So, what, I've trained this soft body day and night, no matter if you understand it or not, you'll still be beaten" Mr. 2 shouted, "now I'll show you my Okama Kenpo, main character beauty attack".

Sanji watched in confusion as the man attached swans to his feet and informed him that he left one was male and the right one was female. After bragging about his strength, the Okama shot forwards and unleashed his exploding swans attack. As he kicked out Sanji was forced to dodge, the swan on his feet had straightened out and drilled a hole in the wall behind him.

"Lucky you evade my attack, because the soft swan neck has metal beaks" Mr. 2 mocked as he smirked at the pirate, "when such a powerful attack comes to one point, there will be no wasted damage, my one kick is like a bullet, except this bullet is quite big and it can definitely create a hole in your body".

Sanji cursed as he had to bend backwards and watch as the swan extended over his head and grazed his chin. He glared at the man as he tried to counter attack with his own kick, only to be sent flying backwards due to the extended range that the swan created. Sanji cursed as he sat back up and had to look at the laughing man.

" _I've trained for this" Sanji thought in anger, "I thought this is what all that training was for, I can't let that moss haired idiot be better for me"._

Sanji closed his eyes as he thought back to the training that Luffy had put them through and he knew that now was the time to use it, after all he had a princess to save. As he breathed out he felt the Okama rush towards him and throw a kick, which the cook blocked without opening his eyes. He acted quickly and capitalised on the shock of the Baroque works agent, he used a Basse Cote as he kick forwards into Mr, 2, he followed that up with Longe and kicked the Okama in the back, then Tendron came, kicking the Okama in his collar bone, Flanchet followed that, kicking Mr, 2 in the stomach, Quasi came next, as he spun around and kicked Mr. 2, following that was Queue, as he pun around again and kicked the Okama in the tail bone, Cuisseau, followed after that, in which he dealt a hard kick to the thigh, next was Jarret, as Sanji kicked Mr, 2 hard in the shin, and he finished it off with Veau Shot, as Sanji leapt into the air and spun around as he dealt his finishing blow to Mr. 2.

"I lost" Mr. 2 breathed out in pain.

"You made me stronger" Sanji admitted to the Okama, what will you do now, change into Nami so I can't kill you".

"Hahaha, how funny, I can't even move so you win" Mr. 2 stated, "if you want to kill me, just do it, my life will be ended by the organisation anyway, so what are you waiting for just finish me off already".

"That was a good fight" Sanji admitted as he held out his hand surprising the Okama, "the rest doesn't need to be said.

" _This guy can't be wrong" Mr. 2 thought, "this is the friendship of fighting, i-I can't cry now"._

"I'll just take these back now" Sanji told him as he kicked the Okama in the face and took Usopp's sniper goggles.

"But you said you wouldn't hit me again" Mr. 2 cried in pain.

"My ribs" Sanji muttered as he felt the pain in his side, "I wonder how many more I just broke".

" _So that's Kenbunshoku Haki" Sanji thought as he held his ribs._

 _ **Earlier with Zoro**_

"That idiot, which way did she go, didn't I tell her to stay her, that girl is only good at running and getting in my way" Zoro muttered to himself as he ran into two ducks, "you guys try to find her as well, I thinks she's on the other side, so I'll just use this shortcut".

"Help me" Nami yelled a short distance away from the swordsman, "I've had enough, where'd that stupid swordsman go off to".

"Assassin rule number 1" Mr. 1 said walking behind the navigator, "always start with the weaklings first".

"Let us show you" Miss Doublefinger stated from behind her partner, "how a professional works".

" _I can't run anymore" Nami thought in fear, "I have to fight"._

"Never mind" Nami yelled in fear as she looked at the pair of Baroque Works agents.

"I can't stand this anymore" Mr. 1 stated impatiently.

"You're so impatient" Miss Doublefinger replied.

Mr. 1 jumped at the fleeing navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates and began to bring his arm down before he noticed a blur appeared between the two. He bought his arm down anyway and clashed with Zoro holding Sandai Kitetsu. The swordsman stopped the assassins attack much to the relief of Nami.

"Zoro" Nami yelled in hope as the pillar behind them fell apart, "wahh, the stone pillar split vertically apart".

"Split, no that's not right" Zoro told her as he looked at Mr. 1, "that was apparently the work of a sword".

"Damn you" Mr. 1 muttered in frustration.

Nami stared at Mr. 1 and Zoro in confusion as the green haired swordsman pulled his blade back and swung it at Mr. 1. She was shocked to see Mr. 1 not even attempt to move his arm and had to let out a gasp of shock as Zoro's blade collided with Mr. 1's arm. The Baroque Works agent arm had turned into what Nami consider to be steel and as soon as Zoro's blade collided with the arm a pillar behind the pair got cut to pieces.

"Your arm is not cut" Zoro stated as he stared at the man, "so you don't have a normal body either".

"I ate the Supa Supa no Mi, and my entire body became blades" Mr. 1 informed the pair of pirates as he turned his fingers into blades, "so you're the one who killed one hundred men at Whiskey Peak".

"I guess I am" Zoro replied with a smirk.

"And a couple of years ago in the East Blue, after declining an invitation to Baroque Works from Mr. 7 you killed him or should a say the Pirate Hunter killed him" Mr. 1 growled out as he stared at the swordsman.

"Ha, how nostalgic" Zoro laughed, "but that's all your fault because you wouldn't agree to my conditions, which was that I'd join if you let me be the ss".

"Hahahahaha, this guy is funny" Miss Doublefinger laughed.

"And not only did he disagree but he tried to kill me, so I just had to kill him" Zoro complained as he stared at the two agents, "do you want to invite me as well, everything would just be so much easier if your boss just quits".

Nami looked at Zoro in shock, she couldn't believe the man had such confidence in himself. She noticed Mr. 1 charge at Zoro out of the corner, quicker than she could see Zoro had drawn his Yubashiri and stopped the advancing agent. He was holding back to man with an ease that Nami couldn't believe.

"Don't underestimate me" Mr. 1 snarled, "you're just a simple pirate hunter".

"Then what are you guys" Zoro questioned with a dark look, "idle dolls who have no self-consciousness, you are being controlled and work for a dream world, or an empty group with no power".

"Miss Doublefinger" Mr. 1 stated as he jumped back from Zoro.

"I'll finish this guy, is that way you wanted to say" Miss Doublefinger replied cutting off her partner, "sure, have your way, as for me I'm off to finish off a little girl".

"Damn it, no Nami" Zoro shouted in frustration as he turned around and noticed she was gone, "gone".

Zoro turned back to Mr, 1 and his eyes hardened, the man had already turned his fingers into blades and was ready to fight. Zoro smirk at the man as he rushed forwards and clashed blades.

 _ **With Nami**_

" _Modified Weapons" Nami thought as she remembered her conversation with Usopp on the Going Merry._

She thought back to her getting Usopp to make her a weapon that would help her fight, something that would make her feel less useless in a fight than she already was. She had used Usopp's pride against him and he eventually boasted that he would make her the best weapon he could. She held the three pieces of the weapon in her hands as her conviction hardened, she had to beat her opponent to help her friend.

"I'll beat the hell out of then, if it's only that woman, I'll win" Nami shouted with conviction.

Nami was suddenly pierced in the shoulder through the wall that she was leaning against. She let out a scream as she fell forwards and off the spike that pierced her shoulder. As she held her bleeding wound she turned around and looked at wall that had a single puncture mark in it. That was soon joined more puncture marks as spikes pushed through the thick wall, Nami watched in barely contained fear as the puncture marks formed a door that Miss Doublefinger soon walked through.

"Hahahahaha, what a useless girl" Miss Doublefinger mocked as she looked at the cowering navigator, "it doesn't matter where you run or hide".

"Miss Doublefinger" Nami muttered in shock.

"Do you realise what I am, I ate the Toge Toge no Mi and became a Spike Human" Miss Doublefinger informed Nami with a smirk, "I can grow spikes from any part of my body".

" _A spike that could easily break through wall" Nami thought in frustration, "damn, if I get caught, I'm going to get poked to death"._

"Hehehehe, so you really plan to fight me" Miss Doublefinger laughed as she noticed Nami holding a weapon.

"Of course, even I could probably beat you" Nami yelled as she put her three metal poles together and formed a staff, "check out my new weapon, Clima-Tact".

" _My life is in your hands now Usopp" Nami thought._

"Calling clouds, calling rain, calling wind, a staff that makes miracles by manipulating the weather, first sunny" Nami yelled as she formed her staff into a triangle.

Miss Doublefinger watched in interest as Nami called her attack, Fine Tempo. She nearly dropped to the ground and had to muffle her laughter as Nami pressed a button and two doves appeared out of the staff. The Navigator threw the staff down and cursed as she fall to the floor, her determination seemed to reappear as she reformed her staff into a straight line and pointed it at Miss Doublefinger like a rifle. With a shout of Cloudy Tempo, the end of the staff shot out a bouquet of flowers, much to the frustration of Nami as she throw the staff to the ground.

"Damn you Usopp" Nami cursed to the heavens.

" _Poor girl" Miss Doublefinger thought as she looked at the sorry state of the pirate in front of her._

"Double Stinger" Miss Doublefinger yelled as she charged at the Navigator.

Nami jumped backwards and ducked as the Baroque Works agents hands turned into spikes, her hand spikes went straight over Nami's head and impaled the behind her multiple times. Miss Doublefinger bought her hand back and then threw it forwards at Nami, the navigator only just got out of the way as the spiked hand went through the sleeve of her shirt and ripped off.

"She can run" Miss Doublefinger thought as she watched the cowering woman, "don't you realise that running away won't help, no hope to win and no one to help you, you should be calm and accept death, it's easier, or else are you thinking you can beat me with those tricks".

Miss Doublefinger had to chuckle as Nami pulled out what seemed to be an instruction manual, she then jumped to her feet and once again changed the way that her staff was set up. This time she held two in her hand and the third pointed towards the sky, with a shout of Thunder Tempo a boxing glove shot out of the pole that was batted to the side by Miss Double finger. The Baroque Works agent charged at Nami and used her Stinger Finger to cut Nami across the cheek and send her scurrying backwards.

"If I die here I'm going to curse that long nosed idiot forever" Nami yelled as she fell to her knees and opened the instruction manual once more "how can I use this if it has no fight capabilities, wait a minute".

"I wouldn't worry about that" Nami heard from above her as she noticed Miss Doublefinger connected to bottom of the bridge, "you're about to die".

"Standing on the back f the bridge" Nami yelled out in confusion and surprise, "how's that possible".

Nami watched in shock as Miss Doublefinger fell from the bridge and curled her body into a ball. She started to use her Stinger Hedgehog, as she covered her whole body in spikes. The ball fell to the ground as Nami dodge it with ease, she began to panic as the ball started to roll after her. Nami was fleeing from the spiked ball when she noticed an open window that she decided to jump through, only to have to turn around to block the spiked ball. She quickly took off her cloak that she had on and wrapped it around the ball causing it to have to stop. By the time Miss Doublefinger rose to her feet Nami had already fled.

"Hm, so you can fight" Miss Doublefinger muttered in surprise, "so you're not as easy as I thought".

Nami was hiding and reading through the instruction manual to try and find a way to use her Clima-Tact in a combat situation. Reading through the instruction frustrated Nami and made her more and more angry at the long-nosed sniper of the Straw Hats. It took her until the end of the page before she realised what the idiot had done, he had to front page as instructions for party tricks and put the combat instructions on the back.

"All right, where have you run off and hidden, little kitty" Miss Doublefinger asked as she walked through the street.

"Hahaha, I will not run away no, I will not hide, these eight years I've been a thief, no matter what danger I was in, I've gone through it by myself" Nami shouted in determination as she ripped her outfit, "letting me waste my time with you little bitch who knows nothing, I cannot take it".

"I feel sorry for you" Miss Doublefinger stated as she looked down on the navigator, "what's the matter, looking strong so suddenly".

Miss Doublefinger watched in confusion as Nami placed one of the pipes in her mouth and blew into it, the first pipe she blew into created a large heat ball, the second pipe she blew into created a large cold ball, and finally the last pipe created a large Thunder Ball. Miss Doublefinger nearly face palmed as she watched Nami once again start screaming about a long-nosed idiot.

"You had enough fun yet" Miss Doublefinger asked sarcastically as she walked towards Nami, "Sewing Stinger".

Nami turned around and noticed that two-foot-long spikes had grown out of the woman's feet as Miss Doublefinger began to run after her. She held the instruction manual in her hands as she fled from her dangerous adversary, as she thought she was getting away from the woman she had something cutting through the air and then felt a harsh pain. She collapsed as she looked at her calf and saw a spike had thrusted through it as Miss Doublefinger caught up to her.

"Sorry, I don't feel like playing with you anymore" Miss Doublefinger told her in a board tone as she lifted her leg up and created spikes on the bottom of her foot as her foot began to descend, "Stinger Step".

"Low Pressure Air Barrier" Nami yelled as she swung her staff around and created a wind current strong enough to blow Miss Doublefinger away.

Miss Doublefinger cursed as she pushed herself to her feet and heard Nami speaking about the surprising use for what she assumed was a party item. Miss Doublefinger charged the smirking woman and created long spikes on all of her finger as she thrust them forwards in victory, she had stabbed Nami through the chest and head.

"You've been tricked" Nami mocked as she appeared of the side.

"What" Miss Doublefinger yelled in shock.

"Cold bubbles can change the temperature, and under apparent change of temperature creating a bent in the light way" Nami informed the woman, "so this weapon is most fitted for me, after all".

"A mirage" Miss Doublefinger yelled in confusion, "how could you do that in such a small place".

"I guess I finally learnt a use for this metal rod, so come one" Nami stated with confidence oozing from her.

Nami started to twirl her staff around as Miss Doublefinger rushed her, the Baroque Works agent turned her fingers in spikes as she forced Nami to jump backwards. Nami was pushed into a corner as she reach back and touched the wall that blocked her escape. Miss Doublefinger laughed at the navigator as she charged forwards and turned both her hands and chest into spikes and stabbed forwards pinning the navigator to the wall.

"Although you have a nice weapon it doesn't have much power, so you can only look at it as a playing tool" Miss Doublefinger mocked as she turned her lips into a spike, "if it's made for a purpose, to specifically kill people, then it can be called a weapon".

Miss Doublefinger pushed her head forwards as Nami allow the clothes the Baroque Works agent had pinned to rip. As soon as the clothes ripped Nami dropped to the ground and rolled to the side as Miss Doublefinger made contact with the wall and obliterated it. Nami screamed in fear once more as she began to run away from her dangerous enemy.

"Such a toy" Miss Doublefinger stated as Nami turned around and noticed the woman had one of her poles, "this toy can't kill me, its electricity is weaker than the static electricity I get off a jacket".

"Don't say such things" Nami yelled as she charged forwards and knocked the pole from the woman's hand, "I'll show you how this weapon can be used".

" _I have to fully use these three rods and the weather of this country to win" Nami thought as she watched the woman in front of her, "there needs to be more moisture in the air, ah, I know what to do"._

"Rain Tempo" Nami yelled as she held out two of the poles and placed one on her head as they began to shot out water.

"Are you making yourself a spring now" Miss Doublefinger questioned in confusion.

"Sprinkler" Nami yelled as she began to spin around in circles.

"Now doing water dances" Miss Doublefinger asked as she looked at the pirate.

"Daman it, it's so different from what I'm thinking" Nami shouted with shark teeth.

"Have you played enough for your party, because I can't display weakness and if you want to play, then lets play together" Miss Doublefinger stated darkly as her hair turned into spikes.

"What" Nami yelled as the woman started to charge her.

"Sea Urchin Stinger" Miss Doublefinger shouted as she charged Nami.

"Cool Ball" Nami yelled out as she blew into the rod.

"Don't think that I'm a little beehive" Miss Doublefinger yelled as she just missed the dodging Nami and crashed into a building.

"A beehive" Nami questioned in confusion as Miss Doublefinger walked out of the building, "I'll die if I get hit by that".

"That was just a play in response to your game" Miss Doublefinger replied with a laugh, "so you get something interesting to watch too".

"Heat Ball" Nami yelled as ignored the other woman and blew into her heat rod.

Miss Doublefinger watched the navigators futile effect to inflict damage on her with no interest as she turned her fingers into spikes. She bought her hand up to her should and thrust them inside her shoulder. While this was happening Nami continued to blow the rod that was producing the heat balls that she needed, she turned to look at Miss Doublefinger when she heard the rip of clothes behind her.

"What" Nami screamed in shock as she looked at the strange sight in front of her.

"Toge Toge Doping" Miss Doublefinger muttered as she caused her arms to enlarge, I said don't look elsewhere, didn't I".

Nami froze as the woman began to charge her and spikes appeared on her arms. The Baroque Works agent used her Stinger Flail as she threw a punch that Nami dodged, the woman made contact with the pillar behind Nami and shattered it immediately. Nami screamed as chips from the broken pillar hit her legs and embedded themselves inside her as she collapsed.

"I just stop your best talent I see, now you can't run away" Miss Doublefinger mocked as she closed in on Nami.

" _My feet are cut up by that pillar" Nami thought in annoyance and pain, "oh yeah, how about the bubbles"._

Nami looked up and smiled at the small cloud she could see in the sky, she forced herself to her feet as she held her heat and cool pole in each hand. She began to spin them around creating more bubbles for the small cloud as Miss Doublefinger continued to walk towards her. Nami had to quickly put her pole back together to block the Stinger Flail that Miss Doublefinger used on her, as the attack hit her staff she fell to the ground with a small smile. Nami pulled the pole apart and swung the electric pole at the woman.

"Thunderbolt Tempo" Nami yelled in triumph as a lightning bolt shot out of the cloud she made and hit Miss Doublefinger.

Miss Doublefinger's eyes hardened as she charged at Nami while turning her hands into spikes. She thrust the spikes into Nami, before the woman once more disappeared using her Mirage Tempo.

"I won't forgive you" Miss Doublefinger snarled.

"Today's weather is calm, with a high air pressure, it's sunny throughout the day" Nami informed the woman smugly, "but in some places there are mirages and even tornados, so be careful of tornado attacks".

"Are you still alright" Miss Doublefinger asked sinisterly as she noticed the blood flowing down left leg.

"Today's weather is tornado" Nami shouted in desperation as she held the rod out in front of her.

"That wound which has been hurt till now, that left leg, you can't stand much long" Miss Doublefinger yelled as she turned her hair into spikes, "Sea Urchin Stinger".

The woman charged forwards and drove her head into Nami, who had lifted her left leg up to stop the attack. The spikes easily punctured Nami's foot as the navigator let out a scream of pain, Mis Doublefinger let out a gasp of surprise as she was halted in her advances.

"I don't feel a damn thing, do you know that persons pain" Nami asked through gritted teeth, "compared to that, one or two or three legs, mean nothing, now watch me, Tornado Tempo".

The pair watched the staff in anticipation, but neither expect what happened next as two doves shot out of the pole and ensnared her opponent. Nami let a gasp of failure as she expected the normal party trick after that, but much to her surprise the two doves started spinning around and caused Miss Doublefinger to do the same. The attack finished when it blasted Miss Doublefinger away and through a wall, knocking the woman out.

"I won" Nami breathed in relief as she fell to the ground, "that's all I can do".

 _ **Earlier with Zoro**_

Zoro charged at Mr. 1 with all three of his blades drawn, he classed with Mr. 1's leg and arm as the Baroque Works agent turned his body into a blade once again to stop the attack. Zoro grunt in displeasure as the giant man looked down on him with the same bored look he wore during the whole fight. Mr. 1 bought his arm back and slashed out at the green haired swordsman who easily ducked the blow.

"Santoryu: Ushi Bari" Zoro yelled as he dashed at the man.

"Spider" Mr. 1 muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Zoro held two of his sword like they were bull horns as he charged the Baroque Works agent, as he closed in on the man he noticed the glint that showed he had turned his body into a blade. When he hit Mr. 1 he dealt multiple blows and dashed past him with a grunt of displeasure as he turned around and looked at the man who seemed unaffected from the attack.

"So, you're body if as hard as a blade" Zoro stated with a frown as he sheathed his swords, "so if I can't cut metal, I can't cut you".

"That's right" Mr. 1 replied with the same bored expression, "hit and slash attacks do nothing to me".

"So, if I can't cut metal I can't beat you" Zoro said as he crossed his arms.

"Hm, so what are you going to do now" Mr. 1 asked as he watched Zoro through off his coat.

"Ahh, I pity you, I'm in a dangerous situation and danger can force a swordsman to become better" Zoro told the as a dark look appeared on his face and he drew his blades, "because when I've beaten you, I'll be a man who can cut through steel".

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but since I gained these Supa Supa powers, not one swordsman has been able to hurt one hair of mine" Mr. 1 detailed as slammed his fists into each other, "you cannot beat me swordsman".

"Oh, I understand but I was just giving you some advice to remember things" Zoro stated with a bloodthirst smirk, "I don't know what kind of swordsmen you fought before me, but a swordsman not injuring you will change very soon, because you've never fought anyone like me".

"I see you only have a big mouth" Mr. 1 replied as he charged at Zoro.

"Thanks for saying that" Zoro responded as he drew Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu, "you baldy".

Zoro quickly held his blade in front of him to block the leg that Mr. 1 was attempting to kick him with. Zoro smirked at the men as they began their test of power without either flinching away from the other.

"I wonder how long you can last" Mr. 1 asked with a small frown on his face.

"How about you" Zoro shot back with a smirk.

Mr. 1 dropped to the ground and began to spin around as Zoro looked at him in surprise with a frown on his face. The man turned his fingers into blades and muttered Spar Claw as he threw a punch at Zoro, who block the attack with Yubashiri. Mr. 1 didn't stop their as he threw another punch with other hand only to be blocked by Sandai Kitetsu. Zoro was forced to stop the next attack with his Yubashiri again as Mr.1 tried to throw quick rapid punches, which caused Zoro to have to slowly back up as he blocked each blow. Zoro was forced to bend backwards as Mr. 1 send a kick at him.

"Santoryu: Oni Giri" Zoro muttered as he jumped backwards and landed in a crouch.

Zoro placed his Wado Ichimanji in his mouth and placed his other two blades behind it, he charged at a surprised Mr. 1 and slashed him across the chest. As Zoro finished his attack he quickly turned around and jumped at Mr. 1 using his Santoryu: Tora Gari. Zoro grunted as his swords made contact with Mr. 1's chest, he used his blades to force Mr. 1 into the ground with a large crash as he landed on his feet. Zoro watched as the Baroque Works agent pushed himself up from the ground without a single wound on him.

"What did I tell you earlier" Mr. 1 mocked with his bored expression.

"Ha, there's not even a scratch on him" Zoro stated in surprise and disappointment, "I've only met one person who can take my attacks and stay standing".

"That's two now" Mr. 1 mocked as he looked down on the swordsman.

As soon as the words left Mr. 1's mouth the man charged, he launched another kick as he turned his leg into a blade that Zoro was forced to dodge. Mr. 1 didn't wait for his feet to touch the ground as he spun around in the air while turn his other leg into a blade. Zoro bought up his Sandai Kitetsu to block the man's kick as he was forced to his knees.

" _This guy can make a blade anywhere on his body, he can have a body full of blades" Zoro thought in frustration as he blocked another kick._

Zoro fell to the ground from the pressure of the kick and started to roll away quickly as Mr. 1 tried to finish the battle with a kick. As the Straw Hat swordsman rolled back he felt himself hot the wall behind him, he quickly forced himself to his feet and held the two blades in his hand in and x shape. He saw the advancing Mr. 1 launch his attack while muttering Sparkling Daisy, as the attack hit his blades the building behind Zoro got cut into five pieces as it fell apart.

" _This guy" Zoro thought in frustration._

"Fly away" Mr. 1 stated with his usual bored expression as Zoro was sent flying backwards into the cut-up building.

Zoro was lying under rubble as he had cuts all over his chest and was bleeding profusely. The green haired swordsman thought back to a lesson that his sensei had taught him, and how a true swordsman only cut what he meant to cut.

"Hmm, hurry up and slash me" Mr. 1 ordered in a bored tone, "I'm just standing here, and I haven't seen you hurt me yet".

"Underestimate me, now I will show you the look of me slashing through metal" Zoro yelled as he lifted the building that was on top of him, "when I can slash through metal that'll mean your death".

"Is that so" Mr. 1 replied as he stared at Zoro.

"Grahhhh" Zoro screamed as he threw the building at the Baroque Works agent.

"No matter what come towards me, I will simply destroy it" Mr. 1 told him as he lifted his arms up to his face.

" _It all starts with the blade that cannot cut through anything" Zoro thought as he remembered his sensei's words._

"Stupid tricks" Mr. 1 muttered as the building closed in on him.

" _I still don't understand the words from sensei, a word that cannot cut, but can cut through metal" Zoro mused in his thoughts._

"That doesn't matter, the harder it is, the stronger the swordsman I'll become in the end".

"Atomic Spar" Mr.1 said simply as he threw his hands forwards at the building and cut it into square shaped pieces.

"I'll be the first to cut you in half" Zoro yelled as he jumped through the cut-up building.

Zoro landed in front of Mr. 1 and started to swing his blades at the man, clashing steel with steel. He started to push the man back as he spun around and swung his blade at the mans neck. The man simply jumped backwards as the blade hit his neck, he charged forwards once again as he threw a kick a Zoro. Zoro blocked the kick with the two blades in his hand as he used the sword in his mouth to attack Mr. 1. The sword collided with Mr. 1's neck once again and sent the man skidding backwards.

As the man fell to a crouch, Zoro appeared in front of him, with one of the blades in his hand above the mans neck and the other below. With a whisper of Santoryu: Gazami Dori, Zoro bought the swords together hitting the man in the neck once again and sending the man skidding backwards.

"Huff, huff, damn, you're a little tough" Zoro stated as he caught his breath.

"Same to you" Mr. 1 replied as he glared at the swordsman, "I'm not a normal swordsman, I have a ton of techniques that could cut you into two, Spiral Hollow".

"You can't beat a swordsman" Zoro yelled out as he charged the man that created circular blades that spun around his forearms, "you're nothing but a miner".

"I'm an assassin" Mr. 1 told him as they clashed blades.

Zoro was surprised as the blades that Mr. 1 created were causing sparks from the clash, he couldn't believe how fast those blades were spin. He attempted to hold back to assassin as he came up with a plan to stop him, but that was all for nothing. His blades were thrown off the circular blades and the swordsman was left open for attack.

"I'm not just some dumb miner, I'll cut you through as proof" Mr. 1 roared as he through his hand forwards.

"Damn" Zoro yelled as Mr. 1's arm closed in on him.

The pirate had no chose but to take the attack that Mr. 1 was currently using. The circular blades clashed with the moss haired swordsman's chest and instantly started to rip it apart as blood flew all over the place. Zoro feel to his knees as the blades tore into him, only for Mr. 1 to rear his hand back and throw a punch that hit Zoro in the stomach. Zoro's swords flew into the air as the blades tore into his stomach splattering blood all over the place.

"The Wrong decision will result in death" Mr. 1 yelled as he turned his fingers into blades and hit Zoro once more, cutting his chest again and sending him flying into a pillar with blood pouring out of his wounds.

Mr. 1 walked towards the downed swordsman on the Straw Hat pirates who was laying on his stomach. As he neared the bleeding man he bought his hand to his face and with bloodthirsty look in his eyes he tasted Zoro's blood that coated his hands.

"Hmm, you're still alive" Mr. 1 muttered in shock.

" _I cannot show an enemy weakness" Zoro thought in anger as he forced himself to lean against the pillar behind him._

"You have no weapons, what will you do now" Mr. 1 questioned as he turned his hands into blades once again, "Spar Break".

Mr. 1 threw his hands out at the bleeding and barely conscious Zoro as the swordsman leaned against the pillar. Blood shot out of the green haired mans chest and the pillar behind him was cut to pieces and began to collapse on the man. As the rocks began to fall onto the downed swordsman Mr. 1 began to walk away from his opponent.

"Just die now" Mr. 1 ordered as he walked away.

" _Today I've had little luck with rocks" Zoro thought as the broken bridge began to collapse._

The pieces fell down and started to land on the swordsman, the blood flowed out of his body faster as the rubble seemed to fall onto him. Mr. 1 began to walk away as the falling rubble ceased and he believed his opponent to be dead. Feeling a strange chill Mr. 1 turned around and noticed the swordsman somehow standing. The green haired man looked to be covered in blood as it continued to flow out of his wounds.

" _Are they all right" Zoro thought._

"Impossible, even after all that he's still standing" Mr. 1 stated in shock.

" _Evade all of them, no, it's because I knew they wouldn't land on me" Zoro thought as he stood still, "my sword, it's under that rock, I know it"._

"What are you doing" Mr. 1 demanded as he watched Zoro lift up a piece of rubble and pull out one of his blades.

" _I've had this feeling before too, everything is quiet, except my heartbeat which is so loud, I'm at deaths door" Zoro thought as he held his blade, "the falling rocks had a sense of life to them, not life, I would call it breathing, the breath of those rocks, even the trees are breathing, even the land, is this the meaning, not being able to cut through, is to understand the meaning of breathing, is this the power to cut through metal"._

"What's going on" Mr. 1 yelled at Zoro, "after receiving so many attacks and bleeding that much, how could you still be alive".

" _I can hear it; his metal is breathing to me" Zoro thought as he finally looked up._

"Grr, the next move is going to finish you off for good" Mr. 1 growled.

"Transfer my thoughts through my sword" Zoro said as he slashed at the leaves on a tree without cutting it, then followed that up by easily cutting through a rock next to him.

" _Now to see if I have truly gained the skill to cut through metal" Zoro thought as he watched Mr. 1._

"Using one sword to only block my move" Mr.1 taunted.

"Enough, I won't wait for death" Zoro stated with a glare.

"So, you're giving up" Mr. 1 stated, "good".

"Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" Zoro whispered as he held his blade in front of him.

"Atomic Spurt" Mr. 1 shouted as he turned his hands and feet into blades.

Zoro rushed at the man and meet him head on, Zoro listened to the breath of Mr. 1 as he unsheathed his blade and cut through Mr. 1. As he finished his attack he sheathed his blade and blood shot out of Mr. 1's chest as the man fell to the ground.

"I give you my thanks" Zoro stated as he unsheathed his blade and held it in front of him.

" _I didn't even have to use it" Zoro thought as a black sheen covered his blade, "learning how to cut metal and activating my Busoshoku Haki in the same battle, take that love cook"._

"Haha, next time are you going to cut through diamonds" Mr. 1 asked in pain as blood flowed freely from his chest.

"I don't know yet" Zoro replied.

"Ha, I accept my defeat" was all the man could say before he passed out from the pain.

"Hahaha, damn, I'm bleeding too much, although the wounds aren't deep the pain hurts too much" Zoro muttered as he fell to the ground.

" _I wonder how the others are doing, Nami should have escaped safely, hopefully no one died, I really want to know" Zoro thought as he thought of the rest of the Straw Hats, "he left me in charge, I really hope they are okay"._

 _ **With Sanji, Chopper and Usopp**_

"Hey Usopp" Sanji yelled at the long nose man riding eyelashes and covered in bandages, "why are you crying like that".

"Who's crying, one who says one is crying, is the one crying" Usopp shouted back with tear freely flowing.

"That doesn't make sense" Sanji muttered to the man.

"It's because that damn mole" Usopp cried, "she said that Luffy is dead".

"That" Chopper muttered in shock and fear, "is that true".

"Are you guys saying that you believe that's true" Sanji questioned.

"Who's going to believe that you bastard chef" Usopp yelled.

"I don't believe it either" Chopper shouted in hope.

"Anyways, we have to get to the palace, ASAP, and wipe your nose" Sanji told the pair, "we'll talk about everything else after the war".

 _ **With Nami**_

"Whew, finally got it, so he meant you could only use it once because of this" Nami used as she looked at her Clima-Tact, "the waves of uprising will reach her soon, although the situation has changed, I need to get to the palace and see".

 _ **Earlier with Vivi**_

"Load all the gunpowder" Chaka ordered.

"Are you sure you want to do this" a solider yelled back, "how will the history of Alubarna turn out after this".

"Wait a moment and it will be ready" Chaka yelled as he stood next to Vivi, "how should I report this".

"It's alright, I understand you have no other way to stop the opposing force, without Kakam, it's all because of you we still have a chance to stop them" Vivi said to comfort him, "I'm sorry for leaving this so suddenly, but it's not over yet, even if we stop this uprising, as long as that man is still alive, there can be no peace for this country, I am so worried about them".

"Princess Vivi, in these two years of not seeing you, you have gained such an independent personality" Chaka told the princess, "after this war you'll give those pirates a big feast, right".

"Chaka" a solider shouted as fell to the ground bleeding profusely, "General Chaka".

"What is wrong" the man yelled at the solider.

"Inside the palace" the solider yelled for he was cut off.

"Some troubles have stirred up, geez you caused quite a mess for me" Crocodile shouted from the rooftop he was sitting on, "isn't this going to be my house soon, this palace is a good place, a good place to watch you lose everything".

"Crocodile" Vivi screamed in anger and shock.

"Crocodiles appearing in Alubarna" a solider shouted in shock, "so it was true that he wanted to take over this country".

"Break down the gate, Princess Vivi is in trouble" multiple soldiers shouted.

"Dieciséis Fleur" Miss All Sunday's voice ran through the area as hand appeared from the door and pushed the soldiers down the stairs.

"Hands from the door" a soldier shouted in shock.

"What the heck is going on" another soldier yelled.

"Hahaha, it really is so noisy outside" Miss All Sunday stated from near Vivi and her revealed her father pinned to the wall and bleeding.

"Papa" Vivi screamed in horror.

"Your Majesty" Chaka yelled as he stared at his King.

"Vivi" Cobra muttered, "I'm sorry, you created a chance to save this country with your life, but now there seems to be no more hope".

"Don't go near the King, Crocodile" Chaka yelled in anger as he stared at the Shichibukai.

"Hahaha, the King is right, but Miss Wednesday, the only reason you got so far is because of that band of pirates" Crocodile mockingly stated.

"Where is Luffy and why are you here" Vivi screamed at the man.

"What if I tell you he's already in hell" Crocodile replied with a sinister smirk.

"You lair, Luffy could not be killed by you" Vivi yelled at the man.

"Hmph, I don't care if you believe it or not, nevertheless, I said I never intended to help you two" Crocodile told them, "once this Kingdom is crushed the Royal family will disintegrate, that's only logical, isn't that right King, but before you give up your throne I want to ask you something, this is also the biggest reason I have done what I have, where is Pluton".

"How could you" Cobra replied in shock as the onlookers mirrored his expression, "how do you know that name".

"The Pluton, I've heard that using it once would be enough to make a whole island disappear, and since it's got the name of a god, it's the most evil ancient weapon" Crocodile told the shocked King, "that thing should sleep somewhere within this country, my original purpose was to own it, as long as I have it I can build the most powerful military country right here".

"A weapon" Vivi asked in confusion and shock, "that kind of thing, in this country".

"Is it something that is passed down along with the crown" Chaka asked.

"When I become King of this country making those pirates my slaves will be so easy" Crocodile stated with laughter, "as long as I gain that power, Utopia will become reality".

"The World Government will not allow that to happen" Cobra roared at the man.

"Therefore, I'll need a bigger military force" Crocodile told the King.

"I don't know where you heard that name, I don't know where it is, and I don't even know if it exists" Cobra admitted.

"Hm, that's right, if course I know the value of it is dubious, but the force gathered in front of this palace, at 4 o'clock, 30 minutes from now, a powerful cannon will be aimed right at this place" Crocodile informed everyone, "it has been special made, and won't allow anything to grow with 5 kilometres from here, so from here, the scenery might change a little you see".

"30 minutes from now, five kilometres" Vivi yelled in ager, "do you have any idea what that will do".

"Isn't it great, especially since you were trying to stop the rebel force anyway, according to my calculations, 20 minutes from now the force will arise and the battle will start" Crocodile told them all while laughing, "and those guys might break the palace, so why not finish those guys firsts".

"How could you do these kinds of things" Vivi shouted as she glared at the man, "what wrong have they done to you".

"Boring" Crocodile muttered in dismissal.

"Princess Vivi" Chaka yelled in surprise.

"All right, Mr. Cobra, back to the problem from before" Crocodile stated as he turned to look at the man, "where is the thing that has the true history down".

"The true history" Vivi questioned in surprise, "why do you ask that".

"If I take you there" Cobra muttered out in pain, "alright, I'll take you there".

"Hahaha, indeed, it's King Cobra" Crocodile stated while laughing, "he knows his job".

"Princess Vivi" Chaka muttered as he placed his hand on his weapon, "I cannot bare it any longer".

"Please wait, General Chaka" everyone heard as a group of men ran into the courtyard.

"Who is it" Crocodile questioned in confusion.

"You guys" a startled Chaka stated.

"Tsumegeri Guards" Vivi yelled in surprise.

"Please stay away" Cobra pleaded, "don't make him angry".

"Your Majesty, protecting you will our lives is our job" one of the four men stated, "how could you tell us to stop".

"Your Majesty" one of the men said.

"We must protect you" another of the men stated.

"Release the King at once" all the men said together.

"To fight against one off the Shichibukai" one of the men muttered.

"We shall show no fear" the final man breathed out.

"You guys have good spirt so I'm going to let you go" Crocodile told them, "so get lost".

"How could we" the men yelled, "we have a reason that we can only go forwards".

"A reason" Crocodile questioned.

"So, you're the person behind everything" one of the men stated as he arms bulked up.

"You're arms" Chaka said in shock, "could you guys have".

"Should I" Miss All Sunday questioned.

"Nah, they're just a bunch of weaklings" Crocodile replied as the men charged him.

Crocodile heard the Princess and her guard talking to each other as the men raised their weapons for their attack. He heard them talk about these four men drinking the heroes water to gain a boost in their abilities as the four pleaded for forgiveness. The four bought their weapons down onto Crocodile and cut into him, only for the man to turn to sand and disappear from their view. Crocodile appeared onto of the palace as he watched the men lose their lives from the heroes water.

"Hahaha, stupidity is the word made for you guys" Crocodile yelled out mockingly.

"You damn bastard" Chakra roared as he shifted into his half jackal form and shot off towards Crocodile.

"Chakra, stop, please don't die as well" Cobra yelled at the man.

"Hm, just like an animal" Crocodile muttered in displeasure.

"Inu Inu Fruit: Transformation, Wild Wolf" Chaka yelled as he charged the man and cut through him with his sword, "Narikiba".

"So, you would like to die with the others too" Crocodile muttered darkly as his face and body reformed.

"Chaka" Vivi screamed in horror as she watched Crocodile use his hook to cut down Chaka easily.

"Being weak is a sin" Crocodile muttered as he looked down on the bleeding man.

"Vivi" the Princess heard as another man entered the courtyard.

"Kohza" Vivi yelled at her childhood friend in shock.

"It's you" Cobra stated in surprise, "you used the shortcut to come here".

"It's me all right, you really have a problem with your eyes" Kohza stated darkly as he looked around, "I came here to persuade the Royal Army, but somethings wrong here, why would the King nearly get killed by the hero of this country".

"Kuhahaha, you're so funny, in such a problematic time for both forces, I didn't expect you to arrive here" Crocodile admitted while he laughed at the man, "it's like this war is being fought by lizards with their heads cut off".

"You seem troubled" Miss All Sunday stated as she looked at the Rebel, "it's quite simply, just imagine the worst-case situation possible and then you'll understand".

"Listen Kohza" Vivi started before the man cut her off.

"Vivi, the person who took the water away from this country, who the hell is it" Kohza asked as he looked at Crocodile.

"It was all" Vivi prepared to tell him before she was once more cut off.

"Me, Kohza, everything you thought the King did was traps set up by my company, you have all danced a very amusing dance for me these past two years, even thought the Royal family and the army were trying their hardest to reveal our shadows" Crocodile admitted with a smirk, "I think you would have died much easier of you didn't know about this, Kuhahaha".

"Don't listen to him Kohza" the king yelled.

"King" Kohza whispered in shock.

"The only thing you can do now is go back and save as many lives as you can" the King told him.

"Within thirty minutes the palace square will be blown up" Chaka yelled with pain lining his voice.

"What did you say" Kohza asked in shock.

"So, you're still alive" Crocodile muttered in surprise.

"Hurry" Chaka yelled as Kohza ran towards his army.

"Don't do it" Vivi yelled as she jumped on him and forced him to the ground.

"Vivi" the King muttered in shock.

"Hey, Vivi, get off, what do you think you're doing" Kohza yelled at the princess, "soon the square will turn into a battlefield, if it's blown up".

"We will not allow it to turn into a battlefield, you're still in shock" Vivi yelled at the man, "if the Royal Army finds out that the square will be blown up there will be chaos, then no one would be able to stop this war, no one will be saved, isn't that right".

"Hmm, good judgement" Crocodile muttered as he watched the pair from above.

"The only thing that you can do has been obvious from the beginning, you have to stop this falsified rebellion" Vivi shouted, "and you're the only one who can do that".

"So, you think that I will sit here quietly and let you do as you please" Crocodile stated darkly as he appeared behind the pair with his hook ready to strike.

"Vivi" Cobra yelled in fear as Chaka appeared between Crocodile and the pair.

"Chaka" Vivi yelled in surprise as he blocked the blow, but his bleeding intensified.

"I am a guardian spirit of Alabasta, the Jackal, I destroy the enemies of the Royal Family" Chaka roared in anger, "as long as I can breathe, I will fight".

"Now that's what I call an idiot" Crocodile said mockingly.

"Kohza, Vivi-Sama, do as you were" Chaka yelled at the pair, "I believe I can hold him off for only a few minutes more".

"Okay" Vivi replied.

"Chaka" Kohza replied in worry as he thought back on lessons the man gave him.

"Put up the white flag" Vivi yelled from the courtyard, "surrender now soldiers".

"Vivi-Sama why are you" a soldier yelled in confusion, "surrender".

"If we do that, wouldn't the future of the company" another soldier yelled.

"Hey, look at that" a soldier yelled.

"It's Kohza, what could the head of the Rebels be doing here" another soldier shouted.

"Everyone listen, we don't want victory any more, we don't want to fight anymore, we want to stop this battle, I will now inform the rebels that this war is meaningless" Kohza yelled as he walked down the stairs, "there is no more reason to fight, the war will only cause unneeded bloodshed, hurry and wave the wide flag, please".

"The Kings head is right in front of me" a rebel yelled as he ran forwards.

"I see the clock tower" another rebel yelled.

"The palace square is fight there, get ready to battle" a rebel yelled, "get ready to fire".

"Wait" the rebels heard as they stopped in shock.

"The white flag, the Royal Force has waved the white flag" multiple rebels yelled in shock as they saw who was waving the flag, "Kohza".

"This war is over, everyone throw away your weapons and your anger, no one has any reason to fight anymore".

"Really, Kohza" a rebel asked with tears freely flowing.

"Yes, this war is over" Kohza told them before a shot rang out and pierced through Kohza's chest.

"Damn you soldiers to hell" the rebels yelled as they renewed their attack.

"Kohza" Vivi yelled in horror.

" _Stop fighting rebels" Kohza fought as he fell to the ground._

"Why did you attack Kohza" a soldier yelled as he grabbed the man responsibly who could only laugh.

"Fellow rebels" Kohza said quietly as a sandstorm began and gunshot were heard once more from both sides, "hear my words".

"Stop fighting" Vivi yelled from the courtyard as she watched the gunshot happen.

"Sop this war, the rebellion" Kohza whispered as sand obstructed their view.

"Please stop" Vivi pleaded.

"Your voice wont reach them" Miss All Sunday told the princess, "such a lively fight, isn't it little girl".

" _This is the end" Cobra thought as he hung his head._

"Hurry up and run" Cobra yelled at his daughter, "run away from that man".

"No" the princess roared as she looked at Crocodile, "this sandstorm is your doing, so as long as I can stop the cannon then I can reduce the causalities".

"You can stop the uprising this way, you can stop the uprising that way" Crocodile said as he looked at her, "wake up little girl, your dream isn't realistic, and this is reality, dreams are something that only powerful people can bring into reality".

"Even if it isn't realistic, I don't care, I won't give up" Vivi shouted as Crocodile wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her into the air, "you damn people won't understand, I am the Princess of this country".

"Such an uncute girl" Crocodile muttered.

"For this country, I" Vivi yelled before she went quite as Crocodile tightened his grip.

"Vivi" Cobra muttered in shock and fear.

"15 minutes until the cannon fires, and the reinforcements for the rebellion will be arriving soon" Crocodile told her with a dark smirk as he held Vivi off the palace and over nothing but air, "your fate is sealed, along with everyone in the blast area, if you told the loyalists about the blast their would have been chaos, but you could have saved thousands".

"Stop" Cobra yelled in fright as he knew if the man dropped his daughter it would mean death, "stop it Crocodile".

"You thought you could save everyone, how naïve, so in the end, you could leave everyone to their deaths" Crocodile told her mockingly, "from now on, no one will know any better, you worked for us for two years, I thank you for that, so in the end you don't have a choice at all, whether saving the country or rebelling, which ever boring ideals, either one would result in more deaths, let me tell you, you cannot save this country".

Cobra screamed out as he watched Crocodile's hand that was holding Vivi turn to sand. His heart nearly stopped as he heard the screams of his daughter as she was dropped to certain death. He couldn't help but glare at the laughing Crocodile as thee Shichibukai looked to the sky and cursed. Cobra looked up and a small smile appeared on his face as he looked at the figure that could only be Pell with someone on his back.

"Crocodile" Luffy yelled in fury as he passed the man.

"Luffy" Vivi shouted in hope.

"Straw Hat" Crocodile spat in disgust.

"Phew" Luffy muttered as they closed in on Luffy and he wrapped his arms around her, "I caught up".

"Luffy, Pell, the palace is going to be bombed, there isn't any time left" Vivi told them, "everyone is going to die, and no one can hear my voice, if this continues, this country will".

"Don't worry" Luffy told the woman as his arms tightened around her, "we all heard your voice".

 _ **With Zoro and Nami**_

"I'm the more injured one" Zoro complained as he carried Nami on his back.

"Stop blabbering, aren't you a man" Nami yelled at him, "I can barely even stand due to this damned blood loss".

 _ **With Luffy**_

"Luffy be careful" Pell warned the Straw Hat wearing boy.

"Don't worry" Luffy told Pell, "I ate enough meat, so I'll definitely beat him this time".

"Ahh, Luffy is still alive" Chopper yelled as he arrived on the scene.

"Tony" Vivi yelled in surprise.

"What it is Luffy" Usopp shouted in glee.

"And Vivi's here as well" Chopper said in happiness.

"See, see I knew it" Usopp yelled with tears flowing.

"Really" Chopper asked falling for the lie.

"Yeah right, is that the face of someone who knew it" Sanji stated with a sweat drop.

"Usopp and Sanji" Vivi muttered as she stared at the pair.

"Hey Vivi, why are you all banged up like that" Nami asked as she arrived and saw Usopp and wacked him with her staff, "you idiot".

"Nami, Mr. Bushido" Vivi stated as she released a sigh of relief, "you're all alive".

"Who asked you to make a party toy" Nami shouted a Usopp.

"You can stand just fine" Zoro yelled as his shirt got redder.

"Sanji-swan" Sanji swooned.

"But it work" Usopp muttered as he stared at the woman.

"I'll kill you later" Nami warned him.

"Ah Sanji please, please bury me in the wilderness" Usopp pleaded as he fell completely on the ground.

"Ah, these wounds are serious" Chopper shouted in worry.

"Hey, how the heck did Nami get hurt" Sanji yelled at the wounded swordsman.

"Isn't she alright" Zoro growled.

"Vivi, just now, what was that sandstorm" Nami asked the Princess.

"Sorry I lost to him once" Luffy told them in disappointment and anger at himself, "so this time I can't lose".

"The hurry up with it" Zoro told him.

"If you can't beat him no one can" Usopp yelled as the rest of his crew nodded.

"I'll finish this now than" Luffy said as he took to the air with Geppo.

"Alright" Usopp yelled in his full body bandage as the rest the crew screamed with him.

" _I still have my friends" Vivi thought with a smile as Pell smiled at them all._

"Crocodile" Luffy yelled in anger as he landed on the Palace courtyard.

 _ **A/N: Rereading these chapters also surprises me with Usopp's durability, its amazing that people think he's the weakest Straw Hat after all he has been through.**_

 _ **Translations**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki – Armament Haki**_

 _ **Soru – Shave**_

 _ **Dezāto Supāda – Desert Spada**_

 _ **Dezāto Jirasōre – Desert Girasole**_

 _ **Geppo – Moonwalk**_

 _ **Mogura Tonpo: Mogugyo - Mole Digging Technique: Mole-Fish**_

 _ **Yonhyappon Punk Knock - Four Hundred Punk Knock**_

 _ **Mogura Banana - Mole Palm Shoot**_

 _ **Mogurazuka Highway – Molehill Highway**_

 _ **Mogu Mogu Impact – Mole Mole Honourable Death**_

 _ **Dozo Okamai Knuckle – Don't Mind My Fist**_

 _ **Collier – Neck**_

 _ **Épaule - Shoulder**_

 _ **Côtelette - Rib**_

 _ **Selle - Lower Back**_

 _ **Poitrine - Chest**_

 _ **Gigot – Legs**_

 _ **Mouton Shot – Sheep Shot**_

 _ **Basse Côte - Roast**_

 _ **Longe - Loin**_

 _ **Tendron - Collar**_

 _ **Flanchet - Stomach/Belly**_

 _ **Flanchet Shoot - Belly Shoot**_

 _ **Quasi – Rump**_

 _ **Queue -Tail**_

 _ **Cuisseau - Thigh**_

 _ **Cuisseau Shoot - Thigh Shoot**_

 _ **Jarret – Shin**_

 _ **Veau Shot - Veal Shot**_

 _ **Kenbunshoku Haki - Observation Haki**_

 _ **Supa Supa no Mi – Dice Dice Fruit**_

 _ **Toge Toge no Mi – Spike Spike Fruit**_

 _ **Toge Toge Doping – Spike Spike Acupuncture**_

 _ **Santoryu: Ushi Bari – Three Sword Style: Bull Needles**_

 _ **Santoryu: Oni Giri – Three Sword Style: Oni Cutter**_

 _ **Santoryu: Tora Gari – Three Sword Style: Tiger Trap**_

 _ **Santoryu: Gazami Dori – Three Sword Style: Crab Seize**_

 _ **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson – One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: Lion's Song**_

 _ **Dieciséis Fleur – Sixteen Flower**_

 _ **Tsumegeri Guards – Kicking Claw Force**_

 _ **Inu Inu – Dog Dog**_

 _ **Narikiba – Howling Fang**_


	23. The First Step toward becoming King

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"What find the shooter, how the heck am I supposed to do that" Usopp yelled.

"No time to think about it we only have ten minutes" Sanji told him.

"Since the dimeter of the blast is about 5 kilometres or so, the enemy should be at least 2.5 kilometres away" Nami stated.

"No" Vivi cut them off, "the shooters might be very near".

"How if the shooter is there, then that'll mean" Usopp said in shock.

"Crocodile is that sort of person" Nami told them.

"Killing his own buddies" Chopper stated in disbelief.

"I'd like to eat that guy raw" Sanji muttered as he noticed Pell draw his blade.

"If you know it, then lets" Zoro started before he drew his Sandai Kitetsu and stopped a rebels blade as Sanji kicked the man into unconsciousness.

"Damn it" Usopp yelled in shock at the power the cook and swordsman possessed.

"We've finally found you Princess Vivi" a Baroque Works agent yelled as from a large group, "killing you will earn us a promotion and we'll become millionaires".

"How long do you plan on taking" Sanji asked Zoro.

"We have to make every second count" Zoro replied.

"Two Seconds" the pair said as one.

"Let's run" Nami yelled as she saw Sanji close his eyes and Zoro draw his swords.

"Let's hurry and escape to somewhere safe" Usopp shouted.

" _10 minutes, is this country going to make it" Vivi thought, "our last chance, the last ten minutes"._

Back with Zoro and Sanji the pair we currently destroying any of the Baroque Works agents that came near them. Zoro was using all three of his blades to not only cut through swords but cut down every agent he was near. Sanji was dealing out a flurry of kick and battering and breaking the bones of everyone that came near him.

 _ **With Luffy**_

Luffy rushed to the downed and badly wounded Chaka's side. As soon as he landed on the roof he noticed that Crocodile was gone and the only alive person there was Chaka. He rolled the man over as his eyes fluttered open and looked at the Straw Hat wearing boys face.

"Where is he" Luffy asked as the man looked at him.

"I don't know" the man cried, "he took the King with him".

"I didn't want to do this" Luffy whispered as he stood up, "I'll have to find the most powerful aura".

Luffy stood completely still as he started to use his Kenbunshoku Haki to locate Crocodile. He could feel two strong auras as well as a fairly weak one as well as a group that was preparing to cut them off. He took t the air and began to speed off after those aura's.

 _ **With Crocodile, Miss All Sunday and Cobra**_

"Leave, we have important business" Miss All Sunday stated as she stood next to Crocodile as she held Cobra.

"It's hard to obey that with what happened in Alubarna, I've already listen to the reports" Tashigi told them as she stood in front of a group of Marines.

"Hmph, I don't care as long as you're government dogs I don't care" Miss All Sunday replied.

"Move or die" Crocodile ordered.

"We have no desire to move" Tashigi yelled in replied.

"Then I'll have to kill you" Miss All Sunday stated as she walked in front of Crocodile.

"Wait Marines don't worry about me" Crocodile pleaded, "listen, at 4pm the plaza will be bombed, please stop it".

"What, there's only seven minutes left" Tashigi said in shock as she looked at her watch, "this relates to thousands of lives".

"Don't worry, we will save you and stop them" Tashigi yelled as she drew her sword.

"Wait this woman she can" Cobra tried to warn.

"Treinta Fleur" Miss All Sunday whispered as arms wrapped around all the soldiers necks, "strangle".

"You have a devil fruit power" Tashigi yelled as her men dropped to the floor with blood coming from their mouths.

"Didn't she say we have some business" Crocodile told the woman with a smirk.

"Lieutenant that's Nico Robin" a Marine screamed from behind her, "she's had a bounty for over 20 years, as she sunk eight battle ships when she was eight years old, she has a bounty of 70,000,000 beli".

"They know your name" Crocodile chuckled.

" _Even with the large difference in numbers we can't take out these two" Tashigi thought in frustration._

"Sergeant get everybody to the palace ground and stop the bomb" Tashigi ordered.

"But Lieutenant" the Marine tried to argue.

"Hurry" Tashigi yelled at the man as the Marines followed her orders, "now release that man".

"I told you not to interfere with me" Miss All Sunday said as fours appear on Tashigi, two holding her head back and holding her sword to her throat.

Miss All Sunday watched as the woman fell to her knees with tears flowing and was forced to allow the three to pass her. It wasn't long before they arrived at the entrance to hidden stairs that took them down to where they wanted to be.

"Hidden stairs" Miss All Sunday said in shock.

"The true history is down there" Cobra told the pair.

"Finally," Crocodile muttered with a large smile.

"Normal people wouldn't know of its existence" Cobra stated.

"The world is full of secrets that even a big countries King like you wouldn't know" Miss All Sunday informed him.

"Can you understand the true history" Cobra asked in fear.

"Of course, she can, that's why I made a deal with her" Crocodile told the King.

"This isn't your fault, because you never realised someone could read it" Robin stated, "there may be some information about Pluton in this true history".

"I don't know" Cobra replied with a frown, "the Alabastian Kingdom always protected its true history, that's all we ever did".

"Protect, don't joke about it" Miss All Sunday laughed.

"Calm down" Crocodile warned as they arrived in large hall.

"The thing is behind that door" Cobra told them.

"Exactly" Robin replied as she walked forwards and pushed open the door.

"It's mine" Crocodile laughed.

 _ **With Luffy**_

The Straw Hatted boy rushed through the streets of Alubarna and came across the defeated form of Tashigi who was forcing herself to her feet with tears running down her face. The woman stared at him and lifted her sword as she began to glare at him.

"Straw Hat" Tashigi yelled.

"Crocodile" Luffy growled out as he looked at the Marine, "where did he go".

"To the temple" Tashigi cried as she pointed in the direction Crocodile and Miss All Sunday went.

"That way, eh" Luffy replied as he began to run in that direction, "thanks".

"What is this" Luffy heard Tashigi cry as he ran towards Crocodile.

The Straw Hatted boy began to stretch out his Kenbunshoku Haki once again, knowing the direction Crocodile was in certainly helped locate the man. As soon as he felt the strong aura he began to charge off in that direction, only slightly surprised that it was underground.

 _ **With Crocodile, Miss All Sunday and Cobra**_

"Did you find everything you wanted to know" Cobra asked as he watched Miss All Sunday stared at the poneglyph.

"There's nothing else" Miss All Sunday asked as she ran her hands over the poneglyph, "is this all your country is hiding".

"Aren't you satisfied" Cobra replied, "I have fulfilled your wish".

"That's right" Miss All Sunday sighed.

"Is it the true history Nico Robin" Crocodile question, "can you read it".

"Yes" Miss All Sunday replied.

"Then read it out loud" Crocodile told her, "this true history".

"Goxilla conquered and built this kingdom in the year 239, in 269 the Dima family is the strongest" Miss All Sunday read aloud, "during the year 306, Arimar completed the Fuda Holy Temple, in 325 Massamdi the Ordian Hero".

"Hey, hey, hey, was that what we're looking for" Crocodile yelled, "I don't give a damn about this country's history, I just want to know if there's information about the ancient weapon".

"There is nothing like that" Miss All Sunday told Crocodile, "it is just history".

"What" Crocodile muttered in shock.

"The word Pluton isn't anywhere" Miss All Sunday stated.

"I see how pitiful" Crocodile muttered in distaste, "although you were such a good partner, I'll kill you right here, right now".

"What" Miss All Sunday gasped in shock.

"The agreement we made four years ago has come to an end, what you said was, as long as you take me to the true history, I'll tell you about the weapon" Crocodile told her, "after four years in Baroque Works, you've always been smart and diligent during that time, and that was enough for me, you were a worthy woman, but you ended up breaking your promise, but I am not at all mad at you, you know why Nico Robin".

"Heh stupid" Miss All Sunday muttered as she jumped away from the man and pulled a small vial of liquid from her cloak, "I've worked four years with you, I always knew your intentions".

"Eh" Crocodile muttered as Miss All Sunday threw the vial at him, "water".

Crocodile tilted his head to the side and dodged the small vial before he felt an arm appear out of his shoulder. His eyes opened in surprised as the hand caught the vial and he could see that Miss All Sunday was smirking at him as she charged at him.

"If I pour water on you, this knife will go through you" Miss All Sunday shouted.

As Miss All Sunday charged at the man she had to let out a gasp of shock, the Shichibukai seemed to disappear right in front of her eyes. The woman started to look around for her target before she heard his familiar chuckle and felt a hook pierce her chest.

"I will forgive everything you've done" Crocodile told her as he pulled the hook out of her chest, "because from the beginning I never trusted anyone".

Miss All Sunday spat up a glob of blood as Crocodile watched her collapse to the ground, the Shichibukai smiled down at the woman as she struggled to get to her feet before she gave up.

"I know that the Pluton exists" Crocodile told her, "I don't need the true history to find it, as long as I have this country, it is only a matter of time".

As Crocodile watched Miss All Sunday lift her head to glare at him he felt the ground rumble beneath him and looked around in shock. He could see some parts of the tomb falling apart as the shaking increased in intensity.

"The cannon isn't supposed to go off yet" Crocodile yelled in shock before he noticed the King, "you, what did you do".

"Nothing big, I just pulled away the main pillar" the King laughed as he leant against the wall, "this will cause everything to lose balance and we'll both die here".

"Hahaha, you really are a great King, you're ready to give up your own life for your country, but I won't die here, I'll turn all the rocks into sand and escape" Crocodile mocked with laughter, "less than three minutes left and with the destruction of this temple everything blocking my way will be gone and this country will be mine, Hahahahaha, your death will be meaningless Cobra".

 _ **With Vivi and Usopp**_

"That's it" Vivi yelled suddenly as Usopp looked at her.

"Did you find the target" Usopp asked.

"Yes, there's only one place it can be" Vivi told him.

"Okay, let's call everyone" Usopp shouted as he pulled his Ginga Pachinko out, "Akahebi Boshi".

Vivi watched as the sniper of the Straw Hats launched a red flare into the air to attract the attention of their crewmates. All around Alubarna and for one of the crew members outside it the flare instantly got their attention, and they began to make their way towards it. Usopp quickly wrote down a note that told them where they were going as Vivi began to run towards their target.

As Usopp turned around he screamed in shock and horror, their flare had also attracted the attention of Baroque Works agents. Thinking quickly the long-nosed sniper pulled out a blackboard and started to run his nails across it causing everyone close to him and Vivi to cover their ears. Usopp grabbed Vivi by the hand and began to run away from the rapidly recovering agents and towards the target.

 _ **With Luffy**_

Luffy was dodging the crumbling parts of the tomb that was falling from the roof, he had found the entrance and was looked onto Crocodile's aura as he rushed towards the man. He came to a halt as he noticed the large Poneglyph and the bleed woman near it, he could hear Crocodile laughing as he turned and looked at the man.

"Straw Hat kid" Crocodile growled in annoyance.

"You can't run away this time" Luffy told him as he glared at the man.

"Why is he here" Cobra whispered in shock.

"Straw Hat" Miss All Sunday muttered as she stared at the boy.

"I guess I'll just have to satisfy you by killing you this time" Crocodile yelled in frustration.

"You can try, but you've taken something away from me and haven't returned it yet" Luffy stated as he stared at the Shichibukai.

"I took what away, is it money, is it fame, is it trust, is it life, or is it the rain" Crocodile mocked, "Hahahahaha, what do you want me to give back, I've taken a lot of things".

"This country" Luffy stated, "you say some funny things".

"I'll take this country sooner or later" Crocodile replied snidely, "I'll be the King who rules here".

"By the time who arrived her that man's country was gone" Luffy muttered in anger, "I won't let you take her Kingdom".

"You're nothing but a rookie" Crocodile roared as he watched Luffy run towards him.

As Luffy closed the space between himself and Crocodile he coated his fist with Busoshoku Haki and used Soru to appear in front of the man. He threw had right punch that connected with Crocodile's cheek and sent the man flying backwards and slammed into the poneglyph.

"Crocodile" Luffy roared as he reared his fist back again.

"Wait" Crocodile pleaded before Luffy slammed his fist into the Shichibukai's face.

"It seems you're serious about finishing me off, so I'll accept you as a dangerous enemy of mine" Crocodile growled out as he took the gold cover off his hook.

"What is that" Luffy questioned as he noticed a purple liquid dripping off the hook.

"This is a very poisonous hook" Crocodile gloated.

"Poison, huh" Luffy mused.

"You're a pirate too, pirates' fights always involve life and death, so talking in useless and once the explosion happens above us this place will collapse" Crocodile stated as he glared at Luffy, "this will be the last fight, so let's finish it".

 _ **With Zoro**_

The green haired swordsman was running through Alubarna when he noticed a group of Marines staring at him with their guns and swords out. He quickly pulled out Wado Ichimanji as the group of Marines noticed him.

"Look it's Roronoa Zoro" one of the Marines yelled.

"Dammit, I didn't think the Marines would be here to" Zoro shouted in frustration, "no time to lose".

"Why are you here" another Marine yelled.

"What are you doing" a third Marine yelled.

"That's my line" Zoro yelled at them.

"Go north of the next street, you idiot" the Marines yelled.

"What the hells going on" Zoro questioned.

 _ **With Usopp and Vivi**_

"Shit" Usopp cursed as he noticed Tashigi and a group of Marines charging at him, "what do we do, we're surrounded".

"Stop the explosion" Tashigi yelled at the boy shocking him, "we'll protect you".

"What the hell is happening" Usopp questioned as he watched the Marines cut through the Baroque Works agent.

"Hurry Mr. Usopp" Vivi yelled.

 _ **With Nami and Chopper**_

"Look it's Vivi and Usopp" Chopper yelled.

"Vivi, where's the bomb" Nami yelled.

"It's inside the clocktower, there is nowhere else it can be" Vivi shouted.

"I see, from there you can aim for any place" Chopper muttered.

The four people on the ground looked to the sky as they noticed a large figure flying through the sky. The three Straw Hats heard Vivi whisper Pell and they watched as him circle the building before they heard a gunshot ring out. The Straw Hats flinched as they heard Vivi scream out as they watched Pell plummet towards the ground.

"No, how are we supposed to get up there now" Vivi cried.

"There's no stairs" Nami questioned.

"It would take too long" Vivi told them.

"Hey, Nami-Swan, Vivi-Swam" the group heard Sanji call out.

"Huh" Vivi muttered as she looked up, "what are you doing up there".

"You wrote clock tower on that letter you wrote" Sanji yelled back, "so I climbed up".

"On top of the tower, climb the rest of the way" Usopp shouted at Sanji.

"I've been looking for you guys for quite a while" Zoro yelled from above Sanji.

"You're there too" Chopper yelled in shock.

"I climbed up" Zoro yelled down, "they told me to go north so I did".

"That's good news, keep climbing" Usopp yelled in happiness.

"No" Vivi stated, "from where they are they can't get to the inners, to get there you have to go from the ground".

"But Zoro can break the walls" Usopp stated.

"We don't know how sensitive the cannon is" Vivi stated, "we have to go up".

"Hehehehe, this is our last job" a woman laughed as the clock opened.

"Baroque Works company middle class worker, Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7" Mr. 7 yelled as the Straw Hats and Vivi noticed the large cannon next to him.

Miss Father's Day has purple hair, with a long, thin widow's peak, over her hair she has a frog styled hat, with appendages jutting out with white balls on the end. She wears a purple shirt with pink dots that shows off her belly with a yellow button up shirt underneath, and a blue tie. She has frog styled sleeves at the end of her shoulders, and white gloves. She wears a purple skirt with pink dots on it, and a frog styled decoration with white balls on the end. She also has frog themed boots, that go up to the middle of her shins.

Mr. 7's body is covered with sevens, including his eyebrows, shoes, and gun. He has puffy blueish-white hair, that is styled similar to a helmet. He sports a purple coat that goes down to his ankles, with yellow frills on the shoulders, in of the sleeves, and in the middle part. The coat also has parallel sevens on each side of the chest. Under the coat he wears a dark blue shirt with pink lines on it, and a light blue neckerchief. He wears black trousers with long white socks, and yellow shoes in the shape of sevens. He also has square yellow sunglasses with red lenses.

"I wonder if we can get a promotion through this" Miss Father's Day thought aloud, "what do you think, Mr. 7".

"Hahaha, that's be awesome Miss Father's Day" Mr. 7 replied, "because ah oh, we're going to use such a big cannon towards the centre of the crowd and shoot, so good".

"It's time" Miss Father's Day yelled as she listened to the clock, "ready to ignite it oh, hahahaha".

"Understood" Mr. 7 replied in laughter, "they're 15 seconds till shooting, aimed at the centre".

"Ignite" Miss Father's Day yelled in glee.

"What Nami, what are we doing" Usopp yelled with Chopper on his head and Vivi behind the reindeer, "we really don't have much time, if we keep this up any longer everybody will die".

"I know that" Nami yelled back in frustration, "just stand there and don't move, I'm calculating".

"Don't move, I just don't understand this pose" Usopp shouted, "what are you planning".

"After I did it you'll know" Nami yelled as she pulled out her Clima-Tact, "Cyclone Tempo".

"Cyclone Tempo's only for parties" Usopp shouted as he watched the Clima-Tact spin through the air.

"The aim is the clock tower" Nami muttered as she watched her plan fall into place.

"Ahhhhh" Usopp screamed as the Clima-Tact shot him through the air, "how am I flying".

"Chopper, go towards Sanji and jump" Nami yelled from the ground as Usopp's eyes bulged.

"So this is the plan, to keep climbing" Vivi mused in surprise.

"You know what to do next" Nami yelled out.

"I can guess" Sanji muttered as he watched Vivi and Chopper close in on him, "I guess we just have to try".

"We have no time think, so this is all up to you Tony" Vivi told the reindeer as Chopper jumped off Usopp's back.

"Okay, just hold on tighter Vivi" Chopper told the woman as he got close to Sanji who leapt at them.

"Step on my right foot" Sanji told Chopper as the reindeer did as he was told, "Zoro, they're coming for you".

Zoro pulled his Wado Ichimanji and Yubashiri it's sheaths as he watched Sanji kick the pair through the air and right at him. Zoro watched shot above them and then he jumped towards them, he held his swords out and pushed them against Chopper's feet when he heard something that he was dreading, the Baroque Works agents had found them out.

"Lookee here" Miss Father's Day laughed, "chance isn't easily gained".

"Change Position: Yellow Bullet" Mr. 7 muttered as he pointed his gun at the trio below him, "hahaha, what a good target".

"No way, those two are the sniper couple" Vivi yelled out in fear, "Zoro, just push us up there, and Tony think of a way to change the course".

"What, how" Chopper yelled in shock.

Zoro pushed the pair through the air as he heard the guns that the Baroque Works agents were pointing at him go off. The swordsman was forced to take the bullets explosion to the chest as shot towards the ground. The Baroque Works agents them turned their attention to where Zoro launched his two crew mates, they were shocked to only see Chopper, but they fired their guns at him anyway. Chopper quickly changed to his Brain Point and the bullets went over his head and exploded in the distance.

The Baroque Works agents started to look around to find Vivi only to hear the sound of something cutting through the air. They looked up in shock only to see Vivi falling through the air towards them with her Peacock Slashers spinning through the air. Vivi shot passed them as she slashed at the pair, as she landed behind them with a smirk on her face she could her them mocking her, with a mutter of counter flow, her slashers extended behind her and cut the agents across the chest and sent them flying from the clock tower.

The Princess ran to the ignition cord and quickly cut it off as she let out a sigh of relief, she had stopped the bomb from destroying her country. The relief was soon replaced by anger as she noticed the ticking and clock that was attached to the cannon, the Princess quickly ran around to the front of the cannon and started to try to move the cannonball.

"Crocodile" Vivi screamed in frustration as she couldn't budge the ball.

"This place hold a lot of memories, it's the Sand Sand groups secret base" Vivi heard from behind her as she turned around and saw Pell, "really, you were such a noisy child, you gave me a headache almost every day".

"It's a time bomb" Vivi shouted at the man, "it's going to explode soon".

"Princess Vivi, I am pleased that I was able to serve the Nefeltari family" Pell admitted with a nostalgic smile, "it's something from the depths of my heart that I am so proud of".

Vivi stared at the man who protected her so much when she was younger in shock, the memory of her flying on his back passing through her mind as she watched him shift into his bird form. She let out a gasp of shock as she watched him pick up the bomb from the cannon with his talons and start to pull it out. She watched with tears in her eyes as she watched Pell pull the bomb out and take off into the air, she forced herself to watch him as he was high above the building before the bomb went off engulfing her guardian and friend in the explosion. The Princess was forced to watch as the battle raged on below her even more fierce then before the explosion.

"Stop fighting, please everyone, stop fighting" Vivi yelled out as tears freely flowed from her eyes, "please stop fighting everyone".

 _ **Earlier with Luffy**_

Luffy charged at Crocodile and attempted to slam his fist into Crocodile only for the man to dodge, as Luffy bought his arm back he had to spin around Crocodile's hook as the man attempted to cut him. Luffy jumped backwards as he started to slowly breath heavier, the boy shoot back at the Shichibukai with Soru as Crocodile held his hand out. The Straw Hat wearing boy had to use Geppo quickly to jump over the hand and out of Crocodile's grasp, so the man didn't suck the water from his body. From above Crocodile Luffy coated his leg in Haki and bought it down towards the Shichibukai, Crocodile lent backwards and the kick just missing his nose as the man once again tried to stab Luffy with his poison hook. The Straw Hat boy jumped backwards and just escaped getting stabbed by the poison hook.

Luffy stared at the man as the tomb kept crumbling around them, as a pillar fell in front of Luffy he used his Kenbunshoku Haki to feel Crocodile rushing towards him. The boy pulled his leg back and coated it in Haki as kicked through the pillar and straight into Crocodile's face. As his kick connected with the Crocodile's face he felt the poison hook cut into his shoulder, as the hook connected Luffy spun around and grabbed it. The boy spun through the air and slammed Crocodile into the and sent him flying backwards.

"Hehehehe, you may have been able to survive me before" Crocodile mocked with a large smirk, "but this time you won't survive, the fight is over, and the poison is spreading through your body".

"You don't understand anything" Luffy told the man.

"You said I understand nothing" Crocodile asked in surprise.

Luffy quickly used Soru and rushed the man, he quickly threw a punch that Crocodile dodged and jumped to the side. Luffy shot off once again and threw another punch that Crocodile dodged, the straw hat boy continued to try and eventually hit the man and forced him wards. Crocodile smiled as he hit the wall and disintegrated into sand only to appear on the other side of the room.

"You still don't understand, you'll die soon from the poison, look your body is already getting numb" Crocodile mocked as he watched Luffy forcing himself to stand, "no matter if you win or lose you'll be stuck here anyway".

As Crocodile finished talking he had to jump to the side as Luffy kicked the wall the man was leaning against and destroyed it. Crocodile watched as the boy pulled his leg out of the wall and glared at him once again.

"There isn't even anything you're seeking here, why would you do this for someone else, that's the point of dying for someone else" Crocodile asked in frustration and anger, "just one or two companions, if you had just let them die you would not have gotten involved in this you fool".

"Like I said, you still don't understand" Luffy stated, "Vivi, even though she keeps saying no death, she tries to throw her own life away to save everyone, if I left her she would have died, she would have died because of you guys".

"You don't understand, that's why I told you to let those kinds of people die without bothering you" Crocodile told the straw hat boy.

Luffy grunted as he shot at Crocodile once again, he threw a right which was dodged and then attempted to kick the man as Crocodile jumped to the side. Luffy went to rush the man once more before his legs gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"Hahahaha, keep talking, your body can't move anymore" Crocodile laughed as Luffy tried to force himself up from the ground, "there is no return, this is the end of you".

Luffy's eyes widened in anger as he heard Crocodile laugh at him and mock his friends, the boy continued to try and force himself up before he once again collapsed to the floor.

"What about now do you still think you can win" Crocodile mocked as he laughed at Luffy "no matter how much love you give your companions, no many how much you block my path, if you don't win this fight everything you've done doesn't matter, it doesn't matter if you die you're a loser, I don't care about amateur pirates like you, many worthless pirates like you are already dead".

The pair felt the ground shake as an explosion rang out overhead, the tomb crumbled more as parts of it fell through Crocodile. The Shichibukai laughed as the ground shook and Cobra let out a gasp of surprise.

"It's over" Crocodile laughed as he threw his hands into the air.

" _As long as she hasn't given up" Luffy thought as he forced himself to his feet, "then neither will I"._

Crocodile looked at the Straw Hat boy in shock as he forced himself to his feet, as the boy forced himself to his feet he glared at Crocodile and began to creep forwards.

"If it's just you against me" Luffy stated as he spat up a glob of blood, "then you can't defeat me".

"You can barely speak those words" Crocodile mocked, "heh, that look suit a pathetic pirate like you, how can you still stay such things".

"Because I will become the Pirate King" Luffy declared as he stood upright.

"If you really understood how harsh the sea is you wouldn't say things like that, I said it before, weaklings like you are all over the sea" Crocodile shouted as he rushed forwards, "once you realise the level of pirates in this world, you will stop having such foolish dreams".

Luffy stood completely still as Crocodile rushed him, as the man bought his hook towards Luffy the straw hat pirate lifted his foot and caught the casing of the hook. He quickly slammed his foot to the ground and shattered it as he glared at Crocodile.

"I'll surpass you" Luffy declared.

Crocodile glared at the boy as Luffy bought his haki-encased fist back and punched Crocodile in the stomach causing the man to spit up blood. As the man hunched over Luffy coated his leg in haki and kicked the man in the head knocking him to the side, Luffy jumped into the air and once again coated his fist in haki and bought it down on Crocodile's head slamming him into the ground.

" _The poison from the scorpion should be working right now" Crocodile thought in shock as he spat up more blood, "how does this brat still have so much power"._

"I don't know where you came from" Crocodile roared as he forced himself to his feet and a blade appeared from where his hook was, "do you know who I am, you mean nothing to me.

"I told you I'll surpass you" Luffy yelled as he slammed his fist into Crocodile's stomach once more sending the man flying upwards.

"You will disappear with this temple right now" Crocodile yelled in anger, "Sables: Pesado".

Luffy watched as a small sandstorm formed in Crocodile's hand and jumped backwards as the man threw it towards him. Luffy watched as the small sandstorm grew larger and began to tear everything up that it got near, thinking quickly Luffy took to the air with Geppo as he rush towards the laughing Crocodile.

"Desert la Spada" Crocodile yelled as Luffy reared back his arm.

The Straw Hat boy noticed the sand blades that Crocodile launched towards him, the boy quickly coated his hand in haki and pushed through the attack allowing it to cut his chest as he punched Crocodile in the stomach. The punch launched Crocodile backwards and into the roof as Luffy followed him. The boy unsheathed his Stormbringer as he started to fall backwards.

"Kussaku kurimuzonburēdo" Luffy yelled as he slashed his blade forwards.

A red compressed blade of air shot out and rushed towards Crocodile cutting the man and sending him flying through the roof. The Shichibukai was flying through the air and away from the battlefield as Luffy felt the man's aura weaken and signify that he had passed out. As soon as Luffy felt the aura of Crocodile weaken a smile appeared on his face as his eyes closed and he fell back towards the ground, he knew he had won, he finally beat the Shichibukai.

"How is it possible, that many layers of rock" Cobra muttered in shock as Luffy hit the ground, "hey, are you alright".

Cobra sat up and began to crawl over to the boy who had saved his country, the boy that Vivi had bought back had beaten Crocodile. A small smile appeared on the King's face as he looked down at the hero of his country.

"I will have to thank you" Cobra told Luffy.

"Shishishishi, no need for it" Luffy replied with a large smile as he watched the tomb crumple more

 _ **With the Rest of the Straw Hats**_

"Hey, look at that" Sanji yelled as noticed a figure flying through the air.

"Crocodile" the Straw Hats yelled in shock.

"Although we don't know where he came out of" Sanji stated as he watched the Shichibukai fly through the air.

"That doesn't matter" Usopp yelled in glee, "because now we know".

"That he won" the Straw Hats yelled together.

"There are no more enemies, so please stop the bloodshed" Vivi yelled from the clock tower, "so please everyone, stop this fighting".

As Vivi was making her pleas from the clock tower she felt a drop of liquid hit her face, she looked to the sky and a smile appeared on her face. It was finally raining again; the rain was falling over the battlefield and the battle was slowly stopping in certain places.

 _ **With Kohza**_

"Hey Kahza" Kohza said, "do you understand now".

"Yes" the man responded from near his leader.

"The war is over" Kohza yelled.

 _ **With Tashigi**_

"What" Tashigi whispered as she felt the rain hit her face, "rain".

" _The wildness has really stopped" Tashigi thought as she looked around, "the people holding the weapons are hesitating"._

Tashigi was broken out of her thoughts as Crocodile crashed down to the ground near her, a small smile appeared on her face as she knew what that meant.

 _ **With the Straw Hats**_

"Please stop fighting" Vivi begged from the clock tower.

"The rain is starting to make it clear again" a rebel said from near the straw hats.

"Vivi's voice is being heard" Nami said in happiness.

"Princess Vivi" a rebel said in surprise.

"It's the Princess" a royal guard muttered.

"Vivi" a rebel gasped in surprise.

"I thought the princess wasn't here" another rebel shouted.

"Mr. Crocodile" a rebel yelled in shock as he saw the man on the ground.

"Why is he down here" another rebel yelled.

"Mister Crocodile" Usopp yelled in outrage, "let me tell you what he's done".

"Just watch and wait" Sanji told the sniper.

"The rain right now, will fall again like before" Vivi yelled to the armies, "because all the nightmares have ended".

"Wait" a rebel yelled, "the nightmare has not ended yet, we saw with our own eyes what the King has done".

"Right" another rebel yelled, "Kohza was attack as well".

"What the Royal Army did can not be forgiven with an apology" Another rebelled yelled in outrage, "how do you say such things to people who have lost their lives".

"Put your weapons down Royal Army" a bleeding Chaka yelled.

"General Chaka" the Royal army yelled in shock.

"Chaka" Vivi whispered in shock.

"You put your weapons down to Rebel Army" a voice yelled.

"Mister Igaram" the rebels yelled in shock.

"Captain" the Royals yelled in surprise.

"Igaram" Vivi shouted in happiness.

"Igaram, you came back safely" Chaka shouted in glee.

"He's the weird guy from Whiskey Peak" Zoro yelled.

"He survive" Nami screamed in disbelief.

"He's the kid from Nanohana" a rebel yelled.

"The one who got attack by the royal army" another man stated.

"No, someone else attacked me, listen to me everyone I saw it" the kid shouted, "the royal army that attacked in Nanohana were just fakes and the King was a fake as well, it was all a trap".

"Right, this battle was planned from the beginning" another voice told everyone.

"Kohza" the rebels said.

"Everything about this incident, I will now clearly explain" Igaram yelled, "now put down your weapons".

Vivi rushed through the clock tower with a smile on her face as she heard the weapons hitting the ground and the fighting stop. She pushed open the door of the clock tower and began to look around for the Straw Hats only to noticed that they were missing.

"Where is everybody" Vivi asked as she continued to look around.

Unknown to Vivi the Straw Hats had left the battlefield the moment that the fighting had stopped and were now looking for their Captain.

"Can't you walk right yet" Zoro asked in annoyance.

"Look I have a disease that will kill me if I walk" Usopp told the swordsman.

"Fine stay there" Zoro muttered as he pulled Usopp across the ground.

"Alright, fine" Usopp yelled, "will you stop pulling me".

"Oh, there he is" Sanji stated as they noticed the King with Luffy on his back.

"Who are you" Cobra asked as he stared at the roughed-up group.

"Err, that guy on your back" Sanji said as he scratched his head, "he's one of out friends, thanks for carrying him, let's switch".

"So you're the group of Pirates that Vivi thought back" Cobra replied with a sigh of relief.

"Who are you mister" Sanji asked.

"Everyone" Vivi yelled as she caught up to the group, "father".

"Father" Sanji yelled in shock, "you're Vivi's dad".

"You're the King" Zoro asked as he stared at the man.

"I thought I was dead for sure, but this kid saved me" Cobra told the group after he told them about the fight, "even after fighting Crocodile he carried two people to the surface, he has such unbelievable power".

"So does that mean the poison is gone already" Usopp asked as he looked at the passed out Luffy.

"Hmm, it should be neutralised" Chopper stated.

"But his wounds should be treated" Vivi told them, "so should all of yours".

"Vivi stop bothering with us, hurry up and go" Zoro told her as he sat down and leant against a wall.

"Hmm" Vivi muttered as she looked at the swordsman.

"Back to the palace" Zoro stated.

"Right, you finally stopped the uprising" Usopp said as he crossed his arms, "without you and the King showing up, it just won't seem like the end".

"That's right" Vivi replied with a smile, "let's all go".

"Vivi, I think you should know we're pirates" Sanji stated as he put a cigarette in his mouth, "we don't like to get involved in politics".

"I'm hungry" Chopper complained.

"Can we go to the palace instead" Nami asked, "I'm about to collapse".

With a nod Cobra and Vivi began to walk back towards the palace to talk to their citizens, the Straw Hats watched the father and daughter walking away from them wit large smiles on their faces. As soon as the pair left their view the group collapsed and fell straight into unconsciousness, they had done what they wanted and helped their friend save their country.

 _ **With Tashigi**_

"Yes" Tashigi spoke into the Den Den Mushi, "I understand Captain Smoker".

"So it was all done by Crocodile" a rebel said in disbelief, "he was the root of all the bad things".

"How could that be" another rebel asked, "it's so hard to believe".

"Marines" a royal army member yelled as the Marines surround Crocodile.

"We just captured Baroque Works Rainfall ship, it contains massive amounts of dance powder, the secret leader of the criminal organisation Baroque Works, one of the Shichibukai, Crocodile" Tashigi declared to everyone around them, "with the powers granted to me by the World Government, I declare you for abusing your installed title, stripped of the rights granted to you".

 _ **With Kohza**_

"We have done something that can't be forgiven" Kohza stated to the crowd around him.

"Leader" Vivi muttered before she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Of course I regret the beginning, of course I cry and feel said" the King stated as he walked towards Kohza, "we have lost so much, yet gained nothing".

"Your Majesty" the crowd called out in surprise.

"King" Kohza muttered.

"No we need to walk forwards, no matter who your enemy was, as long as we know that the war is over" Cobra shouted, "no one can declare the past into null, no one, we will reunite through this war and do our best to live on".

The crowd looked on with tears flowing from their eyes as their King addressed them, they knew the Kingdom would move past this war and maybe become closer due to it.

"We will rebuild the Alabasta Kingdom" Cobra yelled.

 _ **With Smoker**_

"Smoker, what's this rain, you couldn't have" a female voice stated in shock, "did you use Dance Powder".

"You idiot, I know the difference between doing right and wrong" Smoker replied, "I wouldn't use something that Alubarna has outlawed, why would I go against it'.

"Sorry, Hina has wronged, let's talk about something else, the White Hunter" Hina said, "how did you become so fat".

Hina is a tall and slim woman with straight, waist-length pink hair that she wears in a middle part. She has dark brown eyes and wears red lipstick. She wears a burgundy-purple two-piece suit over a white blouse, as well as dark brown shoes and a pair of dark gloves and also has a long white Marine jacket draped over her shoulders like a cape with light blue epaulettes.

"Mind your own business" Smoker growled in annoyance.

"Don't you think you just did something a bit harsh, just randomly using my best troops" Hina told him, "just to search a ship for you, I'm surprised, Hina is surprised".

"Hey, don't say that, it was for a fellow Marine" Smoker replied dismissively.

"You're always like that, I feel for Tashigi" Hina stated.

"Hmph" Smoker sighed, "whatever, just take this ship back to the main base".

"Why" Hina questioned.

"Take Crocodile from Tashigi who's bring him here too" Smoker told her.

"Hey, what gives you the right to order me around" Hina asked as Smoker pulled a coin out, "heads".

"You lose" Smoker stated as he flipped the coin.

"Geez, you never change" Hina muttered, "Hina is disappointed at".

"Enough, I know it myself, no need to remind me" Smoker stated dismissively.

 _ **With Tashigi**_

"What" a Marine yelled in shock.

"This is an order" Tashigi stated.

"S-Sergeant, this is a chance we cannot lose" the Marine shouted in disbelief.

"You will not touch those people" Tashigi shouted, "will you disobey a direct command form me".

"W-why they are right there" the same Marine shouted as he pointed at the Straw Hats, "we will get promoted for that".

 _ **With Vivi**_

"Leader" Vivi muttered as Kohza was being stretchered away, "your wounds are they alright, just don't die because Toto is still at Yuba"

"Vivi, you never stop caring, do you" Kohza whispered through the pain, "Yuba, I don't know how that will turn out, but my stubborn dad won't die, and I've inherited his stubbiness, when my wounds are tended to, I'll go back to Yuba, just reporting to my dad, so don't worry".

 _ **The Next Day with Tashigi**_

"Captain Smoker, Miss Hina" a Marine yelled, "Sergeant Tashigi is here".

"Tashigi, nice to see you" Hina stated as she walked off the ship.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired so I'm going to rest" Tashigi told the woman as she walked past them and noticed Smoker, "Captain Smoker, I'm back".

AH, good work" Smoker told the woman, "I've heard about the Straw Hat group already".

"S-sorry, not only did I help the pirates, I even let them escape under my eyes" Tashigi admitted, "as a Marine I should be punished for my actions".

"Why apologise" Smoker asked as he stared at Tashigi, "didn't you think it was justice".

"No, it's because I could only do that" Tashigi admitted with tears in her eyes, "even knowing where the enemy was, I could only do as I was told, knowing the time the cannon would shoot, I could only help them from behind and this is not the justice I know".

"Tashigi, some people have as much power as I do, yet they're much higher ranked than I am, it's because they know that if they can't go up in this world of sea, they can only float downwards" Smoker stated as he watched Tashigi walk up the ramp, "go forwards or drown, why did you come along".

"Sorry, I want to rest now" Tashigi muttered as she walked past Smoker.

"Stupid" Smoker muttered in disappointment, "why don't you do something besides crying about it, why don't you get stronger".

"I will" Tashigi screamed with tears freely flowing.

"If you have half of her will then it's all so easy" Smoker told the rest of the Marines, "all right, bring the prisoner on board".

"Captain Smoker" a Marine called from the cabin, "phone call from the Main Base".

"This is main base" a voice came across the Den Den Mushi once Smoker picked it up, "is this Captain Smoker".

"It is" Smoker growled.

"In regard to your capture of Crocodile, the government officials will award you and Tashigi with medals" the voice told them as Smoker glared at the phone.

"Reward" Smoker questioned, "wait, we didn't defeat Crocodile, didn't I tell you".

"Also your ranks will increase by one" the voice stated ignoring him, "therefore-".

"Enough, listen the guys who beat Crocodile and Baroque Works" Smoker yelled in anger, "were the Straw Hat Pirates".

"Smoker it's useless" Hina yelled at the man, "the government decided to cover this whole thing up, do you think the government would tell the world that the ones who saved Alabasta are a group of wanted pirates".

"So we invite you two to the award ceremony" the voice told the annoyed Smoker.

"Are you joking with me" Smoker roared.

"Smoker just accept the award instead of pirates" Hina yelled at the man, "why go against the government".

"Who said we beat Crocodile, because we couldn't and that's why my subordinate is crying right now" Smoker yelled in anger, "I've had enough, just tell those high-ranking bastards".

"Yes" the voice asked.

"Smoker" Hina yelled.

"Tell the to go eat sit" Smoker stated, "this is real justice".

 _ **Three Days Later**_

 _ **With Chopper and Vivi**_

"This is an outstanding combination, really superb, very amazing" a man said as he watched Chopper, "Where did you gain these skills from".

"Tony is an outstanding doctor from the Drum Kingdom" Vivi told the man.

"What, you came from the country that used to be really famous for its doctor" the man said in shock, "I am actually making progress, even though I've been a doctor for forty year, but even I still don't have such skill".

"You guys are too noisy, don't forget about me" Chopper yelled as he pulled a seat back and pushed some tea across, "you guys go elsewhere will you, you bastards".

"Can we take this as have your tea and watch quietly" the doctor asked Vivi.

"I think we can" Vivi laughed.

"Whoa, really outstanding" the doctor said as he drank his tea.

"Quiet" Chopper yelled.

 _ **With Usopp and Sanji**_

"This country is really strong" Usopp admitted as he watched the people fix up the place.

"Because the Princess is cute" Sanji stated.

"Does that matter" Usopp asked as he looked at the chef.

"It does" Sanji said.

"Bastard, what's with this big hole that goes through every house" Usopp asked, "it really looks like it's been kicked through".

"Hey Usopp, there is something over there" Sanji said in hopes of distracting the sniper.

 _ **With Zoro**_

" _I must concentrate" Zoro thought as he had his arms out to the side with boulders on them, "I must be able to pull out that power again, or I can't think of myself stronger"._

 _ **With Nami**_

"Hmm, every book seems to be very interesting" Nami admitted to the King, "can I really have them all".

"No problem, I've already read them all" Cobra told the orange haired woman.

"Thanks" Nami replied as she continued to read the book.

 _ **With Chaka**_

"I already told you I don't know, don't you understand" Chaka told the group of Marines, "now go away".

"It won't do any good if you're lying" a Marine yelled at Chaka, "harbouring pirates is a serious crime".

"I don't know anything about pirates" Chaka told the group as Sanji and Usopp walked past him.

"Hey thanks" Sanji said.

"Ahh, back already, did you find the thing you needed" Chaka asked.

"Umm, there's a lot" Sanji admitted as he kept walking, "with the kind of condition this city is in, it's a but of a surprise we could get so much".

"Yeah true" Usopp replied as they entered the palace.

"Can you prove that those pirates are here" Chaka asked the Marines.

"Do you thin he's awake yet" Usopp asked Sanji when they entered the palace.

"I don't know, but when he wakes up this place is going to get noisy" Sanji replied.

"Ahhh, I slept well" Luffy yelled as he sat up and Sanji and Usopp entered the room, "Huh, where's my hat, and my breakfast".

"This guy is really noisy when he wakes up" Sanji groaned as he sat down, "also it's dinner time, not breakfast time".

"Your hat is just there, a guard found it for you" Usopp pointed out.

"Wow, thanks" Luffy replied as he put his hat on his head, "and my bag".

"It's next to your bed" Vivi told Luffy, "it's good to see you in such high spirts".

"I'm always like this" Luffy questioned as he stared at the woman.

"You idiot" Nami stated, "you had a high fever and you were in serious condition".

"Really" Luffy muttered, "well thank you guys".

"What, Luffy, you're awake" Zoro said as he walked into the room.

"Oh Zoro, long time no see" Luffy replied with a smile.

"Ah, hey" Chopper yelled when he saw Zoro, "don't tell me you went out to train again".

"What's wrong, it's my problem" Zoro stated as he looked at the reindeer.

"No is no, I'm the ship doctor" Chopper yelled at the man, "don't take off the bandage".

"It's hard to move that way" Zoro told him.

"It's so that you don't move" Chopper yelled at them man.

"You've missed out on a fair bit for three days" Usopp laughed at his Captain.

"Three day" Luffy yelled in shock, "I slept for three days, that means I missed fifteen meals".

"How come you can count those kinda things so fast" Nami asked in disbelief.

"And he counted five meals a day" Usopp muttered.

"I already asked for dinner to be prepared so don't worry" Vivi told the group.

"The Captain has just woken up, dinner will be ready in thirty minutes, will you all please wait" a strange woman asked, "it will be better if we all ate together".

"Hey" Luffy yelled in shock, "what, uncle you're still alive".

"You're, so you're into these things" Zoro asked in disbelief.

"You all misunderstand, she is Terracotta" Vivi told the group, "she's Igaram's wife and the head chef".

"Than you for looking after Princess Vivi and Igaram" Terracotta stated.

Terracotta is a large woman with curly blonde hair and she looks almost identical to Igaram. Terracotta wears a dark red tunic, with an orange lining, that has a white stripe. Under her tunic is a light blue shirt with white buttons. She also wears bright red lipstick.

"There should be a limit on how similar a could can be" Zoro muttered as he stared at the woman.

"I understand one of you eats a lot before dinner" Terracotta said as a man push a massive pile of fruit over to Luffy, "please enjoy this fruit first".

"I understand" Luffy replied as the fruit seemingly disappeared, "I'll have three days' worth of food".

"Don't worry, I have worked for thirty years" the woman bragged, "I won't disappoint your appetite, just eat until your full".

"Now, we have a few things to do first" Luffy said in a strangely serious tone, "firstly, Vivi do you have a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia".

"Do you want to do it now" Vivi questioned as the boy nodded, "good I have it here".

"Why would you need that" Nami asked as Luffy picked his bag up.

"Because of this" Luffy told her as he pulled a Devil Fruit from his bag, "I found it on Little Garden".

"Are you going to eat it" Usopp asked as he stared at the fruit.

"If I like its abilities" Luffy replied as he opened the book and started to go through it.

The Straw Hats watched their Captain on the edge of their seats as their Captain was flipping through the pages. It took most of the book until Luffy's eyes widened and a massive smile appeared on his face. The ball picked up the fruit and with a smile on his face ate it hole, Luffy grimaced as the taste hit him. He quickly rolled off his bed as his body turned black, it took a little, but the boy's body went back to normal.

"What the hell was that" Nami yelled in shock.

"A logia" Zoro and Sanji muttered in disbelief.

"The Yami Yami no Mi" Luffy told his Navigator, "I've become a darkness man".

"So you're even stronger" Usopp muttered.

"It'll take a bit to get used to" Luffy admitted, "now onto the second point, how did your battles go".

Luffy sat back down on the bed as his crew began to tell them about their fights, he was impressed with all of them, the resilience they showed was amazing. A large smile worked its way onto his face during Sanji and Zoro's fights as he heard about them both unlocking one colour of Haki each. As they finished telling their stories they looked at him and he knew they wanted to hear about his battle, so he told them everything. He could feel the glare of Vivi as he told her of his poisoning and the shock from his crew as he revealed that Miss All Sunday had saved him, so he saved her life, by the end of their tale there was only fifteen minutes until dinner.

"Vivi, can you get us a transponder snail" Luffy asked as he took his hat off, "I have a call to make".

"Already" Nami asked as she noticed Luffy looking at the piece of paper attached to his hat, "is that who I think it is".

"We're going to call Whitebeard" Luffy told her as she turned white, "so I need you all to keep quiet".

"Got it" Sanji replied as Vivi entered the room.

Vivi handed thee Den Den Mushi over to Luffy as he started to dial the number that Ace had given to him. The crew watched with baited breath as the snail dialled and was picked up by somebody.

"You've reach the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates-yoi" a voice rang out, "who's calling-yoi".

"Monkey D. LuffY" Luffy told the man, "I'm calling to talk to Whitebeard".

"Ace's brother, huh" the voice stated, "I'll go get pops-yoi".

"So you're Ace's little brother" another voice came across the snail, "what does a brat like you want".

"Did Ace talk to you" Luffy asked while cursing his brother.

"He did, and while some of us didn't like being allies with a bunch of brats the papers shut them up" Whitebeard stated.

"So we're allies" Luffy questioned.

"For now at least" Whitebeard admitted, "what did you want to talk about".

"The Pirate King" Luffy stated, "I hope you realise that I'm going to be the Pirate King".

"Fine" Whitebeard replied, "I don't want the title anyway".

"I'll see you when I get to the New World then" Luffy stated as he heard the laughter from the other side of the snail.

"I'll see you then brat" Whitebeard replied before the man hug up.

"We're allies with a Yonko" Nami screamed as Usopp turned white.

"So, how long until dinner" Luffy asked as the crew face planted.

 _ **Later**_

"This countries best bath" Cobra told the crew, "it's usually only used in the rainy season".

"This is great" Usopp yelled as he took his towel off and ran towards the bath, "I'll be there first".

"No I will" Luffy yelled as he ran beside the man.

"Are you guys happy" Sanji asked as he watched the pair fall over.

"That's the best meal I've ever had" Cobra admitted as he sat in the bath, "I thought of a quiet and tidy meal, but wherever all of you are, it will always turn into a party".

"Hey, Zoro, look we can do training" Luffy yelled as he stood under the pouring water with Usopp.

"What training" Zoro replied as he stared at the pair.

"Hey, where is the girls bath" Sanji asked Igaram.

"As if I would tell you" Igaram yelled, "Princess Vivi is there".

"It's over that wall" Cobra told the cook.

"Your Majesty, you crook" Igaram shouted.

"Whoa, where are your manners" Usopp asked the man.

 _ **With Nami and Vivi**_

"This feel good" Nami said as Vivi cleaned her back, "I wonder if there is a ship equipped with such a bath".

"There must be one, the sea is so vast" Vivi replied with a smile, "there are giants and dinosaurs, a snowy country where sakura blossoms bloom, there is still so much to see".

"Hmm" Nami chuckled as she turned to stare at the embarrassed girl, "let's swap".

"Thank you" Vivi replied as she swapped places and noticed the men and Eyelashes looking over the barrier, "hey, what are you doing".

"Those guys, happiness punch" Nami yelled as she stood up and revealed her chest to the men that shot off the barrier, "that'll be one hundred thousand each".

"Nami" Vivi shouted in disbelief, "you're still thinking".

"We're think of leaving today" Nami admitted to the woman.

"Huh, really" Vivi muttered.

"We don't have any reason to stay here anymore because Luffy recovered" Nami told her, "the Marine's are guarding the coast and our ships in danger".

 _ **Other Side of the Bath**_

"Thank you all" the King said.

"Perverted old man" the Straw Hats replied.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the country" Cobra told them as he bowed to the pirates.

"Hey, hey, is it alright for you to do that as a King" Zoro asked as he stared at the man.

"Cobra, your Majesty, this is a big problem" Igaram yelled in shock, "Kings shouldn't bow their heads".

"Igaram, status exist if you wear your clothes, but here in the bath" the King told the man, "there is no naked King, I'm speaking as a father with the heart of a citizen, to thank you, to thank everyone".

 _ **Later**_

"Tonight" Usopp questioned.

"Yes" Nami replied.

"We're leaving" Chopper muttered.

"I think this is the right time to go" Zoro stated, "what do you think".

"Yeah, the Marines have started to move" Sanji told the group.

"It's up to you Luffy" Nami said to him.

"I would like another meal, but I guess it's time to go" Luffy admitted as they had a knock on the door, "come in".

"You've got a phone call" a nervous guard muttered, "from someone called little bon bon".

"Hey, hey, it's me, Gyahahahaha, Okama" the voice yelled.

"Hang up" Sanji muttered with dark eyes.

"What do you want" Luffy growled across the phone.

"What, isn't this Straw Hat Luffy, you're still alive, Okama is so happy" the voice yelled, "now look, don't call me Mr. 2, the Marines may have tapped the phone and I'll get into a lot of trouble".

"Get to the point" Zoro stated in frustration.

"Oh yeah, your boat, I took it" the man replied.

"Don't joke around" Luffy yelled, "where are you now".

"Aboard your ship" the man replied.

"This Okama pisses me off" Luffy growled.

"Wait, listen to me, listen to me first, aren't we friends" the man asked.

 _ **Later the Night**_

"Why did you make me so long" Mr. 2 yelled from the Going Merry, "long time no see, you're all thinking about me".

"Oh, here we are" Nami said to the duck she was riding.

"You can take off the luggage now, thanks for everything" Usopp told his duck.

"This is far enough, thanks" Chopper stated to his duck.

"Careful on your way back" Luffy told the duck.

"Give my regards to the King and the curly haired dude" Luffy yelled out as the ducks ran away.

"Take care: the rest of the crew yelled.

"Goodbye, if we're destined to meet again, we will" Mr. 2 cried, "no, that's not right, wait a second".

"What the hell" Sanji said with a scowl.

"You still ask, geez" Mr. 2 complained, "what's this, old friends meeting, and you don't say hi".

"Who's friends with you" Luffy asked as he glared at the man, "you're an enemy".

"Waah, that time was my mistake" Mr. admitted, "hmph, forget about it, that's in the past".

"Move" Zoro stated as he walked past the Okama.

"Baroque Works is disbanded" Mr. 2 stated, "we're not your enemy anymore".

"Even if we're not your enemy anymore, I don't have to let you aboard" Luffy told Mr. 2.

"Hnn, and that's what I get for a favour" Mr. 2 complained.

"What are you talking about" Luffy asked in annoyance.

"Think about it" the Okama told them, "if I didn't move this ship away, what would have happened to it".

"Probably confiscated by the Marines" Nami admitted.

"Not probably, certainly, it nearly got taken away, don't you know the condition around here" Mr. 2 yelled, "it's totally cover by Marines, understand, totally cover, not even a goose would be allowed to escape".

"So you took the Merry, so the Marines wouldn't get it" Luffy summarised.

"Really" Usopp asked.

"Why" Chopper questioned.

"Because we are friends aren't we" Mr. 2 stated with a smile.

"So, you're really a good guy" Luffy shouted as him, Usopp and Chopper dance with the man.

"Is there anymore luggage" Nami asked Sanji.

"No, this is the last one" Sanji replied.

"So in short, it's because of the Marine's that you weren't able to get away" Zoro told the Okama, "that's why you came for help, right".

"That's right" Mr. 2 yelled, "this is the time that enemies should come together and out of the situation".

"Really" Nami asked in distrust.

"We thank you all for the offer" was hear from Bon Clay's ship.

"Who cares about you all" Zoro shouted at them.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Dammit" Luffy roared as he sliced through another iron spike that was shot at them, "fire the cannon Usopp".

"We can't afford to let any more of these spikes hit to Merry" Sanji yelled as he kicked on away from the ship, "if we take much more damage we're going to sink".

Luffy let a smirk work its way onto his face as he heard the cannon fire from the Going Merry, he watched as the cannon ball flew through the air and hit one of the Marine ships in the Mast. The Straw Hat boy nearly broke down into laughter as the ship that Usopp hit fell sideways and took out the ship next to it as well.

"Mr. 2 Bon Clay" Luffy heard one of the man's men call, "we've got bad new, Black Cage Hina is here".

"Who's that" Luffy asked as he landed on the deck of Mr. 2's ship.

"She's the Captain of the Marines around her" Mr. 2 told Luffy, "she's really strong, we better run".

"Yes, Mr. 2 Bon Clay" the Okama's crew yelled.

"What are you doing, let's go" Mr. 2 yelled when he noticed the Straw Hats hadn't moved, "if we go forwards we will sink".

"You can escape" Luffy told the Okama, "we have to go straight".

"But why" Mr. 2 yelled in shock.

"Because we have a meeting to make" Nami replied thinking about her last talk with Vivi.

"Why would you risk so much for a meeting" Mr. 2 asked as he stared at the crew in disbelief.

"We're going there to pick up a friend" Luffy told Mr. 2 as the Okama started to cry.

"Fine then, listen up crew" Mr. 2 yelled.

"Yes, Mr. 2 Bon Clay" the crew yelled back.

"If we run away now, we're not worthy of being Okama" Mr. 2 shouted with tears in his eyes, "if we're not allowed to sacrifice ourselves for our friends, we wouldn't rest in peace, so listen up Straw Hats, I've got a plan".

The Straw Hats eyes widened in shock as Mr. 2 told them his plan and no amount of arguing would stop him from going through with it. So only minutes later the Going Merry continued on its path as Mr. 2 and his crew disguised themselves as the Straw Hats and headed for the gap in the formation. The Marines quickly surrounded Mr. 2's crew and the Straw Hats swore they could hear the shouts of disbelief once Mr. 2 and his crew gave themselves up.

"We'll never forget you, Bon Bon" Luffy cried with Usopp, Chopper and even Sanji.

 _ **30 Minutes Later**_

"I recently went on an adventure" Vivi said over the loud speaker as the Going Merry sat still at their meeting point, "it was an adventure over deep oceans and dark tides in search of hope, the ocean I met on the day I left was vast and full of unbelievable islands which hold many things, there were creatures I had never seen, incredible sceneries and the sound of the waves, they are sometimes so peaceful, as if they were trying to cover up al the trouble around us. But sometimes they were so violent, as if they were laughing at the weak, but in the darkness and the storms I found a tiny ship. That ship pushed me forwards and told me, can you see those lights, that ship will always find its way our of darkness, it was truly an unbelievable ship. It's as if it was dancing, sailing through gigantic waves, even though it seems they're just drifting, they only go forwards, even going against the wind. In the end it will raise its finger and say look there's the light, even if history will make this light seem like an illusion, they will always be real to me".

"Did you hear that" Zoro asked, "that speech right now was definitely from Vivi".

"It's the ceremony at Alubarna" Sanji stated with a sigh, "seems like she decided not to come".

"It just sounds like Vivi that's all" Luffy said stubbornly refusing to accept the truth.

"Lets go, it's almost 12 already" Zoro told Luffy.

"She will come, I know it" Luffy yelled in frustration, "she's definitely over there, lets dock and look for her".

"Bad news" Usopp yelled, "the Marines have caught up to us".

"How many are there" Zoro asked.

"Too many, let's sail now" Usopp replied, "full speed ahead".

"Forget it Luffy" Sanji told Luffy, "she is different from the Vivi that was with us".

"Everyone" the crew heard a voice yell.

"Vivi" Luffy shouted in joy.

"Karoo" Chopper shouted.

"Look, she came" Luffy shouted.

"Lets turn back" Usopp yelled.

"Vivi" Sanji screamed lovestruck.

"The Marines are coming" Nami yelled with a smile on her face.

"I'm here to say goodbye" Vivi yelled.

"What did she say" Luffy questioned as he saw Karoo pass a speaker to Vivi.

"I can't go with you, thank you for what you've done for" Vivi's voice came over the speaker again, "even though I still want to go with you, but right now I really love this country, so I can't come along, even though I want to stay here, but if there is one day where we meet each other again, will you take me as a friend".

Luffy opened his mouth and closed it as he heard the Marines yelled out at the Princess, questioning her relationship with the Straw Hats. The Straw Hat boy look at his crew and nodded as they turned their back to the Princess as tears flowed from her eyes. The crew unbandaged their left arms and threw them into the air revealing the x on each of their arms, the mark of friendship that each would hold forever.

"Lets sail" Luffy yelled as the Going Merry picked up speed.

 _ **Later**_

"Those Marines, they're not chasing us anymore" Luffy stated, "it seems we've lost them.

"What's wrong with you guys" Zoro asked as he stared at the rest of the crew.

"We're lonely" the crew said as one with tears flowing from their eyes.

"Don't cry anymore, jeez, still not accepting her leaving" Zoro muttered, "I knew that I should have dragged her onboard".

"Whoa, you're a barbarian" Chopper stated in disbelief as the rest of the cry insulted the swordsman.

"I understand, just cry for all I care" Zoro replied as he brushed them off.

"At last, we're out to sea" a mysterious voice said as the crew stared at the woman and screamed, "good work".

"You're here for revenge" Zoro stated as he jumped back and drew Sandai Kitetsu, "come on".

"Why are you here" Nami screamed in terror.

"Ah, pretty lady" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"Enemy on board" Usopp shouted in a fearful tone, "enemy on board".

"Ahh" Chopper screamed as he failed at hiding behind the mast, "who is she".

"What, it's you" Luffy said as he cocked his head to the side, "you're not dead".

"Don't point such dangerous things at me" Miss All Sunday stated as arms formed on Zoro and Nami and knocked their weapons from their arms, "didn't I tell you that before".

"How long have you been on board" Nami asked as she screamed at the woman.

"I was here the whole time in the cabin, reading a book and taking a bath" Miss All Sunday replied as she began to setup a chair, "these clothes are yours right, lend them to me".

"What are you doing Baroque Works" Nami screamed.

"Monkey D. Luffy" the woman said as she stared at Luffy.

"EH" the boy replied with his head still cocked sideways.

"You didn't forget what you said, did you" Miss All Sunday asked.

"Ahh, Luffy what did you say to this beautiful woman" Sanji yelled as he shook Luffy.

"Please leave the ship" Usopp yelled through a megaphone he somehow acquired.

"I didn't say anything to you" Luffy replied.

"No, I remember clearly, you better take responsibility" the woman stated as she sat down.

"You're really weird" Luffy told the woman, "what do you want".

"Let me join your crew" Miss All Sunday replied with a smile as the crew screamed in shock, it's you who made me go on when I wanted to die, that's all your fault and I have nowhere else to go, so let me stay on the ship".

"Oh, if it's like that then there's nothing I can do" Luffy replied, "it's okay".

"Luffy" the rest of the crew creamed in shock.

"Don't worry" Luffy told the crew, "she isn't as bad as you all think".

It didn't take long after that for Miss All Sunday, now revealed as Nico Robin to win the trust of most of the crew. Sanji was already making her food, she had given Nami a jewel and was currently using her Devil Fruit ability to keep Usopp and Chopper entertained as Luffy sat on the figurehead of the Going Merry. He held his hand out and focused his powers once more, it took awhile but the black returned from before. With a smile Luffy bought his hand up and felt the power run down his arm.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Move List:**_

 _ **Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki**_

 _ **Treinta Fleur – Thirty Flower**_

 _ **Akahebi Boshi – Red Snake Star**_

 _ **Busoshoku Haki - Armament Haki**_

 _ **Soru – Shave**_

 _ **Geppo – Moonwalk**_

 _ **Sables: Pesado – Sandstorm: Heavy**_

 _ **Desert la Spada – Desert Slasher**_

 _ **Kussaku kurimuzonburēdo - Drilling Crimson Blade**_


	24. To The Sky

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

 _ **Gorosei**_

"This is an unusual situation" one of the Gorosei stated as he looked down at the paper in his hand, "why would such a powerful figure take notice of a rookie pirate crew".

"Not only that" another of the Gorosei said, "he's gone out of his way to announce this group as his allies".

"And of course Big News Morgan couldn't let such an opportunity slip by him" a man said with annoyance in his voice, "he's been posting about it three times a day".

"Plus this crew has a level of strength they could not reach alone" a fourth man said, "there are reports of the Captain using at least one form of Haki as well as some of the Rokushiki".

"We need to let the world know about the threat that this small crew already poses" the last man in the room stated, "but we have to do it in a way that doesn't track back to us, we have to make sure that Whitebeard doesn't think we ordered it to happen".

"What path are they on" the first man asked.

"From what we can gather they will be going through Skypiea if they try that, then go to Long Ring Long Land and then go to Water 7".

"Hmm, Cipher Pol 9 are still in Water 7" one of the men stated, "let then know to keep an eye out for the Straw Hats".

"Aokji's around Long Ring Long Land" another of the old men said.

"That's too noticeable" a man stated, "CP9 will know how to do it silently".

"Then we agree on that" the man replied, "but before that we should release bounty posters".

"What do you suggest" one of the men asked with a raised eyebrow".

"We should give out three of them" the man replied, "the first one would be for Straw Hat Luffy, the second one for Pirate Hunter Zoro, and the last one for…".

 _ **With the Straw Hats**_

"Is it raining" Usopp asked the crew as he held his hand out.

"It's not rain" Sanji replied on confusion, "something is falling from the sky".

"Huh" Usopp replied as he looked up and his face went pale, "Ahhhhh".

"A huge Galleon" Nami screamed in fear as the other members looked on in shock.

The large ship slashed down near the Going Merry and sent waves at the smaller ship that knocked the crew members off their feet and into a panic. The Straw Hats were forced to grab different pieces of the ship to regain their balance and be able to stand up. The waves continued to push the Merry as more pieces from the fallen ship fell down from the sky. As the pieces fell down around the Merry one piece fell from the sky and straight onto Usopp.

"Ahhhhh" Usopp screamed in fear as he looked at what fell on him, "a skeleton".

"Why'd a ship fall from the sky" Luffy asked in confusion once the broken ship stopped falling.

"Too weird" Sanji remarked as he looked at the sky.

"There's nothing up there" Zoro stated as he looked up.

"What" Nami screamed in shock.

"What's wrong Nami-swan" Sanji cooed as he looked at the Navigator.

"What do we do now" Nami questioned as she continued to look at the Log Pose on her arm, "the Log Pose is broken, it's pointing up and not moving around".

"That's not right, there's another magnetic field that's changing the direction of the pose" Robin told Nami as she looked up, "if it's pointing up that means it must have locked onto a Sky Island".

"Sky Island" Nami questioned in confusion, "what is that".

"There's nothing up there that looks like an island" Usopp screamed in fear.

"It's more like a floating sea" Robin explained.

"That's more confusing" Sanji stated.

"Let's go to the floating island" Luffy yelled out with a smile on his face.

"It's impossible for the ship to go up" Sanji stated as he looked at Robin, "do you know how to get there".

"To tell you the truth I've never seen a sky island" Robin admitted, "so I have no idea how to get to one".

"That's because it's impossible" Nami shouted in annoyance, "the log pose is just broken".

"No Miss Navigator, what you shouldn't be worried about is that the Log Pose is broken" Robin stated, "but how to get there".

"What the hell are they doing" Zoro asked Chopper as he looked at the now sinking ship and noticed Luffy and Usopp.

"No matter how many times this ship is in a strange situation, whatever danger we find along the way, the one thing we can always count on is the Log Pose" Robin told them all, "in this sea we can only blame our narrow-minded way of thinking, because no matter where the Log Pose is pointing, there will be an island there".

"Then how do we find a way up there" Sanji asked as he looked up at the sky.

"We look for some clues Mr Cook" Robin replied as she looked around the deck and found the Skelton that fell from the sky, "that will do".

The crew watched in shock as Robin picked up the pieces of the skull that was on the deck of the Going Merry. The woman began to put the skull back together piece by piece as Zoro and Sanji looked over her shoulder and watched her closely. It didn't take long for Robin to put the skull back together and look ever all the damage down to the skull.

"This hole here is not natural" Robin stated as Sanji raised his eyebrow.

"Is that how he died" Sanji asked as he knelt down next to Robin.

"No, this is caused by a surgery known as Trepanation" Robin explained, "isn't that right Doctor".

"Yes, but that method is around 200 years old and was used to cure certain diseases" Chopper explained as he hid behind the mast with Nami.

"So 200 years ago" Robin mused as she pulled out a book and started to scan it, "found it, the ship was the Saint Briss from the Briss Kingdom in the South Blue, it set sail 208 years ago".

"That's the same ship that fell from the sky" Sanji remarked as he looked at the picture in the book.

"Yep, it has the same sail" Robin replied with a small smile, "this ship must have been up there for 200 years".

"You can gather that much information from a skull" a shocked Nami stated.

"He may not be able to speak, but he can tell his tale" Robin replied, "if that ship was used for exploring, there must be a router on the ship, but it is sinking quickly".

"Hang on Luffy" the crew heard Usopp yell as he held his captain above water.

"What are you guys doing" Nami yelled as Zoro jumped into the water as retrieved the pair.

"Look what I found" Luffy told the crew once he was back on board.

"A map of Sky Island" the crew yelled in shock as they looked at the old piece of paper that Luffy was holding up.

"Skypiea" Nami muttered as she took the map from Luffy, "does this mean that there is really an island up there".

"Then lets go there" Luffy stated as Nami stared at him.

"We can't just go there, this map could be fake" Nami replied, "what we really need is information like Robin suggested".

"How" Usopp asked.

"We'll just have to salvage the ship" Nami replied with a smile.

It didn't take long for the three people to be chosen to salvage the ship, the first two would be fine if the makeshift scuba diving suits. Zoro and Sanji simply had a single barrel covering their upper bodies and head with tube connect to it, while Luffy had his whole body covered in two barrels with tubes connected to them. The idea was that the tubes would provide the three pirates the oxygen they need while they salvage the fallen ship.

The trio was lowered into the water by a contraption that Usopp had created to help them find their way back to the ship. As they sunk through the water they could see the large fish and sea monsters that swam beneath them. As they sank deeper into the ocean they were left in the dark about what was happening on the Going Merry, soon after they were lowered into the water the crew members heard singing coming from near them.

As the Straw Hats on the deck of the Going Merry were looking around they noticed a large ship with a monkey figurehead coming towards us. They noticed the noise coming from the ship and the monkey like man leading the loud crew, their faces paled as they heard the word salvage and realised what the other ship was doing here.

"What are you doing in my territory" the monkey like man roared.

"Territory" Nami questioned in confusion.

"That's right, even sunken ship around here is mine" the man replied, "you didn't mess with my stuff right".

"Sorry, can I ask you a question" Nami asked as the money like man looked at her.

"You have something to ask" the monkey man yelled in surprised, "go ahead".

"How are you going to salvage the ship" Nami questioned.

"Just watch" the man replied, "I've already sent a few men down".

"Boss, we have trouble" a crew man yelled.

"What" the boss shouted as he turned around and noticed three injured men on deck, "what happened".

"It seems somebody punched him" a crew member yelled as the Straw Hats paled.

"Hey, you" the monkey yelled as he looked at the Straw Hats, "be careful, it looks like there is somebody strong around here".

" _What an idiot" Nami thought._

"Let's secure the hook and get ready" the monkey man yelled.

 _ **With Luffy, Sanji and Zoro**_

The three remaining Straw Hats were looking through the sunken ship, all they could find were broken swords, empty treasure chests and a strange wooden boat-like item. As they were walking through the ship they were startled by large metal blades piercing through the wood and locking into place.

It wasn't long before bubbles of air seemed to be coming from the large blades and the ship started to be lifted from the sea floor. As the air was filling the room that the trio were standing in they noticed men with weapons close to them. They quickly jumped into action and started to beat down to men as they started to shout under water. It didn't take long foor the strange men to be knocked out and left lying on the floor.

"We can take these off" Sanji stated as he noticed that the air filled the room.

"That's good" Zoro replied as he took his barrel off.

"There wasn't much down here" Luffy stated in disappointment as he took off both his barrels, "who do you think those men belong to".

"I guess we'll find out when we get back up there" Zoro replied.

"Hopefully nothings happened to Nami-Swan and Robin-Swan" Sanji cooed with hearts on his eyes.

"Who dares to cause trouble in my part of the sea" the trio heard someone roar as the wall next to them came crashing down.

"Eh, a monkey" Luffy said in confusion as he looked at the strange man.

"Do I really look like a monkey" the man asked with a blush.

"Yep" Luffy replied with a smile.

"Who are you" Sanji questioned as he looked at the monkey man.

"I'm Masira" the man replied.

Masira is a human with ape-like features, he wears an orange-yellow jumpsuit, and also has headphones and goggles.

"He really does look like a monkey" Luffy repeated as he looked at the man.

"Stop that" Masira shouted with a blush, "you're making me blush".

 _ **On the Going Merry**_

"What the hell is that" Usopp yelled out in fear.

"It's huge" Nami shouted as a large shadow was seen from the sea.

"It's going to eat them" Chopper screamed as he ran around the deck, "what do we do".

"It seems it's too late" Robin stated as she watched the roped connected t the ship tighten, it seems they have already been eaten and if we do nothing about these ropes we will be pulled under with the ship".

"Do something Robin" Usopp screamed, "you're supposed to be strong".

"I can't, it's too big" Robin replied simply.

"Cut the air pipes and rope" Nami screamed as the sky stared to darken.

"You're the devil" Usopp yelled as he noticed the dark sky, "what happened".

"We got to get out of her" the crew heard as Luffy, Zoro and Sanji landed on the deck with giant bags.

"You cannot leave" Masira yelled as he landed on the deck of the Going Merry, "you think you can come into my territory and steal my treasure".

"You got treasure" Nami asked Luffy with Beli signs in her eyes.

"Yep, lots of it" Luffy replied with a large smile.

"Captain, we have danger" a man from Masira's ship yelled out as he pointed off into the distance.

"What the hell" Usopp screamed in fear as everyone noticed three giant like shadows.

"Let's go" Luffy yelled out as the crew started to sail away from the large shadows.

It didn't take long for the crew to escape from the darkness and not have to see the large figures standing over them. As they went through what had happened leading up to the sky darkening they noticed that they still had Masira on board.

"Get out of her" Luffy, Zoro and Sanji screamed as they kicked the man away.

After they had kicked Masira off the ship they presented their treasure to the crew in hopes of finding some information on how to get to the sky island. They were disappointed when Nami began to rant at them about everything they bought back being dirty, rusted or broken. The only thing that they could find out from the ship is that the passengers were killed by someone, numerous skeletons had spears stuck in their skulls.

"We found nothing" Nami complained as she walked up the stair, "that was a waste".

"Then take this, Ms. Navigator" Robin stated as she held out her hand to reveal an Eternal Log Pose.

"What, this is an Eternal Log Pose for Jaya" Nami said in shock as she looked at Robin, "how did you get this".

"I stole it from that monkey's ship" Robin replied with a small smile

"So we're going to Jaya" Luffy stated as he looked over Nami's shoulder, "full speed to Jaya".

"Wait a second" Usopp yelled, "won't Jaya override the Log Pose".

"Stop" Luffy yelled, "is there anything we can do, Nami".

"We'll just have to leave Jaya before the Pose is set" Robin told them as Nami dropped to thee floor, "so we should gather all the information we can as quickly as possible".

"Onwards to Jaya" Luffy yelled with a smile on his face.

 _ **Later**_

"Still can't see it" Luffy asked Usopp as he laid down on the Going Merry's figurehead.

"I haven't seen it yet" Usopp replied as he continued too look through the binoculars.

"We should be close" Zoro stated, "that monkey did say that this was his territory".

"And the weather has been steady for a while" Nami stated, "so we are probably in Jaya's weather area".

"So Jaya's a spring country" Luffy thought aloud.

"It's so warm, it feels good" Chopper stated, "spring is such a good season, even those seagulls seem to be feeling good".

"Hmm" Luffy muttered as he looked up and noticed the seagulls falling onto the deck.

"Ah, they were shot" Chopper screamed as he looked at the dead seagulls.

"Shot" Usopp questioned in confusion, "I didn't hear any gunshots".

"That's because it came from the island" Luffy stated as he looked forwards, "that was someone's sniper".

"What" Usopp shouted in shock, "how can someone make a shot like that".

 _ **Jaya**_

"Looks like Roshio has taken another easy win" a pirate in the bar laughed.

"You got lucky the way I see it" Roshio laughed at the man across the table, "sorry pal, but with this you'll have nothing left, unless you're going to bet your underpants as well".

Roshio is a tall and muscular man with long white dreadlocks and a wide face. His left arm has an intricately tattooed with skulls and a red pattern. He wears an indigo a-shirt with black pants and a headband with his jolly roger (a hung man on a red background) on it in a repeating pattern.

"All this money is mine now" Roshio mocked as he placed his hand over the stack of beli, "this is just small change, but that doesn't matter, you can come back next time and I'll play you again".

Roshio smirked at the man he was mocked as he tightened his hand and began to lift the money of the table, as he lifted his hand he saw a quick movement from the man across the table and felt a knife pierce his hand. The man sitting across from him began to laugh as Roshio screamed in pain as his hand was pinned to the table.

"You cheated just then, didn't you" the man accused.

"What did you say" Roshio screamed through the pain, "don't try to cause trouble because you lost, when do you think I did that".

"You did, you cheated" the man accused again with a dark look on his face.

"Hey who does that kid think he's messing with" a man in the bar yelled, "that game looked perfectly legit".

"Never mind that" another man said to the first, "That's Bellamy the Hyena, although he may be young he already has a bounty of over 50,000,000 beli on his head".

Bellamy is a tall man with tan skin and short, unkempt blond hair. He wears white pants, a green sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy-blue pirate captain's coat over it.

"Sarkies" Bellamy barked out at the man sitting at the bar, "Sarkies".

"Huh, what is it" the man asked.

Sarkies has wavy, shoulder-length blue hair and wears a purple-tinted visor over his eyes. He also wears a white-furred coat over his bare chest in addition to golden chains that are either a necklace or a clasp. He has red-and-white striped gloves and pants with the same pattern alongside a gold belt.

"You saw it to right" Bellamy asked, "this guy cheated".

"Cheated" Sarkies questioned, "oh, yeah he cheated".

"You bastards are talking shit" Roshio yelled out, "it seems you don't know who I am".

As Roshio rose to his feet and pulled his hand off the table with the knife still in it ready to fight a shocked look appeared on his face. Bellamy had quickly pulled another blade out of his coat as well as a gun that he had pointed at Roshio's face. A second later a gunshot was heard and unseen to the people in the room Roshio was sent flying out of the bar they were in and bleed to death in the street.

 _ **With the Straw Hats**_

"Looks like there are all kinds of people here" Luffy stated as he got of the deck of the Going Merry with Zoro behind him.

"It seems like quite a fun place" Zoro replied with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it, we can't let this happen" Nami muttered from next to Usopp as the pair of them watched Luffy and Zoro begin to walk off, "it's impossible for those two to not cause any trouble".

"Yeah, this city already has enough trouble makers" Usopp replied as he looked around.

"In that case I can't allow them to enter the city alone" Nami yelled as she jumped off the ship and chased after the pair, "wait, Luffy, Zoro".

"Ah, Nami" Luffy said as the orange haired navigator caught up to them, "I'm surprised you got off the ship".

"I need you to promise me something" Nami stated as she looked at the pair.

"What is it" Zoro asked feeling as if he would regret it.

"That you won't fight with anyone in this city" Nami replied.

"Fine, I promise not to fight anyone in this city" Luffy replied as Zoro nodded next to him, "it's not like I was looking for one".

"You mean it" Nami asked in surprise.

"Yeah" the pair answered as they continued to walk through Mock Town.

As they walked through the town they began to notice a group of strange people, it started with a sickly man who fell off his horse and was handing out apples. They ignored the man as he offered them apples only for his horse to collapse as well, as they walked away from the man they heard an explosion ring out and the shouts of how a man exploded after eating an apple given to him by the sick man. The next man they saw was dressed like a Luchador and was bragging about being the fighting champion of Jaya, Zoro and Luffy resisted showing the strange man up and continued to walk forwards.

The trio soon walked into a hotel only to be greeted by the owner who quickly tried to kick them out while ignoring their questions. As the trio turned around to leave they were met by a man and a woman who mocked them for their clothes and threw money at them while laughing. Nami dragged Luffy and Zoro away before the trio lashed out and they were soon sitting in a bar trying to gather the needed information.

Nami sat at the bar with Luffy and Zoro as a large hairy man sat next to Luffy, the navigator was questioning the bartender about Jaya before she was interrupted by the large man and Luffy. The pair had ordered the exact same thing, a cherry pie and soda. As they finished the pie they both yelled for the bartender.

"This pie is delicious" the large man yelled.

"This pie is disgusting" Luffy yelled at the same time before looking at the big man and drinking his soda at the same time as the large man.

"This soda is delicious" Luffy praised with a smile.

"This is the worst soda I've ever drunk" the man shouted.

Nami had to sweat drop as the pair glared at each other and then began to try and out do each other, Luffy would order 50 pieces of meat, then the other man would order 51 cherry pies. This continued until Luffy stood up and slammed his foot onto the stool as he glared at the large man.

"What's your problem" the pair yelled at the same time, "do you want to fight".

"How did this turn hostile" Zoro questioned in shock.

"Remember what you promised" Nami yelled at her Captain, "and we're not carrying enough money anyway".

"You're a pirate" the man questioned as he continued to glare at Luffy.

"That's right" Luffy yelled back.

"Bounty" the man asked.

"80,000,000" Luffy replied not missing the small smirk that appeared on the man's face.

"80,000,000, you" the man laughed, "you're lying".

"I'm not lying, it's true" Luffy shouted back.

"Don't fight here" the bartender yelled as he handed over a large bag to the big man, "take this and leave, there's fifty cherry pies in there".

"Hmph" the man sighed as he turned around and walked out of the bar.

"Is there a pirate with a Straw Hat in here" Bellamy asked as he kicked open the door to the bar.

"It's Bellamy" a man screamed out in fear.

"Hmph, so you're the supposed 80,000,000 beli boy" Bellamy stated as he looked at Luffy, "Straw Hat Luffy".

"What is it" Luffy asked as he lent back on the bar.

"Looks like you're popular today" Zoro stated with a smirk.

"Give me a glass of your best wine and the kid whatever he wants" Bellamy stated as he walked up to the bar.

"Alright" the bartender replied.

"It's those guys from the hotel" Nami muttered to Zoro as the swordsman nodded at her.

"It's stinky, dirty and nasty in here" Sarkies said in disgust, "this place is packed.

"Let's go" a pirate stated as he noticed Sarkies pull out a large knife, "that's Big Knife Sarkies, worth 48,000,000 beli".

"Here" the bartender stated as he placed a glass of wine in front of Bellamy and a glass of rum in front of Luffy, "sorry to keep you waiting".

"Here lets drink" Bellamy stated with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, thanks" Luffy replied as he lifted the glass to his mouth, "you're a good guy after all".

"Luffy" Zoro shouted as he drew Wado Ichimonji.

Luffy smirk turned into a full smile as he concentrated on his newly gained powers when he felt Bellamy move his hand behind his head. Bellamy went to push Luffy's head into the bar only to let out a shock gasp and have to pull his hand back as it went straight through Luffy's head. As he pulled his hand back he noticed the darkness swirling around Luffy reforming the boy's head.

"You're lucky I promised that I wouldn't fight" Luffy told Bellamy as he drunk his rum.

"Damn it" Nami yelled as she turned around and looked at the bartender, "excuse me, do you know anything about a Sky Island, we want to go their".

The whole bar froze at the Navigators word as they looked at each other bursting out into laughter. They began to mock the trio as they stood in front of the bar and Bellamy looked at them in disappointment.

"I can't take it anymore, what kind of backwater country are you from, I can't believe you actually believe in the myth of the sky island, what age are you people from, the mysterious currents of the Grand Line are being solved one-by-one, the knock up stream is just one of them" Bellamy mocked the trio, "hehehe, and let me guess, you haven't even heard of it, the victims of the stream are knocked up into the sky and then sent crashing down, long ago sailors believed these ships were falling from sky islands, that's impossible, all phenomenon's have an explanation, all dreams can be explained".

Nami's mouth opened in shock as she looked at the man mocking them, she looked to Zoro and Luffy and noticed the pair's hands had gone white from gripping their blades so hard. She was happy the duo lived up to their words about not fighting but felt that they could break their word now and put the man in front of them down.

"I can't believe this, I was going to test you and see if you would join my crew of the new era, I was right in believing that poster was fake, you're nothing but a dreamer" Bellamy mocked, "listen up, the pirate's dream era is over, the lost city of gold, the emerald city, the great treasure of One Piece, the one's who chase their dream treasures cannot notice what's right in front of them, in this era the ones who don't have strength are the ones who die by their imagination, in the end this is how the world will judge all the idiots who died for their dreams".

Luffy smirked as the man charged him once again and swung a broken bottle at him, he let the bottle go straight through his body as Zoro began to unsheathe his swords. Luffy shook his head at the swordsman who understood what his Captain wanted as Nami screamed at them to fight. Luffy allowed Bellamy to punch him in the face as he stood tall. The people in the bar began to throw bottles at them as Bellamy smirked and laughed. The man began to lay into the pair as Nami screamed at them to break their promise and fight. It wasn't long before the pair of them had blood running from their noses and small cuts on their torso's.

"I knew you weren't worth 80,000,000" Bellamy mocked as he spat wine all over the pair, "I thought you would have at least some backbone you chicken shit".

Bellamy smirked as he lifted his leg and kicked Zoro in the head as someone from his crew slammed Luffy's head into a wall. The bar continued to laugh at the pair as Bellamy and his crew laid into the duo who refused to fight back.

"Hey, woman, how much do I have to pay to get you to come over here" Sarkies asked with a giant smirk.

"I'm sorry, for me to join a group of small fries like you will be a waste of my talents" Nami replied.

"Ah, so you're expensive" Sarkies laughed.

"Get these two out of here" Bellamy told Nami as he spat at them, "and don't come back or I'll finish them off".

Nami grabbed the pair and dragged them out of the bar as she noticed the large man from before sitting outside of the bar.

"Sky island does exist" the man told them as he continued to eat his pie.

"You're the man from before" Nami said in confusion.

"Zehahahaha, the cherry pies here are the best" the man replied, "but why are you still angry, your friends won that battle".

"Zoro, Luffy" Nami muttered as the pair stood up.

"The new age those guys were talking about, it's all bullshit" the man stated, "saying that the days of dreaming is over, Zehahahaha, a man's dream will never die".

Luffy nodded at the strange man as the people walking through the streets stopped to look at them, they were confused as to why the man was yelling such things.

"Let them laugh, anybody who wants to be a first-rate man will encounter a time when there is no reason to fight back" the man yelled out.

"Let's go" Zoro stated as he turned around.

"Luffy" Nami muttered ibn worry as she looked at her Captain.

"Oh, it looks like I'm in your way, are you in a hurry' the man asked as he stood up, "it would be great if you could get there, to Sky Island".

"Hey, he probably knows something about sky island" Nami stated as Zoro and Luffy began to walk away.

"Dunno" Luffy replied, "but it's not he".

"Not he" Nami said in confusion, "then what".

"It's they" Zoro stated.

"He has companions" Nami asked as she walked behind the pair.

 _ **Going Merry**_

"Those wounds" Usopp yelled in shock and fear, "who could give you two that kind of damage".

"Nami-Swan are you alright" Sanji shouted out in worry for the navigator.

"Doctor" Chopper screamed, "we need a doctor".

"You are a doctor" Usopp deadpanned as Chopper calmed down.

"Don't worry about it" Luffy told them as he jumped onto the deck, "it was just pirates".

"I still think you should have fought back" Nami grumbled in annoyance.

"You were the one who told us not to get into fights" Zoro replied as Nami rounded on him.

"That was in the past" Nami yelled as she rounded on Zoro, "if you bring that up again I'll kill you".

"Did you find anything out about Sky Island" Chopper questioned innocently as Nami began to glare at him.

"Sky Island, I don't even care anymore, when I mentioned it at the bar everybody just laughed" Nami growled out, "is everything I say funny, is it because I say it".

"Defence Point" Chopper muttered.

"Desperation Attack: Ketchup Star" Usopp muttered as he laid down and pretended to be dead.

"Ah, it sounds like there's quite a big fight going on" Robin stated as she walked onto the Going Merry.

"Ah, Robin-Swan, do you want your bath or food first" Sanji yelled out with hearts in his eyes.

"You" Nami roared as she rounded on the other woman, "this is all your fault for mentioning sky island".

"Here" Robin said as she handed Luffy a map.

"What's this" the pirate asked.

"A map of the island" Robin replied, "the X mark is on the other side of the island and supposably houses someone we should meet".

 _ **A Little While Later**_

"There's a lot of weird people around here" Luffy said as he stood next to Sanji at the front of the ship.

"Do you think there will be trouble" Usopp yelled from behind the mast.

"Hey, you there" a monkey like man shouted from the ship in front of them, "stop chatting like we aren't here".

"Huh" Luffy said as he noticed the monkey figurehead, "that's so cool".

"Jeez, and I thought you were someone dangerous" the monkey man stated, "it was leaving me on edge".

"Huh, why does your face look like a monkey" Luffy asked, "what species are you".

"I'm a human you punk" the man shouted back, "it seems like you guys are pirates, did you know that Crocodile recently lost his seat in the Shichibukai and if they're going off real strength I'll take that seat".

"So, you want to be a Shichibukai" Luffy asked as he stared at the strange man.

"You're probably wondering what's special about me" the man questioned, "well I'll let you know, ever since my birth I haven't cut my hair".

"You're an idiot" Luffy replied.

"Ah you surprised me" the man stated in shock, "that response made me edgy, remember this phase, passing through the tunnel called my fury will result in a bath of blood".

"Het out of our way" Luffy yelled in frustration.

"You stupid idiot, this sea is apart of my territory and if you want to pass you'll have to pay the toll" the man shouted in anger.

"This guy sounds like Marisa" Usopp stated as the monkey man turned his attention to the sniper.

"You know him" the monkey yelled out.

"Yeah, we meet him on the way here" Usopp replied.

"What happened to him" the man asked.

"We kicked him away" Luffy replied as he began to glare at the other Captain.

"You what" the man yelled, "I'll avenge him".

"Stop" Luffy whispered as he released a burst of Haoshoku Haki and the man fell to the ground, "we're going".

"Captain Shoujou" the monkeys men yelled out in worry as the Straw Hats began to sail away, "what happened".

"I don't know" the monkey man muttered.

Shoujou is a large man who looks like an orangutan with long green hair. He wears a black button up shirt that is too small for his body showing off his hairy torso, a green captain's coat with his arms in the sleeves, and a green captain's hat with his personal jolly roger on the front. He also wears a belt that has the kanji for forest engraved upon it. Due to not having cut his hair in twenty-five years, his hair is so long that its entire length is almost as long as Shoujou's entire body height.

 _ **Later**_

"This is the place on the map" Nami informed them, "what's this guy's name".

"Montblanc Cricket" Robin replied as she looked at the sight before her.

"The man who got exiled due to his dreams" Nami muttered.

"That's so cool" Luffy yelled as they looked the castle in front of them.

"You idiots" Zoro muttered.

"The man who lies" Sanji stated, "take a closer look at it".

"What do you mean" Chopper asked as his innocence shined through.

"It's a board" Luffy stated as he got a closer look at it.

"He only has a small house" Chopper said in surprise as he looked at the small building, "he was hiding this behind the cardboard.

"What dreams got him exiled" Nami questioned Robin as they all got off the ship.

"I don't know all the details, but he talked about a large amount of gold hidden here on Jaya" Robin told them all as Nami's eyes turned into Beli signs.

Luffy ignored the orange haired navigator as she ordered the doctor and sniper of the crew to dig up the ground beneath them. He knocked on the door of the house and opened it as he walked inside and looked around with Sanji following close behind him. With a quick scan of the house they nodded at each other and walked back outside as Nami found a picture book.

"King of the Liars Noland" Nami read off the cover.

"That brings back memories" Sanji admitted as he lit up another cigarette.

"You know of this book" Nami asked as Sanji nodded, "but it's from the North Blue".

"That's where I was born" Sanji replied with a dark look in his eyes, "I thought I told you guys".

"This is the first time I'm hearing about it" Usopp told him.

"This book is really popular with kids in the North Blue, but it was supposably a true story" Sanji told them all.

The crew stopped and listened as Nami began to read from the book, it took place long ago in the North Blue and was about the explorer Montblanc Noland, a man with such tales that the people didn't know if they were real or lies. After one of his adventures the man reported back to the king that he had found an island of gold, and the king wanting to see the island himself commanded 2000 men to join them. The king and his men sailed dangerous seas and battled giant monsters to find the island of gold. When they finally found the island, they had lost many of their men and only saw a jungle on the island. Noland was blamed for the death of the king's men and was sentenced to death, his last words were, I know the island must have sunk into the sea. After that day no one believed the tales that Noland once told and after his last words his head was removed from his body.

As Luffy listened to the story his Kenbunshoku Haki flared to life and let him know about the man emerging from the water near them. He watched as the man jumped out of the water and began to glare at them.

"What the hell are you doing here" the man yelled as he took a fighting stance, "you punks have a lot of guts to enter a man's house without his permission, this is my territory after all and I know you're after the gold".

The man that emerged from the water is a muscular, middle aged man with blond hair. He has a large chestnut on his head which he inherited from his ancestor, Noland. He wears dark-purple tracksuit-pants with a white stripe running along each leg, and a rope around his waist. He does not generally wear a shirt, nor shoes, due to his continuous diving explorations. On his left arm, Cricket has a tattoo of a chestnut with the word "Maroon" written across it.

The man rushed at Sanji in speed that surprised the young cook, Cricket attempted to kick Sanji in the head only for the cook to dodge. Not wanting to fight back Sanji continued to dodge and counter the kicks and punches that the man attempted to hit him with, Sanji's eyes widened as he noticed the pointed at him and was to bend backwards to dodge the bullet the man fired at him. As Zoro noticed the man getting ready to fire another bullet her unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and began to rush at the man before his eyes widened and he watched the man collapse to the ground.

"Doctor" Chopper yelled in shock, "we need a doctor".

"That would be you, Mr. Doctor" Robin yelled as Chopper rushed over to the man and began to check him over.

It wasn't long before Chopper realised that the man had Dysbarism and ordered the other members of the crew to take him inside. It didn't take long for Chopper to begin his treatment of the man as he informed the rest of the crew of how the disease is contracted. As he helped heal the man shouted was heard outside and it wasn't long before the two monkey men from before burst into the house worrying about their boss.

The two men's face turned pale as they noticed the people in the house, fearing their boss's life they got ready to fight before Luffy informed them that they were helping. The two monkey men broke out crying at those words as they thanked the Straw Hats. It wasn't long after that that Cricket woke up and Chopper allowed them to visit the man.

"Diamond head" Luffy stated as he looked at the man, "there's something I want to ask you".

"What do you want to ask me" Cricket replied as he lit up a cigarette.

"We want to get to Sky Island" Luffy told them, "do you know how".

"Gyahahaha, you guys actually believe that's real" Cricket laughed as Usopp held Nami back.

"We want to find out, why do you think it doesn't exist" Luffy replied.

"I don't know if it does, but I know a man who said it did" Cricket told them, "he was known as a great lair though, someone who was always laughed at".

"Don't look at me" Usopp yelled as all the Straw Hats looked at him.

"My ancestor, Montblanc Noland" Cricket stated.

"Your ancestor" Nami yelled in surprise.

With that Cricket began to tell the crew about his life, and the life of his family. Noland was Cricket's Great Great Great Grandfather, he told them about the whole family was exiled and even to this day shamed by the actions of his ancestor. He surprised the crew by telling them that no one blamed Noland as he was a very honest man that wouldn't lie, he told them about how the man died with tear flowing from his eyes and not a smile.

As soon as soon as Usopp asked the man if he was attempting to follow in Noland's footsteps Cricket drew his pistol and pointed it at the sniper. He told them that his ancestor had nothing to do with him and how he was mocked for having that surname for his entire childhood. He told them that many of his family had ended up at Jaya in an attempt to find the City of Gold but had failed, but for him, he became ashamed and runaway from his family and became a pirate. He told them about how ten years ago after a series of events he arrived in Jaya and decided to finish it, he decided that there was no way to escape his destiny and decided to stay on Jaya as his crew left him. After they left he spend every day searching the waters around Jaya for evidence of the City of Gold.

After he finished his story he handed them Noland's log and left the house as the Straw Hats listen to Nami read the log. It seemed there was plenty of evidence that fell from the sky that proved the existence of a Sky Island, including a thing called a waver. As the crew discussed how to get to Sky Island Cricket was talking with the Masira and Shoujou on how they would help them get to the Sky Island, so the crew doesn't kill themselves.

Cricket called out Luffy to talk to about how to get to the sky island as Nami and Usopp began to follow him outside, Cricket began to tell them about the strange phenomenon around Jaya, how during the day, night would sometimes come with giants. Cricket told them that that strange darkness was caused by a very dense cloud, a cloud that doesn't descent or rain, but when it appears it blocks out the sun. That is where he believed the Sky Island would be and there was only one way to get up there. A stream called the Knock-up stream would blow them up to the cloud, but they had to time it perfectly, they would have to find a knock-up stream that was directly under the cloud for them to get to sky island.

"We'll do it" Luffy stated as Nami and Usopp went white.

"But your ship won't be able to handle the stream" Cricket informed them, "so allow me, Shoujou and Masira to fix you ship".

"Thanks for the help" Luffy told him as the man began to walk away from them.

 _ **That Night**_

The Straw Hats had been partying with the trio before Cricket began to show him some of the gold he had found in the water nearby. That was before he swore and rushed them out of the house and into the forest to the south to find a South Bird that would lead them to the Knock Up Stream. As the Straw Hats rushed from the house none of them noticed the sails of a pirate ship on the horizon.

The Straw Hats entered the dark forest and tried to make sense of the clues that the old man had told them, they would find the South Bird by listening for a strange chirping. They knew what the bird looked like due to the gold statue that Cricket had shown them at the house, it didn't take long for them to hear the strange noise as they looked around the forest and tried to locate its source.

The crew broke up in small teams to scour the forest only to be meet with unexpected resistance in the form of the animals from the forest. The first team that consisted of Sanji, Nami and Usopp were swarmed by all kinds of bugs, the panicked Sanji and Nami was quite funny to the normally cowardly Usopp who simply picked up one of the spiders and let it roam over his body.

The second team of Zoro and Robin quickly worked their way through the forest due to Zoro cutting through any animals that got in their way. The partnership was filled with unease due to the distrust that Zoro held for Robin and his annoyance of her continuously correcting their place.

The third team of Luffy and Chopper were just having fun while walking through the forest, Chopper was enjoying talking to the animals and Luffy was enjoying looking at the different kinds of bugs that called the forest their home. Any time an animal stepped out of line and tried to attack them Luffy would simply use a burst of his Haki to scare them away as they continued to hear the strange noise they were trying to find.

It didn't take long for the crew to end up back at the start of the jungle as they were either forced away by the animals or followed the strange noise. They huddled together as they began to be surrounded by animals, Luffy continuous bursts of Haki scared them off but new animals always appeared in their place, that was until they heard a mocking cry. Robin smirked at the bird and crossed her arms as the South Bird continued to mock them about never being able to catch him, the mocking cries were cut off as arms appeared out of the tree branch it was on and wrapped around it. The bird was tossed down to one of the nets the Straw Hats were holding, and the crew left the forest with a smirk or smile on their faces.

They were greeted with a gruesome sight as they arrived back at the house to see the Going Merry broken in half and the three men that were helping them bleeding on the ground. As they rushed to their aid to fins out what was happening and help heal their injuries, Nami noticed that the gold was gone a Zoro noticed a painted smile with a cross through it that they had seen before.

"It's Bellamy's symbol" Nami screamed in shock as she noticed the same mark.

"Do you want my help" Zoro asked his Captain.

"I can do it alone" Luffy replied.

"No way Luffy, quit kidding around we have 3 hours until dawn" Nami yelled out at him.

"Can I run along the beach and reach the town" Luffy asked Robin.

"Yes, you can" the woman replied.

"Hey kid, where are you going" Cricket yelled out, "don't mind my business, you already know-".

"If you want to stop him you'll have to use this" Zoro told the man as he held out Wado Ichimonji.

"I'll be back before dawn" Luffy told the crew as he took off running for Mock Town.

 _ **Mock Town**_

A pirate stood on the pier pissing off it into the sea as he laughed at what had happened during the day and wonder why there was no god of rum. As he pissed a News Coo dropped a paper off behind him. The man finished his piss and turned around as he opened the paper and noticed it was full of bounties, as his eyes scanned the bounties his eyes went wide in shock as two faces stood out. The man grabbed the posters and the one behind it as he ran through the town and kicked the door open to the bar that he had last seen Bellamy in.

"Big discovery" the man yelled out.

"What's up this late at night" one of the pirates in the bar asked.

"The person who was here during the day" the man started before he noticed Bellamy, "you should run away, you will get killed".

"What are you saying, someone will kill me" Bellamy asked in a mocking tone.

"Look at these" the man yelled as he slammed the three posters down on the table, "Straw Hat Luffy, wanted dead or alive for 180,000,000 beli, Pirate Hunter Zoro, wanted dead or alive for 100,000,000 beli and Black Leg Sanji, wanted dead or alive for 60,000,000 beli".

"These three men are on this island" a man yelled out in fear.

"What do we do" another yelled.

"Look at that one's face" a pirate laughed.

"Bellamy's bounty is only 55,000,000 beli" a pirate screamed.

"Bunch of idiots how can a piece of paper get you so scared" Bellamy asked, "you've seen him in person, you've never heard about pirates like this in the past, making fake bounties to make themselves look strong, an opponent would be to afraid to do anything but if they actually fought they would win".

"Bellamy, where are you" the bar heard a familiar voice roar out from the streets.

"Calling out for me like that" Bellamy laughed as he began to walk out of the bar, "we were just talking about you, do you have something to say to me".

"Give the Diamondhead guy his gold back" Luffy demand as he jumped down to the streets and stood across from the man.

"Gold" Bellamy asked with a smirk, "ah, that Cricket guys treasure".

Luffy watched as Bellamy's legs turned into springs and the man launched at him, with a call of Spring Snipe the man launched himself at Luffy. The Straw Hat wearing boy stepped to the side and let Bellamy rush past him as he watched the man turn himself around and shoot back at him. Every time Bellamy got close to Luffy the boy simply dodged before Bellamy got frustrated and roared out Spring Hopper.

"Your friends, hahaha, the old man and those monkey idiots, they're idiots who believe in a four-hundred-year-old lie made by bluffing idiots, hahaha" the man mocked as he continued to bounce off the buildings, "Golden City, Sky Island, the day for daydreams are over and people like you are the shame of pirates".

"You're probably wondering if I can through a punch" Luffy muttered as his eyes darkened.

"Farewell Straw Hat kiddo" Bellamy mocked as he shot straight at Luffy.

Luffy lifted his right arm as Bellamy closed in on him, the man had a large smirk on his face as he prepared to shoot straight through Luffy's chest only for Luffy to bring his fist down. Luffy's punch connected with Bellamy's face and caused the mans face to cave in and leave a fist mark as the man hit the ground and the pirates let out a shocked gasp.

"Hey, hey, quit kidding around Bellamy" Sarkies yelled out, "are you trying to play with us or something, get up, you're the super rookie Bellamy".

"Give me the gold" Luffy ordered as the men and women around him recoiled in fear.

The people around them began to flee as Bellamy's crew rushed over to the man, Luffy ignored the group and walked into the bar that they were in and found the gold sitting on a table. With a smile the boy put it into a nearby bag and left the bar as Bellamy's crew glared at him.

"Hey, you, where are you going, we won't lose to fantasy chasing idiots" Sarkies yelled out as Luffy walked away from him, "where are you going".

"UP" Luffy said simply as he walked away from the crew, "to the sky".

It wasn't long after Luffy left the town that the man that the Straw Hats meet easier returned to the scene of the fight. The man hearing about the bounty that Luffy and Zoro possessed broke out into laughter as he slammed one of Bellamy's crewmates heat into the ground.

"180,000,000, that'll do, Zehahahaha" the man laughed as he was joined by three other men.

 _ **With the Straw Hats**_

"I'm back" Luffy yelled as he rushed towards his crew, "here's your gold".

As Luffy handed over the gold he noticed the fixed Going Merry with the modifications made to it, his eyes widened as he noticed that the ship now look like a chicken He shrugged his shoulder as he looked at Cricket who was having a smoke and staring at the boy.

"Hurry up and get on the ship, there's no time" the man growled out, "you want to give up your chance at going to Sky Island, fool".

"Thanks for the ship" Luffy told the man as he jumped aboard the Going Merry, "I'll make sure to find a way to let you know if it exists".

"That's true romance" the older man replied with a smirk, "good luck".

 _ **On Buggy's ship in the Grand Line**_

The Buggy pirates were currently throwing a large party as they made plans to take Luffy for his bounty. The group were having so much fun that they didn't even notice a man board the ship and begin to eat their food as they continued planning Luffy's capture.

"Stop being so noisy" Alvida told them all, "we don't even know were Luffy is, so how do you plan to catch him".

"Don't worry so much Alvida" Buggy yelled out, "just have some fun".

"Ah, if you want to meet Luffy let me give you some information" the man that boarded their ship stated.

"Look, this guy will tell…" Buggy started before he looked at the man, "who the hell are you".

"Ah, sorry for disrupting your party" the man said as he bowed his head, "I was attracted by the very strong and sweet scent, my name is Ace".

"No, you're too polite" the pirates yelled out in shock.

"I was asking who the hell you are" Buggy growled as he got in Ace's face, "I don't care what your name is, guy with the overly inflated ego".

"Captain, this guy is Fire Fist" a pirate yelled out in shock, Whitebeard's Second Division Commander".

"Whitebeard" Buggy yelled in shock.

"Oh, you know our old man…" Ace started before he fell asleep.

"He fell asleep" the crew yelled in shock.

"This is our chance, we can kill Ace and reach glory" a member yelled out.

"No" Buggy roared out, "remember this, all of you, do not fight against Whitebeard's men, that man is the only one who tied in a fight against the Pirate King, without a doubt he is currently the strongest man in the world, he is the closest man to the One Piece, and the thing that Whitebeard despises most is his friends getting hurt, that is a death sentence".

"You seem like you know this man well" Alvida stated in surprise.

"Of course, I do, back when I first enter the Grand Line I meet him head one" Buggy told his crew much to their shock.

"Oh, so you know him personally" Ace asked in surprise.

"Ah, he woke up" Buggy screamed in fear.

"Let's get back to this party" Ace said.

"Yeah, it's a rare occasion, lets do it" Buggy yelled.

 _ **Whitebeard's Ship**_

"He actually sent somebody to deliver a message" Whitebeard said in annoyance as he ripped the letter handed to him into pieces, "since when is that kid too good to come in person".

"Wait, please, wait, the boss said that letter is important" the man on the ship yelled out, "He's the Red Hair, are you for real".

"So, I'm Whitebeard" the larger pirate replied.

"Boss said there is important matters in there" the man cried out.

"I can guess what the content is about, Ace and Blackbeard, tell that kid if he wants to talk, come here in person and bring some good rum" Whitebeard stated, 'go back if you understand, I don't talk to snotty nosed brats".

 _ **With the Straw Hats**_

The water beneath them had turned wild as they sailed towards the large dark cloud, it seemed the Knock Up Stream was going to go off early and the crew had to get into place. They sailed through the wild waves before their eyes widened and they noticed a whirlpool nearby, that was where they had to be before the Knock Up Stream went off. As the sky became dark the Going Merry began to be sucked into the whirlpool, as they reached the middle the water lifted up to the normal level and the crew began to prepare to be shot up into the air.

"Zehahahaha, I finally caught you Straw Hat brat" a man laughed as he sailed towards them, "I've come for that 180,000,000 beli head of yours".

"I got a new bounty" Luffy yelled back.

"There's a bounty work 180,000,000 beli on your head, 100,000,000 beli for Pirate Hunter Zoro and 60,000,000 beli for Black Leg Sanji" the man yelled out as Usopp confirmed it with a laugh.

"Sanji's poster" the sniper laughed.

As the strange mana and his small crew sailed towards the Going Merry they noticed the water beneath the Straw Hat's ship bulge before it shot off into the air. Their ship was trying to sail the Knock Up Stream as Nami began to bark out orders on how they were supposed to sail up into the air. It didn't take long for the sails to come down and catch the need wind as they shot through the air and into the cloud.

 _ **On a Winter Island**_

"Hahaha, that old man did not change one bit" Shanks laughed over the Den Den Mushi.

"This is not a joke" a voice yelled from the other side of the snail.

"I had thought it would turn out like this" Shanks admitted.

"Boss give me some time, I have never been made fun of like this" the voice from the other side off the snail said.

"Oi, oi, what do you want to do" Shanks asked, "just forget it and come back".

"But, what about my pride" the man questioned.

"Your life is more important than your pride" Shanks told the man, "it is beyond your ability, you have already worked hard on that task".

"What do we do now boss" Lucky Roo questioned once Shanks hung up.

"Let's go prepare the ship" Shanks told them all.

"To Whitebeard" Lucky Roo asked.

"Yep" Shanks replied.

"If you do that, do you think the World Government will continue its silence" Ben Beckman asked Shanks.

"Now's not the time for that discussion" Shanks stated as he stood up, "the government wont keep it's silence but if they attack neither will I".

 _ **A/N: So I made my first change to the Yami Yami no Mi, as for Blackbeard's fruits I've narrowed it down to a select few. The Gravity Gravity No Mi, the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Cerberus or even an Oni.**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Shichibukai – Seven Warlord of the Sea**_

 _ **Haoshoku Haki – Conqueror's Haki**_

 _ **Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki**_


	25. An Island on the Clouds

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

" _Can't breathe" Luffy thought as the Going Merry shot through the cloud._

Luffy forced his eyes open as he and his crew shot through the cloud, it didn't take them long to fully make it out and shot through the sky. A smile appeared on the straw hat boy's face as he realised what that meant, they had arrived at the sky island. That feeling was quickly replaced by panic as he heard Nami, Usopp and Chopper scream, he quickly canned the area as he looked for any possible enemies before he realised they were screaming because the Going Merry was falling, the screaming ceased once the ship landed back on the cloud and kept afloat.

"Is everyone alright" Zoro asked once he stopped coughing and regained his breathe.

"Hey, look outside the ship you guys" Luffy yelled out with happiness in his voice, "it's so white".

"Clouds, on top of the clouds" Nami yelled out in shock, "how are we sailing on clouds".

"Of course, we can sail on top of it" Luffy told her without thinking, "this is so cool".

"No, that's impossible" Sanji stated.

"Guys, Usopp isn't breathing, someone do something" Chopper yelled out as he ran around the deck in fear, "wait I'm a doctor".

It didn't take long for Usopp to begin breathing again as the rest of the crew looked over the clouds they were sailing on. They still couldn't believe it, they had been shot through the sky and landed on a cloud that they could sail their ship on.

"So, this must be what they call the sea of the sky" Nami told the crew as she looked at the Log Pose, "but the Log Pose is still pointing up".

"Maybe this is only the middle part of the Millennium Cumulonimbus" Robin replied as she took a seat.

"We need to go higher" Chopper asked in surprise, "how".

"I have no idea" Nami sighed.

"For my first big adventure, I, Captain Usopp will swim in the sky" the long nose boy yelled out in pride.

"Sniper-san" Robin cut in, "how far do you plan to swim down".

"To the bottom of course" Usopp replied with a smile.

"The bottom" Nami muttered as she looked at the boy, "are you stupid, the bottom of the cloud will send you back down to the sea".

"What" Usopp yelled in shock and fear as he rolled up into a ball, "I would have died".

"Wow, you nearly died" Zoro told the sniper as he patted him on the back.

"Um, guys" Nami yelled out, "something's moving under us".

Luffy quickly used his Kenbunshoku Haki and searched out around the ship, he felt a large creature moving around under the Going Merry. He realised that it was probably the cloud equivalent to the Sea Kings just before it emerged from the water. As it lifted on of its tentacles Zoro jumped off the ship and drew Wado Ichimonji and easily seemed to cut through the tentacle as it burst like a balloon. The beast retreated to the water as a small fish shot out of its mouth and landed on Usopp.

"Ahhh" Usopp screamed out, "it's on my pants".

Sanji walked over and grabbed weird looking fish from the sniper as the long-nosed boy rolled back up into a ball and started to muttered about how sky island is scary. Sanji handed the fish off to the intrigued Robin as Usopp continued to have his breakdown.

"So, this is a sky fish, it seems like the strange creature described in Noland's diary" Robin stated as she looked the fish over, "I don't think there's a sea floor in the sky ocean and these fish have evolved into various different forms to survive".

"So, some became flat and some became like balloons" Zoro stated as Robin handed the fish to Luffy.

"Yes, all to make themselves lighter because the buoyant force here is much weaker than sea water" Robin replied.

"Their scales look like feathers" Nami noted, "but the carnivorous mouth is weird".

"I sautéed it" the group of three heard as they looked at Sanji handing a plate to Luffy.

"This is delicious" Luffy yelled out after his first bite.

"We weren't done with that yet" Nami shouted at the pair in frustration as she grabbed the plate off Luffy and took a bite, "ah, it tastes really nice, I've never experienced this flavour".

"That's it, we'll find the big guy" Luffy yelled out with a smile, "we'll cook him as well".

"Where's sky island" Chopper thought aloud as he spotted a ship in the binoculars, "oh a ship, hey everybody, there's a ship and a person I think".

As Chopper was watching the strange figure on the ship he noticed the ship explode as the figure shoot through the sky and began to head towards the Going Merry.

"Hey, what is it Chopper" the reindeer heard one of his crewmates ask.

"Wahhh" Chopper screamed out.

"Chopper, is there a ship over there" Nami asked as she looked at the doctor.

"No, um, there was a ship" Chopper replied, "but the ship isn't there anymore".

"What do you mean" Zoro asked.

"There's a bull running on a rectangular cloud, it's charging from over here" Chopper yelled out, "this is bad".

"I don't get it, calm down" Zoro told the doctor.

"What's he trying to say" Sanji asked.

"We've got incoming" Luffy yelled as his Kenbunshoku Haki flared to life.

"What" Sanji questioned before he felt a foot connect with his face.

The masked figure that kicked Sanji in the face bounced off the cook and shot towards Zoro as the moss haired man began to draw his swords. The figure delivered an elbow to the head of Zoro quickly knocking the swordsman to the ground. The man then bounced towards Luffy and attempted to punch the straw hat pirate in the stomach. The man let out a gasp of shock as his fist went straight through the boy's stomach, he jumped back and into the sky as he pulled out a bazooka.

"Eh, what's wrong with you guys" Nami asked as she noticed them struggling to breathe.

"That's enough" a man roared as he flew on a strange bird towards the masked figure.

The Straw Hats watched in shock as an armour-clad man leapt off the strange bird with a spear in his hand. He thrust towards the masked man who pulled the shield off his back, the two strange men collided in the middle of the sky and pushed away from each other, with the armour-clad man landing on the railing of the Going Merry.

"What the, who is it this time" Nami yelled out in shock.

"Oh, I'm the sky knight" the man replied as he looked over his shoulder.

The sky knight is an old man of average height with long white hair, moustache, and beard. Fitting to his title of a knight, he wears a metal armour with a dark red shirt, and brown pants, he also has the knight's visor pulled up. He wears a long dark blue cloak that is yellow on the inside and at the back

The crew watched as the strange masked man seemed to look at the sky knight before grunting and taking off into the sky. The sky knight seemed to sigh in relief as he watched the retreating back of the masked man.

"What's going on, who was that guy" Nami asked quickly before she turned to Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, "also you three were useless, three on one and you still loss".

"Thank you for saving us" Chopper told the sky knight as Nami continued yelling at the three men.

"Don't mention it, it couldn't be helped" the old man replied, "this is a service".

"Tsk, this is so frustrating" Sanji growled out in annoyance as he sat up.

"It's like my body won't move as I command" Luffy muttered as he looked at Zoro forcing himself to his feet.

"That's because the oxygen is scarce here" Robin told the trio.

"Ah, that makes sense, to be saying those words" the sky knight mused aloud, "are you citizens of the blue seas".

"What's that" Nami questioned in confusion.

"All living under the cloud are citizens of the blue seas" the old man told them, "in other words did you come up from the blue seas".

"We are" Luffy replied.

"It can't be helped then, this place is 7000 meters above the blue seas, called the white sea, above this place is the white-white sea at 10,000 meters, average citizens of the blue seas won't be able to handle it" the sky knight informed the crew.

"I'm starting to get used to it" Luffy replied as he jumped up and down.

"Yup, it feels much better now" Zoro stated as he stood up.

"Lies, lies, you're just faking" the sky knight said as he stared at the two, "it can't be possible".

"That guy from before, how can he walk on the sky" Chopper asked the man.

"Wait a minute, you probably have a lot of questions right" the sky knight asked, "first things first I need to talk business with you, I'm a freelance mercenary, this is a very dangerous part of the sea, those who do not know about aero battles will be attacked by guys like before and quickly become food for the fishes, so I'll give you a whistle and each blow will cost you 50 million extol, then I'll come and save you".

"What are you talking about mister" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Quit acting like a fool, the price is already very cheap" the old man barked out, "if I keep lowering it I won't even earn one extol, I won't be able to earn a living".

"That's why we're asking you what an extol is and what is that whistle thing" Sanji replied as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"No way" the sky knight muttered in disbelief, "didn't you guys come here through the top of high waist, you must have been to one or two islands, right".

"I told you, we don't know what you're talking about" Luffy replied in annoyance.

"Wait, there are other ways to get to this sky ocean" Nami yelled out, "also you said one or two islands, but isn't there only one sky island".

"What, you guys actually came up via that monstrous stream" the knight scream out in shock and awe, "I never thought there would still be people this brave".

"So, it wasn't the normal way to get in" Nami cried with her tears flowing.

"We're here anyway" Luffy told her.

"That's not the point, we almost died, if we patiently collected more information, we could have used a safer method" Nami shouted at the straw hat boy.

"You" the old man cut in as he addressed Luffy, "did you lose any crewmates".

"No" Luffy replied.

"Other routes are not like this, if 100 people want to go to the sky island through the other routes, it would be a gamble with no way to predict how many crewmates will live and reach the destination" the sky knight informed them all, "however the knock up-stream is more like everybody gets there or no one does, either 0 or 100, not many dare to make that gamble, especially these days, those who dare, I see them as great sailors who have both courage and real strength".

"Yeah, but that's all because of me" Usopp told the old man after his sudden recovery, "when these guys were crying and giving up, I told them that I would show them my navigation skills".

"One whistle, blow this whistle once and I'll come down from the sky to save you" the sky knight told them as he threw the whistle onto the deck, "using the currency of the sky, each whistle would cost fifty million extol, but your whistle will be free as a gift to you, use the whistle at any time to call me".

"Look at that bird" Chopper stated as he looked at the creature.

The creature is a large pink bird with a red polka dot pattern on his body. He's solid red on the sides of his head, the back of his head, and on his horn-like ears. He has a tab face, with a yellow beak.

"Ah, that's right, I forgot to introduce my partner, this is Pierre" the sky knight told them as the bird began to transform, "even though he's a bird he has the power of the Uma Uma no Mi, which means he can become a winged horse, in other words, a Pegasus".

" _That doesn't look right" the crew though as they looked at the winged horse in front of them._

Now in his hybrid bird-horse form, he transformed into a horse with wings that maintain the pink body with red polka dot design, but with white feathers. His face also elongates to that of a horse's.

"I wish you luck heroes" the man screamed as he took off into the sky.

"In the end he didn't really tell us anything" Robin stated.

"So now we're back at the starting point" Usopp complied.

"Then how do we get higher" Nami asked.

"Let's call the old man back and ask him" Luffy stated as he grabbed the whistle.

"Wait, wait, wait, Luffy this is only for emergencies" Nami yelled out as she grabbed his arm and Usopp grabbed his head.

"If that weird masked figure comes again, what will we do without the whistle" Usopp screamed.

"Anyways, lets just get the ship moving" Zoro stated as he ignored the trio.

"Everybody, look over there" Chopper yelled as he looked through the binoculars.

"What's that" Robin asked the doctor, "looks like a waterfall".

"It is a weird cloud right" Chopper asked as Robin nodded at him.

"Ok, it's decided" Luffy announced, "let's go check it out over there".

 _ **Later**_

It didn't take long for Nami to get used to navigating the strange cloud as they made their way over to what looked like a waterfall cloud. They had come to a short roadblock when they couldn't go into a straight line due to a solid and bouncy cloud. That was soon fixed as Luffy and Chopper climbed to the top of the cloud and directed Nami how to get to where they were going. As they arrived at the bottom of the cloud they noticed some sort of gate called heaven's gate at the bottom of the waterfall.

"It's really there" Chopper said in amazement.

"Plus, look, that waterfall looking cloud is really a waterfall" Usopp yelled out, "it seems to have clouds of different properties falling down".

"Heaven's Gate" Robin muttered as she looked at the sign.

"Bad omen, it's like we're going to die" Usopp started to mutter in shock.

"Yeah, it's totally unexpected, maybe we're dead already" Zoro stated as he sat down.

"Really" Sanji questioned, "if that's so, then this strange world can be explained".

"We're dead alright" Chopper screamed in shock.

"Heaven, so funny" Luffy laughed as he looked at the sign, "we can finally get there through here".

"Look somebody is coming out" Chopper shouted as he noticed an old lady walking out of the door.

"Are you here for sightseeing, or here to fight" the old lady asked as she took photos of them, "actually it doesn't matter why you're here, if you want to go up, each person must pay one billion extol as the entrance fee, that's the law".

"Angel" Luffy yelled out in surprise, "so that's how angels look, she looks like dried sour fruit candy".

"One billion extol, how much is that when converted to beli" Usopp asked with a sweat drop.

"If we, um, don't have any money, um, can we still go up" Nami asked.

"You can still go up" the old lady told them.

"Really" Usopp screamed in shock.

"Also, if you don't want to go up that's okay" the lady stated, "I'm not a guard, nor am I a solider, I just want to know your intentions".

"The we will go, we want to go to sky island" Luffy told her, "even though we don't have money, we'll go granny".

"Really, seven people, right" the old lady asked.

"Yes, but um, how do we get up" Luffy asked before he felt something bump into the bottom of the Going Merry.

"What, something's grabbed us" Usopp shouted in fear.

"That's the white sea's special speedy shrimp" the old lady told them as they took off.

"Ah, it's moving" Nami yelled.

"It's climbing the waterfall" Chopper screamed.

"The waterfalls extending upwards" Luffy shouted in glee.

"Heaven's Gate Watcher Amazon reporting" the old lady said into a speaker, "o'mighty god and his priests, to those wanting to go to the god's country Skypiea, to these seven illegally entering travelling, I have given them sky's judgement".

"How is this happening" Nami screamed out, "the cloud is shaped like a long stripe, like a river".

"It really looks like something not naturally formed" Sanji yelled out.

"This thing was probably made artificially, right" Nami shouted back at the cook.

"There's something written on top" Usopp screamed as he noticed a sigh.

"It's the exit" Luffy yelled with a large smile on his face.

"God Land, Skypiea" Nami shouted over the wind as she read the sign, "that's not an exit, it's an entrance".

Most of the crew screamed in joy with large smiles on their faces as the shrimp beneath them let go of the Going Merry and the ship landed softly on the clouds. They looked around and all stared in wonder as they noticed the large island in front of them.

"That must be it" Usopp yelled out, "that must be Sky Island".

The crew quickly set about rowing the Going Merry to what seemed to be the shores of the island, they came to a stop when they bumped into what must have been a solid cloud. Zoro threw the anchor off the side of the ship as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper jumped down to the shore.

"This is awesome" Luffy shouted with a large smile on his face, "the surface is so soft".

"This scenery is really amazing" Zoro admitted from the ship, "it's like a dream".

"Yup, also seeing their happy faces, hahaha, they really can't help it" Sanji told the swords man as he jumped from the ship with a large smile.

"You're the same as them" Zoro yelled at the cook in annoyance.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, I'm sorry" Nami yelled out to the South Bird that was pecking away at her head before it flew away, "I forgot to let him go".

"There seems to be people living here so it should survive" Zoro told her.

"And the anchor" Nami asked.

"I threw it off the side awhile ago, into that soft cloud" Zoro replied as he pointed at it, "it seems to be the structural basis of the island".

"Hey" Robin called out to the pair, "isn't Skypiea…".

"Yep, it's the same as the name that Luffy found on that map, that 200-year-old Galleon really same here before" Nami replied to the other woman, "I never would have thought that an island in the sky could exist".

Robin smiled at the orange haired navigator as Nami leapt of the ship and joined the crew on the cloud shore in laughter. Robin turned her head to the side and noticed the moss haired swordsman staring at her.

"What about you" she asked as the man grunted.

"Ahh, I'll go to" Zoro replied as he began to stand up.

"I never thought that sailing and landing could be so adventurous" Robin admitted to the swords man as she watched the rest of the crew run around.

"Hm" Zoro grunted as he looked at her out of the side of his eye before he heard the voice of his captain.

"This place is full of the scent of adventure" Luffy roared with a large smile on his face.

"If we're up here the navy won't find us, we can finally relax" Nami said as she ignored her captain and stretched out, "I can't remember the last time I had a beach vacation".

"That's because we always have to stop at man made docks" Luffy replied as began looking at the trees.

"Look at these strange flowers" Sanji exclaimed in delight, "this place seems to have plenty of changes to the environment".

"What about this strange fruit" Luffy yelled out as he jumped up and pulled one out of the tree before trying to take a bite of it, "what's this, that hurt, hey Usopp try this fruit".

"What fruit" Usopp replied as he turned to look at his Captain before getting hit in the head by the fruit, "ow, that hurt".

"Hey Chopper, what's that" Nami asked as she pointed to a roofed area.

"Let's go check it out" the reindeer replied as he ran towards the structure.

"Is this really a cloud" Zoro asked as he walked across it towards the crew.

"Wow, this chair is made of cloud" Nami sighed as she leant backwards, "is there a crafting technique they use to make these clouds".

"There has to be, it's a little different from that soft cloud" Chopper replied, "it's a little hard".

As the crew continued to play around on the shore they heard a beautiful tone fill the air around them. As they looked around Zoro noticed a small white animal sniffing the ground near him.

"Is that a fox" Zoro questioned as he looked at the strange creature.

"Hey, someone's over there" Sanji yelled as he pointed to the source of the noise.

"Is it another raider" Usopp asked in fear.

"Wait, it's not a raider" Sanji shouted as hearts filled his eyes, "it's an angel".

"Angel" the crew questioned him as they noticed the woman with a harp.

"Heso" the woman said to them as they looked at her in confusion.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki**_

 _ **Uma Uma no Mi – Horse Horse Fruit**_


	26. Where Aren't We Criminals

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**_

"Are you guys from the Blue Seas" the woman asked as hearts formed in Sanji's eyes, "Sue, come here".

"We flew up from there" Luffy replied as he looked at the woman, "do you live here".

"Yes, I live here, this is the Angel Beach of Skypiea, hihihi, that's a gaunasu, do you want to drink it" the woman informed them as she picked up the strange fruit that Luffy threw at Usopp, "the exterior is like steel, biting into it doesn't work so you have to cut it, enjoy".

Luffy watched as the woman cut a small hole in the top of the strange fruit and placed a straw in it. She passed the fruit to him and he took a deep drink of it, as he swallowed the liquid his eyes widened, and he broke out into a smile. He couldn't believe how tasty the fruit was as he handed it over to Usopp to take a drink out of it.

"I'm Conis" the woman told them, "if you have any problems I'm willing to help you".

Conis has blonde hair that she wears in two braided pig-tails with two antennae sticking out the top of her head. She wears a pink dress with black, flower shaped textures that goes down to her thighs. She also has on red and pink striped sandals that are white on the bottom.

"Yes, I have a problem, your gaze burns a hole in my heart" Sanji stated as he stepped forwards only to be grabbed by the ear from Nami.

"Get out of here" Nami told him as she walked past him and let go of his ear, "there is plenty we want to know, firstly, everything up here is amazing".

"Yes, don't hold back, ask anything" Conis told them kindly.

"Hey" Zoro called out, "something's coming from the sea".

"Ah, that's my dad" Conis said as she waved at the man.

"Conis, my daughter, heso" the man yelled as he rode over the clouds on a strange little boat.

"Heso, father" Conis yelled back to the man.

"Err, what are you saying" Luffy asked in confusion.

"What's he riding on" Nami asked as she looked at the strange contraption.

"Ah, you mean the waver" Conis asked as the man started to come to a stop in front of them.

"Excuse me, I'm going to stop" the man yelled as he shot past Zoro and Sanji and straight into the tree behind them, "is anybody hurt".

"Ask yourself that first" Zoro barked out at the man.

"Luffy, didn't you recover something like that from under the ship" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I did" Luffy replied as he grabbed another of the fruits from before and cut it open.

"So that's what the fallen ships dairy meant by waver" Nami stated, "a ship that will sail without wind".

"Are they your friends" the old man asked, "Conis, my daughter".

"Yes, I just meet them father" Conis replied with a smile, "they're from the Blue Sea".

"Really, they must be really anxious of things here then" the man said, "this is the White White Sea, pardon me".

"Huh" Usopp grunted in confusion.

"I forgot to introduce myself" the man stated, "I'm Pagaya, pardon me".

Pagaya is a Skypiean man of average height, he is almost bald but has the typical Skypiean hair antennae sticking out. He has a strange round beard covering his mouth, his antennas and beard are dark brown along with his eyebrows. He wears the typical Skypiean robes, it is a brown yellow one with a light-yellow collar, and light yellow at the end of where the sleeves would be, if it had any, it also has a black leaf like design.

"We're the ones who need to be excused" Usopp told the man.

"Good timing, I just finished fishing, I've caught the most delicious fish in the White White sea" Pagaya stated as he seemingly ignored Usopp's protests, "they are the sky lobsters, please come to my home, I'll treat you to the special sky cuisine".

"Let's go" Luffy replied with a large smile on his face.

"You're going to be making sky island cuisine" Sanji said with a happy look, "I'll help you out".

"Before we go, can I ask you a question" Nami asked as she looked at the strange thing Pagaya was riding, "how does this work, there's no sail, no paddle, how come it can still sail on the sea".

"Ah, you don't know what a dial is" Conis replied as she looked at the navigator as the old man walked over and picked up the strange boat and took it to the white white sea.

"Dials" the crew said in confusion.

"Let me show you" Pagaya told them as Luffy walked over to the strange boat, "get in, this is the accelerator".

As the man continued to give his little speech Luff y slowly pushed down on the accelerator and took off across the White White Seas. The teen didn't get far as he felt the small boat begin to flip under him and took to the Sky with Geppo as he let his foot off the accelerator and carrier the waver into the sky with him. He landed back on the beach and placed the waver back on the ground as the two Skypieans lo0oked at him in shock and disbelief.

"That's harder than it looks" Luffy stated with a small frown on his face.

"In order to fully utilise the power, the waver's hulls are made very light, so even the smallest wave will make it turn" Pagaya informed the group, "thus one must understand the sea very well, or at least be able to predict the waves, please pardon me".

"Is it really hard, I wanted to try" Chopper asked sadly.

"I've been practicing since I was little, and I only just learnt to use one" Conis told them.

"With training it only takes about ten years to learn" Pagaya stated casually.

"That's a long time" Usopp yelled in shock, "it would need a lot of focus and endurance".

"Hey" Nami shouted from what sounded like a distance as the group turned around and their jaws dropped in surprise.

"She did it" Usopp yelled out as everybody watched Nami easily use the waver.

"What, that's unbelievable" Pagaya shouted as he watched the woman.

"Nami-Swan, you're the best" Sanji screamed out.

"Damn she's talented" Luffy muttered as he watched the woman with a small smile on his face.

"Controlling this really requires a certain level of skills" Nami shouted at them, "careful observation is needed".

"Okay then Nami" Luffy yelled back, "we're going to Pagaya's house now, are you coming with us".

"You guys go ahead" Nami shouted back, "can I stay out here for a little longer Pagaya".

"Yes please, just be careful" Pagaya told her.

"It's like a dream, there actually exists a ship that can sail without wind, would this work on the normal seas" Nami muttered to herself with a large smile, "the one that Luffy bought back was broken for sure, I really wish we could fix it".

"She's really navigating that easily" Luffy stated as he watched the woman easily move the waver.

"Let's go" Zoro told his captain as he watched everybody walking away, "you don't want to get lost".

"Wait, what" Luffy yelled as he looked at the swordsman as the pair of them began to follow the group, "don't be a smartass".

"Hey, there seems to be some sort of factory on the other side" Usopp yelled out to everyone.

"That's the cloud cutting factory" Pagaya told them.

"Cloud cutting factory" Usopp asked in confusion.

"The factory cuts the clouds into blocks to make them easier to use for construction" Pagaya stated.

"Clouds can be cut into blocks" Usopp replied in shock, "everything here is so illogical".

"Didn't you pass through the milky road to come here from the White Sea" Pagaya asked the group.

"Milky" Zoro questioned, "do you mean the cloud the shrimp carried us up".

"That's an artificial cloud channel, there are two types of natural clouds here, the kind that you sail your ship on is called the sea clouds and the type you walk on is called the island cloud" Pagaya informed the pirates.

"So, they are mystery clouds that you can swim and sail on" Luffy replied.

"You could call them that, this is because the molecular makeup of the clouds here is different" Pagaya said, "I heard there is a mineral called sea stone in the Blue Seas".

"So, there is sea stone in the clouds" Robin stated.

"Yes, that mineral contains a special substance that we call pairopuroine" Pagaya informed them, "it's a molecular substance that gets injected into the air by volcanic eruptions, when it comes into contact with water in the air it creates sea and island clouds"

"Yeah, that's right, I used to play with that molecular substance when I was younger" Usopp bragged.

"How could you play with it" Sanji shouted in annoyance.

"Nonetheless, the Milky Road I mentioned earlier, as well as the chair made of clouds on the beach were originally the Island Cloud produced from the cloud cutting factory, then after some density manipulations these artificial cloud products were made" Pagaya told the crew as they arrived at a house, "this is my home, please come in now".

"Nice place" Sanji said to the man, "the view is great".

"We can even see Nami's and the waver" Usopp stated as he watched the navigator move across the clouds.

Sanji watched the navigator fly across the clouds on the waver as the rest of the crew went inside. He followed them soon after only to see Luffy holding a strange shell and speaking into it.

"Usopp is stupid" Luffy spoke into the shell.

"Ah, why me" Usopp shouted from behind the captain.

"Hihi, now, please press the button on top of the shell" Conis instructed Luffy.

"The top of the shell" Usopp muttered in confusion, "pressing it won't do anything".

"Wah, it's caved in" Luffy said in shock, "it's soft here".

"Usopp is stupid, ah, why me, hihi, now please press that button" came out of the shell as the crew stared at it in shock.

"That's our voices" Usopp yelled out in surprise.

"Eh, it can record sound" Zoro said as he looked at the shell, "so that's a dial".

"Yes, that's the tone dial" Conis replied, "it records sound and then broadcasts it later, it's a special shell that's only in the White White Sea, it's mainly used for recording music".

"That's amazing" Chopper said as he watched Usopp and Luffy play with the dial.

"But there's no bottom in the sea" Zoro stated, "how can the dials be found their".

"We get them from the edge of the beach" Conis told him.

"If that is what a dial is, I can't understand how it can power a waver" Robin stated as she looked at the dial.

"This is not it, this is the waver's power source, even though it's smaller, this is a wind dial, if you put it facing the wind for half an hour, then you'll get that much wind back" Conis explained as she showed them all the dial, "the size of the storage is dependant on the size of the dial, but by placing it on the end of the ship it can easily power it".

"So, it moves using the wind from this" Robin said as she held the small dial, "so different wavers have different sizes on the dial".

"Yes, there are some wavers I can barely control, there are many different models" Conis replied, "there are skateboards and ship ones as well".

"We have one" Luffy told Conis as she looked at him in surprise.

"But it's broken" Usopp said, "plus, it's been 200 years, there's no way it can still move".

"Not necessarily, the dial itself is a corpse" Conis told the pair, "as long as the shell is not broken, then it will retain its power".

"So, it should work then" Luffy stated as the woman nodded at him, "I guess these aren't the only two types of dials here".

"Yes, there are more, although not a direct form of resource, Skypiea's culture is one that coexists with dial power" Conis explained, "other types of dials include the scent dial, the heat dial and the image storing video dial".

"That's so interesting" Chopper replied with stars in his eyes.

"Ga" Sanji yelled from the kitchen.

"What is it" Pagaya asked the cook.

"I saw this cyan-coloured sauce and tastes it" Sanji told him as he looked disgusted at the sauce, "and how do I put it, the taste is very strong, and I can't feel my tongue".

"Ah, it's gone bad already" Pagaya told the man, "pardon me".

"Don't keep stuff like that" Sanji shouted at the man as he threw it away.

"Sanji sounds like he's having fun" Luffy told Usopp as they waited for the food.

"His probably already fallen in love with the Skypiean food" Usopp replied as he noticed Sanji walked out of the kitchen with plates of food.

"Ok, it's finished" Sanji told them all with a smile, "this is a Skypiean special, with fruit nutritious fruit and sky seafood cuisine".

"It smells so good" Luffy stated as he stared at the food.

"Hey, where did Nami go" Sanji asked after he finished eating and looked for Nami.

"She should be at the sea" Usopp replied.

"No, she's not out there" Sanji told him as he continued to look.

"Then she probably went a bit further out" Luffy said as he continued to eat.

"F-father, will it be alright" Conis asked her father with a worried look.

"Ohh, Conis, my daughter, I have a bad feeling about this as well" Pagaya replied in a worried tone.

"What are you talking about" Luffy asked as he put down his food.

"In Skypiea, there is one place where no one should ever enter, that place is very close to this island" Conis told them all, "with a waver one can reach there very fast, they call it the Holy Land, where God lives, it's called Upper Yard".

"God is there" Luffy asked as he looked at the pair of Skypieans, "in a place that no one should ever enter".

"Yes, this is God's Land and it is ruled by God Enel" Conis replied.

"He's going to want to go there" Zoro, Sanji and Usopp muttered as they heard the woman's words.

"Alright, let's go find Nami" Luffy yelled as he stood up.

"Actually, we don't know if she actually went there, so please don't act recklessly" Conis told the teen, "if we anger God Enel this could become very problematic".

"Ah, by the way, you said you have a broken waver" Pagaya asked as the crew nodded at him, "if it's not too much trouble, let me check it, I will repair it if I can".

"My father is a dial boat technician" Conis informed the crew.

"Really, thank you" Luffy replied with a large smile.

 _With Nami_

"S-so huge, where is this" Nami asked aloud as she looked at the giant trees in front of her, "this is real land and the trees are gigantic, I wonder how old they are, I can't even see the top of them".

Nami looked over the land that was in front of her, it shocked her to see such a large land mass in front of her with such large trees growing on it. Panic suddenly gripped the woman as she thought she heard something near her.

" _I thought I saw something, was it a person" Nami thought fearfully, "it's time to go back, I don't like this place, it's probably better to leave this place"._

As Nami began to turn the waver around the demon from before was standing right behind her with his bazooka pointed at her. Fear filled Nami's core as she began to hear sounds of battle coming from the island as well, the demon man jumped into the air with the bazooka and fired it towards the battle coming from the island.

"What, what was that" Nami screamed in fear as she noticed a bleeding man looking at her.

"Hey, help me, let me get on your boat, hah, I beg you" the man screamed at her, "I'll do anything to repay you if you want".

"But there is only one seat, will you fit" Nami yelled back at the man, "I don't know".

"Wah, raider" the man yelled as he saw the demon figure behind Nami.

Nami felt it before she saw it, electricity filled the air and power that she wasn't used to shook her core. A thick bar of lightning filled the air and struck down on the man drilling straight through the ground beneath the man.

"Damn, is it Enel" the demon figured yelled out, "he actually did that to vearth".

Nami watched as the demon figure shot away from the land as quickly as he could as voices filled the area around her. She quickly hid on the land when the voices the voices got close enough to her.

"I think that person was talking to someone" a voice said.

"It was just a raider who got away just then" a second voice stated.

"Woof Woof" a large sounding dog barked.

"Tell that dog to shut up" a third voice yelled at someone, "that guy was begging for his life, right".

"But what was Enel-Sama thinking" the first voice questioned, "why did he do it himself".

"Time was probably up" a fourth voice told them all.

"Next up, illegal trespassers have entered this country" the fourth voice told them all, "we got Amazon's message, seven citizens of the Blue Sea came up on a ship".

" _Seven citizens of the Blue Seas, do they mean us, is it because we didn't pay the entry fear" Nami thought in shock as she overheard the conversation, "just for that we'll end up like that person earlier, come to think of it, what was that earlier, who are they and what is this place"._

"Only seven" one of the voices questioned, "that doesn't sound exciting".

"Seven heads isn't divisible by four" one of the of the four people complained.

After the four men exited the area Nami quickly jumped onto her waver and shot off towards where the rest of the Straw Hats were. She knew that she had to warn everyone, she had to tell them all that they were all wanted criminals up here as well.

 _With Luffy and Pagaya_

"This is really old" Pagaya told Luffy as he looked over the broken waver.

"Can you fix it" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, I cannot give you an answer until I open it up" Pagaya replied as he continued to looked it over.

"Hey Luffy, let's go, get aboard" Sani yelled out from the Going Merry.

"Oh, mister what's that" Luffy asked as he saw a large group of people walking towards the beach.

"Eh" Pagaya grunted when he noticed the group.

"Who are they" Luffy asked as he noticed the look on Pagaya's face.

Luffy watched as the whole group did an army crawl towards him and the ship. He let out a small chuckle as the group got close to them and the leader ordered the group to halt. The group stood up together and saluted at him, Pagaya and Conis.

"Heso" the groups' captain said.

"Heso" Conis and Pagaya replied.

"Why were they crawling like that" Sanji asked the crew on the sip.

"Dunno, maybe they are just peeping perverts" Usopp replied.

"Eh, so that's a pervert" Chopper asked innocently.

"This is why I was telling Luffy to get onboard quickly" Usopp stated as he watched the group.

"Hey, Luffy ignore them" Sanji shouted to his Captain, "let's go get Nami".

"You, you are the Blue Sea citizens who illegally entered Skypiea" the leader of the group yelled out as Pagaya and Conis looked shocked.

"Ehhhh, illegal trespassers" Pagaya yelled out.

"Oh, what's that" Luffy asked the group.

"There is no point denying it, we already received this from the watcher of Heaven's Gate Amazon" a man stated as he showed off a picture of the crew entering Skypiea, "it is a picture taken with a video dial".

"It can't be, it's not possible, there may be a mistake, Captain McKinley" Pagaya told the leader of the group, "they're not bad guys".

McKinley is a tall, tan man. He has black hair and wears a 'White Berets' hat. He has a small scar under his left eye, which goes diagonally downwards from his eye to his cheek. He also wears a light-blue coat dropped over his shoulders, and a short sleeved purple shirt underneath. His pants have a cloud design and held up by a simple, brown belt. He also has black boots, and like all Skypieans he has a pair of small white wings on his back.

"What illegal trespassing" Sanji asked the crew.

"Is it about the one billion entrance fee that we didn't pay" Robin questioned as she watched the interaction.

"But that old lady said we could reply" Usopp stated in confusion.

"Please stop arguing, just admit it" McKinley told Luffy, "the situation is not serious enough to cause a panic, in Heaven's Judgement, illegally trespassing is only a class 11 crime, after the punishment you will immediately become regular tourists".

"What, you should have said that earlier" Sanji yelled at the man, "what is the punishment".

"It's very simply, just pay a fine that is ten time the entrance fee" McKinley told the crew, "each person is ten billion extol, which means seventy billion extol for seven people, pay now and your criminal status will be erased immediately".

"Wh-what, seventy billion extol" Usopp yelled in disbelief, "how much is that in beli".

"Beli, that's the dollar value in the Blues Seas" McKinley replied as he looked at the ship, "10,000 extol is one beli".

"Which means how much" Usopp asked Robin.

"So, seventy billion extol would be seven million beli" Robin told the crew.

"That's too much, with that much money you could literally buys tons of rice" Sanji yelled at McKinley, "we risked our lives to get here, why do we have to pay that much money".

"If you had paid in the beginning it would have only been 700,000 beli" McKinley replied to the cook.

"That's still a lot" Usopp yelled at the man.

"Hey, forget it, just ignore them" Sanji told the crew, "let's go get Nami-Swan, she may be lost somewhere and crying right now".

"Ah, oh no, somebody's there, are they the people from before" Nami muttered to herself, "please don't do anything stupid guys".

"I will give you a warning, we are the White Beret, direct servants of the High Priests, if you continue to deny your criminal status will worsen" McKinley warned them all, "also this waver, it looks broken, then it's a class ten crime, the one about citizens of the Blues Seas breaking properties in Skypiea".

"No, no excuse me, this was theirs to begin with" Pagaya told the man.

"Theirs, there shouldn't be wavers in the Blue Seas" McKinley stated as he turned to Luffy, "if this was stolen from Skypiea then it's a class nine crime".

"It's ours" Luffy growled at the man in annoyance, "now stop trying to hand out fines".

"Please wait" the group heard Nami yelled out.

"Ahhh, Nami-Swan, you're safe" Sanji shouted happily.

"Luffy, don't oppose those men" Nami told the Captain.

"Don't oppose them" Usopp yelled in surprise, "hey Nami, can we afford to pay fine of seven million Beli".

"Oh, so we just need to pay a fine… seven million Beli" a dark expression filled Nami's eyes as she uttered those last words and speed up the Waver launching it straight at McKinley, "that's too much".

Luffy had to hold back his laughter as he watched Nami and the waver collide with McKinley's head shocking everybody on the beach as the man was launched backwards. He had to release a chuckle when he saw the surprised look on Nami's face once she realised what she had done.

"Ah, it's because of their illogically high price that I lost it" Nami told everybody, "oh mister, thanks for letting me use the waver, it was very fun".

"No, no, don't mention it" Pagaya replied with a worried look, "you guys are in a lot of trouble".

"Let's go now Luffy" Nami yelled at her Captain as she grabbed him and began to flee.

"Why, you just attacked him" Luffy asked as he ran next to her.

"if we mess with God it will be a pain" Nami replied fearfully, "that hit back there was just an accident".

"Hold it" McKinley yelled to the pair, "there is no escape, not only were you impolite to us, her actions have hindered our duty, that is a class five crime, with the power invested in me by God Enel, I sentence you to the drifting cloud".

"Drifting cloud" Conis screamed in shock, "this can't be".

"What's a drifting cloud" Luffy asked Conis.

"It's a death penalty, you're put on a little piece of island cloud and drift in the sky until you die" Conis told him in fear for his life.

"I see, no wonder ships would fall from the empty sky" Robin stated once she heard that.

"What do you mean" Usopp asked in confusion.

"The galleon that fell from the sky probably had the same sentence given to the crew two hundred years ago" Robin replied.

"Get them" McKinley roared as his squad drew their bows.

"Stop" Luffy ordered as he began to lightly release his Haoshoku Haki and the men fell to their knees.

"What was that" McKinley shouted in fear.

"Stay down" Luffy told him, "or I'll have to hurt you all".

"You're a fool, it would have been fine if you just did as we said, the White Berets are the nicest law enforcement in God's Land, they won't be so forgiving" McKinley muttered to them, "with this you have become second class criminals, no matter how much you scream or cry, hahahaha, the priests of Upper Yard will personally judge you".

"Get out of here" Luffy growled as the men retreated.

"We were tricked" Nami screamed after the Berets had left, "didn't that old lady say, you can still go, but once we did it became illegal trespassing, this is fraud, how can they do it".

"That's true, although we probably would've used force if she tried to stop us" Usopp replied.

"Shut up" Nami roared at the sniper.

"Anyways, now things are really complicated" Pagaya stated as he began to walk backwards with his daughter, "if you're class two criminals, then we can't help you".

"Why are you so far away" Nami shouted as she noticed the distance between them.

"Oh well it doesn't matter, we're already being chased by authorities" Luffy told them all, "also why did you come back Nami".

"Huh" Nami replied.

"We were about to come get you" Luffy told her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Don't lie" Nami told him, "you just wanted to go and see the island, we can't go there, there are some insanely terrifying guys there".

"We're going there anyways" Luffy told her.

"No, we're leaving the country" Nami replied in annoyance.

"How do we even leave this place" Usopp asked, "we kept trying to get to Sky Island, but we never thought of a way back, is there even a safe way back".

"With your current situation, there is no safe-route back, but there is a way back to the Blue Sea" Conis told them all, "you must go back down to the White Sea, and then head to the far east, o a place called Cloud's End".

"Cloud's End" Usopp asked.

"Yes, although I don't think you should run, Sky Ocean is too large" Conis said to them.

"What do you mean" Usopp asked, "are you saying we can't escape".

"if that's the way it is, then it's the same wherever we go, and if we stay here we will just cause you guys more trouble" Nami told them with a smile, "now that we have no place to hide, let's set sail, Conis, Mister, thank you very much".

"Ah, can we take the off from before" Luffy asked.

"Oh, of course" Pagaya replied with a smile.

"all right, Sanji, you're on lunch boxes" Luffy told the cook, "everyone else back up".

"Ah, hold on, I have a request to, you're an engineer right" Usopp asked the man who nodded at him, "can I have some tools and materials to fix the ship".

"Oh, no problem, just come to my place again" Pagaya replied with a smile.

"Alright, Usopp, let's go" Luffy stated as they began to walk to the house.

"He's going to make us go there" Nami muttered in disbelief, "he really doesn't understand how scary it really is then".

"Sounds fun" Zoro told her with a glint in his eyes.

"Choppers on my side though" Nami yelled to the reindeer before a dark look appeared on her face, "right".

"Don't scare him" Zoro told the woman, "you know it yourself, we're going there".

 _At Pagaya's Place_

"You're the ships carpenter" Pagaya asked as he watched Usopp go through his toolbox.

"No really, I'm their sniper, our ship doesn't have a carpenter yet" Usopp replied, "but with my superior resourcefulness to fix everything they depend on me, it's a lot of pressure, if I'm gone the ship will sink, even though I'm the sniper I do most of the captain duties, so everyone calls me Captain".

"ah, the way you place food is like art" Pagaya told Sanji.

"Yes, placement is also very important, oh, that's not right, red should be here, these jade green beans should be here, now it looks even more delicious" Sanji said to himself, "this one is for Nami-Swan and Robin-Chan".

"It doesn't look like food anymore" Conis said in surprise as she looked at the box, "I've never seen such a beautiful lunch box".

"Really, well this one's for you Conis-Chan" Sanji told her as he handed over a lunchbox.

"Eh, for me" Conis replied in surprise.

"Of course," Sanji replied with a smile, "the title of this one is "love is a dilemma, the lunch of a descending angel".

"Hey something's wrong with the ship" Usopp yelled from the balcony.

"What is it Usopp" Sanji asked the sniper.

"Look, they're yelling or something" Usopp told them as the pair rushed to the balcony.

"Ah, Nami-Swan" Sanji yelled as he noticed the panicked woman, "why did you put on a shirt".

"Where were you looking to say such a thing" Usopp yelled at the man.

"Where were you looking to say that" Usopp shouted at the man.

"What's got them" Luffy asked as he noticed the creature.

"That's the White White Sea Special, Super-Express Speed Shrimp" Pagaya told them.

"And they can't get off either" Sanji stated.

"They being followed by other creatures" Usopp aid in fear, "what do we do".

"Don't worry, Zoro's with them" Luffy told the pair, "and we're going after them".

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Move List:**_

 _ **Geppo – Moonwalk**_

 _ **Haoshoku Haki – Conqueror's Haki**_


	27. The Priest of Balls

_**A/N: I don't own One Piece**_

"Where is it taking us" Zoro yelled out as he began to take Wado Ichimonji out of its sheathe.

"Hey, everyone, abandon ship" Nami screamed out, "It's not too late".

"What about the ship" Chopper shouted in fear, "if they take our ship".

"I'll stay here" Zoro told the doctor, "don't worry about the ship".

"What" Nami yelled in shock, "what can you do by yourself".

"Wait, it looks like they've prepared to stop our escape" Robin informed them as they all looked behind the ship and noticed monstrous fish behind them, "those gigantic fish, they're chasing us with their huge mouth opens, even if we jump, we won't survive".

"What if we take down the big shrimp" Chopper asked in fear.

"Whatever we do is useless" Robin told the doctor, "maybe our punishment has already started".

"You mean Heaven's Judgement, so instead of sending pursuers, they make us come to them" Zoro spat in annoyance, "cunning bastards".

"So, we're going to that island again" Nami screamed out in terror as they lost sight of the island.

 _With the Others_

"Why is she wearing a shirt" Sanji asked in shock of what he just saw.

"Get over it" Usopp yelled at Sanji before he turned to his Captain, "Luffy, what are we going to do".

"Where are they going" Luffy questioned as he lost sight of the ship.

"Where, it has to be" Usopp began to shout before he stopped himself, "actually, where are they going".

"The Super Express Speed Shrimp is God's Servant, anything it transports is always a sacrifice for God" Pagaya told the trio, "in other words they are going to the Northeast portion of Upper Yard, to the Sacrificial Altar".

"Sacrifices" Sanji yelled out in anger, "Nami-Swan, Robin-Chan and the others will become sacrifices, sacrifices for that God".

"What do we do" Usopp yelled in shock.

"That asshole" Sanji roared to the sky, "don't mess with me".

"Please wait, it's not what you think" Pagaya asked the trio, "for sacrifices, I only heard about it, in Heaven's Judgement there are two types of punishments for criminals, one is sacrifice and the other is trial".

"What" Usopp replied in confusion.

"This is what I've heard about it" Pagaya said to Usopp, "in other words, they're in God's hands now, they're called sacrifices, but they're really hostages".

"Hostages" Sanji spat darkly.

"Which means the ones being judges are you three" Pagaya stated.

"Huh, what does that mean" Usopp asked the old man.

"If I had map" the man said as he began to look around the house.

"Ah, if you mean a map of Skypiea, I have one" Usopp told the man as he dug through the bag and pulled out a map and handed it to the man.

"This map is very old, but it is correct" the man told them as he laid it out on a table, "here is where you are, the Sacrificial Altar is in the upper left, which is the Northeast, there is only one way to get there, and it's via the Milky Road from this island, you must use a dial boat and pass through the forest where the Priest reside".

"Ah, mister, what if we go around the island instead of through it" Usopp asked as he looked at the map.

"No, you can't get to the Altar on foot if you land near it" Pagaya replied, "the biggest difference between this map and the current God's island is the addition of Milky Roads".

"Those cloud rivers" Sanji questioned as the man nodded at him.

"Yes, I heard there is a main cloud river, as well as hundreds of others" Pagaya informed the group, "so other than entering by the central Milky Road, there is no other way to get there".

"I see, so if we land directly, we would get blocked by these cloud rivers" Sanji stated as he examined the old map.

"Yes, these rivers also have man-eating fish in them" Pagaya replied.

"Such a heart reception those guys have for us" Sanji said as he took a drag of his cigarette, "anyway, if we want our crew and ship back, we can only go in from the front".

"That's our trail" Usopp muttered to himself, "Heaven's Judgement".

"We just need to deal with the Priests" Luffy told the group, "we'll just kick their asses".

"It can't be that easy" Usopp replied in fear.

"Don't be careless, those four Priests are stronger than you think" Pagaya warned the trio, "most importantly, God Enel himself is in Upper Yard".

"I'll direct you to the dial ships" Conis spoke up as she noticed the trio rising to their foot, "just follow me".

"Alright then, let's go" Luffy stated with a smile as he followed the woman.

It didn't take the crew long to get to the main street on Angel Island, Conis was currently leading the group while allowing them to see some of the sights on Lovely Street.

"The shops are floating" Usopp screamed in shock.

"Lovely Street is the only big street on Angel Island" Conis informed them with a sad look on her face, "it was designed to fully utilise the island clouds properties".

"Are they trying to avoid us" Usopp asked the small group as he noticed the people avoid their eyesight.

"Yeah, they probably know that we are criminals by now" Sanji replied as he continued to smoke.

"They've given us an easy path at least" Luffy stated as he continued to walk through the street.

"It's just too bad the angels are avoiding us" Sanji complained with hearts in his eyes.

"Don't worry about that" Usopp yelled at the cook, "we have to hurry up and save them".

"Zoro's with them" Luffy told the sniper, "you don't need to worry about them".

"We can't rely on that guy" Sanji yelled in annoyance.

"Hopefully the Going Merry's alright" Usopp muttered as he ignored the cook, "she's been through a lot recently".

"Huh, what's that on the street" Luffy asked Conis as he noticed the strange object in the middle of the street.

"It looks like some sort of religious figure" Sanji stated as he looked at the strange object.

"Don't be stupid, it's obviously art" Usopp told the pair.

"That's Vearth, the idol of the citizens of the sky" Conis told the pair.

"Hmm, that's your idol" Luffy asked in surprise.

"Hmm, it's probably hard for citizens of the Blue Seas to understand" Conis stated as she began to walk off, "the port is this way".

"We're leaving the city" Sanji asked as he tried to pick up where they were going.

"The ships are just outside of the city" Conis replied as the trio followed her.

Luffy had a smile frown on his face as he watched the Skypieans avoiding the group and making sure not to make any eye contact at all. He looked behind him and had to hold in a laugh as he noticed the Captain from before following them in a crawl.

It didn't take long for the group to get to the port and the small boat that Conis was lending them. She had walked the trio to the end of the port past all of the big boats and to one of the smallest ones in the port.

"It's called Karasumaru" Conis told them as she showed the trio the boat.

"Crow" Sanji muttered in confusion, "but that's not even a seabird".

"I couldn't navigate with the waver, so I had been using this one" Conis stated with a large smile, "it's a little slow but it also has two wind dials, please use it at will".

"I guess it'll do" Luffy said sadly.

"You, you dislike it" Conis asked as she noticed the teens sadness, "I'm sorry, but the others are for rent and I don't have the money".

"Luffy" Sanji roared a he kicked the boy in the face, "apologise".

"I'm sorry" Luffy told the woman as he watched her closely.

"You just need to go through the second gate to enter the Milky Road to God's Island" Conis told them as she pointed out the gate.

"Hey Conis" Luffy called out to the woman.

"Ah, yes" she replied.

"How come you've been shaking ever since you left your home" Luffy asked as the woman froze where she was standing.

"I-is it that obvious" Conis asked as she began to shake more.

"Yeah, what are you so afraid of" Luffy asked as he noticed the townspeople begin to look at them.

"Conis-Chan, you must be worried about us" Sanji cooed as he held her hand, "I'm so touched".

"Will you be alright" Usopp asked once Sanji let go of the woman, "the others on the street were clearly avoiding us, yet, you lead us here and lend us your boat, won't you also be considered a criminal like us".

"You've also gotten very pale" Luffy noted, "you should have told us if you're that scared, we could have come by ourselves".

"No" Conis muttered as she avoided eye contact with the trio, "I-it's not like that".

"Don't say unnecessary things" Luffy heard the Captain from before growl from a distance.

"It's strange right, carefully explaining the details of the trial and then taking you here" Conis said to the trio, "it's like tricking you to come here".

"Hey, don't say such foolish things" a village shouted at Conis.

" _They all know something" Sanji thought as he lit up a cigarette._

"Can you just, run away" Conis pleaded as she fell to her knees and began to cry, "I'm sorry".

"Shut up" another citizen yelled out, "what do you think you're doing".

"The one who called for the Super Speedy Shrimp" Conis cried, "was me".

"The giant shrimp that kidnapped Nami-Swan, how could you" Sanji yelled in disbelief.

"After discovering a criminal, if we don't take them to the Judgement Ground, we'll be killed" Conis yelled as the villagers looked at her in shock.

"Shut up now, do you know what you're doing" a citizen yelled, "it's blasphemy".

"This is our civic responsibility, I'm sorry" Conis told them with tears flowing, "it's really strange right, everything is".

"You're really stupid, aren't you" Luffy cut her off, "you did it because you ha no other choice right, so why".

"Why did you tell us" the trio roared at the woman.

"Eh" she squeaked in shock.

"You will be attacked" Luffy yelled in frustration.

"No, it's too late" a citizen yelled as he began to flee.

"Get away from her" another yelled as the rest of the citizen's began to run away, "the judgement is coming.

Luffy's Kenbunshoku Haki flared to life as the pirate looked up and noticed the lightning forming above him and Conis. With a quick Soru the pair disappeared from sight as the lightning came down upon where they were and left nothing but a hole in the island. Houses were thrown from the ground and everybody was knocked from their feet when the impact occurred.

"What's this, what happened" Usopp yelled in terror, "Luffy".

"Conis-Chan" Sanji shouted in worry, "where did you both go".

"Luffy, Conis" Usopp yelled out.

"Behind you" Luffy sighed as he held the woman in his arms, "that was closer than I thought".

"H-how" a villager muttered as the rest of them began to run further away, "he stood up to him, he survived.

"You're a quick one" the trio heard from the sky.

"Hmm, it's that strange man from before" Usopp yelled in surprise.

"Let me take care of the girl" the man asked as Luffy looked down at Conis who nodded at him, "now that you know the truth about this country, as well as the God's power, you should decide what to do yourself".

"This countries business has nothing to do with us" Luffy replied, "but we have friends on that island, so we're going".

"Good luck then" the old man replied as he flew off.

"Let's go" Luffy told Sanji and Usopp as the pair followed him, "to Upper Yard".

 _With Conis_

"What about them" Conis asked the old man.

"They will go on the path they've chosen, it's not your fault" the man told her.

"I-I know who you are" Conis stated.

"I would be the Knight of the Sky" the man replied stiffly.

"No, everybody knows" Conis replied, "please come back, God".

 _With Luffy, Zoro and Sanji_

"Will Conis be alright" Usopp asked as the trio sailed on a cloud.

"That old man didn't seem bad" Luffy replied.

"We have no choice but to trust him" Sanji added, "I'd protect her, but we can't bring her here".

"This thing is slow" Luffy complained.

"This boat is a few times heavier than a Waver" Sanji reminded Luffy, "so it can't be helped".

"Guys look ahead" Usopp suddenly yelled, "it's a gigantic forest".

"Is there something like that on the map" Sanji asked.

"Not really, there's a forest but it's not marked" Usopp told them "it's just a normal forest".

"The guy who wrote that map was here over 200 years ago right, and even then, it was probably a old map" Sanji said explaining the forest, "it probably took more than 1000 years for these trees to grow so big".

"It's the entrance" Luffy stated as he noticed the strange statues, "this'll probably be our last chance to go back, are you prepared Usopp".

"Eh, then if we could, I'd like to go back" Usopp muttered in fear.

"Let's go" Luffy yelled.

"Not even a choice" Sanji laughed as the sniper sulked.

The trio were soon met with several dangerous traps that attempted to stop their advance towards their crew. They had to avoid giant axes that were swinging from the trees, after they escaped the giant axes, they were then forced to avoid man-eating fish that filled the clouds. This was easily done by a blast of Luffy's Haoshoku Haki, which sent the beasts running. After this they came upon a large statue with four different paths.

"Trial of Swamp, Trail of Iron, Trail of String and Trial of Balls" Sanji said as he looked at the four pathways.

"Which do we go through" Usopp asked Luffy.

 _With Zoro, Nami, Chopper and Robin_

"Zoro" Nami yelled in fear as something large burst out of the clouds around them.

"A shark" Chopper screamed as the beast revealed itself, "Zoro is losing to a shark".

Zoro was using his swords to hold the mouth of the shark open and stopping it from eating him. The beast drove Zoro back into the clouds and under the cloud sea. Robin, Chopper and Nami watched in shock as the swordsman didn't come back up to the surface.

"Ah, he's not coming up" Nami screamed, "did he get eaten.

"Gya, Zoro's been eaten" Chopper cried in fear as the swordsman hadn't resurfaced.

"If he was, the cloud would be turning red right now" Robin stated darkly from the side.

"Don't say such scary things Robin" Chopper yelled in a distraught tone.

"Get outta my way" the trio heard as they watched Zoro resurface and punch the shark away from him and swam back to the trio, "hah, hah, damn, looks like we won't be able to swim ashore, where in the world are we".

"All we know for certain is that this is a lake somewhere in Upper Yard" Nami replied as the swordsman climbed back on the Going Merry.

"It looks like we're on some sort of Sacrificial Altar" Zoro replied as he looked at what the ship was placed on, "there's also a bunch more sharks around here and it seems like that damn shrimp has taken us to quite a dangerous place".

"You're a swordsman, yet you used your fist to punch a shark" Nami muttered in shock.

"He's so strong" Chopper said with stars in his eyes.

"I wonder if Heaven's Judgement is to let us starve in this place" Robin pondered aloud.

"Would something that normal really be done by god" Zoro asked the woman as Nami threw a towel at him.

"I don't know, I've never met him" Robin replied to the swordsman.

"With the ship's bottom in this state, there's no way we can put it into the water" Zoro told them all, "anyway, please try and repair it somehow Chopper".

"Eh, me, understood" the doctor replied.

"Repair it" Nami questioned as she looked at the swordsman, "so what are you going to do".

"I'll be entering the forest somehow and we'll use this place as a gathering area, Luffy and the other will come here looking for us, for sure" Zoro told the navigator, "isn't there an old saying, when you're lost, stay where you are".

"The one who should stay put the most is you" Nami yelled at Zoro once she realised what he had just said.

"Gods on this island, right" Zoro asked them all, "I want to meet him".

"What" Nami screamed at the man, "why would you want to meet someone scary like that".

"I dunno, that depends on him" Zoro replied with a smirk.

"Zoro, is more arrogant than a god" Chopper said in disbelief and idolisation.

"Don't you know that there are also Priests here, you mustn't anger god" Nami yelled at Zoro in annoyance, "this is just common sense".

"Sorry, I never pray to a god" Zoro stated as stars appeared in Zoro's eyes, "I don't even believe in god, so why should I care".

"Oh, god, I have nothing to do with that guy" Nami prayed.

"Looks like we can use that vine" Zoro told Robin as he pointed to a loose vine above the ship.

"Ah, that's not a bad idea" Robin replied, "would you mind if I joined you".

"Eh, ok, buy don't get in my way" Zoro replied.

"Wait, Robin's going to" Nami asked in shock.

"Take a look around, this Altar is at least a 1000 years old, seeing such historical remains makes me quite excited" Robin told the Navigator with a small smile, "plus if we find some gems or treasures, we can use them to repair the ship".

"I'm going to" Nami said as soon as she heard about the treasure.

"Huh, but didn't you say it was scary" Chopper yelled in shock.

"We're exploring history" Nami told the reindeer with Beli signs in her eyes.

Nami watched as Robin swung to the other side of the cloud sea around them using the vine as she heard Zoro clearing his throat. She watched as he swung over to the other side with Robin while making a Tarzan like sound, once he landed on his feet, he quickly called to her to follow them. Nami nervously stepped up to the vine and grabbed it, she leaped from the Altar with a scream of terror as she quickly make her way over to the land and was heading straight for a tree. Robin quickly formed more arms from her body and stopped the Navigator in her place saving her from hitting the tree.

"My, aren't you a brave one" Robin stated with a small chuckle as she placed the Navigator on the ground.

"Sorry to bother you" Nami replied as she was getting her breath back.

"Don't mention it" Robin told her as she looked around the forest, "this is truly a big forest".

"Well then, we're leaving the ship to you Chopper" Zoro called out to the Doctor of the crew.

"Please take care" Robin told Chopper as she waved at him.

"We'll be back soon" Nami shouted to him.

"Ok, don't worry about me" Chopper yelled back, "just come back safely".

Chopper watched at the three crewmembers left the edge of the island and quickly left his line of sight. He knew that Nami would be safe with the swordsman of the crew as he would protect both the women if anything happened out there. The only reason that he didn't join then was because he was scared, and he hoped that he would have their courage one day. As he began to work on the ship a thought filled his head that caused him to shake in fear. Being left alone on the ship made him the crewmember that was in the most danger.

 _Somewhere on God's Island_

"A class 2 crime is being unfaithful to God's ruling" a voice stated.

"The judgements of the trial are given by our hands" another voice added.

"A sin is for the ignorant living being" a third voice said.

"The only way to find spiritual rest is pursuing in Heaven's Ruling" a fourth voice declare.

 _With Luffy, Sanji and Usopp_

"So which one" Sanji asked as they floated towards the four entrances.

"Okay, we'll chose Ball" Luffy told them, "that one sounds fun".

"This is a Trial" Sanji yelled, "how could it be fun".

"Yeah, but I chose Ball to, it's the one that doesn't sound that violent" Usopp told Sanji, "hopefully it isn't".

"It's decided then" Sanji said as Usopp began to steer thee boat towards the entrance, "but we have to be careful, this is an island 10,000 meters in the air, anything is possible".

"Let's go" Luffy yelled as they entered the opening.

"Ah" Usopp screamed at the sudden darkness and closed his eyes.

"Hey, hey, the one who is steering should keep his eyes open" Sanji yelled at Usopp.

"But it's pitch black anyways" Usopp replied in fear.

"Yeah, maybe it's like this" Luffy said.

"Hm, like what" Usopp asked the Captain.

"There were four entrances right" Luffy asked as Usopp nodded at him, "maybe some are hit and miss".

"Huh, why are you saying this just now" Usopp screamed in terror, "so what happens when you miss".

"If you miss" Luffy pondered with a smirk, "oh, I know, you'll fall of Sky Island".

"Don't say that, do you want us to fall, we're 10,000 meters above the Blue Sea" Usopp shouted, "do you know how many times you'll see your life flash before your eyes before you hit the ground".

"Stop talking" Sanji grunted in annoyance as the small boat exited the cave.

The three pirates eyes opened in shock and their jaws dropped as they realised that the cloud road didn't go any further. The boat fall from the sky as the three screamed out, one in joy, one in shock and one in great fear. It didn't take long for the boat to land in more cloud rivers as the boat hit the water.

"Hah, hah, we're safe" Usopp muttered as he got his breath back, "that was scary I thought we'd actually fall 10,000 meters".

"Did you purposely say those thing" Sanji yelled at Luffy.

"Ah, Shishishishi, a little" Luffy replied with a laugh, "but I thought we were going to die for a second there".

"Anyways, where are we" Sanji asked as he looked around.

"Balls" Luffy called out as he noticed the ball shaped clouds around them.

"They look like they're made out of island clouds" Sanji noted as he looked at them.

"That's not all" Luffy added as he closed his eyes, "some of these balls have animals in them".

"Then I'm guessing they all have something hidden in them" Sanji stated, "these balls line the milky road as well, what do you want us to do".

"Keep going but be ready" Luffy said to them as he looked to the trees, "we're being watched".

"Ho, ho hohoho" a voice laughed out, "I guess I don't get to see you play with the surprise balls".

"Who's there" Usopp yelled out as he pulled out his slingshot.

"Ho, ho hohoho, I'm the Priest Satori and you're about to go through my Trial of Balls" the Priest laughed as he bounced on the balls.

Satori is a round-shaped man with fair skin and long, dark red hair. He is clad in a white, full-body jumpsuit, which has a vertical line of golden rings that run from front to back, an orange hat similar in style to a Capello Romano, orange gloves, shoes, and large, yellow sunglasses that completely obscure his eyes. In addition, he carries a large, striped cane, and he has small white wings on his back.

"I guess we just have to beat him" Luffy said to the other two, "Sanji, take this one".

"This just looks like another idiot" Sanji replied as he lit up a cigarette, "this should be easy".

" _Let's see how well his Kenbunshoku has come along" Luffy thought as he watched Sanji jump towards Satori._

"Collier" Sanji shouted as he bought his leg towards Satori's neck.

Sanji's eyes widened as the man shifted out of the way and attempted to drive his hand into Sanji's chest. The cook moved his body to the side and attempted an Épaule on the fat man, once again the man moved out of the way and dodged the attack. Sanji was once more forced to move his body out of the way as the Priest attempted to thrust his hand into Sanji's torso. Sanji back away from the man and took a deep breath as he stared at the Priest.

"So, you can use Mantra as well" the Priest stated as he stared at Sanji, "it's no use, you're going to die anyway".

Sanji relaxed his body as Satori rushed at him, the cook dodged the blow and delivered a Côtelette to the Priest as Satori's eyes opened in shock. A smirk formed on Sanji's face as he swung his body around and delivered a Selle to Satori. The man coughed up bloods as the kick hit his lower back. He fell tom the ground as Sanji bought his leg back and thrust it forwards delivering a Poitrine to the man.

The cook jumped backwards as Satori fell to the floor, he took a drag of his cigarette as the man forced himself to his feet and glared at Sanji. The pirate rushed forwards once more and used Gigot, taking the man's leg's out from underneath him and forcing him into the air, he followed that up with his Mouton Shot which shot the man into the air as his eyes began to roll back in his head. Sanji jumped above the man and lifted his leg as he prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

"Concassé" Sanji yelled as he bought his foot down onto the Priests head and knocked him out, "that was easy".

"He wasn't used to fighting someone else that could use Haki" Luffy told the cook, "he lost his ability the moment you hit him, there's a lesson to be learned here".

"You can be smart sometimes" Sanji replied with a smirk.

 _With Gan Fall_

"This years pumpkin harvest is quite nice" the old man stated.

"Yes" Conis replied quietly, "I really do not know how to thank you, I apologise for causing you trouble".

"You would have been in danger and treated like a criminal" the man replied, "this was just a service, in here, not even Enel's Mantra can find you, but how is Angel Island".

"It's good" Pagaya replied.

"I meant the produce" the old man told him, "how was this year's harvest".

"Oh, it was very good" Pagaya told the man.

"That is nice" Gan Fall replied as he handed two cups to Pagaya, "those are pumpkin juice from this garden, try some".

"Excuse me, I'll try some" Pagaya said as he looked at his daughter, "Conis, my daughter, come try some".

"Little girl, they are called pirates in the Blues Seas" Gan Fall told the sad woman, "did you know that".

"I did not" she replied sadly.

"It means they are criminals that are sailing on the Blue Seas" Gan Fall informed her, "they would put a black flag with drawings a skull on their ship, the Straw Hat kid and the others are probably like that".

"Eh, you mean they were criminals from the start" Pagaya asked in surprise.

"Eh, hah, hah, they are more like people who don't follow the rules, there are different sorts of people in different worlds, between you two and them, what is different" Gan Fall stated, "more precisely it's like, a hero in war times could be a murder in peace times, I also had friends who were pirates, about 20 years ago when I was still God he came to visit me, he was a very open and affable person, it was bitter sweet to part with him".

"So, there's not bad" Conis said as Gan Fall nodded at her.

"Even though it may not seem this way, Skypiea had become a waring country" Gan Fall added, "it is between us, the Citizen's of the Sky and the ones we call Raiders, the people of Shandia, even now the Shandians are challenging Enel".

"When you were God you tried to create peace with Shandia, it was a hope to put an end to the war" Pagaya remembered, "the war that went on for centuries, but..".

"Yes, when we almost had peace, Enel took the throne" Gan Fall stated sadly, "because of that, all our efforts were in vain, for that I apologise".

"Ah, you do not need to apologise" Pagaya told him quickly.

"There was a legend on Skypiea, long ago, on the day that God's Island was born, the island sang a beautiful song heard throughout the country, at the same time, the war between the Citizen's of the Sky and the Shandia began" Gan Fall informed the old man, "thus, when we hear the song of the island again, the war will end".

"Song of the island" Conis asked in confusion.

"Yes, that's when the Holy Land sings again" Gan Fall stated with a large smile, "it will happen someday".

"Bih, bih" the trio hear Pierre called out as Gan Fall rushed towards him.

"What happened" Pagaya yelled in shock.

"Please watch my home, I'm off to work" the man shouted back at them, "let's go Pierre".

 _ **A/N: I hope nobody minds the battle with Satori, he doesn't seem like one that would be able to keep up with a more powerful Sanji that can use Haki. He also seems to be the type that would lose control of his Mantra once he takes a hit.**_

 _ **Translations:**_

Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki

Soru – Shave

Haoshoku Haki – Conqueror's Haki

Collier - Neck

Épaule - Shoulder

Côtelette - Rib

Selle - Lower Back

Poitrine - Chest

Gigot - Legs

Mouton Shot – Sheep Shot

Concassé – Crush


	28. The Fight in the Clouds Begins

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**_

" _The whistle" Chopper thought to himself as he picked it up off the mast and put it on as a necklace, "I better keep this close"._

"Good things I have this, if something happens, I can call on that Sky Knight" Chopper stated with a smile as he noticed something heading towards him, "hmm, what's that".

"What, there's only one sacrifice to kill" the man who was sitting on a bird complained as he glared at Chopper who quickly blew the whistle and shifted into his Heavy Point.

"Who are you" Chopper asked as he glared at the man.

"I'm Shura, one of the Priest's God sent to kill you sacrifice" the man replied as he stared at Chopper, "and my bird is Fuza".

Shura has a pointed moustache that splits into two parts; on his head there is an aviator hat decorated with wings, and a pair of goggles on the front. His attire is composed of an orange fur-lined jacket, with brown swollen sleeves decorated by beige spots; loose matching orange pants held up by a belt, fur-lined gloves and boots, and a purple scarf around his neck. He's dark haired, and on his back, there is a pair of typical wings, a standard feature of all the inhabitants of Skypiea. He carries his weapon of choice, a jousting lance in his right hand.

Fuza is a purple feathered bird with gigantic wings, on its enormous body. Fuza is large enough to carry a full-grown man. It has red feathers around its neck. Its head is white, has a sharpened beak and the eyes are yellow coloured. Its tail is further purple coloured with lighter extensions to it. The claws underneath its legs are white, with sharp black nails.

"I can't let you hurt my friends" Chopper yelled at the man as he jumped from the ship and landed on the altar.

"You don't have much of a choice" Shura replied with a sinister smirk as he shoot forwards on Fuza.

Chopper jumped backwards quickly as Shura's lance hit the stone he was standing on and quickly cut through it. Chopper's eye's widened in shock as the cut quickly caught fire and began to advance towards the Going Merry. The doctor acted quickly to protect his crews ship and slammed his hands down the flame putting it out but burning his hands in the process. The reindeer masked a scream of pain as Shura turned around for another run at him. The priest once again thrust his lance at Chopper as it caught fire, the Doctor only had one choice as he grabbed the lance and let it burn the side of his body as he lashed out with a punch that forced Shura backwards as Chopper screamed in pain and dropped to his knees.

As soon as Chopper dropped to his knees a sadistic smirk appeared on the priest face as the man charged at the Going Merry and slashed the mast with his lance and caused it to catch on fire. Chopper's eyes widened in horror as he watched part of the Going Merry light up in flames. He forced himself to his feet and jumped onto the ship as he began to try and put the flames out as he heard the priest laughing at him.

"Stop, stop, I beg of you to stop" Chopper screamed as he continued to try and put the flames out, "don't attack the ship, please don't do that".

The Priest watched as Chopper wrapped his arms around the mast and broke it in half making sure that the fire couldn't reach the rest of the ship. He launched the through the air and onto the altar beneath the ship, watching it roll and begin to put out the fire. The doctor of the crew turned around and glared at the priest.

"Don't do that again, I'm the ship's guard" Chopper roared at the man as he began to catch his breath, "they asked me to watch the ship".

"What do you think we should do, Fuza" Shura asked as his bird seemed to laugh at Chopper, "first you tell me not to attack your friends, then you tell me not to attack your ship and next you'll tell me to not to kill you, you're putting me in a difficult position, such a selfish animal really pisses me off, especially on as weak as you are".

Chopper's eyes widened as the doctor jumped to the side and dodged the priest who charged forwards and attempted to stab the reindeer with his lance. The lance stabbed into the side of the ship and quickly burnt a hole in it, Chopper cried out in pain as he pushed the lance away and put out the fire with his hands once more.

"You bastard" Chopper roared as he attempted to punch the man who easily dodged it.

"You want to live without sacrifice" Shura mocked as he flew away from Chopper.

" _He's doing what Luffy can do" Chopper thought in shock, "he's using Haki to dodge my attacks"._

"If someone wants to survive, then someone must die, that is a reality" the priest stated, "you already know that this is the Altar of Sacrifice, right".

"Ah, yes" Chopper replied to the man.

"That means right now your other friends are risking their lives to come here, add to that there are four priests on this island that control their own territory and when a person enters that territory only that priest can attack them" Shura informed the doctor, "however, this Altar of Sacrifice is not in any of those territories, in other words this is a free area that any of the priests may attack, however, we have to wait until those in the trial die".

"Then, that means if Luffy comes here to save us we can all escape" Chopper asked in hope.

"Anyways, that's just the original rules for the judgement" Shura stated ignoring Chopper, "but these rules change under special circumstances".

"Special" Chopper questioned in curiosity.

"Yes, let's just say three of the sacrifices used vines to enter the forest out of here" Shura replied with a smirk as a look of horror appeared on Chopper's face.

" _It's all his fault" Chopper thought as he remembered Zoro encouraging the others to leave._

"For the crime of running away, someone must be a sacrifice, this is the way of the world, when they come back, they will also be punished for their actions" the priest yelled as he flew towards Chopper, "you must give your life to God".

"No way" Chopper screamed as he was forced to shift his body at the last moment and take the lance through his shoulder.

The doctor of the Straw Hats screamed out in pain as the lance caught fire and burnt the shoulder of the reindeer. As the priest pulled out the lance with a smile Chopper shifted back to his normal form and spotted something heading towards him in the distance. Tears flowed from Chopper's eyes due to the pain filling his body as the priest began to bring his lance down towards him again. Before the lance could strike him, it was blocked by another man.

"Thank you for waiting" the old man said to Chopper.

"Knight of the Sky" Chopper muttered as he watched Shura pull back the lance.

"Hmm, a rare guest" Shura stated as he looked at the Sky Knight, "Gan Fall".

"A strong opponent" Gan Fall noted as the two took to the sky, "we'll have to be on guard Pierre".

"An old man like you is useless" Shura mocked from his bird, "let's just play with him Fuza".

"Yell all you like" Gan Fall screamed at the man as he flew towards him.

"This island doesn't need two Gods" Shura roared back as he flew towards Gan Fall.

The two collided in mid air as their lances in mid air as they both tried to knock each other into the clouds below them, knowing the sharks would tear them apart. The two clashed once more and Gan Fall deflected Shura's lance and then held out his left hand in front of the Priest. Chopper watched in confusion as an invisible blast hit the Priest and knocked him from his bird. The Sky Knight watched as Shura fell towards the water only to be caught and saved by his bird.

"We need to finish this Pierre" Gan Fall yelled as he charged at Shura.

"You know you're a criminal too, why have you come here" Shura asked as he dodged the Sky Knight, "it's a foolish thing to do, I will show you my anger towards the foolish, Trial of String".

The two charged at each other once more and clashed with their lances deflecting them away from each other. They took two more charges at each other without even getting a glancing blow before Gan Fall once more held his hand towards the Priest.

"I do not think I'll be able to bargain with you" Gan Fall admitted as he glared at the man.

"Hah, you're still lukewarm" the Priest replied as he flew away from Gan Fall's extended arm.

Chopper was watching the aerial fight from the Altar with wide eyes as he tried to keep up with fight that was taking place in front of him. He was struggling to take in the fight fully, but he could tell something was beginning to go wrong. At the start of the fight the pair seemed to be close to even, but even since Gan Fall knocked Shura off his bird the Sky Knight seemed to start slowing down.

" _Somethings wrong" Gan Fall thought as he felt himself slowing down, "my body is suddenly so heavy"._

"Reached your limit" Shura questioned with a smirk.

"What did you do to me" Gan Fall screamed at the man, "why can't I move my body".

"There is no need to answer a dying man" Shura yelled at the man as he charged at the Sky Knight with his lance catching fire.

Chopper watched in horror as the Sky Knight was frozen in place, everything seemed to slow down for him as he watched the Priest's lace get closer and closer to Gan Fall chest. An aura suddenly rushed by Chopper leaving nothing but a gust of wind in it's path as the young doctor only noticed a blur rocket by him and collide with the Priest sending him flying away from Gan Fall.

"Sorry I'm late" a familiar voice said as he took in his surroundings, "I had to rush ahead of the other".

"I'm sorry Luffy" Chopper cried as he noticed his Captain bouncing through the air, "I wasn't strong enough".

"Don't worry Chopper" Luffy replied as he smiled down at the reindeer before a look of pure hatred filled his eyes as he noticed the condition of his Doctor and the Going Merry, "who did this to you".

"I did" the Priest told Luffy with a sinister smirk, "it's only my place to put the weak down".

"Sky Knight, go land next to Chopper" Luffy ordered the old man as he drew Stormbringer, "you'll need to be out of the sky for this".

The old man simply nodded his head as he watched the straw hatted boy slash his blade through the sky before Gan Fall felt free to move once more. The Sky Knight landed next to Chopper as he looked at the teen bouncing in the air and glaring at the Priest now flying back towards him. He could feel the power that the teen emitted and the hatred that was flowing from him, he could tell this was a person that he didn't want to get into a fight with.

"I guess I'll just kill you first" Shura stated as he rushed the pirate, "no one can survive my Ordeal of String".

"Desudorō" Luffy muttered as he redrew his blade and appeared behind Shura by using both Soru and Geppo together.

Chopper and Gan Fall watched in shock as the Straw Hatted teen sheathed his blade and the Priest seemed to fall apart from the middle along with his bird below him. The two halves of the pair of them fell into the water as the sky sharks quickly dug into their meal as Luffy landed on the Altar and looked over Chopper.

"You fought bravely" Luffy told his doctor as he placed his hand on the reindeers head, "I'm proud of how far you have grown since Drum Island".

"But that's not good enough" Chopper cried out as he looked at his Captain, "look at all the damage he did to the ship".

"That can be fixed Chopper" Luffy replied with a kind smile, "but you need to be careful, we can't have our doctor getting badly hurt with Zoro wandering around out there".

"I'll be needed then" Chopper replied as he looked at his Captain, "but once this is over, I want to be stronger, I want to be able to help everyone".

"Then we'll push your training to the next level" Luffy told him, "but you also have to keep training in your medical studies, after all you're going to be the doctor that can create a cure for everything".

" _Who are these people" Gan Fall thought as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, "and why does he remind me so much of that man"._

 _Shandia_

A small girl was sneaking back into the hidden village were her people were forced to live due to the war. She had a small bag on her hip and was creeping back through the village before she heard a voice call her out.

"Where were you" a man asked as he sharpened his knife and the little girl feel over, "Aisa".

Aisa is a small Shandia girl. She wears a fur dress and cap; her dress and cap are yellow and in the lines are white. The side cloth of her cap is also green. She has short brown hair and wears sandals, she also carries a tan satchel, with yellow buckles.

"Ah, Kamakiri" Aisa screamed in surprise as she saw the man cleaning his knife.

Kamakiri is a muscular, dark-skinned man with a Mohawk hairstyle and a pair of big, round sunglasses with red lenses and white frame. He also has two big and coloured earrings hanging from his ears. On his back he has a pair of classical Shandia wings associated with their species. Kamakiri wears a grass skirt, similar to the ones worn by his companions, but with a red and green elaborate belt around the waist. He also sports a light red fur vest and a necklace that seems to be made of some animal's claws or teeth.

"Went to Upper Yard again" the man questioned as he looked at her, "that is Vearth in your purse, don't you know if you continue to do this you'll die".

"Blah, blah, blah, it's none of your business" the girl replied, "you still can't beat Enel".

"Tsk, little brat" the man muttered as he watched her run off as he heard the conversation going on behind him in the tent.

"Chance" a man asked in surprise.

"Yes, we don't know why buy Gan Fall has entered Upper Yard, that old man probably thinks that everything on this island is going to be solved somehow" another man replied, "he thinks wrong, there are no other answers in battle other than winning and losing, the great warrior Calgara once said, turn on the light to Shandora, those words should be our principal, be it ex-God Gan Fall or God Enel, it doesn't matter who our enemy is, despite their differences, as long as they are both Gods, then to us, they are the same and they both must be eliminated".

"Wiper, there was some resistance on Angel Island against Enel" a woman informed the man, "this is the first time since Enel took power six years ago".

Wiper is a tall, muscular Shandia, and as such, sports a pair of little wings on his back. He's covered by various tribal tattoos across his left shoulder and the left side of his face. He has very long dark brown hair is arranged in a mohawk that follows into a segmented braid that goes slightly past his waist and he has little spherical earrings. He wears a grass skirt, with a rope belt decorated by three small ornaments that look like fangs or claws around his waist, he is also smoking a cigarillo.

"So what" Wiper asked as he looked at the woman.

"Gan Fall saved that woman from Judgement, so now Enel has an excuse to take out the former God" the woman stated, "as the Sky Knight, Gan Fall never harmed us, nor did he ever confront Enel, that man has finally stepped upon Upper Yard".

"It'll be good if he and one of the other Priests kills each other, or are you saying Gan Fall isn't our enemy anymore, the enemy's enemy is our friend" Wiper asked with anger clearly filling his voice as a man exited the tent, "if you're uncertain don't join the battle Laki, you'll only be in the way".

Laki is a tall, black-haired woman, with two large bangs parted to either side of her face on the front, and a long and elaborate ponytail on the back. She has dark green eyes, and her lips are apparently covered with pink lipstick. Like all Shandia, she has two small wings on her back. Laki's outfit consists of a light purple cleavage revealing tunic with a darker pattern that exposes her stomach, and light-red pants, that are open on the inside of her legs.

"Aisa" the man who entered the tent stated as the girl stopped in her place.

"Wh-what, I didn't go to Upper Yard" the girl quickly said defensively.

"Don't enter the tent yet" the man told her as he ignored her statement, "that man who inherited the great warrior's Calgara's blood is quite angry".

"He can be scarier than Enel, Braham" the little girl admitted.

Braham is a muscular man with the upper-half of his face hidden by his hat. He wears a grass skirt, with a decorated, long light-red sash around his waist and a light-blue veil appearing from under the skirt and reaching down to his feet. However, unlike his comrades, he also sports a fur-lined, dark-green jacket, and has dark gloves on his hands.

 _With Zoro, Robin and Nami_

"Is that well really that significant" Zoro asked Robin as the woman looked over and old broken down well.

"It is, I never would've thought I'd find one buried under a tree" Robin replied to the swordsman, "there's no balance between nature and civilisation".

"Nonetheless, if we can't figure out a way to cross this river, then there is no way to enter that forest" Zoro stated in annoyance, "we won't see God at this stage".

"They didn't predict the growth of the tree" Robin said to herself as she looked over the well, "I've never seen anything like this".

"Hey Nami, see anything from up there" Zoro yelled out as he realised Robin wasn't listening to him.

"The island where God live" Nami muttered to herself as she looked through the binoculars, "Upper Yard".

"Hey, why don't you say something" Zoro shouted at Nami as he noticed Robin now standing next to him, "is God there".

"What do you see" Robin asked the navigator.

"Can this island be" Nami said to herself in shock as she looked it over.

 _With Conis and Pagaya_

"Save them" Conis asked her father in confusion, "us".

"Yes" Pagaya replied with a smile, "let us create something that can aid them in their escape".

 _Shandia_

"You said early that your Mantra felt two voices fall silent" Wiper asked the small girl who was hiding behind Laki.

"Yes, at the same time two of the Priests fell" Aisa replied in fear.

"Then this is our chance" Wiper stated with a smirk.

"The true God has answered our prayers" another man stated.

"If we are to act, we have to move now" Wiper stated as he turned around.

"You're still not used to Wiper, geez, stop clinging to me" Laki stated as she whacked Aisa on the head.

"Ouch" the girl complained as she rubbed her head, "hey, Laki".

"What" the woman asked.

"Gan Fall didn't beat the Priest, there are other people here" Aisa told the woman, "I don't know who they are, but they're really strong, so please be careful".

"Hey" Laki said as she crouched in front of the girl, "give me your purse".

"N-no way, this is my secret purse, my treasure is inside" Aisa cried out.

"I know, I know" Laki replied with a smile, "I'll get some for you".

 _With Zoro, Nami and Robin_

"Oi, Nami" Zoro yelled at the orange haired navigator, "just tell me, what did you see".

"Never mind that, just shut up and follow me, we have to get to the coast" Nami shouted at the swordsman in annoyance, "and give me a hand".

"Aren't people who say follow me usually in the front" Zoro muttered in irritation.

"So, we'll know everything we need to once we get to the coast" Robin asked in interest.

"Yes, I think so anyway, I just can't believe what I saw" Nami replied with a smile on her face.

 _On A Set of Ruins_

"Satori lost, Shura lost, their mantra has been disrupted, immature, it seems like we have underestimated those from the Blue Sea, they are not like the others, they were even unrestrained at the altar too, but they have no means of escaping, more importantly right now" a priest stated as he sat on a set of ruins before bitting his lower lips, "mnnn….".

 _In a Field_

"Do you hear the voice of the sad warriors, the results are the same no matter how many times they battle, two trials have been defeated, so today has been quite eventful" a man stated as he sat in a field with skulls sitting on pikes, "those guerrillas must be heading for one place, but I will not let them do that, seeing God is presumptuous, the sun is setting but it seems Upper Yard may yet be desolated".

 _With the Shandians_

A vicious smirk appeared on Wiper's face as he emerged from the clouds that hide his village with a small group of warriors behind him that were heading straight for Upper Yard. The small group were wearing skates that were shooting clouds out of them allowing them to fly through the air.

"Every know the plan, Upper Yard has a lot of openings right now, this is a rare chance" Wiper roared at his warriors, "our target is always the shrine of God so don't be scared of that fake God, the great warrior Calgara is watching over us".

The Shandians roared in approval as four of the warriors made their way to Wiper side as the leader of the group nodded at them. These were his best warriors Braham, Kamakiri, Genbou and Laki, he told each of them that they were splitting up and not to die as he bought his bazooka up and aimed at Upper Yard.

"I swear in the name of the great warrior Calgara" Wiper yelled as he fired his bazooka and blew apart a small section of Upper Yard, "I will ignite the light of Shandora".

 _With Nami, Robin and Zoro_

"Ha, ha, look" Nami told the other two as she caught her breath, "haven't we seen this before".

"What the, wasn't that on the ground" Zoro asked the navigator as he looked at the structure, "is this the same one".

"No, this isn't, it just the other half of the one down there" Robin told him, "that means that this island used to be on the ground, it makes more sense to why this island wasn't made of clouds now".

"I was wondering what happened down there, the house was two stories high but had no stairs" Nami said to them, "and there was no reason to build a seaside house like that, unless that was the connection to this island".

"Which means that" Zoro started as he looked at the house that was familiar to the one on Jaya.

"This island was originally Jaya" Nami stated in shock as she looked at the house that was swallowed by nature.

"So for some reason this island was split in half and has floated in the sky all this time" Zoro said in surprise.

"It used to be on the ground but the golden city that was found 400 years ago didn't sink" Nami told them, "Jaya has always been floating in the sky".

"That's incredible" Zoro muttered as he looked around the group.

"Wooo, thank god" Nami screamed in joy as a smile appeared on her face, "the Sky Island that we tried so hard to reach is actually the city of gold, this must be my reward from God for being so good".

"Weren't you afraid of God" Zoro muttered as he looked at the woman.

"God, who cared about God" Nami replied as her eyes turn to Beli signs, is it worth more than the money we can make".

"Weren't you thanking God before" Robin asked as she looked at the woman with little emotion.

"She doesn't know what she's trying to say when it comes to this" Zoro told Robin in annoyance

 _Upper Yard_

Unbeknownst to the Straw Hats in Upper Yard a battle was going on as the Shandians tried to reclaim the land they lost long ago. This was about to become known to two of the Straw Hats that were sitting in a ship sailing on a cloud towards the Altar that their friends were at. Sanji newly awakened Kenbunshoku Haki quickly alerted him to a small group of people rushing towards him and Usopp. He pushed Usopp towards the wheel of their small dial boat and looked at the warriors that burst out of the tree line.

As the warriors seemed to skate on clouds that they made over the top of them Sanji locked eyes with the man who must have been the leader of them. Sanji cursed at the man as Wiper turned around and shot a cannon ball at them with his bazooka. The cook of the Straw Hats jumped into the air and reared back his leg, he kicked the cannon ball and sent it back at the group of warriors who quickly dodged the ball as it exploded in the distance.

"Wiper, should we engage" one of the warriors asked his leader.

"No, just ignore them" Wiper replied to the warrior.

"What's your problem" Sanji yelled at Wiper as he realised, he was the masked man from before.

"So you are the ones who caused the racket in Skypiea, if you don't want to die then go back to the Blue Seas and don't try anything weird on this island" Wiper told the duo as he glared at them, "otherwise I'll treat you like Enel and eliminate you too".

"Hmm, so their enemies with God" Sanji muttered as he lit a cigarette, "we're here for our friends".

"I doubt you'd find them alive" Wiper told the pair, "you'll need to be strong to get them and leave this island".

"Lets move on" Sanji told Usopp as he took a drag on his cigarette.

The cook watched as the warriors left his sight as he began to feel battles begin around him, he could feel what must have been one of the priests easily cutting through the warriors that were attacking him. He frown as he looked at Usopp and told the sniper they needed to hurry towards the Altar, he'd feel better knowing that Luffy had already taken down a priest and looked after the doctor of the crew.

 _Elsewhere_

The battle between the Shandorian's and the priest could be felt all over Upper Yard. At one of the battle sights and priest and his dog was easily dispatching a large force of the warriors that were trying to make their way towards God. At another battle a single priest was taking care of another force by himself and making sure that they didn't reach God. A single warrior landed an attack on the priest that the man simply shrugged off before the warrior heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Wiper, Kamakiri is hurt" a warrior yelled out to the leader.

"What" Wiper yelled in shock, "but we were so close".

"You overestimate yourself" a priest mocked the warrior, "soon it will be night and our numbers will be far greater".

"Help the wounded" Wiper ordered in annoyance, "we will retreat for now and meet and the rally point".

"Wait Ohm" one of the priest yelled stopping the man from chasing the warriors.

Ohm is a tall, bald, muscular, and bearded man. Like the other inhabitants of Skypiea, he has a pair of small wings sprouting from his back. He's is wearing a pair of sunglasses with point-like extensions on both sides. His right arm is covered with tattoos; the one on his wrist, in particular, resembles a bracelet. His attire consists of a dark-green shirt, loose grey pants with many pockets and what look like zips under his knees, a long and flowing white sash around his waist, and dark leather boots with bandages around the soles. Ohm also carries around his weapon of choice, a massive sword with an extra-large hilt either in his hands or on his hip.

"What now Gedatsu" Ohm replied in annoyance.

Gedatsu is a tall, dark-skinned man. He has an unusual hairstyle, with a row of upward-pointing tufts or rasta-styled dreadlocks from ear to ear. He has a typical Birkan pair of wings on his back. He is seen wearing a matching purple jacket and pants, black gloves and shoes, a pink shirt, and a blue tie-like scarf around his neck. He sports a large, white tissue belt around his waist with a red circle in his centre, resembling the Japanese flag.

"Enel has summoned us" Gedatsu revealed to the other priest.

 _At the Altar_

"Chopper where are you" Nami called out in fear as she saw the state of the Going Merry, "what happened Chopper".

"The mast of the Going Merry is gone" Zoro stated in shock, "what kind of repairs did he make".

"That's not it, he must have been attacked" Nami yelled in frustration at the swordsman, "Chopper, we're sorry for being late, are you here, answer me".

"Did the attackers chop him to pieces" Robin asked darkly.

"Don't make up scary things like that" Nami screamed at the woman.

"Oi, Chopper, where the heck are you" Zoro yelled out to the doctor with a slight tone of worry filling his voice, "what happened here".

"Something you could have stopped" they heard a familiar voice say from behind them as they turned around and noticed Luffy looking at them.

"What do you mean" Zoro asked his captain.

"While you were off exploring Chopper was attacked and part of Merry was lit on fire" Luffy explained, "Chopper put it out, but hurt himself even more and had to be saved by the Sky Knight who I ended up having to save".

"Is he okay" Nami asked in concern.

"He is now" Luffy replied, "but one of you should have stayed with him just in case something like this happened".

"Oh, look, it's the Going Merry" the four of them heard Usopp yell out, "that must be the Altar".

"Robin-Chan and Nami-Swan, I have finally passed the trial of love and arrived here" Sanji yelled out to the pair of women.

"Were you scared" Usopp shouted out to the group, "well don't worry the great Captain Usopp is here".

"Our training picks up once we leave here" Luffy told the trio as he used Geppo and jumped towards the ship, "Chopper, Gan Fall, you can come out now".

"Something tells me that's going to hurt" Nami muttered in fear as she watched Sanji and Usopp board the Going Merry.

"The mast is gone" Usopp muttered in shock as Chopper came out of the cabin.

"Ah, that, Usopp, I'm sorry, that time" Chopper stuttered with tears in his eyes, "I was fighting very hard, but I was badly burned".

"Are you wounds okay" Usopp asked in concern for the doctor.

"Eh, yeah" Chopper replied in surprise at Usopp's worried tone.

"A lance that burns stuff, that's one tough opponent, at least you didn't get badly hurt" Usopp told the reindeer whose eyes widened in shock, "we'll deal with the ship later".

"Huh" Chopper muttered as a flame seemed to light around him, "I'll become a truly dependable man".

"Hey Chopper, where's Gan Fall" Luffy asked as he looked around the deck.

"Oh, the Sky Knight" Chopper replied, "he took a little bit of damage in the battle, so I helped him and put him to sleep".

"So you used the whistle" Nami asked.

"Yeah, he's the only reason the ship wasn't completely burnt to the ground" Chopper replied, "he put his body on the line".

"There's a lot of things that I want to ask him" Sanji said as he thought about the old man, "I'll just have to wait until he wakes up".

"Yeah, I have some to" Luffy stated as he thought about the old man.

"With the ship like this and the sky getting dark we'll have to wait until tomorrow to return to Angel Island" Sanji said to the crew, "anyways let's go ashore in the forest and set up camp for the night, at least if something happens it'll be better to fight there".

"Then let's have a party as well" Luffy told the crew, "as a celebration for making it to the island in the sky".

"Eh, wait, how are we going to have a party in enemy territory" Usopp asked in fear.

"Don't worry about it, let's just set up" Luffy replied with a small smile as he looked at the injuries on Chopper and frowned.

 _Half an Hour Later_

"Thanks for the report everybody" Usopp yelled as he stood up, "after putting together everything has become so much clearer".

"It's amazing to think the City of Gold is here" Luffy stated with a smile, "we're going to take as much as we can put on the ship".

"Of course Captain" Nami yelled with Beli signs in her eyes.

"Plus we know that these priests can use Kenbunshoku Haki" Sanji told everyone, "so we'll have to be careful with them".

"So it's agreed then" Luffy stated, "tomorrow we explore this island and find the gold and take down anyone who tries to stop us".

"What about God" Usopp muttered as Nami began to write something on a piece of paper.

"Don't worry about him" Luffy replied with a smile.

"Alright everyone, let's do a mission briefing and battle plan for tomorrow" Nami announced as she looked up from her piece of paper.

"Alright" Usopp muttered in disappointment.

"Okay firstly, lets review the contents of Noland's picture book, we know he first discovered the City of Gold 400 years ago, but when he revisited Jaya a few years later the whole city was gone" Nami said, "in other words this island was once part of Jaya and was blown into the sky during the time Noland was away".

"On the knock up stream" Chopper asked as Nami nodded her head at him.

"But that can't be right, the forests are too different to be from the same place" Zoro stated in confusion.

"That could be due to the different substances here, the tree grow bigger and so do the animals" Robin told the swordsman, "this could explain why the ruins were swallowed by the forest".

"Then what about that guy" Zoro asked as he pointed at the Sky Knight who Chopper had bandaged and forced to sleep, "there's something more to him right".

"The priest was calling him God" Chopper spoke up, "he's not the bad one is he".

"No" Luffy stated as he looked at the old man, "I'm guessing the God they currently have kicked the old man out".

"Let's get back to the gold" Nami told them all, "think back to the information we found in Noland's diary".

"There was something about a huge bell-shaped piece of gold" Sanji recalled, "as well as something about the South Birds".

"On the last page there was something very unclear, the things that he wrote before he died" Robin recalled as she thought about it, "it was about seeing gold in the right eye of the skull".

"That's it then, I combined the map of Jaya and the ancient one of Skypeia" Nami told them all as she showed them, "when we combine them at Cricket's house, we find out what Jaya looked lie 400 years ago".

"Oh, it looks like a skull" Usopp said in shock, "which means the skulls right eye is".

"Right here" Nami told him as she pointed to it on the map, "Noland was talking about the whole island, with this part of it blown into the sky that meant the riddle was impossible to solve".

"So that mean" Usopp muttered in joy.

"Treasure" Luffy started with a massive grin.

"We'll go there tomorrow and get the gold, we'll have to split into two groups so that we can have someone on the Merry" Nami told them, "but there's no doubt about it, there's a massive amount of gold out there for us".

"We should put out the fire" Robin stated after Nami calmed down, "it will only expose our position to the enemy".

"We can't do that" Luffy replied with a smile, "after all there's nothing like a pre-treasure hunt party".

"You're an idiot" Nami yelled in irritation, "you have to know how dangerous this forest is right".

"It'll be fine" Luffy replied nonchalantly.

"There are those priests and the guerrillas, plus forests are always dangerous at night" Nami yelled at the Straw-Hat wearing boy, "there are beasts and monsters".

"Yo, Luffy" Zoro yelled as Nami turned to look at him and noticed that he was standing there with a massive wood pile between him and Sanji, "is this big enough".

"Not you too" Nami screamed in annoyance.

"Don't worry Nami-Swan" Sanji told the navigator as he held his torch high and revealed a bunch of eyes behind him in the trees, "the beasts are afraid of fire".

"Behind you, behind you" Nami screamed in fear, "there are already some of them here".

It wasn't long before the fire was burning brightly, and the party was starting. Robin was watching from the side as the Straw Hats danced with wolves that had come from the forest and somehow joined in on the fun. Drinks were being passed around as the fore illuminated the sky. Robin couldn't help but let a small smile come across her face as she looked at her new crew, she couldn't believe that they could be such a lively bunch.

"Even the cloud wolves have been tamed" Robin heard an old man say, "there's probably nobody else that would dare to cause so much noise in Enel's land".

"You're awake" Robin said in surprise, "should you be walking around".

"Sorry I caused you trouble" the old man stated, "it would have been much worse if that young man didn't interfere".

"He can do that" Robin heard Zoro say as he sat down near the pair, "you didn't cause any trouble, by the sounds of things you saved our little doctor".

"There is some food left if you want some" Robin told the old man.

"Thank you, but I'm not really hungry right now".

"Ohh, old man, you're awake" Luffy yelled out as he noticed the man, "why don't you join the party".

"Yeah, come dance Knight of the Sky" Chopper shouted out.

"Aren't you a doctor" Zoro asked with a sweat drop.

"Oh, mister, how is Conis" Sanji asked in worry, "is she safe".

"Worry not, I took her and her father to my place" Gan Fall told the cook.

"Really, that's great" Sanji replied with a smile, "I had been worrying them".

"I overheard your conversation earlier, so this island was called Jaya originally, however, do you know why this place is called the Holy Land now" Gan Fall asked as Zoro and Robin shook their heads, "for people like you this ground must be quite typical".

"Of course" Zoro replied as he took a swig of his drink.

"However, in the sky this is unheard of, island clouds can nurture plants but can't grow them, greenery and soil are not a thing of the sky" Gan Fall explained as he picked up some dirt from the ground, "we call this, Vearth, for us it will forever be admiration itself".

 _Later that Night_

The party had long since winded down and Gan Fall had finished his story about the Vearth causing a holy war. Most of the Straw Hats and all the wolves were sleeping around the diminishing bon fire that Zoro was sitting next to.

"What, you want me to go with you" Zoro asked as he looked at Usopp, "don't be a baby, go by yourself".

The sniper put his head down as he walked through the dark forest, he was busting to piss and had wanted Zoro to come with him just in case something was around where they were camping. He ended up walking to the clouds near the Altar the Merry was on as he pulled down his pants and began to piss. As he finished his piss, he could hear a loud banging noise coming from the Merry.

"What is that, no one should be on the Merry this late" Usopp thought aloud as he tried to get a look through the fog blocking his view.

Ussop's eyes widened as he began to see an outline of a figure with a hammer in their hand. The figure looked to be fixing the Going Merry as Usopp began to cry and his jaw fell wide open. With a scream of ghost the sniper of the crew fell backwards and passed out. It wasn't long after that that the sniper was found by the swordsman of the crew.

"What was he thinking, telling me he was going to take a leak and the falling asleep here" Zoro muttered to himself as he hoisted the sniper over his shoulder, "now I wonder where Luffy went off to".

 _With Luffy_

The Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates was sitting in a clearing and could feel his blood boiling as he thought about the injuries to Chopper. He had his Kenbunshoku Haki activated and could feel twenty-five men heading in his direction, he stood up with a smirk on his face as they broke into the clearing. Afterall, this could be very stress relieving for the pirate.

"God has ordered your execution" one of the men yelled out.

"He has sent you to see what I can do" Luffy corrected the man, "his Kenbunshoku Haki is off the charts".

"Eliminate him" one of the men yelled.

"Let me tell you something a great man once told me" Luffy stated as he unsheathed Stormbringer, "you can hurt me as much as you want, but never hurt my friends".

Luffy bought his sword up and decapitated the man in front of him as the rest of the men stuck their spears through the man. Their eyes widened in shock as the spears seemed to break due to a black substance coming off the pirate. The boy smirked at them as he swung around and cut open the chest of the men around him. The rest jumped back in fear as the boy flicked the blood from his sword and sheathed it. An uneasy chill ran down their spine as the black substance from before seemed to radiate from the boy as he lent down and touch the ground.

"Burakku Hōru" Luffy muttered as the black substance rushed towards the remaining men and the dead bodies swallowing them whole, "Ribereishon".

Mangled bodies were realised from the black substance as it returned to Luffy and he looked to the sky. He could feel the slight panic in Enel as he so easily dispatched the men that the God had sent after him, but the pirate knew the real battle hadn't begun. The true battle would begin the next day and Luffy had a feeling he would be fighting the so-called God.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Translations:**_

Desudorō – Death Draw

Soru – Shave

Geppo – Moonwalk

Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki

Burakku Hōru – Black Hole

Ribereishon – Liberation


	29. Fighting Towards Gold

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**_

The crew had split up into two groups as they set out in the morning, the first group consisted of Nami, Sanji and Usopp who would take the Going Merry through the island and land as close to the shore where they'd pick up the rest of the crew. The second group consisted of Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Chopper, this group was in charge of finding the gold on the island and taking it to the Going Merry before they tried to leave Skypiea, but something told Luffy that their plans wouldn't go as smooth as Nami thought they would.

The second group had not long split from the first when Luffy began to feel a giant presence around them, he could tell it wasn't a particularly strong beast, but he was left wondering what was following them. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Chopper scream about a giant snake, the Straw Hatted pirate smiled as he saw the large snake bring its body up and slam it into the ground forcing the remaining three members of the group to flee.

Luffy simply allowed himself to become his element and passed around the snake as he had to let out a sigh of irritation. Zoro and Chopper had left in the wrong direction, with Zoro somehow turning himself around completely. The only one who was going in the right direction was Robin who was running through the trees to stay out of the damage zone. The large snake reared back a second time as Luffy simply lifted his hand with a smirk.

"Stay" Luffy ordered with a dark look in his eyes as the snake froze in place, "you'll save me from walking".

 _Going Merry_

The group on the Going Merry were currently listening to Gan Fall fill them in on the history of Skypiea and how Enel rose to power. The trio were freaked out by the power that the God of Skypiea held, especially when Gan Fall told them that Enel had destroyed a complete Sky Island by unleashing its power. The other thing that terrified them was his use of Mantra, that sounded like something that made sure they wouldn't be under the radar of the God for long, especially with how their Captain could be at times.

 _Shandora_

"The bag of Vearth" Laki screamed as she saw the bag of dirt on the ground, "Wiper, what have you done to Aisa's treasure".

"Silence" a man told her as he stopped her from making her way over to Wiper.

"Braham" Laki grunted in annoyance.

"There won't be another chance like this, we shall not this this chance pass us by, anyone who is not ready can stay here" Wiper yelled to the crowd that was gathered, "I won't blame anyone that stays behind".

"What do you mean Wiper, we have already been ready to fight" a warrior asked their leader.

"Are you ready to leave behind your fallen comrades in battle, are you ready to step over their corpses for our goals, because only then should you come with me" Wiper roared out, "because today, I'm going to cut off Enel's head".

 _God's Shrine_

"Have they all gone below" Enel asked as he leaned back on his chair.

"Yes, everyone is ready, including the remaining Priests and their trials" an intendent told the man, "Commander Yama and his remaining men are also ready to fight, but is all this preparation really need to so few warriors".

"Don't underestimate some of those warriors" Enel told the man as he thought about the Straw Hatted boy from the night before, "I'd say that by the end of the day there will only be five warriors left, everyone else will have fallen in the battle".

 _With Luffy_

The Straw Hat wearing pirate had a small smile on his face as he sat on the giant snake that was leading him through the forest. His Kenbunshoku Haki had already alerted him to the fact that the battle had already began and the boy had to stifle a laugh every time he felt a warrior come near him only to flee in terror as soon as they saw him riding a giant snake. The pirate called the snake to a stop as he felt a familiar presence to him, he looked down and took note of the man who must have been hiding behind the mask when they first saw him.

"What are you doing brat" Wiper asked Luffy as he stared at the boy.

"Looking for gold" Luffy replied simply as he noticed the agitated look on the warriors face.

"I swore o told you to leave this place" Wiper stated as he glared at Luffy.

"Maybe you did" the boy replied with a smile.

"This island belongs to my people; this is my business" Wiper grunted in annoyance.

"I'm just here for the gold" Luffy replied as he stared at the man, "I'm not going to get in your way".

"I'm not letting you leave now" Wiper stated as he lifted his bazooka, "I'm going to eliminate you".

Wiper began to pull the trigger of his weapon before he noticed that Luffy had disappeared from the spot he was standing just seconds ago. The warrior then felt an undeniably strong pressure being placed upon his bazooka as he turned his head to the side and noticed a suddenly serious Luffy hold the bazooka in his right hand and glaring at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Luffy stated as he let loose a wave of Haoshoku Haki that caused Wiper's legs to buckle, "you're not my enemy".

"So what" Wiper roared as he attempted to turn around only to be kicked through the air.

The warrior forced himself to his feet with a smile on his face as he raised his bazooka and pointed it at the pirate as he pulled the trigger. A loud band was heard throughout the clearing as everything in front of the warrior was ripped from the ground, the man fell to his knees as he began to breath regularly again, that pressure from before had disappeared and he was able to move freely. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the smoke disappear from in front of him only to see the pirate standing without a scratch on him.

"You're just like him" Wiper muttered in disbelief, "you're just like that monster".

"I've had enough of this" Luffy stated as he appeared in front of Wiper and allowed his Haoshoku Haki to wash over the man as Wiper's eyes rolled back in his head as the man passed out, "wonder if anyone else is enjoying themselves".

 _With Chopper_

"Somebody help" Chopper screamed as he ran past the battles that were taking place around him.

The doctor was in his reindeer form as he fled from the three warriors that were following him before they were intercepted by priests who began to attack them. The small reindeer was terrified as he heard ring out from the guns around him, he saw explosions being set off from people's hands and watched as flames began to consume the giant trees surrounding them. The young pirate managed to briefly escape the fighting and entered what seemed like an area of people before he saw a man being consumed by the clouds.

 _With Robin_

"Hmm, the forest has lost it's tranquillity" the newest member of the Straw Hats noted as she began to hear the first signs of war taking place, "but I can't worry about that now, I think I'm getting close".

Robin walked through the large forest and watched her surroundings closely, she could she building from before this part of Jaya was blown into the sky laying in rubble. The trees had taken over the island and had wasted no time growing in the destroyed building that showed the history this island held. She heard the rustle of leaves from above her as a goat like man jumped from the trees and landed on the rubble in front of her.

"Woman, this path leads to God's Shrine" the man yelled at Robin, "you may not continue any further".

"Get down from there, right now" Robin shouted back in annoyance, "do you have any idea how valuable those historical ruins are".

"Huh" the man grunted in confusion before he glare at the woman, "you'll see, cheeky little girl".

"I'll see" Robin questioned with a chuckle, "do you have a problem with me".

"Kind of, God Enel ordered us to eliminate all the intruders" the man stated as he fell into a fighting stance before arms appeared on his body.

"Seis Fleur" Robin muttered as six arms appeared on the goat man's body and wrapped around it, "twist".

A sickening crack was heard as the arms twisted the man's body around and seemingly broke several of his bones. The woman walked past the downed fighter as she berated him for daring to disturb the history that was around them, she looked over the ruins with a smile on her face before she continued on in hopes of finding more of the history she so desired.

 _With Zoro_

"What's up with these guys" Zoro asked himself as he knocked out another warrior with the hilt of his sword, "I really don't get what's happening".

"P-please, I give up, I, I a-admit I lost, I surrender, spare my life" a goat man begged as he staggered into the clearing, "no, I beg you, don't".

Zoro watched as two bullets punched through the goat man's head killing him instantly. The swordsman looked up and noticed a warrior jumping into the clearing he was standing in with his guns raised.

"Again, if you're not a priest or a God don't get in my way, I don't have time for this" Zoro shouted at the man who just raised his guns.

The man fired both his guns as two bullets rushed at Zoro who casually jumped in between them before they blew up behind him and lit the sky up. The brightness blinded Zoro as Zoro grunted in annoyance and tried to find the warrior who fired the bullets once he could see normally again. The swordsman scanned the area before he heard a noise from behind him and had to step to the side to dodge a blow from behind. As he stepped to the side he felt the bottom of the guns being driven into his gut and forcing the air out of his lungs. The swordsman feel to his knees as the gun wielding warrior jumped backwards and raised his guns once more.

"This may be a little bit of a challenge" Zoro admitted as he stood up and smirked at the warrior, "I guess I have to stop underestimating you".

Zoro took a deep breath and unsheathed all his swords as he watched the man seem to get shot at him. The warrior jumped over Zoro's head and once again shot the flashes from his gun blinding Zoro as the swordsman grunted in annoyance and confusion. Zoro quickly deduced that this man was using what they called dials to make such a quick jump, as well as blind him. The swordsman quickly adjusted to the blinding light and picked up where the warrior was standing just in time for the man to fire two bullets at him.

Zoro quickly deflected the two bullets that the warrior shot at him and sent an air slash his way. By the time the slash passed by where the warrior stood before. The man had already moved by using his strange skates and once again shot two flashes of light that blinded Zoro once more. Zoro closed his eyes and heard two bullets flying towards him once more, the pirate simply moved out of the way and once again sent an air slash at the warrior. A grin suddenly appeared on Zoro's face as he could feel the warrior moving around him and firing bullets at him.

Zoro simply bought his sword up and deflected each bullet away from his body and into the forest, showing the finesse that came from the many year of his training. His other training was also kicking in he realised, he could feel the movement that the warrior was making, he had awoken his Kenbunshoku Haki. His grin turned into a dark smirk as he began to dish out air slashes at an incredible speed that was cutting deep into the trees around them. The warrior he was fighting was getting noticeably slower as Zoro could tell that he had cut him multiple times with his wild slashes.

Zoro felt the man shot two more flashes from his gun before he began to charge at him in a last-ditch effort to defeat the moss haired swordsman. Zoro lifted a single sword in front of him and smiled at the man as he get in range of his strongest ranged attack.

"Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho" Zoro roared as he slashed his sword forward and a compressed ball of air shot at the warrior.

The ball struck the warrior in the gut and began to tear at his gut. The warrior grunted in pain as he fell to the ground as he moaned out in pain.

"No hard feelings, it has nothing to do with you" Zoro told the man, "but you tried to kill me and I intend to leave this island alive".

 _With Chopper_

"Luffy, Zoro, Robin" Chopper muttered in sadness as he continued to walk with his stick, "will I ever see them again".

"A racoon" the Priest Gedatsu muttered in confusion.

"Ah, I'm at the ruins already" Chopper stated as he looked around, "maybe everyone is already here".

 _With Sanji, Nami and Usopp_

"Sanji" Usopp yelled in terror as the blond cook fell to the deck of the going Merry.

"I can't feel a heartbeat" Nami cried as she felt the man's neck.

"That can't be true" Usopp yelled as he drew his gun and pointed it at the man who hurt Sanji, "I'll kill you".

"You talk to much" the invader stated as he appeared in front of Usopp and poked his forehead.

Nami watched in terror as Usopp fell to the deck, his body was fried like Sanji's was and he had ceased moving. She looked at the man in terror as he revealed himself as the God that everyone feared in the Sky. He went on to explain why he created his plan and why six years ago he decided to take the title of God from Gan Fall. He explained that he had pillaged all the gold in Skypiea for a reason and put Gan Fall's old men to work, on something he wouldn't disclose. Then he disappeared in an instant as he laughed at the pair that remained conscious.

"He's gone" Nami muttered with wide eyes, she could tell how dangerous such a man was.

"Hahaha" Gan Fall and Nami heard as they turned and noticed a pair of extremely round men.

 _With Robin_

"Who's there" the assassin asked as she felt the presence behind her as she read over the ruins.

"You're a cute one" a large man chuckled as he exited the forest surrounding the ruins.

 _With Nami, Usopp and Sanji_

"What do you want" Nami roared out at the two fat men with goat like features.

"What do we want is incorrect, you killed our big brother" the man on the right stated as he danced around, "we are the vice-commanders of the God's militia, how dare you do that to Satori-Sama".

"Hohoho" the other one laughed as he danced alongside his brother.

"What brother, I've never met him" Nami shouted at the idiotic pair.

"I'm Hotori" the one on the right stated.

"I'm Kotori" the one on the left said as they continued to dance, "you took the oldest of the us triplet and killed him".

Hotori and Kotori are twin brothers that look and dress exactly the same, and have some similarities to their older brother, Satori. They have bodies shaped like giant balls, and they wear white jumpsuits, with a white sash. They wear orange shoes and orange gloves. They also have yellow sunglasses that cover up their eyes completely. Behind them, they wear magenta ribbons, and on their heads they are bald. As part of Divine Soldiers, they have goat-like noses, ears, and horns. They also have the same wings as all Birkans.

"I've told you, I've never met Satori" Nami screamed in frustration.

"No mercy" the pair yelled as they charged forwards.

"Pierre" Gan Fall shouted as he picked up his lance and noticed his flying horse coming towards him, "I have to defeat them quickly and catch up to Enel, I don't know what plans for them are but the wounds I've received will not stop me, so get back girl".

"No" Nami growled at the man and put together her Clima-Tact as she looked at her downed crewmates and stepped next to Gan Fall, "sometimes I must also protect them".

"Very well" the former God replied with a small smile, "now we have to find out what dials they possess".

Nami charged at the pair and swung her clima-tact, the pair easily dodged her swing and rushed past her. They easily moved past the old injured knight and quickly began to lay a beat down on the already downed Usopp and Sanji. Nami's eyes tightened into a glare as she charged at the pair and began to scream at them about harming her crewmates. She reared her staff back and swung it forwards as hard as she could.

"Thanks for the impact" the man stated with a smirk as he held his gloved hand up and absorbed the blow, he then quickly bought his hand down and held it in front of the suddenly frightened Nami.

" _An impact dial" Nami thought as the man laughed._

"Take this" the man roared out.

Nami's eyes widened and then she fell to the ground in disgust as she could smell whatever horrendous thing that was stored into the dial. She could hear the pair gloat about storing their fart in the dial and begin to mock the pair of Nami and Gan Fall. They even had the over confidence to tell the pair what dials they currently possessed.

"Did you memorise then, we have the flame dial, axe dial, impact dial and flavour dial, but can you identify which is which" the pair mocked as they began to spin around each other, "come on, who's Hotori and who's Kotori, what hand has what, what will we attack with, does it make you anxious".

"Now that the dials have been identified, there is no need to wait" Gan Fall roared as he charged forwards.

"It doesn't matter who is who" Nami screamed as she pulled her Clima-Tact back and threw it forwards, "the weathers is, hurricane".

"Haha, you missed" the pair mocked as a section of the staff flew by them.

"Come on, what dial is on my right hand" one of them mocked as he held his hand out in front of Gan Fall who pulled his cloak over himself as the dial went off.

"Hahahaha" the other man laughed as he saw the cloud of passed gas head for Gan Fall.

"Unfortunately, it's passed gas again" the first goat laughter out, "what did you think it would be flame".

"My right hand is flame" the second goat-man stated as he held his hand forwards and the dial went off.

"Watch out, the gas will explode" Nami screamed out in terror with wide eyes.

Nami was forced to watch as the large cloud of gas got set alight by the flame dial and caused a large explosion on the Going Merry. She bought a hand to her mouth as she watched the explosion blow of the railing on the side of the ship and blow Gan Fall away with it.

"Hahaha, that dumbass got blown away" the pair of bother said together as they laughed, unknowing letting Gan Fall climb back onto the ship.

"Only a fool would think that" Gan Fall stated as he sliced down Kotori, "you underestimated me".

"Ko-Kotori" Hotori screamed in horror.

"Here it comes" Nami muttered as she saw her Clima-Tact begin to return to her.

"Oh" Hotori muttered as he heard the wind from behind him.

"Cyclone Tempo" Nami shouted.

The section of the staff that Nami had thrown before returned to her and collided with the back of Hotori's head and sent the man flying off the Going Merry. She quickly ran to Gan Fall's side as the man fell to his knees and began to mutter something.

"Hey girl" Gan Fall muttered as he saw Nami by his side, "the gauntlet down there, that would be mine, use it to defeat him.

"Did your wounds reopen" Nami asked in concern.

"It's fine, just get the gauntlet" Gan Fall grunted.

As Nami scoured the deck for the gauntlet that Gan Fall had told her about, the man began to explain that it was an impact dial and how they should be used. The navigator found the gauntlet and put it on her hand as she began to worry about the weight of it she heard something emerge from the clouds screaming.

"Revenge, no mercy" the man screamed.

"Looks like there's no time to worry about the weight" Nami muttered to herself.

"First toy beat Satori, now you beat my baby brother Kotori" the man screamed in anger, I won't forgive what you have done, no matter how much you beg".

" _He uses fire, but his body is wet, and the atmosphere is humid" Nami thought to herself as a plan came to her._

"Cool Ball" Nami shouted as she sent a small amount of cool balls at the man.

"What is that" Hotori asked as the balls began to hit him, "it's kind of chilly, is that all".

"You use fire right" Nami questioned.

"Why you, don't you underestimate me, trying to use that puny cold thing to effect my flame" Hotori screamed, "I'll burn you to death".

Nami let a smirk appear on her face as the man did exactly what she expected and set off his flame that collided with the cool balls. This caused a deep fog to be created and cover the deck of the Going Merry, blocked the view of the two fighters. Using this to her advantage Nami attacked Hotori and placed the hand with the gauntlet on his face. She poked her tongue out at the man and set off the impact dial that knocked the man out and sent him flying off the Going Merry as she screamed in pain as well.

"Ow, ow, ouch, my hand, are you crazy making me use such a thing" the navigator complained in annoyance, "but we saved both our crew and the ship".

 _With Chopper_

"Over there" a divine warrior told the priest.

"Where is it" the Priest asked.

"Gedatsu-Sama, you're doing that eye thing again, you can't see" the warrior reminded the Priest who opened his eyes in surprise as the warrior pointed at Chopper, "over there, that small animal, look at the picture and see that he was with those Blue Sea Citizens".

"What" Gedatsu yelled in shock.

"It's not just a wild creature" the warrior explained.

"Luffy, Zoro, Robin, are you here" Chopper yelled out, "hello".

"Eh" Chopper heard from behind him, "where did he go".

" _Who is that" Chopper thought fearfully as he looked at the giant man with completely white eyes behind him._

"Gedatsu-Sama, your eyes aren't facing forwards again" the warrior shouted at the Priest, "the enemy is in front of you".

" _Is this guy an idiot" Chopper thought to himself._

"Wait he said enemy, are you a Priest" Chopper asked as the man seemed to be mumbling something.

"Gedatsu-Sama say it out loud" the warrior once again reminded the Priest.

"Watch your feet, you are in my territory now" Gedatsu warned the reindeer, "I've already planted the swamp cloud traps, once you are trapped in them you can't get out, this is the trial with a 50% survival rate, the Trial of the Swamp".

"But you're the one sinking" Chopper stated as he watched the cloud consume half of the man's body.

"Fool, I am immune to this swamp" the Priest stated as he began to rise out of the clouds, "cloud dial, take flight".

"Wow, that's amazing, he flew into the air by using something on his shows" Chopper said in amazement as he watched the Priest form a cloud above his head, "I wonder what else he can do".

"I have no time to waste with a raccoon" Gedatsu muttered to himself, "Numagumo Burger".

"He's shooting something from his hand as well" Chopper stated in wonder.

"Though as light as a cloud, it is actually a swamp" the Priest yelled out, "once you touch it, there is no way out".

"Gedatsu-Sama, I'm not the enemy" the warrior yelled out just before the cloud began to consume him.

" _Eh, he can't take it off, he hands just keep going deeper" Chopper thought as he watched the warrior be swallowed by the cloud, "the more he struggles, the more he traps himself"._

"There you are" Gedatsu shouted as he saw Chopper, "Numagumo Burger".

"Waah, so scary, if I get hit I'll die for sure" Chopper scream as he noticed the warrior from before and pulled him out of the cloud, "hey are you okay, hang in there".

Chopper changed into his monster form and began to try and revive the passed-out warrior. He eventually heard the warriors heart begin to beat once more and sighed in relief as he made sure the goat man had no other noticeable in injuries. That was when he heard the voice of the Priest once more.

"How pathetic, requiring aid from an enemy" Gedatsu mocked from above the pair.

"Such half words after what you did for me" the warrior stated in malice, "I won't serve you anymore".

"Let's fight side-by-side" Chopper stated as he stood next to the Priest.

"Die by my axe dial" the warrior yelled as he held his left-hand forwards.

"Whatever, Jetto Panchi" the Priest roared as he shot forwards and punched the warrior in the face knocking the man out, "this is the long extinct jet dial, it increases the speed and power of my punch, but it destroys my clothes".

" _This is the power of a Priest" Chopper thought fearfully as he looked at the downed warrior and the dials on the man's elbows, "if I don't run away, I'll die"._

"He set those swamp traps everywhere" Chopper muttered as he tried to flee, "I have to find my way to the forest".

"Jetto" Chopper heard the Priest yelled from behind him as the Doctor quickly swallowed a rumble ball, "Panchi".

Chopper quickly shifted into his Jumping Point and jump into the air to dodge the blow. As he though he was out of danger his eyes widened as Gedatsu jumped up to him using the jet dials on his fist and took another swing at him. Chopper quickly switched into his Heavy Point and dodged the blow and began to fall as the Priest shot another swamp cloud at him. The reindeer then shifted into his Guard Point and felt the cloud bounce off him. As soon as the cloud was moving away from him the doctor changed into his Brain Point and began to scope out his opponent.

"I must find something" Chopper yelled as the priest flew at him.

"Jetto Panchi" Gedatsu screamed as he slammed his right fist into Chopper and sent the doctor flying into a set of ruins.

" _I'm lucky I was prepared" Chopper thought in his guard point with a very bruised face, "but I found his weak point, but this isn't good, the punch took more out of me than I expected"._

"Walk" Chopper muttered to himself in his walk point.

A look of determination appeared on Chopper's face as he made his way towards Gedatsu, he had decided that he would not run, this was a battle that he would win. The reindeer shifted into his Heavy Point and walked towards the priest who simply kicked him in the head.

"What are you trying to do" Gedatsu asked as he held his hands above his head, "Numagumo Burger".

" _Because I always run away, everyone also has to protect me, that's why no one relies on me" Chopper thought as he shifted back to his Walk Point, "I will start my life as a pirate right now"._

"Jumping Point" Chopper yelled with a smile on his face.

"Will you give it up already" Gedatsu asked in annoyance, "the sky is my territory too, don't you get it".

" _Come" Chopper thought as he watched the man closely._

Chopper broke out into a smile as the priest tried to take to the air only to realise that he only had one shoe on. Chopper had taken it earlier without the priest knowledge and was watching him fly wildly around the sky.

"Damned racoon" Gedatsu cursed in frustration.

"I'm a monster and I'm strong" Chopper yelled as he changed into his heavy point and fell towards Gedatsu.

"Only the weak raise their voices" the priest muttered in annoyance, "Jetto Panchi".

The priest threw his right fist forwards once more as the jet dial was activated, to his complete shock the punch somehow missed where he was aiming and only clipped the reindeer on the cheek. Chopper quickly shifted into his Arm Point as he fell backwards and held his hand together.

"Kokutei Cross" Chopper roared as he threw his hands forwards.

The reindeer hit the open priest right in the centre of the chest, causing the man to be cut open in an x-shape and fall to the floor. Chopper shifted back to his normal form as he fell from the shy with the priest behind him. Chopper landed on a piece of ruins as Gedatsu landed headfirst in the swamp cloud and began to sink into it.

"That's it, I'm a real pirate now, hahaha, he fell into one of his swamps, don't get back up, stay like that and sink" Chopper yelled out.

"Eh" the reindeer heard the priest mutter.

"He's still moving" Chopper yelled in shock, "he's still alive".

" _I was too careless, I can't believe I lost to a raccoon" Gedatsu thought to himself, "and I feel into a swamp cloud, I must get our of this place as soon as possible"._

"Wah, please don't get back up" Chopper screamed at the drowning priest, "sink, please sink".

" _Ex-extraction dial" Gedatsu thought as the jet dial in his remaining show went off._

"He sank" Chopper yelled in shock as he watched the jet dial go off, "very good I defeated him".

After the doctor finished celebrating his victory he delved into the bag that Sanji had sent with each of them. He went past the fruit and meat and grabbed a body of water and began to drink it as he thought about what to do. The young pirate decided that instead of searching for the other he would go and find the gold himself, beginning with searching the cave at the edge of the ruins.

 _With Robin_

"Aiya, Aiya, Missy, you're not as strong as you pretend to be" the large man mocked as he stood over Robin.

Robin was on one knee as she was taking deep breaths and glared at the man. She was covered in bruises from the fight as she began to look around her. She was deeply angered as she noticed all the destroyed ruins around her that the giant man had caused.

"Sutomakku Maunten" the fat man yelled as he jumped forwards.

Robin was forced to jump backwards once more as the man thrust his stomach towards her and destroyed everything in his way. She had to admit that the man was surprisingly agile for a man of his size, but she was getting more and more angered at the though. In his attack against her he had once again destroyed pieces of history that could never be fixed.

"Veinte Fleur" Robin said as she decided that she needed to take a stand to protect the history behind her, "Calendula".

The man once again jumped forwards and thrust his stomach forwards into the woman's hand who tried her best to hold the large man back. She began to struggle quite quickly before she was thrown backwards and landed on a set of destroyed ruins behind her.

"When will you stop protecting a dead city like this" the man asked mockingly.

"You have no feeling of joy in honouring our ancestors footprints" Robin stated in anger.

"I do not care about the past" Yama replied to the woman.

"Foolish people always say that" Robin told the man as she glared at him.

"Do you know who I am" Yama yelled in anger as he ran forwards, "Panchi Maunten".

Robin was forced to jump out of the way as the man punched the ground she was resting on. Her glare on him intensified when she say the ruins once again begin broken apart as the anger man began to destroy more of them, seemingly just to annoy her.

" _I have to move quickly out of these ruins, or this fool will destroy this place" Robin thought to herself._

"Where are you going" Yama asked as he looked at the back of the fleeing Straw Hat.

Robin ignored the man as she continued to run away from the man in hopes of dragging him out of the ruins that he was destroying. She heard the man punch one more ruin before he began to chase after her. She smiled slightly as she felt him behind her as she exited the ruins and ended another ruin. As soon as the pair were far enough away Robin came to a stop and turned around to face Yama.

"Have you had enough of running away" Yama asked in annoyance.

"Yes" Robin replied, "it is not necessary anymore".

"No necessary" Yama questioned.

"Now if you apologise, I won't forgive you" Robin stated as she held her arms up.

"You forgive me" Yama asked with a chuckle, "that is astounding, you really want to protect those ruins, but those ruins aren't yours.

"True the ruins don't belong to anyone, but.." Robin started before she trailed off, "forget it, I don't want to talk about it anymore".

"Don't worry about that, even if you want to talk you won't be able to, because I'm going to kill you" the man yelled at her before he jumped into the air, "Doroppu Maunten".

"Is that all, charging like a bull, I will teach you the severity of destroying history" Robin stated, "here away from the ruins I don't have to hold back, Treinta Fleur".

Arms began to form from the branch of a tree above Yama and caught the flying man, stopping him in his place. The arms swung the man away from the tree and then quickly pulled him back towards it, smashing the man face first into the tree. As he hit the tree Robin was forced to release him dur to his weight and dropped him to the ground.

The man forced himself to his feet and jumped at Robin once more, a look of surprise appeared on his face as he realised that the dials on his body were turned around. Robin simply moved out of the mans way as he collided with the tree behind her and activated the dials. The dials began to tear into his body as he fell to the ground at Robin's feet.

"The ruins you destroyed are priceless, and even though history is always being created, men cannot return to the past" Robin told the man as she lifted him up by his hair, "do you understand".

"I-I understand, I won't do that again" Yama said barely above a whisper, "forgive me".

"No" Robin replied simply as the man in her hands growled.

"In that case, I'll kill you" Yama replied in anger as he lifted his arms above Robin, before they were pulled backwards by arms that Robin had created, "Ah, my fingers".

"Cien Fleur" Robin muttered as arms sprouted out of the ground in front of the pair, "Delphinium".

She dropped the man onto the hands as he began to plead for his life as he rolled towards the edge of a cliff. Robin formed more arms on the man and wrapped around him, stopping him from making any attempt to escape. Her flew off the side of the cliff as he continued to beg the woman for his life.

"It's too late for apologies" Robin stated, "Clutch".

A sickening crack was heard throughout the area as the man's body was broken by the hands that Robin had formed. His body went limp in the air as he fell towards the ground, his head impacted first, and that was the last thing the man ever saw in the world.

"That's how bad this crime is" Robin muttered to herself.

 _With Conis and Pagaya_

Um, is it alright if I call you Miss Aisa" Pagaya asked the young Shandian girl that was on the boat with them, "do you really know where the people from the Blue Seas are".

"Yes" the small girl replied.

"What an amazing ability, you can hear people voices from so far away" Conis stated in amazement, "by the way, are you feeling okay, you've been shivering since earlier".

"I've never been so scared in my life" Aisa admitted as she continued to shake, "everyone's voices are disappearing".

"Excuse me, lets pick up the pace Conis" Pagaya stated in worry.

"Yes father" the girl replied.

 _With Nami and Gan Fall_

"Wait, where are you going" Nami asked the Sky Knight as he continued to put his armour on.

"Sorry, I'm going after Enel" Gan Fall replied to the navigator.

"What, you want to leave a lady here all alone" Nami yelled out.

"That's why I apologised to you" Gan Fall replied to the woman, "this concerns my followers lives, no it may as well concern the survival of this nation".

"Ah" the navigator grunted in annoyance as the Knight jumped on his bird.

"Pierre, can you still fly" Gan Fall asked as the bird took to the skies.

"Bih" the bird replied.

"I said wait, you insensitive old man" Nami shouted out to the man, "I need to give these two first anyway".

Nami dragged Sanji and Usopp towards the middle of the ship and began to give the pair first aid. She was cursing the fact that she was on the ship alone and without Chopper who was really needed right now as cloud seemed to explode near her. The explosion caused another cloud to form and locking place near the Going Merry before a small boat pulled up next to the Straw Hat's ship.

"Heso, Miss Nami" the navigator heard Conis call out as she looked over the railings of the Going Merry.

"Conis" Nami called out in shock, "why are you both here, and why is that ship so loud".

"Hey, you can't go down there" Nami heard Pagaya yell at a small girl.

"Let go" Aisa shouted back.

"If we go any further we won't make it back alive" the man yelled at her, "you agreed that we would leave right away, didn't you".

"Who is that" Nami asked as the group climbed on the Going Merry.

"Citizen of the Blue Sea, I will destroy" Aisa yelled as soon as she saw Nami, "I'm a warrior of Shandora".

"You mean you want to fight me" Nami asked as she lifted her hand with a gauntlet up, "I'm warning you, I'll use the impact".

"Wah, oh no, these two are burnt to a crisp" Conis shouted out in concern, "we must heal them as soon as possible".

"Excuse me, we created a shortcut on the way here, I created a new stream with a cloud dial that leads to the White Sea" Pagaya told them, "we should leave quickly before we are spotted".

"Then you should have been quite when you arrived" Nami screamed in annoyance.

"Oh, I just remembered, I have something for you" Pagaya stated as Nami looked at him in confusion.

 _With the Shandians_

"This is boring" Enel said to himself as watched the warriors attempting to attack him before a man thrust his spear through Enel's head, "you look like you're in pain".

"There's no way to beat you" the warrior muttered in shock as he felt the electrical current flowing through his body.

"Ah, a brilliant deduction, you understand, don't you, I am lightning" Enel stated with a smirk, "no matter much humans struggle, they will never defat lightning, even though you've grown up on a Sky Island you've seen lightning at least once, right, ever since ancient times, to run from their fear, human describe anything terrible that they can't define as God, I'm one of the natural disasters that humans gave up on conquering".

"Burning Blade" the warrior screamed as he slashed his blade through Enel.

"The five minutes I promised you are over" Enel stated as his body reformed, "I'm going to start attacking and it's too late to run".

"Wiper" the warrior muttered as he charged at Enel.

"Did you think you could move faster than lightning" Enel mocked as he easily dodged the attack.

"Wiper run" the warrior screamed out in hopes his leader would hear him somehow.

"One Million Volts" Enel said as he let the electricity discharge from his body.

The discharge released from his body carried throughout the area and burned anybody nearby. The warriors surrounding Enel were all easily knocked out as the discharged carried down the cloudy river. It knocked out anybody that was near the river and reduced the game by a large amount.

" _May as well visit that strong voice" Enel thought to himself._

 _With Nami_

"Fantastic, Miss Nami" Pagaya called out as he noticed the woman riding the waiver, "it seems I have successfully restored it".

"Thank you, I love this thing" Nami replied as she returned to the Merry, "the speed of this waiver is a bit faster as well".

"Yes, the jet dial on this waiver has been extinct for centuries, I was surprised myself, I would have never guessed that your broken waiver had such a thing" Pagaya told Nami, "nevertheless, what shall we do now, I was planning on taking everyone to the border of Skypiea".

"Hm, we should just go to the beach where we are going to regroup" Nami told the man, "I'm sure they'll get there safely, if those four are together no one can beat them".

"There isn't a four-member group on the island" Aisa told the navigator.

"Eh" Nami grunted.

"There are only two-member groups, not four" Aisa stated.

"So, this is that mantra thing" Nami stated as she realised that the girl wasn't lying.

"I've been able to do it since my birth" Aisa stated, "the scariness of the voices disappearing, this terror, you wouldn't understand".

"Cry baby" Nami told the girl.

"I'm not crying" the girl yelled fiercely, "stupid Blue Sea woman".

"Miss Aisa's waiver is broken and we found her attacked by a sky fish on the way here" Conis interjected,

"What are you planning" Nami asked the girl.

"I dunno, but I just can't sit here" Aisa replied.

"Then tell me, is the strongest voice alive" Nami asked as the girl looked at her.

"I can feel on, it's got a small amount of darkness surrounding it, but the voice is alive" Aisa replied.

"Then we will win" Nami stated in confidence, "he could never lose".

 _With Luffy_

The Captain of the Straw Hats was frowning as he felt the people that he God of the island was killing. Although he was immensely proud of his crew attacking and winning all of their fights so far. He looked down at his seat and noticed that the snake was slowly continuing on his way to the giant bean stalk. Something must be there that he want, the boy noted as he began to feel the change in the air.

"Get out of here" Luffy told the giant snake as he jumped from its head and landed on the ground.

Luffy could feel the change in the air as he noticed the electricity surrounding him. A smirk formed on the pirates face as he realised what was happening. A loud bang went off as a bolt of lightning hit the ground and a human form began to take place. The form still had the lightning dancing across his body as he was fully formed.

"It's time to slay a God" Luffy stated as the darkness began to flow off of his body.

 _ **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, it took a while for me to decide on how to deal with Enel and what his fate would be in all of the stories.**_

 _ **Translation:**_

Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation Haki

Haoshoku Haki – Conqueror's Haki

Seis Fleur – Six Flower

Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho – One Sword Style: 36 Pound Cannon

Numagumo Burger – Swamp Cloud Burger

Jetto Panchi – Jet Punch

Kokutei Cross – Carving Hoof Cross

Sutomakku Maunten – Stomach Mountain

Veinte Fleur – Twenty Flower

Calendula – Marigold

Panchi Maunten – Punch Mountain

Doroppu Maunten – Perfect Drop

Treinta Fleur – Thirty Flower

Cien Fleur – Hundred Flower

Delphinium – Large Rocket Larkspur


End file.
